


All Dogs Go To Heaven

by fergusc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: +dużo odniesień do innych seriali, M/M, Supernatural w świecie Hannibala z dodatkiem How To Get Away With Murder
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergusc/pseuds/fergusc
Summary: Dean Winchester, wschodząca gwiazda FBI od kilku lat przygarnia bezpańskie psy znalezione na drodze, dając im schronienie w swoim własnym domu. Pewnego dnia, tuż po zamknięciu jednej z najgłośniejszych spraw ostatnich lat, znajduje na poboczu drogi nieprzytomnego mężczyznę z tajemniczymi obrażeniami na ciele.





	1. The Sound Of Thunder

W radiu leciało klasyczne Eye Of The Tiger, więc Dean podkręcił głośność. Nic nie relaksowało go bardziej od dobrego, starego rocka, a tak się składało, że w tej chwili bardzo potrzebował rozluźnienia. W końcu kilka godzin temu udało mu się powstrzymać jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych seryjnych morderców. Wielu innych agentów FBI byłoby zadowolonych, gdyby to oni zastrzelili psychopatycznego zabójcę, ratując tym samym młodą matkę z półrocznym niemowlęciem, ale on jedynie czuł niepokój związany z anonimowym telefonem, zdradzającym miejsce pobytu poszukiwanego. Na kilkanaście minut przed ostateczną konfrontacją odebrał telefon od mężczyzny z niskim i najprawdopodobniej przerobionym komputerowo głosem, który zdradził mu adres najnowszej wybranej rodziny. Udało mu się wkroczyć w ostatniej chwili, przez co zmuszony był oddać strzał. Dzisiejszy dzień wykończył go psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Już po całej akcji chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, wśród swoich futrzastych pupilów, ale niestety jego bezduszny szef kazał mu udzielić kilku wywiadów dla dziennikarzy śledczych, a na sam koniec odwalić całą papierkową robotę zamykającą sprawę. 

Dean wziął głęboki wdech i skupił się na słowach śpiewanych przez Dave'a Bicklera. Nie chciał już dłużej niepokoić się tajemniczym telefonem, najważniejsze, że wszystko się udało. Sprawa  _Żółtookiego Demona z Lawrence_  w końcu została zamknięta po kilku miesiącach wycieńczającego pościgu, młoda rodzina już wkrótce wróci do normalnego, spokojnego życia, a jemu przydzielono dwa dni wolnego i być może sprawa ta da mu długo wyczekiwaną sławę i udowodni wszystkim, że Dean znajduje się na właściwym miejscu. Czyli wszystko powoli układało się znakomicie. 

Na krótką chwilę odwrócił wzrok od drogi, którą znał na pamięć i spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazówki zatrzymały się na godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej czterdzieści pięć. Wykonał w głowie kilka obliczeń i doszedł do wniosku, że do domu dotrze jeszcze przed północą. Jak na taki pracowity i pełny wrażeń dzień, to i tak wraca dosyć wcześnie. Dean już trochę rozluźniony, pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą. Piosenka w końcu zaczęła na niego w pełni oddziaływać i po chwili zaczął stukać palcami o kierownicę swojej ukochanej Impali w rytmie muzyki, co chwila włączając się w refren. Zerknął jeszcze na świecącą na czerwono kontrolkę informującą o niskim poziomie paliwa i zanotował w pamięci, aby z samego rana napoić dziecinkę.

Jego myśli nareszcie uciekały w stronę prywatnego życia. Nie mógł się doczekać aż będzie na miejscu, gdyż dzięki wcześniejszemu powrotowi uda mu się jeszcze wyjść na spacer z psami. Miał nadzieję, że jego brat dał radę zajrzeć do nich w ciągu dnia, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie brakowało im w miskach wody lub jedzenia. Dean i tak przed każdym wyjściem napełniał wszystkie miski suchą karmą, zostawiał na podłodze wiadro pełne wody i uchylał klapkę w drzwiach, żeby w każdej chwili mogły wyjść na zewnątrz, ale nigdy dokładnie nie wie, ile czasu spędzi w biurze, ile w terenie i kiedy wróci do domu, dlatego prosi Sammy'ego, aby ten za każdym razem jak znajdzie wolną chwilę zaglądał do jego domu. Wiele razy słyszał od niego, że nie powinien przygarniać psów jeżeli jest się federalnym agentem, ale Dean jest uparty i zawsze stawia na swoim, a poza tym nie potrafiłby oddać bezpańskiego psa do schroniska. Mając do wyboru ciasne klatki i przeterminowaną karmę, a przestronny dom z dobrym, psim towarzystwem, chyba każdy czworonożny wybrałby opcję numer dwa. 

Dean przyciszył radio po skończonym utworze i całą uwagę skupił na drodze. Jechał teraz przez odcinek w lesie, na którym znalazł potrąconego przez samochód Bucky'ego, włóczącego się i wygłodzonego Ozzy'ego oraz rannego w łapę Zepplina, czyli statystycznie ujmując, jechał teraz drogą, na której znalazł większość swoich włochatych przyjaciół. Nigdy nie dowiedział się skąd się tutaj wzięły, na takim totalnym zadupiu, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od zabudowań. Podejrzewał, że jacyś idioci porzucili ich i odjechali, myśląc, że skoro ta droga prowadzi na całkowite pustkowie, to nikt ich nie znajdzie. 

Po przejechaniu kilku kilometrów przyspieszył, uznawszy, że tym razem nie znajdzie nowego członka rodziny. Następnie odbił od głównej drogi w lewo i znalazł się na ostatniej prostej do domu.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuł masywny kształt znajdujący się na poboczu, mniej więcej wielkości dorosłego goldena retrivera, a może nawet czegoś większego. Zauważył to kątem oka i wolał się upewnić, że to nie kolejny porzucony zwierzak, więc zatrzymał samochód. Ze schowka wyjął latarkę, sprawdził czy za paskiem spodni spoczywał pistolet i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Padał ulewny deszcz, więc zorientowanie się w jakiej odległości znajdował się od domniemanego ciała zajęło mu chwilę. Odzyskawszy orientację udał się w odpowiednią stronę, oświetlając teren światłem z latarki.

Zdziwił się, ponieważ był gotów zobaczyć jasną sierść psa, a nie beżowy trencz zarzucony na... coś. Dean w duchu miał nadzieję, żeby tym czymś okazał się jakiś kamień lub wielka gałąź, ale znając jego szczęście zapewne było to ludzkie ciało. Skierował światło bardziej na prawo i jego oczom ukazały się wyprostowane, długie nogi, przez co upewnił się, że jednak ma pecha. Westchnął ze zmieszaną rezygnacją i irytacją, gdyż jego pracowity i wycieńczający dzień najwyraźniej jeszcze się nie skończył. Dean szybko otrząsnął się i wyrzucił z głowy błahe myśli, a następnie przybrał zawodową postawę. Momentalnie cały się spiął i wyostrzył wszystkie zmysły. Sekundę później w jego prawej ręce znajdował się colt, a nad nim ułożył dłoń z latarką.

Zaczął analizować sytuację. Jeżeli jest to martwe ciało, była duża szansa, że morderca nadal był w okolicy. Dean przybliżył się do leżącej osoby i zaczął rozglądać się wokoło, wytężając słuch. Jedyne co słyszał to zapalony silnik Impali oraz szelest spadających kropli wody. Nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, oczywiście nie licząc potencjalnych zwłok. Upewnił się, że na pewno tylko on jest jedyną przytomną osobą w tej części lasu i dopiero po niecałej minucie podszedł do ciała, nadal trzymając przed sobą pistolet. 

Osobą okazał się być mężczyzna, na oko w wieku trzydziestu lat. Dean uklęknął przy nim i sprawdził tętno. Było słabe i ledwo wyczuwalne. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na długiej i szerokiej ranie na gardle, z której na szczęście nie sączyła się krew, ale zdecydowanie potrzebowała odkażenia. Bardzo go to zdziwiło, ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że jakiś czas temu ktoś mu poderżnął gardło, ale jakimś cudem mężczyzna został uratowany. Dean na wszelki wypadek postanowił obejrzeć go całego. Oczy nieprzytomnego były zamknięte, z głowy nie wypływała krew, więc wykluczył uraz czaszki. Szybko sprawdził resztę ciała szukając rany postrzałowej lub ciętej, albo jakiegoś innego uszkodzenia, ale nic nie zauważył. Żadnych czerwonych plam. Do głowy przyszła mu możliwość uszkodzonego kręgosłupa ale pozycja, w której się znajdował na to nie wskazywała. Wyglądał tak, jakby po prostu położył się na poboczu. Głęboka szrama na gardle wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się otworzyć, więc Winchester rozwiązał swój krawat i delikatnie owinął nim szyję mężczyzny, zachowując przy tym wszelką ostrożność. 

-Hej! - Dean zaczął wołać, próbując go obudzić. - Hej, kolego! Co się stało? Hej, proszę otworzyć oczy! - Lekko potrząsnął jego ramionami. - Halo?

Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, co tylko potwierdziło brak przytomności. Dean wyjął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i już miał dotknąć ekran przy dziewiątce, kiedy zobaczył, że nie ma ani jednej kreski zasięgu. 

-Oczywiście, że nie ma zasięgu. Po co komu zasięg na totalnym zadupiu w lesie - mruknął pod nosem. - Teraz tylko czekać, aż jakiś psychopata wybiegnie z lasu i zarżnie mnie jak zwykłą świnię swoją zardzewiałą siekierą, tak jak w każdym dennym horrorze - prychnął. 

Dean z powrotem schował telefon do kieszeni. Jeszcze raz delikatnie potrząsnął mężczyzną, ale rezultat był dokładnie taki sam jak za pierwszym razem. Dla pewności i swojego bezpieczeństwa sprawdził jego kieszenie, czy aby przypadkiem nie znajdywały się w nich jakieś dokumenty, pistolet lub nóż, ale niczego takiego na szczęście i nieszczęście nie znalazł.  

Znienacka usłyszał trzask gałęzi za sobą, więc gwałtownie podniósł się na nogi i odwrócił w kierunku dźwięku. Palec trzymał na spuście, gotowy, aby strzelić w każdym momencie. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale po raz kolejny nikogo nie zauważył. Czuł jak poziom adrenaliny wzrastał w jego organizmie, ogrzewając każdy zakamarek ciała, a serce zaczynało bić szybciej, jakby chciało z niego wyskoczyć, ale pomimo tego udało mu się utrzymać całkowity spokój i zimną krew. Powoli zrobił krok do przodu, obserwując teren między drzewami i gałęziami, tak dokładnie, na ile pozwalało mu słabe światło latarki. Przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien zbyt długo wpatrywać się w tę samą stronę, jeżeli nie chciałby dostać w plecy. Dźwięk łamanej gałęzi mógł być tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Winchester zrobił mały krok w prawo, obrócił się przodem do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i zamarł. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył. 

Nieprzytomny mężczyzna nie był już nieprzytomny. Siedział na ziemi, na wprost Deana, całkowicie wyprostowany, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed sobą. Nie opierał się na rękach tylko trzymał je swobodnie na udach. Głowę miał lekko przechyloną na bok, oczy były zmrużone, a ciemne i mokre od deszczu włosy oklapły na czoło. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał. Czerwony w białe paski krawat dalej był zawiązany na jego szyi, a mężczyzna zdawał się nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi.

W tej samej chwili Dean zorientował się, że oprócz jego dziecinki i deszczu nic innego nie wydawało dźwięku. Wiatr ustał, liście przestały szeleścić, nie słychać było ani jednego świerszcza. Cisza ze strony natury była prawie niemożliwa. W swojej zawodowej karierze jako federalny agent, jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył tak dziwnego i intensywnego momentu, jakby żywcem wyciągniętego ze scenariusza filmowego. Czuł na plecach przeszywające go ciarki. Winchester szybko otrząsnął się i opuścił pistolet, nie chcąc go wystraszyć. Powoli kucnął, żeby oboje byli na tym samym poziomie. 

-Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zaczął cicho. - Co się stało? Jesteś ranny? - pytał, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Nieznajomy w beżowym trenczu miał otwarte oczy, ale jego wzrok był nieobecny, zupełnie jakby pochłonął go jego własny świat. - Jak masz na imię? - Dean uklęknął tuż obok niego, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę i w jakiś sposób zachęcić go do rozmowy. Musiało to poskutkować, ponieważ po chwili brunet jeszcze bardziej przekrzywił głowę i wlepił wzrok w Deana. - Nazywam się Dean Winchester, jestem agentem FBI. Mogę ci pomóc, tylko powiedz co się stało. Boli cię coś? 

Mężczyzna zaprzeczył. 

-To dobrze - odpowiedział Dean. - Rozumiem, że jesteś w szoku i możesz nie myślać jasno, ale muszę wiedzieć co się stało. Ktoś cię napadł? 

Nieznajomy powtórzył gest. Dean zaczynał martwić się, czy przypadkiem nie miał do czynienia z niemową, ale z drugiej strony on po prostu mógł być w dużym szoku. Przez głowę przeszły mu myśli co teraz robić. Nie może zawieść go do szpitala, ponieważ najbliższy punkt zdrowia znajdował się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd, a on jechał już na rezerwie. Nie może go również zostawić na drodze w lesie. Pozostała mu jedna możliwość. Już nabierał powietrza do płuc, aby wszystko wyjaśnić, ale został wyprzedzony. 

-Nic nie pamiętam. - Trzydziestolatek odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem, który wydawał się być nieużywany przez kilka dni. 

Winchester zmarszczył brwi. To nieco komplikowało sytuację. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z całkowitą lub częściową utratą pamięci, więc nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Do jego umysłu przedzierała się myśl, czy aby to nie jest podstęp mający na celu zamordowanie go i obrabowanie, lecz twarz mężczyzny była wypełniona wyraźną dezorientacją i zagubieniem. A sądząc po urzędniczym ubraniu, jego zawodem nie było aktorstwo. No i pozostała jeszcze kwestia szramy na gardle. 

-Oh - wychodzi z ust agenta. - Um... Okej, rozumiem. Ale nie boli cię głowa, tak? - Brunet potwierdził skinieniem. - Okej, okej... Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Najbliższy szpital jest jakąś godzinę drogi stąd, a mój dom około dziesięciu minut i nie starczy nam paliwa na długą wycieczkę do miasta. Jak najszybciej musi cię ktoś dokładnie obejrzeć, a tak się składa, że mam za sobą szkolenie z pierwszej pomocy i znam się co nieco na obrażeniach. - Mówił powoli, aby mieć pewność, że każde słowo zostanie zrozumiane. Mężczyzna po raz kolejny pokiwał głową i Dean odebrał to jako zgodę. 

Winchester schował broń za pasek i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. 

-Dasz radę podnieść się na nogi? 

Nieznajomy powoli podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, a Dean razem z nim, z obiema dłońmi wyciągniętymi przed siebie, gotowy, aby w razie czego nie pozwolić mu upaść. Gdy już oboje byli wyprostowani, brunet lekko się zakołysał i przyłożył rękę do skroni. Dean skrzywił się na ten widok, ale nie zadawał już pytań, będąc pewien, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. Poza tym ból mógł być spowodowany utratą pamięci i szokiem pourazowym. Widząc, że nadal trzymał się za głowę, postanowił wziąć go pod rękę dla stabilności i razem powoli udali się do samochodu. Bez problemu usiadł na tylnym miejscu i oparł głowę o drzwi. Winchester wsiadł na miejscu kierowcy, wyłączył radio żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzało i z piskiem opon ruszył do przodu. 

**~** **•** **~**

Dziesięciominutowa droga skróciła się do siedmiu minut. W tym krótkim czasie Dean postanowił dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, najpierw dokładnie sprawdzi w jakim on jest stanie i zrobi mu porządny opatrunek na szyję. Po drugie, napełni dziecinkę paliwem i od razu pojadą do szpitala. Utrata pamięci jest czymś bardzo poważnym i we wszystkich medycznych filmach i serialach jakie obejrzał, zawsze było robione badanie głowy.

Zaparkował Impalę zaraz przed wejściem do domu. Zgasił silnik i wyszedł na zewnątrz żeby pomóc brunetowi. Widocznie musiał się poczuć lepiej, gdyż poruszał się pewniej i stabilniej, ale Dean dla pewności nadal go asekurował. Gdy tylko znaleźli się pod drzwiami wszystkie zaadoptowane psy Winchestera na raz zaczęły szczekać, zwęszywszy zapach swojego pana i obcej osoby. Znalezienie odpowiedniego klucza zajęło Deanowi więcej czasu niż by tego chciał, ale po chwili oboje znaleźli się w środku. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi wszystkie futrzaki wyleciały na zewnątrz i zaczęły plątać się pod nogami, chcąc się przywitać. 

Dean zaprowadził trzydziestolatka do salonu i posadził na kanapie. 

-Jak się czujesz? - zapytał. - Wiesz co, poczekaj tu i spróbuj sobie coś przypomnieć, ja za chwilę wrócę. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i przekrzywił głowę, tak jak to zrobił za pierwszym razem kiedy odzyskał przytomność. - Idę po apteczkę - dodał.

Dean wrócił po kilku minutach z apteczką w ręce. Zastał go w takiej samej pozycji, jak kiedy odchodził. Zagubienie nadal znajdowało się na jego twarzy, wzrok był nieobecny, ale nie było po nim widać ani śladu strachu czy przerażenia. Dean musiał przyznać, że gościu miał nerwy ze stali. 

Winchester usiadł tuż obok niego i w tym samym momencie przy nogach pojawił się Zepplin z wysuniętym jęzorem, prosząc aby go pogłaskać. Dean delikatnie odepchnął go nogą, mówiąc, że nie ma teraz czasu. Całą uwagę teraz skupił na trzydziestolatku. 

-Jak tam, świta coś w głowie? - zapytał i posłał mu lekki uśmiech dla otuchy. 

Tak jak Dean się spodziewał, mężczyzna nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową. Najwyraźniej to był jedyny sposób na komunikację, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby zadawać takie pytania, na które można odpowiedzieć tylko "tak" lub "nie". 

-Wydajesz się być bardzo spokojny. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś seryjnym mordercą albo morderczym psychopatą, ponieważ mam takich po dziurki w nosie. Nie jesteś prawda?

"Nie". 

-Kamień z serca - odpowiedział Dean, po czym z jego ust wydobył się cichy chichot. Przez to, że nigdy nie miał do czynienia z osobą, która straciła pamięć, nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Owszem, oglądał masę filmów o takich przypadkach, ale to była tylko wyreżyserowana fikcja. 

Chwilę później delikatnie sięgnął do szyi mężczyzny, chcąc odwiązać prowizoryczny opatrunek. Ten się nie spodziewał takiego ruchu i wyraźnie drgnął i odsunął się, nie rozumiejąc co Winchester chciał zrobić. 

-Spokojnie, muszę obejrzeć twoją bliznę na szyi - wytłumaczył. - Poza tym, to jest mój krawat i chciałbym go odzyskać. 

Tym razem wszystko poszło sprawnie. Dean powoli odwiązał krawat i niestety jego obawy potwierdziły się. Rana była świeża i otworzyła się, ale na szczęście krawat dobrze odegrał swoją rolę. Winchester wyciągnął odpowiednie rzeczy z apteczki i dokładnie wyczyścił ranę, po czym nałożył opatrunek. Przez cały proces był lekko zdziwiony, ponieważ on ani razu nie syknął z bólu, nawet się nie skrzywił. Następnie, tak dla pewności, Dean chwycił go za podbródek, żeby sprawdzić wielkość źrenic. Z wyjątkiem niesamowicie niebieskich tęczówek, nie zauważył niczego interesującego. 

Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny. W normalnych okolicznościach poczułby się bardzo nieswojo i niezręcznie i pomyślałby, że tej osobie zależy tylko na  _jednym_ , ale teraz Dean rozumiał, że jest w tej chwili jedynym człowiekiem jakiego "zna".

-Gotowe - oznajmił Winchester. - Wszystko powinno być w porządku, ale dla pewności powinniśmy się udać do szpitala. Z tego co kojarzę, muszą ci zrobić tomografię czy coś w tym stylu. 

Dean zaczął pakować z powrotem wszystko do apteczki, ale niespodziewanie mężczyzna odwrócił się i zaczął zdejmować z siebie kolejne warstwy ubrań, zaczynając od brudnego, beżowego trenczu, czarnej marynarki, kończąc na pomiętej, znoszonej koszuli. Blondyn kompletnie się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał i nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie działo, więc po prostu siedział i obserwował. Jak na faceta po trzydziestce w urzędniczym ubraniu, jego ciało prezentowało się bardzo dobrze. Dean nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje są prawie tak samo wyrzeźbieni, a on do cholery był federalnym agentem, który regularnie chodził na trening. Po chwili miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz za myśli, które mu teraz buszują w głowie. "Ogarnij się Dean. Kilkanaście minut temu znalazłeś gościa na ulicy, który ma amnezję i nie wiadomo kim jest. Przestań. Skup się na szukaniu jakiś innych obrażeń".

Jak na zawołanie, Dean od razu po ściągnięciu koszuli zauważył dwie długie, szerokie i równoległe do siebie szramy na plecach, zupełnie takie same jak ta na szyi. Właściwie to są  _prawie_  takie same, jedyną różnicą jest długość, gdyż te zaczynają się na łopatkach, a kończą na samym dole pleców. Jest pewien, że wszystkie trzy cięcia zostały zrobione tym samym narzędziem. Winchester był zaskoczony i gdyby to była kreskówka, jego szczęka w tej chwili znajdowała by się na ziemi, a gałki oczne wyleciałyby z oczodołów. 

-Wow. - To jedyny dźwięk, który był w stanie z siebie wyrzucić. Miał ochotę przejechać ręką wzdłuż linii, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że może to wywołać ból. - Twoje plecy... Bolą cię?

"Tak".

-Masz dwa długie cięcia, zaczynające się na łopatkach i... chyba powinieneś wstać i um... trochę zsunąć spodnie. 

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i oboje przez kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie. Po raz pierwszy Dean zauważył w jego oczach niewielkie ślady strachu. Nie trwało to długo, po chwili wstał i wykonał instrukcje Winchestera. Dean wstrzymał oddech widząc w pełni, w jakim stanie były jego plecy. Okolice rany były bardzo zaczerwienione, zaschnięta krew zmieszała się z wciąż sączącą się ropą. Wyglądało to okropnie. 

-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, że cię to boli... - mruknął pod nosem. Wziął do ręki większy gazik niż poprzednim razem i ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego nagim ramieniu. Najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, przyłożył nasiąknięty wodą gazik i powoli, kawałek po kawałeczku, oczyszczał rany. Trzydziestolatek co jakiś czas drgał, więc w takich momentach Dean przerywał.  Po chwili stwierdził, że wszystko pójdzie sprawniej i szybciej z większym materiałem. Szybko przerwał czynność i po krótkiej chwili wrócił na miejsce z gąbką. 

Po kilku godzinach, jego plecy były wyczyszczone. Oczywiście przez pozbycie się zakrzepniętej krwi rany ponownie się otwierały i wypływała świeża, więc wszystko trwało dłużej. W międzyczasie przyniósł jeszcze miskę z czystą, zwykłą wodą, która w tej chwili była w kolorze czerwieni. Po ostatnim przejechaniu gąbką, Dean szybko nałożył opatrunek i owinął go całego bandażem. 

-Gotowe. - Brunet odwrócił się przodem do Deana i już sięgał po koszulę, ale ten go powstrzymał. - Lepiej będzie jak tego niczym nie zakryjesz, niech twoje plecy trochę pooddychają. Szybciej się wtedy zagoją. A poza tym ten bandaż wygląda o wiele lepiej niż ta znoszona koszula. - dodał, zmuszając się do łagodnego uśmiechu. Spojrzał na osobę stojącą przed nim i momentalnie zrobiło mu się przykro. Jego oczy były przekrwione, zapewne z powodu łez gromadzących się przez ból, do tego dochodziło zmęczenie. Dean nie wyobrażał sobie co się teraz może dziać w jego głowie. Oboje byli wykończeni, ale niestety nie mógł pozwolić na odpoczynek, jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw muszą się dostać do szpitala. - Usiądź na kanapie, za chwilę wrócę i pojedziemy do szpitala. 

Winchester zostawił wszystko tak jak było, nie miał teraz czasu na sprzątanie. Szybko poszedł do garażu, wziął ze sobą wypełniony kanister i napełnił bak Impali. Wrócił po kilku minutach i zastał swojego gościa leżącego na kanapie na brzuchu, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Słychać było jego równomierny oddech, klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w regularnym rytmie i Dean miał ogromną ochotę przykryć go ciepłym kocem. Gdy zobaczył jego twarz, która teraz ogarnięta była spokojem, postanowił, że szpital może poczekać do rana. Nie miał serca teraz go budzić. Zgasił światło, poszedł do kuchni żeby nasypać jedzenia psom i nalać im wody i dopiero po tym udał się do swojej sypialni. 

Pomimo tak długiego, wykończającego i pełnego wrażeń dnia, sen nie chciał do niego przyjść. Cały czas myślał o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Anonimowy telefon, konfrontacja z  _Żół_ _t_ _ookim_ , wywiad z najgorszą łajzą dziennikarską i na koniec Facet Który Nic Nie Pamiętał. Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wszystko jest jakoś powiązane. Miał nadzieję, że Charlie znajdzie dla niego trochę czasu i zrobi to, o co ją prosił. Poza tym, w jego głowie wciąż pokazuje się obraz padającego na ziemię  _Żółtookiego_. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy odebrał komuś życie. Co prawda zrobił to psychopatycznemu mordercy, ale mimo wszystko był on człowiekiem. A żadne testy psychologiczne ani zajęcia w biurze nie potrafią przygotować na odebranie życia. 

Dean westchnął. Nie mógł spać, musiał się czymś zająć. Spojrzał na zegarek, była trzecia pięćdziesiąt dwa. Wstał z łóżka i usiadł przy biurku. Najpierw włączył laptopa i zalogował się na swoje konto, żeby móc przejrzeć w policyjnej bazie danych wszystkie zaginione osoby, które wyglądem przypominają jego urzędnika w trenczu. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach przeglądania zdjęć niestety niczego nie znalazł. 

Potrzebował szkockiej. Dobrej, mocnej szkockiej. Najchętniej wypiłby całą butelkę, ale z samego rana muszą pojechać do szpitala. Najciszej jak się tylko dało przeszedł przez salon do kuchni. Nalał do szklanki alkoholu i oparł się o blat, zawieszając swój wzrok na śpiącym brunecie. Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ w jego nogach położył się Jagger. 

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ten mężczyzna nie wzbudzał w nim żadnych podejrzeń ani niepokoju. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze był nieufny i podejrzliwy wobec ludzi i dzięki temu osiągnął zawodowy sukces. A teraz, do cholery, znalazł obcego i rannego faceta na ulicy i zabrał do swojego domu, tak jak to zrobił z Zepplinem, Jaggerem, Ozzym, Buckym i Starkiem i wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Tak jakby jego obecność była czymś normalnym. W ogóle nie rozumiał swojego zachowania, ale z drugiej strony był bardzo ciekawy z kim ma do czynienia i przez kilka najbliższych dni chciałby go mieć na oku. 

Dean dopił szkocką i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Upewnił się, że pod poduszką leży załadowany pistolet i zrzucił z siebie ubranie. Tym razem zmęczenie, które ciągnęło się za nim od rana, spłynęło na niego z podwojoną siłą. Sen przyszedł natychmiast. 

**~** **•** **~**

Po kilku godzinach czekania w szpitalnym korytarzu, w końcu przyszła na nich kolej. Po założeniu szwów na plecach, mężczyzna został zaprowadzony na badanie tomograficzne głowy, żeby ustalić przyczynę zaniku pamięci. W międzyczasie Dean poszedł do toalety. Pozbył się pozostałości po trzech wypitych kawach i w trakcie mycia rąk, zapatrzył się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. To co zobaczył trochę go zaniepokoiło. Jego ciemnoblond włosy sterczały pod dziwnym kątem, twarz prawie zniknęła pod gęstym zarostem, zieleń tęczówek wyraźnie zbladła, podkrążone oczy dodawały mu kilka lat, a przekrwione gałki oczne zdradzały ilość przespanych godzin i przy okazji sprawiały, że bez problemu mógłby zatrudnić się na farmie jako strach na wróble. Albo robiłby za inspirację dla makijażystów pracujących na planie filmu o zombie. Co prawda zawsze chciał wystąpić w serialu  _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_ , ale nie do końca o taką rolę mu chodziło.  

Przemył twarz zimną wodą i mokrą ręką przeczesał włosy, próbując ułożyć je w jakiś normalny sposób. Po kilku minutach ciężkiej walki stwierdził, że to i tak nie ma sensu, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie je przygładził. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche parsknięcie przez myśl o Sammym. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego ten wielki łoś nie zetnie sobie tych długich kłaków, skoro jego króciutkie włosy sprawiają tyle problemu. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić zmagań z jakimi jego młodszy brat borykał się każdego poranka.

Gdy stwierdził, że wyglądał w miarę jak człowiek, wyszedł na korytarz i przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie iść. W tym cholernym szpitalu każdy hol wyglądał zupełnie tak samo, nieskazitelnie białe ściany, rażące światłem lampy, rząd czerwonych, plastikowych krzeseł i kilka równie białych drzwi, prowadzących na inne, ale jednak te same korytarze. Jego uwagę przykuł znak pokazujący drogę do kawiarni. W przeciągu kilku godzin wypił już trzy mocne kawy i dwa espresso, ale to nie powstrzymało go od kolejnej dawki kofeiny. Chwilę później stał przed wejściem do zapełnionej ludźmi szpitalnej kafejki, z papierowym kubkiem wypełnionym po brzegi smolistym, gorzkim i gorącym płynem, odwrócony przodem do okna.  

Po kilku dużych łykach, poczuł jak jego kieszeń zaczęła wibrować. Dean sięgnął po telefon i nie patrząc na numer telefonu, odebrał połączenie będąc pewny z kim będzie rozmawiać.  

-Gratuluję zamknięcia sprawy  _Żółtookiego Demona_! - usłyszał dobrze mu znany głos brata. - Dopiero przed chwilą przeczytałem artykuł Beli Talbot na ten temat. Czytałeś go w ogóle? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś, ona cię oskarża, że ten strzał był zbyt pochopny i niepotrzebny. No i jak zwykle wcisnęła jeszcze fragment o twojej relacji z Bobbym. Ta suka zawsze skorzysta z okazji, aby podważyć twoje kompetencje. Ale nie przejmuj się, wywłoka nie zna się na swojej pracy. Teraz już wiem czemu tak jej nienawidzisz. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś wczoraj żeby się pochwalić? Zresztą nie słuchaj mnie, założę się że miałeś niezły syf na głowie...  

-Tak, Sam. Tobie też dzień dobry - odpowiedział oschle. - I dzięki, ale nie mam teraz za bardzo czasu na pogaduszki. Jestem w szpitalu i... 

-W szpitalu? - przerwał mu Sam. - Wszystko w porządku?  

-Tak, ze mną wszystko w porządku. Nie musisz się martwić. - Dean zastanawiał się przez krótki moment czy to jest rozmowa na telefon. Chciałby mu dokładnie zdać relację z wczorajszego dnia, bez ominięcia szczegółów. Dlatego szybko wybił sobie z głowy ten pochopny pomysł streszczenia wszystkiego przez telefon. A poza tym, badanie za niedługo powinno się skończyć. - Po prostu wczorajsza akcja w Lawrence nie była moją jedyną przygodą. Na podstawie moich ostatnich kilkunastu godzin można by nakręcić niezły film. Albo krótki serial. 

-Co się stało? 

-Przyjedź do mnie dzisiaj wieczorem - odparł starszy Winchester. - Dasz radę? 

-Tak, chyba tak. Najwyżej poproszę Jo żeby mi pomogła uporządkować papiery w kancelarii. Po ostatniej sprawie zrobił się tu niezły bałagan... - Dean usłyszał kroki na pustym już korytarzu i odwrócił się w kierunku dźwięku. Lekarz zajmujący się jego nieznajomym zmierzał prosto na niego. 

-Sam, muszę już kończyć. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, natychmiast się rozłączył. 

-I? Wiadomo co, jak i dlaczego? - zapytał gdy facet w białym kitlu znalazł się w zasięgu jego głosu. Doktor stanął tak blisko niego, że Dean mógł policzyć wszystkie jego pryszcze na twarzy. Nie dość, że najprawdopodobniej nie słyszał o czymś takim jak przestrzeń osobista, to jeszcze wyglądał jakby dopiero co skończył liceum.  

-To pan go znalazł? - Dean pokiwał głową. Młodzik spojrzał na dokumenty, które chyba były kartą pacjenta, i zmrużył oczy. - Niestety, ale tomografia niczego nie wykryła, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Obawiam się, że w tej kwestii nie jesteśmy w stanie wiele zdziałać. A co do ciętych obrażeń na plecach i gardle, pańska interwencja okazała się być kluczowa. Założyliśmy mu szwy i teraz wystarczy tylko zmieniać opatrunek co jakiś czas. Wszystko jest z nim dobrze, więc nie mamy podstaw żeby go tu dłużej przetrzymywać - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się.  

-Wow, wow, wow, chwila. Jak to nie możecie ustalić przyczyny jego amnezji? - Winchester wyraźnie się zirytował, chociaż mógł spodziewać się podobnej wiadomości po kimś, kto się nazywa Dr. Loseer. Nazwisko jak najbardziej adekwatne do kwalifikacji. - Nic z tym nie zrobicie? 

-Przykro mi, badania niczego nie wykryły. Utrata pamięci może mieć również podłoże psychologiczne, a to już nie nasza specjalność. - Lekarz zaczął wykreślać coś w dokumentach. - To wszystko z mojej strony. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i kaczkowatym chodem udał się w swoich białych, śmiesznych kapcioszkach tam, skąd przyszedł, nie dając nawet szansy Deanowi na kłótnię.  

Blondyn stał w bezruchu na korytarzu przez dłuższą chwilę, mocno wytrącony z równowagi przez tutejszych "specjalistów". Najpierw nie mógł się dogadać z recepcjonistką, która już dawno powinna leżeć w grobie ze starości, potem musiał osobiście się upominać, żeby zszyli jego towarzysza, a na koniec jakiś gówniarz stwierdził, że nic nie wie. Teraz rozumiał Bobby'ego, dlaczego nigdy nie odwiedzał takich miejsc. Postanowił, że weźmie z niego przykład i po każdej brutalniejszej akcji będzie korzystał z usług ich koronera, ewentualnie sam się sobą zajmie.  

Dean westchnął i sięgnął dłonią do policzka, zatrzymując ją tam na kilka sekund w geście zamyślenia. Uświadomił sobie, że szpital jest jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Jego bezimienny mężczyzna oficjalnie nie ma gdzie iść. Na chwilę obecną nikt nie zgłosił jego zaginięcia, nie wiadomo czy w ogóle ma jakąś rodzinę. W szpitalu nie może zostać i Dean jest pewien, że zgłoszenie sprawy na policję nic nie zdziała. Została jeszcze kwestia jego obrażeń. W jego głowie powstała pewna teoria,  która w tej chwili jest najbardziej prawdopodobna. Istniała możliwość, że był on przez jakiś czas więziony i torturowany, co wyjaśniałoby blizny, aż w końcu jego oprawcy się nim znudzili lub on coś przeskrobał i poderżnęli mu gardło. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przeżyć i w wyniku całego stresu oraz przerażenia, nie wykluczając dodatkowego urazu głowy, stracił pamięć. Im dłużej Dean o tym myślał, tym bardziej głupia wydawała mu się ta teoria. Zresztą, nie to jest teraz najważniejsze.  

Najważniejszym jest zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa. Nie mógł tak po prostu dać mu pieniędzy i skazać go na samego siebie, sumienie by mu na to nie pozwoliło. Poza tym ktoś musiał mu zmieniać opatrunek. Więc pozostała mu tylko jedna opcja. Po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, postanowił "przygarnąć" go na jakiś czas. Z jego możliwościami, może prowadzić śledztwo dotyczące jego tożsamości na własną rękę.  

Jego przemyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Z jednej z sal wyszedł jego nowy podopieczny. Jego jedyne ubranie zupełnie nie nadawało się do ponownego założenia, więc Dean musiał mu pożyczyć kilka rzeczy ze swojej osobistej garderoby. Brunet ubrany był w czarny t-shirt z logiem AC/DC, który leżał na nim idealnie, podkreślając jego dojrzałą posturę, oraz najzwyklejsze jeansy przetarte w kilku miejscach. Ciemne włosy, które były w subtelnym nieładzie oraz wypoczęta twarz nadawały mu wygląd normalnego faceta, ale niestety biały bandaż zawiązany wokół szyi wszystko psuł. Ale gdyby Dean spotkałby go na ulicy, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że jest z nim coś nie tak. (Oczywiście wykluczając opatrunek). A nawet istniałaby możliwość, że by do niego zagadał. A raczej na pewno by to zrobił, nie zmarnowałby takiej okazji na nową znajomość. Winchester natychmiast się ogarnął, stwierdziwszy, że to nie czas na takie myśli i fantazje.  

-Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, kiedy stanęli twarzą w twarz. Na twarzy bruneta nadal gościła dezorientacja, ale pomimo tej chorej sytuacji, w której się znalazł, wydawał się radzić sobie całkiem nie najgorzej. W odpowiedzi jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Najwidoczniej nadal był w szoku pourazowym. - To dobrze.  

Winchester czuł jak między nimi tworzy się niezręczna atmosfera. Dean oblizał usta, chcąc się nieco rozluźnić i przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak przekazać mu informacje od doktorka i jak delikatnie zasugerować pomoc.  

-Chyba nie mam dobrych wiadomości - zaczął. - Wygląda na to, że ze mną utknąłeś. Ci idioci nic nie wiedzą, a badanie nic nie wykryło. Przez to nie mają podstaw żeby cię tu zatrzymać. Też nie widzę sensu zgłaszania tego na policję, bo znając ich metody to nastolatka z dostępem do szybkiego internetu poradziłaby sobie lepiej. A moje sumienie nie pozwoli mi cię tak po prostu tutaj zostawić, zdanego na siebie. No i ktoś ci musi zmieniać opatrunek na plecach. - Po skończeniu przejechał dłonią po głowie, mierzwiąc przy tym włosy. Jego walka w łazience poszła w cholerę.  

-Dziękuję - odpowiedział niskim, gardłowym i bardzo zachrypniętym głosem. Dean uznał to za zgodę.  

Równym krokiem udali się do wyjścia. Dean jeszcze pozałatwiał kilka spraw związanych z wypisem, dopił resztkę kawy, kupił w automacie prowiant na drogę składający się z czekoladowych batoników i późnym popołudniem oboje siedzieli w czarnym Chevrolecie z 67 roku. Przez prawie całą drogę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że ta cała sytuacja jest bardzo kłopotliwa i trudna. Winchester zaczął się zastanawiać, jak będą wyglądały kolejne dni. Na pewno będzie musiał zadzwonić do Bobby'ego z prośbą o dodatkowe dni wolnego. W chwili obecnej nie mógł zostawić go samego w domu.  

Jego krótki urlop skończył się zanim się zaczął. Cały dzisiejszy dzień spędził w szpitalu, a wieczorem będzie musiał dłużej poszperać w zgłoszeniach zaginięć. Był pewien, że nie wyrobi się z tym w ciągu kilku godzin i zastanawiał się, czy poprosić Sama o pomoc, ale z tego co dzisiaj mówił, sam miał duży harmider w pracy. 

Deanowi znudziła się cisza, więc włączył radio na swojej ulubionej stacji z klasycznym rockiem. Leciało Simple Man. Zerknął na swojego pasażera, aby upewnić się, że mu to nie przeszkadzało. Brunet nie zareagował, cały czas wyglądał przez okno, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Winchester nie chciał wywierać na nim żadnej presji, rozumiał, że może nie chcieć jeszcze rozmawiać, ale musiał go jakoś nazywać. Postanowił poruszać ten temat.  

-Wiesz, w końcu będę musiał się do ciebie jakoś zwracać - rzucił przez ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. - Może pamiętasz swoje imię? Albo chociaż jak byś chciał mieć na imię? Masz jedną z tych niesamowitych szans wybrania sobie imienia, które faktycznie ci się podoba. Niewielu ma taką możliwość. - Jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, zachęcającym do odpowiedzi. 

Gdyby nie włączone radio, przez kolejne kilkanaście minut jechali by w kompletnej ciszy. Deana powoli zaczynał irytować brak komunikacji, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  

-Może gdybyś mówił o tym jak się aktualnie czujesz albo o czym myślisz, to byłoby ci z tym lżej. Może nawet byś sobie przypomniał chociaż jedną rzecz - dodał. Ten argument musiał zadziałać. 

-Nie jestem pewien. - Spojrzał na Deana. Mówił bardzo cicho i nieśmiało. - Castiel. Nie wiem, co to słowo oznacza, ale cały słyszę je w głowie. Tak jakby to była jedyna rzecz, którą... wiem. 

-Castiel. Cas - powtórzył Dean. - Podoba mi się.

**~** **•** **~**

Słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się okrągła, błyszcząca tarcza księżyca, dokładnie oświetlając drogę w lesie, przez którą przejeżdżali. W tle cicho grało Night Moves i w normalnych okolicznościach Dean udzielałby się wokalnie razem z Bobem Segerem. Miał ogromną ochotę dołączyć się w refrenie przy  _Out in the_ _back_ _seat of my '60 Chevy_ _Workin_ _' on_ _mysteries_ _without_ _any_ _clue_ s _,_ ale ze względu na swojego pasażera pozwolił sobie jedynie na lekkie kiwanie głową zgodnie z rytmem. Ku jego zdziwieniu w połowie utworu Castiel podkręcił głośność i po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. W jednym momencie napięcie oraz ciężka, niezręczna, a przede wszystkim trudna atmosfera pomiędzy nimi nareszcie wydawała się znikać, zostawiając po sobie zaledwie smugi obecności. Dean poczuł się jakby wracał z kilkudniowej, samochodowej wycieczki po stanach ze swoim najlepszym kumplem, z którym znał się od bardzo długiego czasu, z którym spędził większość chwil swojego życia i przy którym czuje się całkowicie swobodnie. Przez te cztery minuty Dean zapomniał o wszystkich trapiących go problemach. Sprawa Azazela, chaos w biurze oraz tożsamość Castiela przestały grasować po jego umyśle i pomimo braku snu, w końcu był wyciszony.  

Kilka piosenek później dojechali do domu. Przed wejściem zaparkowany był plastikowy złom, który Sam nazywał samochodem, w oknach budynku świeciły się światła i żaden z jego włochatych czworonogów nie biegał po podwórku. Jego młodszy brat musiał rozgościć się w środku. Sprawnie wysiedli z czarnej dziecinki i po chwili znaleźli się w salonie, gdzie przy zawalonym papierami stole siedział Sammy z butelką piwa w jednej ręce i telefonem w drugiej. Podniósł wzrok od razu kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia. Ani Sam, ani Castiel nie spodziewali się zobaczyć dzisiejszego wieczoru nikogo oprócz Deana, przez co zrobiło się trochę niekomfortowo. Kątem oka widział jak Cas cofnął się o jeden krok i stanął tuż za nim, zupełnie jakby obecność obcej osoby go przytłaczała. Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę i chrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę jak to mogło wyglądać, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Sama. 

-Cześć - przywitał się. - Castiel, to jest Sam, mój młodszy, gigantyczny brat. Sammy to jest Castiel, mój... um... mój nowy... - Dean zaciął się nie wiedząc jakiego słowa użyć. Przyjaciel? Kolega? Znajomy? Żadne z tych określeń mu nie pasowało.  

-Oh. Um, rozumiem - odpowiedział Sam i zaczął pośpiesznie zbierać swoje papiery ze stolika. Przez chwilę jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu typu "Jestem z ciebie dumny bracie, ale nie rób tego przy mnie", lecz Dean tego nie zauważył. - Już stąd znikam - dodał. 

Dean na początku zdziwił się o co mu chodziło i ogarnięcie dwuznaczności tej sytuacji zajęło mu dobrych kilka sekund.  

-Nie, Sam, to nie jest...  _to_  - starał się wyjaśnić, ale wyraz twarzy Sammy'ego sprawiał, że cały zaczął się stresować i jąkać, a bliska obecność bruneta z tyłu w niczym nie pomagała. - Poczekaj tu chwilę - powiedział do brata, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Castiela. Brunet stał wyraźnie spięty i wydawał się nie rozumieć komizmu zaistniałej przed chwilą sytuacji. Na szczęście. - Cas, chodźmy do sypialni.  

Starszy Winchester dał sobie z mentalnego liścia w twarz za dobór słów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że te słowa nie dotarły dalej niż na kilka centymetrów. Szybkim krokiem oboje udali się do tej sypialni, a raczej do niewielkiego pokoju gościnnego, w którym znajdowało się jednoosobowe łóżko, mała szafka nocna oraz komoda, na której stał telewizor. Dean szybko wytłumaczył mu co i jak działa, że w każdej chwili może korzystać z łazienki i kuchni i w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości ma zadawać pytania, a następnie sprawdził czy z jego opatrunkami jest wszystko w porządku. Na koniec przeszedł do swojej sypialni i wziął ze sobą kilka par dresów i tshirtów. Gdy wrócił do pokoju Castiela, zastał go leżącego na łóżku. Nie wiedział czy zdążył usnąć, czy dopiero próbuje usnąć, ale w każdym bądź razie ułożył stosik ubrań na szafce, zgasił światło i wyszedł najciszej jak tylko potrafił. 

-To było szybkie - rzucił Sam wyśmiewającym tonem.  _A więc jednak słyszał. -_ Myślałem, że te twoje wczorajsze przygody w Lawrence miały charakter kryminalny, a nie romantyczny. 

 _-_ Zamknij się - odparował. - I podaj mi piwo.  

Dean usiadł naprzeciwko Sama i po chwili w jego dłoni znalazła się butelka zimnego browaru. Wykonali gest stuknięcia butelkami i za jednym razem wypił pół naczynia. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy jedna butelka wystarczy, ale po chwili zauważył przenośną lodówkę po brzegi wypełnioną lodem i piwem.  

-Więc? - zapytał Sammy. - Kim jest ten facet? 

-On jest... - Dean zrobił krótką pauzę zanim znalazł odpowiedź. - Moim nowym współlokatorem. - Brwi Sama automatycznie uniosły się w górę okazując niemałe zdziwienie. - Nie przerywaj mi teraz. - Starszy Winchester wziął głęboki wdech zastanawiając się jak zacząć swoją opowieść. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz w jakim gównie się znalazłem. Co Bela dokładnie napisała w tym artykule? Nawet nie miałem czasu, żeby go przeczytać.  

-Streściła co się stało zaraz po tym jak znalazłeś się na miejscu zbrodni. Pisała bardzo ogólnikowo, więc większości trzeba się było domyślić. Dobry chwyt na pobudzenie wyobraźni. - Sam zrobił krótką przerwę. - Oczywiście ucieszył ją fakt, że oddałeś strzał. Według niej było to zbyt pochopne działanie, które może być podstawą do zanegowania twoich kompetencji jako federalnego agenta. I nie omieszkała się wspomnieć o twojej relacji z Bobbym. Jestem pewien, że za kilka dni pojawi się nowy wpis na temat ciebie i Singera. Może nawet wspomni o mnie.  

-Suka - rzucił w odpowiedzi. - Przysięgam, że jak jeszcze raz zobaczę ten jej szpetny łeb to dopiero wtedy będzie miała jakieś tam podstawy. Tylko szkoda, że sama nie będzie w stanie o nich napisać.  

-Opowiesz mi dobrowolnie co się wczoraj działo czy będę musiał cię do tego zmusić torturami? 

Dean westchnął i zmierzwił włosy. Coraz bardziej zaczynał czuć narastające zmęczenie, zwłaszcza na powiekach.  

-Wstałem, zjadłem śniadanie i pojechałem do biura. Gdy przejeżdżałem przez Lawrence ktoś do mnie zadzwonił. Nie wiem kto, bo numer się nie wyświetlił, a głos był zniekształcony. Usłyszałem w głośniku nazwisko jakiejś rodziny, ich adres i informację, abym wziął ze sobą pistolet. Nie wspominałem o tym Bobby'emu, ponieważ uznał sprawę za zamkniętą, zresztą nawet nie ma co się dziwić, w końcu Azazel został powstrzymany. Jedynie poprosiłem Charlie Bradbury, tą nową rudą dziewczynę z technicznego, żeby w wolnym czasie namierzyła połączenie. - Dean wziął ostatniego łyka z butelki. - Dalszą część już znasz. Wyważyłem drzwi i strzeliłem, nawet się nie zawahałem. Nie jestem już pewien czy to była ostateczność, czy on coś robił czy nie.  

-Dean, posł...

-Potem zaczęły się wywiady i ten cały chaos. Ale to jest nieważne. Gdy wracałem w nocy do domu, to na ostatniej prostej, jak się jedzie od południowo-wschodniej strony, zatrzymałem dziecinkę myśląc, że znowu jakiś idiota porzucił psa. - Dean przełknął ślinę. - To nie był pies tylko Castiel. Znalazłem go na drodze, miał cięte obrażenia na plecach i gardle i nic nie pamiętał. To z nim spędziłem cały dzień w szpitalu. Lekarze nic nie stwierdzili, nie miał gdzie się podziać, więc teraz śpi w pokoju gościnnym. 

-Żartujesz. - Troska na twarzy Sama momentalnie zmieniła się w złość. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje siedzieli w ciszy, którą bez problemu można by było pociąć na kawałeczki. - Nie możesz tak po prostu "przygarniać" ludzi jak psy. I jak to nic nie pamięta? 

-Wie tylko jak ma na imię.  

-Nie uważasz, że to jest zbyt niezwykłe? Znalezienie mężczyzny w lesie z amnezją? Całego pociętego? I to jeszcze wczoraj? - Z ust Sama wydobywał się niemalże krzyk. - Dean, ktoś mu do cholery poderżnął gardło! 

-Nie krzycz... 

-Nie krzyczę! Jezu, nie wierzę, że muszę ci o tym przypominać. Co z twoją zasadą "Przypadki nie dzieją się przypadkowo"? Przecież to wszystko jest tak oczywiste, że nawet pięciolatek zauważyłby w tym jakiś związek. 

-No właśnie! - Blondyn również powoli nie potrafił utrzymać swoich nerwów na wodzy. - Nie sądzisz, że to byłoby zbyt proste? A poza tym, zakładając, że to Castiel zadzwonił do mnie to przynajmniej mam go na oku. Zresztą on i tak niczego nie pamięta.

-Tak, a więc nic o nim nie wiesz. Równie dobrze możesz trzymać pod dachem złodzieja lub mordercę. I jak myślisz, skąd się wzięły te okaleczenia? 

-Gdyby był mordercą lub złodziejem, już dawno bym nie żył. W ciągu tych kilkunastu godzin miał mnóstwo okazji żeby się mnie pozbyć i co? Nadal oddycham. Przestań panikować.  

-Mówię ci tylko, żebyś uważał na tego całego Castiela. - Młodszy Winchester głęboko odetchnął i ściszył ton głosu. - Jeżeli faktycznie nic nie pamięta to nawet dobrze, ale jeżeli okaże się, że jest niesamowicie dobrym aktorem, już do końca swoich dni będziesz słyszał z moich ust "A nie mówiłem". 

Sam wyszedł kilka godzin później. Po ostrej wymianie zdań spowodowanych różnymi teoriami co do piątkowego dnia, wrócili do zwykłych luźnych tematów. Dean dowiedział się, że Sam pracuje teraz nad sprawą dotyczącą jakiegoś idioty, który naoglądał się  _Breaking_ _Bad_  i chciał pobawić się w Heisenberga, pomimo znacznych braków w chemii, a wpadł ponieważ na stacji benzynowej wyleciał mu z kieszeni woreczek z metamfetaminą. Nuda, głupota i jeszcze większa nuda.  

Dean postanowił zostawić puste butelki po piwie tak jak leżały, posprząta z samego rana. Wziął szybki prysznic, zajrzał ostatni raz do Casa i upewniwszy się, że ten głęboko śpi w już swoim łóżku, udał się do swojej sypialni. Przez cały czas myślał o tym samym. Zachowanie Sama trochę go irytowało, ale wiedział, że jest ono prawidłowe. Na jego miejscu też by się darł i nie zgadzał z nim. Również nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. Czyżby ta sytuacja z _Żółtookim_  tak go zmieniła? Nie, to nie możliwe. Brak podejrzliwości powoli zaczynał być dla niego podejrzany, jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Poza tym, nieprawdopodobnym jest to, że w ciągu jednego dnia otrzymał anonimowy telefon, zastrzelił mordercę i znalazł nic nie pamiętającego mężczyznę. Dwie rzeczy są ze sobą związane, dlatego dziwnym by było, gdyby sytuacja numer trzy była przypadkowa. W końcu nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Z drugiej zaś strony głos z telefonu zupełnie nie brzmiał jak głos tego Castiela.  

Agent FBI nie widział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Instynkt podpowiadała mu, że wszystko jest w porządku i może zaufać nowo poznanemu mężczyźnie. Zaś doświadczenie zawodowe mówiło co innego, zgadzało się z Samem.  

Dean włączył laptopa i po raz kolejny zaczął przeglądać spis osób zaginionych we wszystkich stanach. Nie pojawiły się nowe zgłoszenia, więc przeszedł do szukania wszystkich osób o imieniu "Castiel". W tym przypadku również nic nie znalazł. Nawet wygooglował to słowo i jedyne co się wyświetliło to jakiś artykuł o Cassielu na stronie dotyczącej hierarchii aniołów. Żadnych portali społecznościowych, zupełnie nic.  

Westchnął i wyłączył urządzenie.


	2. A Star In His Eye

Obudził go słodki zapach smażącego się ciasta zmieszany z wonią świeżych owoców. Przez dłuższy moment leżał w łóżku delektując się przyjemnym aromatem i zastanawiając się nad tym, co jego współlokator znowu wymyślił. Dźwięku smażącego się jedzenia na patelni nie dało się z niczym pomylić, a dodając do tego owoce, nietrudno było się domyślić co będą jedli na śniadanie. Dean uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wcześniej nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie luksusy jak porządne śniadanie, a teraz dzięki Castielowi i jego zamiłowaniu do programów kulinarnych, codziennie jadł wartościowe posiłki. 

Od sześciu tygodni Dean Winchester budził się niemal dzień w dzień otoczony przyjemnymi zapachami, dochodzącymi z kuchni. Od sześciu tygodni zasypiał w łóżku, bez nękającego go burczącego brzucha, który przypominał mu o niskiej jakości śmieciowego jedzenia, którym zawsze napychał żołądek. Nie licząc pojawiających się od czasu do czasu koszmarów z udziałem swojego ostatniego sukcesu zawodowego, jego sen oraz samopoczucie wyraźnie uległy sporej, pozytywnej zmianie. Od tych sześciu tygodni jego życie zmieniło się bardziej niż by się tego mógł spodziewać, nie tylko w kwestii odżywiania się.

Dean Winchester w końcu znalazł w swoim życiu punkt stabilności. Coś, czego w każdej chwili mógł się złapać, aby odzyskać wewnętrzny spokój. Do tej pory tą rolę pełniły wszystkie znalezione psiaki oraz nieustanna praca i na początku to w zupełności wystarczało, ale będąc szczerym, od jakiegoś czasu chciał  _czegoś_   _więcej_. Dean wstawał do pracy i wracał z pracy, w międzyczasie odwiedzał Sammy'ego i kupował psią karmę. Po kilku latach takiego trybu życia, należało mu się coś nowego, jakaś porządna zmiana, która w dużym stopniu wpłynęłaby na szarą codzienność. 

Los zesłał mu Castiela w momencie, który nie mógł być już bardziej odpowiedni. Pojawienie się mężczyzny idealnie współgrało z awansem zawodowym. Dzięki rozwiązanemu śledztwu z  _Żółtookim Demonem_  w roli głównej, szef agencji, Bobby Singer, dał mu większy dostęp do pracy w terenie. Zmieniło się jego życie zawodowe jak i prywatne. I jak na razie, zmiana ta wychodziła wszystkim na dobre. 

Widać to było w ich relacji. Dean nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy myśli dotyczących tajemniczego bruneta, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd, ale nie w kwestii prowadzonego śledztwa. Prawdę mówiąc, już po tygodniu przestała go interesować baza osób zaginionych i z tego co zauważył, Castiela również. Od feralnego, deszczowego piątku, niebieskooki bardzo się przed nim otworzył. Oczywiście nadal nie pamiętał kim był, więc nie było rzeczy, którą mógł o sobie powiedzieć, ale za to dużo rozmawiał o tym, jak się czuje. Dzięki temu otworzyła się brama, przez którą Winchester mógł przejść i stać się jedynym, prawdziwym wspomnieniem, które brunet mógł pamiętać. Wspomnieniem, które nadal trwa. Czasami Dean czuł się bardzo dziwnie i nieswojo ze świadomością, że jest jedyną osobą, z którą Castiel ma jakikolwiek kontakt. Co prawda od czasu do czasu wpadał Sam, ale ten na początku miał wobec niego podejrzenia, których przed nim nie ukrywał, przez co Castiel nie czuł się przy nim komfortowo. To wszystko sprawiło, że nad Deanem pojawiła się pewna odpowiedzialność. Odpowiedzialność za innego, całkowicie obcego człowieka, którego z każdym dniem wszyscy, włącznie z nim samym, poznają coraz bardziej. 

Zielonooki ociężale podniósł się z łóżka i starł z twarzy ostatnie oznaki zaspania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że najpierw powinien wziąć prysznic, ale zapach dobiegający z kuchni był zbyt kuszący, aby dłużej czekać. Zaśmiał się cicho, ponieważ w tej sytuacji wyglądał jak typowa postać z kreskówki, która lewitowała do przodu, podążając za niesamowicie przyjemnym zapachem. Po chwili znalazł się w kuchni i swój wzrok zawiesił na krzątającej się po całym pomieszczeniu sylwetce Castiela. Miał na sobie jedynie czarne dresy, które od niedawna stały się jego ulubionym elementem garderoby, a biały bandaż zawiązany wokół klatki piersiowej sprawiał, że koszulki stały się dla niego zbędne. Blondyn zorientował się, że minęła odpowiednia ilość czasu, aby rany całkowicie się zagoiły i postanowił, że po śniadaniu się nimi zajmie.

Castiel ustawił się tyłem do niego i sądząc po koszyku leżącym na blacie pełnym truskawek i jabłek, kroił je w drobną kosteczkę. Dean przez kilka minut stał w progu, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, przez co brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest obserwowany. Kiedy odpowiednia ilość owoców została przygotowana, ułożył je na usmażonych już naleśnikach. Po chwili podszedł do szafki chcąc wyjąć cukier puder, ale paczka była schowana na najwyższej półce i jego wzrost nie pozwalał mu na dosięgnięcie jej. Winchester przez kilka sekund stał i powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, gdyż obraz jaki przed nim się rozgrywał był zbyt zabawny i w pewien sposób uroczy. Ale tego drugiego Dean nigdy w życiu by nie przyznał. Widząc zmagania Casa, które dla niego w ogóle nie były śmieszne, postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. 

-Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Dean szepnął mu do ucha, gdy stanął tuż przy jego plecach. Castiel zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał i podskoczył w miejscu z zaskoczenia. Natychmiast się obrócił i pierwsze co zrobił, to przewrócił oczami na widok Winchestera. 

-Dzień dobry, Dean - odpowiedział, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. - Jak długo tu jesteś?

-Wystarczająco długo żeby stwierdzić, że potrzebujesz pomocy. - Usta Deana rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Dean powoli sięgnął ręką do szafki i bez problemu chwycił potrzebny składnik. Ich różnica wzrostu nie była duża, Dean był wyższy tylko o kilka centymetrów, których na pierwszy rzut okna nie było widać. Ukazywały się one tylko w takich sytuacjach jak ta, przez co Castiel czuł się trochę zawstydzony.

Czynność ta mogła być załatwiona w dwie sekundy, ale Dean nieświadomie ją przedłużył. Pomimo że mieszkali razem, to rzadko kiedy stali tak blisko siebie, albowiem teraz dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Dean przyglądał się Castielowi, a dokładnie każdemu detalowi jego doskonałej twarzy. Największą uwagę zawsze zwracał na kolor tęczówek, którego nie dało się opisać w żaden sposób, ponieważ zawsze brakowałoby odpowiednich słów. Jedynie kiedy po raz pierwszy im się przyjrzał, porównał je do błękitnego, spokojnego morza, na którym fale mieniły się w czystym, nieskazitelnym świetle. Spoglądał na niego lekko z góry i pochłaniał wzrokiem każdy fragment ciała. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robił i gwałtownie odsunął się na kilka kroków.

-Dziesięć minut temu obudził mnie zapach twoich wypieków - dodał i przekazał mu paczkę z cukrem pudrem.

-Oh. Nie chciałem cię teraz budzić. - Na twarzy Casa pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. 

-I chciałeś wszystko zjeść samemu? 

-Nie. Chciałem ci to wszystko zapakować do pracy, ale teraz, znając ciebie, zjemy je razem. Prawda? - Dean uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Czasami był pod wrażeniem, że tak łatwo dał się poznać. Brunet  posypał obie porcje słodkim pudrem i razem z Deanem usiedli przy stole. 

-Cas, zaczynasz mnie rozpieszczać z tym jedzeniem. Obiady, kolacje, śniadania, ciasta i teraz naleśniki - powiedział Dean z ustami pełnymi truskawek. - Czy ty chcesz mnie roztyć? 

-O nie, poznałeś mój nikczemny plan. Będę cię karmił samymi dobrymi i kalorycznymi rzeczami, dopóki nie będziesz tak gruby, że nie będziesz mógł się ruszać. I wtedy cały dzień będziesz w domu ze mną i psami. I może w końcu obejrzymy razem  _Grę o Tron_ , o której tak cały czas mówisz.

-Brzmi kusząco - odparł. - Ale pierwsze trzy sezony obejrzysz samemu, bo nie będę w stanie znowu patrzyć na tą małą blond gnidę. 

-Kogo?

-Wyobraź sobie najgorszego, najpodlejszego i najbardziej nieznośnego sukinsyna jaki tylko może istnieć. On jest jeszcze gorszy. Dla niego rozrywką jest obserwowanie jak inni cierpią, woli zabijać kobiety z kuszy niż uprawiać z nimi seks i jest totalną ciotą, chowającą się za spódnicą mamusi. Do tego zasiada na Żelaznym Tronie. Joffrey jest najgorszą postacią fikcyjną w historii seriali telewizyjnych. 

-Chyba mnie teraz zniechęciłeś - odpowiedział Castiel i polał swoją porcję naleśników sosem czekoladowym. Gestem zapytał się Winchestera czy ten również chce czekolady, ale blondyn był zbyt poruszony żeby jeść. 

-Nie, nie, nie. Nie o to mi chodziło. Joffrey w końcu dostanie to na co zasłużył. A poza tym, jest taki jeden facet, Jon Snow. Mówię ci, dla niego warto obejrzeć wszystkie sześćdziesiąt siedem odcinków. 

-Więc oglądasz cały serial tylko dla jednej męskiej postaci? - Brwi Castiela uniosły się w górę, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. 

-Co? Nie... Oczywiście że nie. - Dean zaczynał się jąkać i swoje zmieszanie próbował ukryć poprzez napchanie jedzenia do ust. - Znaczy tak, on jest zajebistym wojownikiem, a to co zrobił z Ramsey'em było pierwszorzędne. I tyle. - Spojrzał na twarz Castiela i zobaczył, że niebieskooki się z niego śmieje. Miał ochotę kopnąć siebie samego w dupę za tą całą jego paplaninę. - No i są smoki. Nie można zapomnieć o smokach. 

-Okej, teraz mnie przekonałeś. 

Dean schylił się i dał kawałek suchego ciasta Jaggerowi, który stał przy nogach. Jak zwykle nie mógł oprzeć się temu szczenięcemu spojrzeniu. Widząc, że jeden z czworonogów dostaje jedzenie, po chwili przy stole pojawiła się pozostała czwórka. Oboje z brunetem podzielili się z nimi posiłkiem. 

-Jeszcze dzisiaj obejrzę pierwszy odcinek - dodał. 

-Trzymam cię za słowo.

Dean przełknął ostatni kawałek śniadania i widząc, że Cas również skończył, zaczął zbierać brudne naczynia. 

-Dean, zostaw to - rzucił Cas w stronę blondyna, ale ten go zignorował. - Ja pozmywam, ty musisz się szykować do pracy.

-Mam jeszcze dużo czasu.

-Nie. - Castiel stanął tuż przed nim i położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Deana, chcąc go powstrzymać od jednej z najgorszych domowych czynności, jaką jest zmywanie naczyń. - Ja się tym zajmę. Chociaż w taki sposób będziesz miał ze mnie jakiś pożytek. 

-Cas, rozmawialiśmy już o tym...

-Wiem, ale nadal czuje się ciężarem. - Brunet dalej trzymał swoją dłoń na jego ciele. Winchester najchętniej jeszcze bardziej by się przybliżył, ale zdołał zignorować tą pokusę. 

-Okej, okej - zgodził się i odsunął, zostawiając talerze na kuchennym blacie. - Niech ci będzie. Ale przed wyjściem pokażesz mi swoje plecy, jasne? Nie przyjmuje żadnych sprzeciwów. 

Dean szybkim krokiem poszedł do łazienki. Wziął kilkuminutowy prysznic, po czym przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy się ogolić. Zarost zakrywał mu prawie całą buzię, ale jeszcze nie był denerwujący ani w niczym nie przeszkadzał. Postanowił zostawić twarz w spokoju. Za to definitywnie musiał coś zrobić z chaosem na głowie. Każdy włos sterczał mu w inną stronę i tym razem, dzięki różnym kosmetykom, uporał się z tym w kilka chwil. Gdy doprowadził swoje ciało do porządku, ubrał najzwyklejszą, białą koszulę, czarny garnitur i dobrał to tego granatowy krawat w jasne paski. Wyglądał jak typowy agent federalny. 

Gdy wrócił do salonu, Castiel siedział na kanapie, a na stoliku położony był kojący balsam oraz nowe, czyste bandaże. Usiadł przy nim i pozbył się zużytego opatrunku. W ciągu tych sześciu tygodni również szramy na plecach Castiela prawie całkowicie się zagoiły. Zostały jedynie dwie blade linie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a rana na gardle zniknęła już kilka dni temu, nie pozostawiając po sobie prawie żadnego śladu. Dean delikatnie dotknął skóry niebieskookiego tuż obok prawej blizny w celu sprawdzenia, czy nadal wywołuje u niego ból, i powoli przesunął opuszki palców w dół pleców. Castiel zadrżał przez ten gest i momentalnie na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. 

-Wygląda to o wiele lepiej niż przedtem - poinformował Casa. - Chyba już nie będziesz potrzebował bandaży. 

-Nareszcie. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to było niewygodne w nocy. 

Dean wziął leżący na stole balsam i najszybciej jak się tylko dało wtarł łagodzącą substancję w miejsce blizn. Nieprzyjemny, chemiczny zapach maści uderzył w jego nozdrza, ale w ciągu tego długiego czasu zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić, tak, że teraz nawet nie marszczył nosa. 

-Dean? - zapytał Cas. - Czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi jakąś koszulkę? 

-Jasne, możesz sobie wziąć co tylko zechcesz. Są w komodzie, na samym dole. A jeśli będziesz chciał czegoś bardziej oficjalnego to wszystkie moje koszule wiszą w szafie. Tylko nie bierz białych i tej ciemnoniebieskiej, potrzebuję ich do pracy. 

-Dziękuje - odparł i odwrócił się do Winchestera przodem. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Ich "moment" został przerwany przez dzwoniący telefon. Winchester przewrócił oczami i najchętniej odrzuciłby połączenie, ale wyświetlający się napis "Bobby"  przekonał go, aby odebrał. Rzucił Castielowi przepraszające spojrzenie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał za co przepraszać, i przesunął palcem po ekranie przy ikonce ze słuchawką. 

-Mamy kolejnego psychopatę, Wellington, Kansas. Rusz dupę, widzimy się za trzy godziny - usłyszał głos Bobby'ego jeszcze zanim przyłożył telefon do ucha. 

-Co się stało?

-Lepiej będzie jak to zobaczysz na własne oczy. 

Singer rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź Deana. Musiało się wydarzyć coś  _specyficznego,_ gdyż nie chciał wytłumaczyć o co chodzi. Gdyby to było zwykłe morderstwo od razu powiedziałby o stanie ofiary i potencjalnych podejrzanych, lecz tego nie zrobił, co tylko pokazywało powagę sytuacji. Winchester zaczął się przygotowywać psychicznie na czekające go śledztwo. Schował komórkę do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. 

-Dzwonił Bobby, prawdopodobnie znaleźli jakieś zwłoki - rzucił przez ramię, zakładając marynarkę i zgarniając z szafki legitymację. - Możliwe, że dzisiaj nie wrócę. - dodał po zobaczeniu twarzy Castiela, na której obecne było zdziwienie i coś w rodzaju troski. Upewnił się, że za paskiem spodni znajduje się jego ukochany colt i wyszedł na zewnątrz. 

-Uważaj na siebie! - zawołał Castiel, stojąc w drzwiach, gdy Dean siedział już na miejscu kierowcy w Impali. 

**~•** **~**

Wellington znajdowało się niecałe cztery godziny drogi z Lebanon, dlatego wyruszył od razu. Bobby nie był cierpliwym facetem i najbardziej ze wszystkich rzeczy nienawidził spóźniania się. Dean kochał go tak jak własnego ojca, ale czasami nie dało się z nim wytrzymać, właśnie przez takie małe szczegóły, które niekiedy doprowadzały innych do szału. Miał trzy godziny żeby pokonać trasę, która zwykle zajmowała cztery godziny, więc był pewien, że dostanie przynajmniej jeden mandat za zbyt szybką jazdę, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejmował, gdyż to nie on będzie płacił. Gdy przejechał już pół stanu Kansas, postanowił zadzwonić do Bobby'ego, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie dokładnie znajdowało się miejsce zbrodni. Szef FBI odebrał za drugim razem i skierował Deana do lasu położonego na południowy zachód od miasta. Pomimo pytań Winchestera, ten nie chciał nic więcej powiedzieć, żadnych konkretów, a z tonu głosu można było wywnioskować, że sprawa nie była błaha, wręcz przeciwnie, delikatna i trudna. Przez resztę drogi Dean wymyślał różne teorie i fantazje na ten temat, chociaż jego myśli i tak uciekały do ostatniej dużej sprawy, w której brał udział. Po  _Żółtookim Demonie_  z Lawrence myślał, że już nic tego nie pobije, że już nikt nie okaże się gorszym zwyrodnialcem od Azazela, który mordował niewinne rodziny, którego zastrzelił i przez którego w prawie każdą noc odwiedzały go koszmary. Jak bardzo się mylił.

Na miejscu ogrodzonym żółtą taśmą z czarnym napisem "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS" znajdowała się cała ekipa z laboratorium, technicy z biura oraz lokalna policja. Wszyscy w biegu przechodzili z jednego miejsca w drugie i na początku Dean nic nie zauważył. Dopiero kiedy przekroczył taśmę, pokazując jednemu z policjantowi odznakę, zorientował się, że prawie wszyscy ustawieni są wokół jakiegoś podestu wyłożonego przeróżnymi kwiatami. Obraz, który przed nim widniał, zapamięta do końca swojego życia. Był on jednocześnie przerażający i intrygujący. Niektórzy potraktowaliby go jako prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

Podest okazał się być najzwyklejszą, drewnianą trumną, z wyrzeźbionymi zdobieniami w kształcie liści i pnączy. Wokół niej wyłożonych było mnóstwo przeróżnych kwiatów, począwszy od czerwonych róż, a kończąc na roślinach wyglądających jakby pochodziły z egzotycznych lasów i mających jedynie nazwę po łacinie. Lecz to co znajdywało się w środku trumny robiło największe wrażenie. Dziewczyna leżąca wśród egzotycznych kwiatów wydawała się nie być prawdziwa. Była niesamowicie blada, miała czarne, długie i faliste włosy, które były idealnie wystylizowane i ułożone, nie miała na sobie makijażu, jedynie dużą uwagę przykuwały nadzwyczaj czerwone usta. Wyglądała bardzo młodo, na pewno nie miała dwudziestu lat. Nie miała na sobie żadnych ubrań, a jej miejsce intymne zostało zakryte bukietem składającym się z czerwonych róż. Wszystko wyglądało bardzo zmysłowo, a nawet pięknie, ale jedna rzecz sprawiała, że nawet Deana przeszły ciarki po plecach. Jej klatka piersiowa i brzuch zostały przecięte i otwarte. Widać było jej wnętrze, które było puste. Wszystkie organy wewnętrzne, w tym serce i płuca, zostały wyjęte, nie było ich. 

Dean stał i przyglądał się przerażającemu obrazowi przez kilka minut. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak ktoś mógł być zdolny do zrobienia czegoś takiego. Jak ktoś mógł być zdolny do przeobrażenia morderstwa w sztukę. Był tak pochłonięty znajdującym się przed nim widokiem dziewczyny, że nie zauważył podchodzącego Singera. 

-Alex Jones, piętnaście lat, pochodziła z Sioux Falls w Południowej Dakocie - powiedział Bobby, zwracając tym uwagę Winchestera. - Leży tu nie dłużej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny, znalazł ją tutejszy fan joggingu, niecałe cztery godziny temu. Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, większość organów wewnętrznych zostało usuniętych. Podejrzewam, że chodzi o nielegalny handel organami. Tylko nie rozumiem po co ta cała szopka z kwiatkami.

-Handel organami? Nie, to by było zbyt proste - odpowiedział Dean, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciała dziewczyny. - Nie sądzę, żeby autor tej zbrodni miał z tego jakieś korzyści, a jak już to tylko zaspokojenie swoich chorych pragnień. 

-Tak sądzisz?

-Wystarczy tylko na to spojrzeć. To nie jest brutalne morderstwo, zwykłe odebranie życia. - Dean przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się czy mówić na głos to co myśli. - To sztuka. Chora, przerażająca, szokująca sztuka. Te kwiaty, piękno młodej dziewczyny, jedno chirurgiczne nacięcie, wszystko to jest dziełem. Oczywiście dla autora. 

Bobby spojrzał na niego z początku nie zgadzając się z jego słowami, ale ugryzł się w język i posłuchał do końca. Teraz to co powiedział Dean, mogło mieć sens. Winchester nadal stał w tym samym miejscu szukając jakiś śladów, czegoś co mogłoby być podpisem twórcy. Po chwili podbiegł do nich zwykły policjant, na jego twarzy malował się strach zmieszany z szokiem. Wyglądał jakby przed chwilą zobaczył ducha i przed nim uciekł, co by tłumaczyło dlaczego jest tak zdyszany. 

-Znaleźliśmy.... więcej... - nie potrafił się wysłowić przez ciągłe dyszenie. - …ciał - skończył i wiedział, że nie da rady nic więcej powiedzieć, dlatego machnął na nich ręką żeby za nim poszli. 

Bobby i Dean spojrzeli na siebie, po czym bez słów ruszyli za zmachanym policjantem. Szli w głąb lasu, wydeptaną przez zwierzęta ścieżką przez dziesięć minut, po czym ich oczom ukazało się coś, czego nie można opisać słowami. Przymiotniki takie jak makabryczne, przeraźliwe, przerażające, szokujące, okropne, straszne, wstrząsające, drastyczne nie były wystarczające, aby opisać zbrodnię. Zanim pojawili się eksperci, aby zabezpieczyć miejsce oraz znaleźć wszelkie ślady i poszlaki, Dean bardzo dokładnie się temu przyjrzał, pomimo, że chciał jak najszybciej odwrócić wzrok i nigdy więcej na to nie patrzeć, a najlepiej zapomnieć. 

Przy zwalonym pniu drzewa ułożonych było siedem ciał niemowlaków. Nie mogły mieć więcej niż jeden rok. Każde z nich miało skręcony kark, ponieważ były ułożone w nienaturalnych pozycjach. I przy każdym z nich znajdował się ludzki organ. Serce, dwa płuca, dwie nerki, wątroba oraz żołądek. Brakujące narządy piętnastoletniej dziewczyny. W tym przypadku zamiast kwiatów, wokół znajdowała się duża ilość małych, czarnych kamieni, które bez problemu można by zmieścić w ręce. 

-Królewna Śnieżka. - powiedział Dean. 

-Co? 

-Królewna Śnieżka. Las. Młoda dziewczyna o jasnej cerze z ciemnymi włosami i czerwonymi ustami. Siedem krasnoludków. A w tym przypadku... niemowląt. 

Winchesterowi od razu się to skojarzyło z bajką Disney'a. Chciał podpisu autora i go dostał, chociaż nie o to do końca mu chodziło. Po chwili na miejscu pojawili się technicy i zaczęli rozwijać żółtą taśmę. Eksperci robili zdjęcia. Dean nie mógł na to dłużej patrzyć, odwrócił się i udał w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. Zaraz za nim szedł Bobby. 

-Szukamy psychopaty z obsesją na punkcie bajek, a co za tym idzie, również dzieci. Musimy jak najszybciej go znaleźć - wywnioskował Singer. - Dean, pojedziesz do Sioux Falls i porozmawiasz z jej rodziną. Powinni się dowiedzieć tego osobiście, nie przez telefon. Przy okazji zbierzesz od nich zeznania. Nie wiemy, czy sama tu przyjechała, czy morderca ją tu przywiózł. 

-Myślisz, że ofiara znała sprawcę?

-Wątpię, ale musimy sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości. 

-Sioux Falls? To siedem godzin w jedną stronę - rzekł Dean. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy w ustaleniu profilu?

-Wiem jak bardzo nie lubisz rozmawiać z rodzinami ofiar, ale teraz nie masz wyjścia. Sprawa jest zbyt poważna, a poza tym, mam do wyboru ciebie lub Gartha - odpowiedział Bobby. - Oboje wiemy jaki jest Garth.

-Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć jakim cudem zdał wszystkie testy i dostał ten przeklęty tytuł specjalnego agenta. - Dean zatrzymał się przy Impali i ostatni raz spojrzał na swojego szefa. - Okej, pojadę.

-Widzimy się jutro w laboratorium - dodał i wrzucił do samochodu papierową teczkę zawierającą informacje na temat dziewczyny, kiedy Winchester odpalił silnik. - I nie rób niczego głupiego. Jeżeli znajdziesz coś podejrzanego, najpierw dzwonisz do mnie, potem działasz. Jasne? 

Dean w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami. Od kilku tygodni słyszał ten tekst prawie codziennie. Trzasnął drzwiami i ruszył w drogę. Do Sioux Falls jechało się ponad siedem godzin, więc dzisiejszą noc będzie musiał spędzić w tanim, brudnym motelu. Nigdy mu to bardzo nie przeszkadzało, jednak teraz wolałby usnąć we własnym, wygodnym i ciepłym łóżku, ze świadomością, że Castiel jest zaledwie po drugiej stronie ściany. Przypomniawszy sobie o mężczyźnie, Dean stojąc na czerwonym świetle wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i wysłał mu krótkiego smsa. " _Hej_ _Cas_ _, niestety nie dam rady dzisiaj wrócić. Nie martw się, to tylko rutynowe procedury. Zobaczymy się jutro i wtedy streścisz mi przynajmniej jeden odcinek Gry o Tron. Jasne?_ ". Nie czekał na odpowiedź, wiedział, że Cas zrobi wszystko o co zostanie poproszony, dlatego dawał mu jedynie takie zajęcia, które pozwolą mu wpasować się w życie.   

Winchester ponownie skupił się na drodze. Tak jak zawsze, jechał słuchając klasycznych rockowych utworów, które pokochał dzięki swojemu ojcu. W międzyczasie zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć rodzinie zmarłej. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby to było zwykłe morderstwo, bez żadnych dodatkowych elementów i gdyby dziewczyna nie była aż tak młoda. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co poczuje matka stając nad martwym, zbezczeszczonym i zimnym ciałem swojej córki. Może jedynej córki. A już z pewnością nie chciał myśleć o znalezionych niemowlakach i ich rodzicach, którzy w tej chwili przechodzili piekło, nie wiedząc co się stało z ich malutkimi, a przede wszystkim niewinnymi pociechami.  

Gdy słońce powoli zbliżało się do linii horyzontu, Dean znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta. Zatrzymał Chevroleta na poboczu, po czym sięgnął po brązową, papierową teczkę, zawierającą podstawowe informacje na temat piętnastolatki. Przejrzał dokładnie wszystkie kartki, chcąc dowiedzieć się z kim będzie rozmawiał. Alex Jones, piętnaście lat, zamieszkała w Sioux Falls, opiekunem prawnym jest Jody Mills, przysposobiona w wieku pięciu lat,  biologiczni rodzice zmarli w wypadku samochodowym, nigdy nie była notowana. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być zwykłą, przeciętną nastolatką, która miała niezwykle ogromnego pecha. Chociaż słowo "pech" jest zbyt słabym i raczej nieodpowiednim określeniem tego, co ją spotkało. 

Dean przeczytał adres zamieszkania i pół godziny później zaparkował samochód pod odpowiednim domem. Dzielnica, w której się znajdował wyglądała jak typowe osiedle z amerykańskich filmów, w którym każdy dom był niemal identyczny, trawa była idealnie przystrzyżona, a w ogrodzie powystawiane były porcelanowe figurki krasnali i zwierząt. Przeszedł przez pole plastikowych, różowych flamingów, wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki legitymację i zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyły się po kilkunastu sekundach i stanęła w nich kobieta w średnim wieku, z krótkimi, oklapniętymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi zapewne od płaczu oczami. Od razu było widać zmartwienie i smutek wymalowane na twarzy.  

-Jody Mills? - kobieta kiwnęła głową. - Agent specjalny Winchester, FBI. Możemy porozmawiać? - oznajmił po czym pokazał swoją odznakę. Jody zerknęła na dokument i uchyliła drzwi na tyle, żeby Dean mógł wejść do środka.  

-Chodzi o Alex, prawda? Znaleźliście ją? Gdzie ona jest? 

-Tak, jestem tu z powodu pańskiej córki. Ale niestety, nie mam dobrych wieści. - Dean przystanął w salonie i obserwował jak Mills usiadła na kanapie. Chyba domyślała się tego, co zaraz usłyszy. W tym momencie Dean bardzo chciał stąd wyjść i nie mówić jej niczego, ale niestety musiał to zrobić, musiał wykonać swoją pracę. - Dzisiaj rano znaleziono ciało Alex w lesie, w Wellington, Kansas. Bardzo mi przykro.  

Winchester spodziewał się wybuchu płaczu, krzyków lub chociaż kilku łez, ale zamiast tego kobieta po prostu siedziała z nieobecnym wzrokiem zawieszonym gdzieś w powietrzu. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ani słowa i przez dłuższą chwilę znajdowali się w kompletnej ciszy. Dean nie wiedział czy powinien mówić dalej, czy czekać na jakąś reakcję.  

-Pani Mills? - próbował zwrócić jej uwagę, ale ona nadal na niego patrzyła, nawet nie mrugała. Chciał zapytać się czy wszystko w porządku, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej adoptowana córka nie żyje, oczywiście, że nic nie było w porządku.  

-Kto ją zabił?  

-Obawiam się, że jeszcze nie wiemy kto jest sprawcą - odpowiedział Dean specjalnie omijając część o podejrzeniach, że dziewczyna padła ofiarą kolejnego seryjnego mordercy. Mógł ją poinformować o śmierci, ale definitywnie nie chciał wspominać o tym, w jakich okolicznościach została znaleziona. - Nie wyobrażam sobie jak w tej chwili musi się pani czuć, ale niestety będę musiał zadać kilka pytań, które pomogą nam ustalić pewne rzeczy.  

Na twarzy Jody w końcu pojawiły się jakieś emocje. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, a dolna warga zaczęła drgać. Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, po czym spuściła ją w dół i otarła dłonią słony płyn, który zaczął spływać po policzkach.  

-Zaginięcie córki zgłosiła pani wczoraj, tak? - Kobieta pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. - Co się wtedy stało? 

-My... um... - zaczęła, ale przez chęć płaczu nie potrafiła się wysłowić. Dean nie naciskał, widząc w jakim jest stanie. Dał jej kilka minut, w trakcie których zdołała się uspokoić na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytania. - Pokłóciłyśmy się zaraz po tym jak wróciła ze szkoły. Już nawet nie pamiętam o co, pewnie o jakąś głupotę. Alex... Alex wybiegła, trzaskając drzwiami. I już nie wróciła. I nie wróci. - Przy ostatnim zdaniu głos jej się załamał, ale nie poddała się łzom.  

-Czy miała jakiś wrogów?  

-Co? - To pytanie wyraźnie ją zaskoczyło.  

-Czy z kimś się ostatnio pokłóciła? Zerwała z chłopakiem? Ktoś życzył jej źle?  

-Ona miała piętnaście lat! Była jeszcze dzieckiem, to nie możliwe, żeby miała wrogów! - Jody uniosła się, ale po chwili odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. - Miała dużo przyjaciół. Z nikim nie wdawała się w konflikty ani żadne sprzeczki. Wszyscy ją lubili.  

-Rozumiem. A czy miała jakiś przyjaciół w Kansas? 

-Z tego co wiem, to nie. Ale na pewno nigdy tam nie była. 

Dean przez chwilę nie odzywał się. Jak na razie ta rozmowa nie przyniosła niczego pożytecznego. Postanowił zadać jeszcze dwa pytania. Wcześniej nie myślał nad nimi, ale ze względu na dzisiejsze nawyki nastolatków, przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.  

-Czy Alex rozmawiała z kimś przez internet? Mam na myśli relacje tylko online, zero kontaktu w rzeczywistości. 

-Nigdy nie wspominała o czymś takim. Wątpię, żeby utrzymywała znajomość na portalach społecznościowych czy innych czatach, nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. 

Dean poczuł, że na coś natrafił. W końcu internetowe czaty to idealne miejsce dla psycholi gustujących w dzieciach.  

-Czy mógłbym zobaczyć jej komputer?  

Jody po raz kolejny otarła łzy z twarzy i wstała. Szybko przeszła do innego pokoju i po chwili wróciła z białym laptopem, obklejonym różnymi naklejkami. Podała urządzenie Deanowi.  

-Chcę ją zobaczyć - powiedziała po krótkiej chwili ciszy. Winchester nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy, ponieważ stała tyłem do niego, ale był pewien, że oprócz smutku widnieje na niej złość oraz poczucie winy.  

-Ciało Alex stanowi dowód do czasu zakończenia śledztwa. - Dean próbował wyjaśnić jej całą procedurę związaną z postępowaniem przy morderstwie, ale Jody nie dawała mu na to szansy.

-Jestem jej opiekunem prawnym i mam prawo ją zobaczyć. 

-Rozumiem, ale...

-Nie sądzę. - Głos Mills załamał się. - Jestem jej matką. Trzy dni temu moja córka wyszła z domu i przez te trzy dni nie mogłam spać, ponieważ wyobrażałam sobie najgorsze scenariusze, ale pomimo tego nadal miałam nadzieję, że moja dziewczynka wróci cała i zdrowa. Teraz pan tu przyszedł i potwierdził coś, czego najbardziej się obawiałam. - To był właśnie moment, którego Dean najbardziej nie lubił i który najbardziej go stresował. - Nawet nie miałam szansy się z nią pożegnać.

-Przykro mi, ale panują tu bardzo rygorystyczne zasady, których niestety nie mogę naruszyć. Do czasu zakończenia procesu mam związane ręce w tej sprawie. 

Dean w końcu wytłumaczył jej bardzo dokładnie procedurę związaną z morderstwem. Namówił ją również, aby nigdzie dzisiaj już nie jechała, ponieważ będąc w takich emocjach mogłaby spowodować wypadek. Blondyn zabrał ze sobą laptopa i wychodząc, jeszcze raz wyraził swoją skruchę i współczucie, powtarzając słowa "bardzo mi przykro". Kiedy siedział już w swoim aucie, przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się czy jechać do motelu i próbować przespać chociaż kilka godzin, czy od razu udać się do laboratorium. Rzucił okiem na urządzenie, w którym mógłby się znajdować jakiś ważny trop i w tym momencie ciekawość wygrała. Ruszył w stronę centrum miasta, po drodze zahaczając o knajpkę z chińskim żarciem. Zamówił zestaw na wynos i zatrzymał się przy pierwszym lepszym motelu.  

Natrafił na w miarę czysty pokój. Nawet nie przyglądał się co gdzie się znajduje, tylko od razu zamknął drzwi, włożył pistolet pod poduszkę, rzucił torbę z jedzeniem na łóżko i po chwili sam na nim usiadł. Wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i zobaczył, że ma dwie nieodczytane wiadomości od Casa. " _Wiesz przecież, że zawsze się martwię. Tak czy inaczej, powodzenia Dean", a k_ ilka godzin później dostał jeszcze _"Rany, nie_ _przesadzałeś_ _,_ _kiedy mówiłeś o tym_ _Joffrey'u_ _"._ Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bardzo chciał z nim teraz porozmawiać, ale powoli zaczynał czuć zmęczenie spowodowane kilkugodzinną jazdą, a postanowił jeszcze przejrzeć zawartość laptopa.  

Włączył komputer, który na szczęście nie był zabezpieczony hasłem i najpierw zaczął od przejrzenia historii wyszukiwarki. Facebook, youtube, znowu facebook, jakiś blog o makijażu... Nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęła nazwa, która miała w sobie słowo "chat", więc Dean od razu na nią kliknął. Został przekierowany na portal do rozmów. Wraz z otwarciem się strony automatycznie został zalogowany na konto. Dean zdziwił się, że tak łatwo poszło i nie musiał się nigdzie włamywać i niczego hakować. Alex miała rozpoczętą jedną konwersację z użytkownikiem o nazwie @RKing. Oryginalnie.  Przeczytanie całej rozmowy zajęło mu dwie godziny. Niestety, nie znalazł nic podejrzanego, żadnych wzmianek o spotkaniu się na mieście, w lesie czy rozmów o bajkach Disney'a. Ale i tak postanowił, że przekaże laptopa Charlie, ona bardziej się na tym zna i być może znajdzie coś, co umknęło jego uwadze.  

Winchester postanowił przespać się ze trzy-cztery godziny i o świcie wyruszyć z powrotem do Kansas. Będzie musiał zająć się profilem mordercy oraz poznać dokładną przyczynę zgonu. Czeka go kolejny wyczerpujący dzień, ale jak wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, to w nagrodę cały wieczór spędzi z Castielem. 

Z samego rana, po wykonaniu porannej toalety, wybrał numer do Bobby'ego. Chciał się upewnić, czy rozmowa z Jody Mills będzie wystarczająca. 

-Nic nie znalazłem. - powiedział od razu. - Zwykła, nudna, lubiana dziewczyna, dużo przyjaciół, o dziwo z nikim się nie spotykała i oczywiście zero wrogów. Poprosiłem o jej laptopa, ale oprócz masy zdjęć celebrytów i filmików o makijażu, niczego nie znalazłem. W razie czego wziąłem go ze sobą i przekażę go Charlie, może ona na coś natrafi. 

-Rozumiem - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Zbieraj się, jesteś tu potrzebny.

-Znaleźliście coś?

-W tej chwili przeprowadzana jest autopsja, za kilka godzin będziemy wiedzieć co było przyczyną zgonu. Ze wstępnych ustaleń wynika, że nie było nią otwarcie klatki piersiowej. 

-Oh - wymknęło się Deanowi, chociaż podejrzewał, że śmierć nastąpiła w inny sposób, ponieważ Królewna Śnieżka nie miała nic wspólnego z nacięciami. - Zaczyna robić się ciekawiej. 

-Widzimy się za kilka godzin. Nie każ mi długo czekać. - Głos Bobby'ego brzmiał bardziej gardłowo niż zazwyczaj i Dean domyślał się, że jego szef nie zaznał dzisiejszej nocy przywileju, jakim był sen. 

Winchester zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wymeldował się z motelu kilka minut później. Było tak wcześnie rano, że całe ulice ogarniała pustka i nawet nie było jeszcze słychać charakterystycznego śpiewu ptaków. 

**~•** **~**

Castiel postanowił skorzystać z rady otrzymanej od Deana i zaczął " _nowe życie_ ". Razem doszli do wniosku, że skoro Cas nic nie pamiętał, to rozmyślanie nad tym kim się kiedyś było, zupełnie nie miało sensu. Zwłaszcza, że nikt nie zgłosił zaginięcia i nikt go nie szukał. Tak więc, ostatnie tygodnie spędził na dowiadywaniu się różnych rzeczy na temat swojej osoby. Nie wiedział co lubił robić, z czym czuje się dobrze i co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Nie wiedział czego nienawidził i nawet nie wiedział jaki jest jego ulubiony gatunek muzyki. Dlatego ostatnie tygodnie spędził na eksperymentowaniu, co było łatwe, ponieważ przez większość czasu był sam w domu i dzięki temu nie musiał się krępować.  

Pierwsze dni spędził przed telewizorem i przy okazji odkrył swoje zamiłowanie do kuchni. Kiedy przeglądał kanały, pilot postanowił się zepsuć na stacji, gdzie akurat leciał jakiś program kulinarny. Cas pomyślał, że mógłby to być idealny sposób na podziękowanie Deanowi za pomoc. Co prawda podczas ich szczerej rozmowy Winchester zaoferował mu wszystko co miał i nawet nie chciał słyszeć o żadnym odwdzięczaniu się, ale Castiel nie potrafił pozbyć się poczucia winy. Jadł jego jedzenie, nosił jego ubrania i spał na jego łóżku. Musiał coś dać od siebie.  

Tak więc, teraz, gdy Dean codziennie wstaje, w kuchni czeka na niego Castiel ze świeżym, czasami gorącym, a przede wszystkim pysznym śniadaniem. Codziennie gdy wraca z pracy je domowy obiad lub kolację, a nie śmieciowe i niezdrowe żarcie. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Deanowi bardzo się to podoba i smakuje i zdaje się nie widzieć w tym żadnego podziękowania. I to sprawia, że Castiel również jest zadowolony. 

Poza sprawami kuchennymi, opiekuje się również psami i przez to Sam teraz nie musi wpadać za każdym razem, kiedy jedzie do swojej kancelarii. Dowiedział się, że uwielbia psy i świetnie się z nimi dogaduje. Cała piątka zdecydowanie go polubiła, a nawet zaakceptowała jako swojego nowego pana. Codziennie bawił się z nimi, rzucał po całym domu piłkami i piszczałkami, rozpieszczał ich przysmakami oraz spędzał godziny na głaskaniu lub droczeniu się z każdym z nich. A każdego wieczoru razem wychodzili na długie spacery po lesie, czasami w towarzystwie Deana, kiedy nie był za bardzo przemęczony. I tak jak Dean najbardziej związany był z Zepplinem, tak ulubieńcem Casa był Jagger. Futrzana kulka nie odstępowała go na krok i z tego co Winchester mu opowiadał, mały Jaggie spał z nim od pierwszej nocy. 

Tak wyglądało teraz jego całe życie. Życie, które zna, pamięta i które pokochał. Powinien rozmyślać nad tym, czy miał rodzinę, bliskie osoby, które teraz za nim tęsknią, powinien czuć nieustanną pustkę i niepokój, ale zamiast tego w końcu czuje, że jest tam gdzie powinien być. Zupełnie przestało go interesować jego poprzednie  _ja_. 

Po tylu dniach zachmurzenia i nieustannej mżawki pojawiającej się na zmianę z ulewnym deszczem, słońce zdecydowało się pokazać w pełnej okazałości. Była połowa kwietnia i do tej pory nie było żadnej okazji, aby wyjść na dwór w samej bluzie bez obawy o złapanie jakiegoś choróbska. A dzisiaj w końcu można było poczuć charakterystyczny zapach wiosny. Z samego rana obudził go ćwierkot ptaków i promienie słoneczne padające prosto na jego twarz. Jego pierwszą myślą zaraz po przebudzeniu było pytanie, czy Dean też miał taką miłą pobudkę, gdziekolwiek w tamtej chwili przebywał.  

Po śniadaniu zarzucił na siebie bluzę należącą do Winchestera, zabrał frisbee i dwie piłeczki do gry w tenisa i razem z psami wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wszystkie pupile wyleciały na dwór jakby zostały wystrzelone z procy. Castiel uśmiechnął się i pobiegł zaraz za nimi. Rzucał piłkami lub plastikowym talerzem, głaskał je i droczył się z nimi leżąc na zielonej trawie. W pewnej chwili wszystkie rzuciły się na niego, liżąc jego twarz i podgryzając rękaw bluzy. Cas śmiał się i w odpowiedzi delikatnie ciągnął ich za uszy lub ogon.  

Kiedy w końcu cała gromada się uspokoiła i pozwoliła brunetowi podnieść się na nogi, ten ponownie zajął ich gonitwą za zabawkami, a sam ruszył powoli w stronę lasu.  

W końcu zrozumiał dlaczego Dean zamieszkał akurat tutaj. Najbliższe zabudowania były dopiero pół godziny jazdy stąd, samochody prawie w ogóle tędy nie przejeżdżały, a wokoło znajdował się tylko gęsty las. Zero dźwięków ruchu drogowego i głośnych sąsiadów, jedynie słychać było dźwięki natury, młode liście szeleszczące na wietrze oraz śpiew ptaków, zwłaszcza w sezonie wiosennym, kiedy wszystko budziło się do życia. Kiedy jakiś czas temu Dean i Cas wyszli razem wieczorem na spacer, blondyn opowiadał mu, że gdyby szli dwadzieścia minut w głąb lasu, znaleźli by się nad małym jeziorem, nad którym Dean często siedział gdy była ładna, słoneczna pogoda i łowił ryby. Castiel przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby teraz nie poszukać jeziorka, ale stwierdził, że mógłby się zgubić. Poza tym, chciałby, aby to Dean go tam zaprowadził.  

Jego rozmyślania przerwało ciche powarkiwanie. Spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, że o jego nogi opierał się Jagger z wysuniętym jęzorem. Cas uśmiechnął się.  

-No chodź tu, kolego. - Wziął małego na ręce. - Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taka przytulanka.   

Castiel doszedł do granicy lasu i trzymając futrzaka na rękach, rozsiadł się wygodnie na trawie i oparł plecami o pień drzewa, najpierw obejrzawszy się, czy na ziemi nie ma jakiegoś mrowiska lub innych przykrych niespodzianek. Położył psa na kolanach, głaskał go za uchem i tak siedząc, wchłaniał widok, który przed nim się malował.  

To miejsce w tej chwili wyglądało przepięknie. Niebo było idealnie błękitnie, nieprzesłonięte żadną chmurką, na drzewach pojawiły się już małe listki, drzewka owocowe przyozdobione były małymi pąkami kwiatów, wokół domu biegały bawiące się psy, ale najprzyjemniejsza w tym wszystkim była cisza. To była pierwsza wiosna Castiela i starał się pochłonąć i zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół. W tym wszystkim brakowało mu tylko osoby Deana, który zaraz zacząłby opowiadać jakąś zabawną historię ze swojego życia i która sprawiłaby, że Cas śmiałby się, dopóki w jego oczach nie pojawiłyby się łzy. Po jakimś czasie poczuł jak powieki robią się coraz cięższe, a naprawdę nie miał ochoty z nimi walczyć. Poddał się nadchodzącemu snu.  

Obudziło go głośne szczekanie zmieszane z odgłosem włączonego silnika, ale na początku pomyślał, że to tylko sen, więc nie otworzył oczu. Bardzo przyjemnie mu się leżało pod koroną drzewa razem z małym Jaggerem. Uchylił powieki dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie czuł promieni słonecznych na twarzy. Zobaczył przed sobą sylwetkę Sama, chociaż przez krótką chwilę przebiegła mu myśl, że to Dean.  

-Cześć Cas. Widzę, że korzystasz z pogody - przywitał się, po czym usiadł na trawie obok niego. Był ubrany w zwykłe jeansy i flanelową koszulę w kratę, więc niebieskooki wywnioskował, że dzisiaj nie był w kancelarii.  

-Tak, w końcu można powygrzewać się na słońcu. Nie wiem  jak ty, ale jeszcze jeden deszczowy dzień i chyba bym nie wytrzymał. Nie wiem jakim cudem w tym obszarze mogły być aż tak duże opady.  

-Jak byliśmy z Deanem mali, nasza ciotka Ellen opowiadała nam historię, że deszcz to tak naprawdę łzy aniołów. Za każdym razem kiedy padało, coś złego stało się w niebie i wszyscy na górze byli smutni. 

-Więc musiała się wydarzyć jakaś tragedia - wywnioskował Cas. - Nie powinieneś być dzisiaj w pracy? Dean ostatnio mówił, że pracujesz nad poważną sprawą.  

-Musiałem zrobić sobie chwilę wolnego. - Na kolana Sama wskoczył Jagger i ten zaczął go głaskać. - Od kilku dni nie wychylałem głowy z kodeksu prawa karnego szukając odpowiedniej luki, aż w końcu Jo zmusiła mnie do przerwy. Stwierdziła, że potrzebuje świeżego powietrza, gdy przez przypadek pomieszałem zeznania kluczowych świadków.  

-Kogo tym razem reprezentujesz?  

-Byłego profesora uniwersytetu Stanford. Został oskarżony o zamordowanie swojej matki. Znaleziono jego odciski palców na narzędziu zbrodni i nikt nie może potwierdzić jego alibi, więc krótko mówiąc gościu jest w czarnej dupie.  

-To czemu wziąłeś tą sprawę?  

-Ponieważ ten były profesor był moim wykładowcą, kiedy jeszcze studiowałem. Byłem na jego ostatnim roku, potem został zawieszony za wykroczenia dyscyplinarne i wylądował tutaj, w Kansas. Dowiedział się, że założyłem własną kancelarię i z tego powodu, że byłem najlepszy na swoim roku, poprosił mnie o przysługę. Dzięki niemu osiągnąłem to wszystko, więc nie mogłem odmówić. A poza tym, nie wierzę w to, że mógł zamordować własną matkę. Ktoś go musi wrabiać.

-Powinieneś poprosić Deana o pomoc.  

-Dlatego przyjechałem. Jest w domu?  

-Niestety nie, wczoraj rano zadzwonił po niego ten cały Bobby. Nie powiedział mu nic tylko kazał przyjechać do niego bez żadnych pytań. 

-Typowy Bobby. - Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

-Znasz go? 

-Oczywiście. Dean ci o nim nie opowiadał?  

Castiel zaprzeczył. Kiedyś czytał artykuły Beli Talbot na temat Winchestera i w prawie każdym tekście była wzmianka o tym, że Dean dostał się na swoje miejsce tylko dzięki Singerowi. Kiedy zapytał się o to Deana, ten zaczął mu opowiadać, że jego rodzice zmarli w pożarze, kiedy on miał cztery lata a Sammy pół roku. Wtedy ich rozmowę przerwał telefon i Dean musiał jechać do biura. Potem oboje do tego nie wracali.  

-Kiedy go zapytałem, zdążył tylko powiedzieć, że wasi rodzice zginęli w pożarze.  

-A potem przygarnął nas Bobby. I Ellen, jego żona. A pokój dzieliliśmy z Jo.  

-Oh - Teraz wszystko zaczynało się układać. Dean poszedł w ślady Bobby'ego i został agentem federalnym. Pracują razem w jednym wydziale, dlatego teraz Bela oskarża Singera o nepotyzm, szukając sensacji.  

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ale na szczęście nie była ona niezręczna. Zepplin, Bucky, Stark i Ozzy zmęczyli się bieganiem za piłkami i cała czwórka przyszła pod drzewo, przy którym siedzieli Cas i Sam. Zostali otoczeni przez psy i z daleka mogło to nawet śmiesznie wyglądać.  

-W każdym razie... - zaczął Castiel. Chciał wrócić do poprzedniego tematu, zaciekawiła go aktualna sprawa Sama. - W czym Dean miałby ci pomóc? Jeśli można spytać.  

-Potrzebuję dostępu do monitoringu z dnia morderstwa, a nie mam czasu na załatwianie wszystkich dokumentów kiedy mój brat posiada odznakę - odpowiedział Sammy. - No i chciałem zapytać co on o tym sądzi. Jego intuicja w tych sprawach jest bezbłędna, sprawdziła się nawet w twoim przypadku.  

Castiel pokiwał głową. 

Przypomniał sobie początki z Samem. Najpierw młodszy Winchester nie ufał brunetowi, uważał, że to wszystko jest jakimś podstępem, a Castiel mafiozem, kryminalistą. Przekonał się do niego po czasie, kiedy zauważył, że nic z domu nie zostało ukradzione, a Deanowi nikt nie poderżnął gardła w jego własnym domu. A poza tym widział w jaki sposób Cas i Dean rozmawiają. Zupełnie swobodnie, jakby się znali od dłuższego czasu. Sammy postanowił zaufać starszemu bratu i zaufał Castielowi.  

Teraz z Samem rozmawia mu się prawie tak samo dobrze jak z Deanem. Co prawda nie zwierzają się ze swoich uczuć, ale prawie zawsze ich rozmowa schodzi na temat pracy w kancelarii. Z Deanem rzadko rozmawiał o psychopatach, których ścigał i Cas na niego nie naciskał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego praca jest bardzo obciążająca psychicznie. Za to sprawy, nad którymi pracuje Sam, są niby podobne, ale o wiele lżejsze.  

-Ale chyba nic z tego nie wyjdzie, skoro wyjechał wczoraj i jeszcze nie wrócił. - kontynuował Sammy. - Zwykle w takich okolicznościach trafia im się poważna sprawa. Ostatnio kiedy Dean nie wrócił na noc pracowali nad sprawą  _Żółtookiego Demona_.

-Kiedy jest rozprawa? 

-Za trzy tygodnie. 

-Z chęcią bym ci pomógł - rzekł Cas. - Ale chyba na nic się nie przydam.  

-Nie przejmuj się tym. Ale i tak dziękuje za chęci. - Sam złapał Jaggera w ręce i położył go na trawie, po czym podniósł się na nogi. Otrzepał spodnie ze źdźbeł trawy i innych paprochów. - Powinienem już iść. Razem z Jo musimy jak najszybciej załatwić te cholerne dokumenty.  

-Powodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że wygrasz tą sprawę.  

-Ja też. Przekaż Deanowi żeby do mnie zadzwonił kiedy wróci.  

Sam odwrócił się i udał w kierunku swojego samochodu. Castiel został pod drzewem jeszcze przez chwilę, dalej rozkoszując się słoneczną pogodą.

**~•** **~**

W kostnicy, w której właśnie zakończono sekcję zwłok, obecni byli tylko Dean, Bobby oraz para najlepszych koronerów, Rufus i Victor. Ciało dziewczyny leżało na metalowym stole, całkowicie przykryte białym prześcieradłem. Dean miał ochotę odsłonić materiał i jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się dziewczynie, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Najpierw wolał usłyszeć wyniki autopsji, dopiero później samemu dopasować to do swojej wizji.  

-Przyczyną zgonu nie było otwarcie klatki piersiowej tylko zatrucie. - zaczął Victor.- Cyjanek. A dokładniej glikozydy cyjanogenne. Wykryliśmy bardzo duże ilości w organizmie, a dawka, która została jej zaaplikowana mogłaby równie dobrze zabić dorosłego konia.  

-Ciekawe - mruknął Dean pod nosem. Rufus wyjrzał zza teczki z dokumentacją i posłał Winchesterowi spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia. 

-Co jest takie ciekawe? 

-Glikozydy cyjanogenne znajdują się w pestkach jabłek. Oczywiście w jednej pestce jest tego niewiele, jeśli dobrze pamiętam to jakieś pół miligrama. Taka dawka jest szkodliwa jedynie dla insektów. Człowiek musiałby spożyć z dwieście pestek na raz żeby akcja serca została zatrzymana.  

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że gościu specjalnie bawił się jabłkami, tylko po to, aby zebrać dużą ilość cyjanku - prychnął Rufus. - Wiesz ile czasu by mu to zajęło? 

-Naszemu mordercy bardzo zależy na podobieństwu do Disney'a. - tłumaczył dalej Dean. - Jabłka idealnie pasują.  

-Pasują do czego? - zapytał Victor. 

-Nie powiedziałeś im? - Winchester zwrócił się do Bobby'ego. Singer tylko wzruszył ramionami.  

-Nie powiedział kto czego? - usłyszeli zachrypnięty głos Gartha, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. 

-Czy wy naprawdę nie widzicie podobieństwa do jednej z najbardziej znanych bajek? - Dean westchnął, ignorując obecność agenta. - Królewna Śnieżka. Jak na razie wszystko się zgadza, wygląd dziewczyny, miejsce, w którym została znaleziona, przyczyna zgonu, a nawet jej osobowość.  

-Co jeszcze ustaliliście? - zapytał Bobby, zmieniając temat.  

-Zgon nastąpił trzy dni temu. Organy wewnętrzne zostały usunięte z chirurgiczną precyzją kiedy dziewczyna już nie żyła, a nacięcie na klatce piersiowej mogłoby być umieszczone w podręczniku do medycyny. - Mówił dalej Victor. - Brak zadrapań i siniaków świadczących o próbach walki. Na ciele znaleźliśmy jedynie ślady po lateksowych rękawiczkach. Włosy w niektórych miejscach są jeszcze wilgotne, więc musiała cały poniedziałek leżeć w lesie, kiedy padał deszcz.  

-Czyli szukamy Złej Królowej z chirurgicznym doświadczeniem, gustującej w młodych dziewicach? - rzucił Garth. - Zarąbiście! 

-Garth...  

-Co?  

-Trochę szacunku - upomniał go Bobby. - Ale masz rację. Ta Zła Królowa pasuje do matki dziewczyny, jak jej było... Jody Mills.  

-Chyba nie myślicie, że matka mogła zabić córkę? - oburzył się Dean. Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że kobieta, z którą wczoraj rozmawiał mogła być zdolna do takiej zbrodni.  

-Ona nie była jej matką.  

-Nie biologiczną. - Winchester dalej stawiał na swoim. - Wczoraj z nią rozmawiałem, była zdruzgotana tym co się stało. Dzień wcześniej zgłosiła zaginięcie Alex. Co prawda kiedy ostatni raz się widziały to się pokłóciły, ale gdyby chciała ją zabić nie robiłaby takiej szopki z kwiatami i tym chorym podobieństwem do bajki. Przecież wszystko wskazuje na to, że mamy do czynienia z kolejnym seryjnym psychopatą.  

-A propos kwiatów - wtrącił się Victor. - Wszystkie gatunki są nam znane, ale tylko jeden nie pasuje do naszej strefy klimatycznej i przy okazji jest toksyczny.  _Gloriosa_ _superba_. Naturalnie występuje w Afryce i Azji i z uwagi na obecność kolchicyny jest śmiertelnie trująca.  

-Chirurg, ogrodnik i pedofil - rzucił Rufus. - Rzeczywiście robi się coraz ciekawiej. 

-Morderca musiał mieć dostęp do tych roślin i wiedział jak się z nimi obchodzić. - Bobby zwrócił się do Gartha. - Sprawdź, czy gdzieś w pobliżu ktoś się zajmuje tymi kwiatkami. Dean, chodź ze mną.  

-Jeszcze jest jedna sprawa - dodał Victor. - Dzieci. Cała siódemka miała skręcony kark i to było przyczyną śmierci. W przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, wszyscy chłopcy zginęli na kilka godzin przed znalezieniem ciał. 

-Morderca wrócił się, aby dokończyć dzieło - podsumował Dean.  

-Musi mieć nieźle narąbane w głowie, żeby wracać na miejsce zbrodni - dodał Garth, po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia. 

Bobby skinął na Winchestera i oboje poszli w ślady Gartha zaraz po tym, jak Rufus przekazał Singerowi dokumentacje z sekcji zwłok, a Victor wsunął ciało do komory chłodniczej. Skierowali się w stronę biura szefa FBI.  

-Jesteś pewien, że Jody Mills nie miała z tym nic wspólnego?  

-Tak, a poza tym ma alibi. Sam słyszałeś, że zgon Alex nastąpił trzy dni temu, w niedzielę. W tym samym dniu Mills zgłosiła zaginięcie córki i pół dnia spędziła na komisariacie, a drugie pół w domu. Nie mogła wtedy być w Kansas i zamordować chłopców - odpowiedział Dean. 

-Czyli nie mamy nic i musimy czekać na kolejny ruch sprawcy - powiedział Bobby. - Świetna robota Winchester. Przekaż jeszcze laptopa Bradbury i możesz jechać do domu. Zadzwonię, jeżeli będziesz mi potrzebny.  

Dean odwrócił się i poszedł do działu technicznego. Był wykończony i nie mógł się doczekać chwili, w której położy się na swoje miękkie łóżko. W sumie, to byłby w stanie przespać się w Impali, ale najpierw wolałby zjeść coś ugotowanego przez Castiela. Jest pewien, że czeka na niego jakiś ciepły obiad.  

Charlie Bradbury siedziała za biurkiem i jak zwykle stukała palcami w przyciski na klawiaturze. Była odwrócona do niego tyłem i Dean miał ogromną ochotę zakraść się po cichu i ją przestraszyć, ciągnąc za ognistorude włosy, ale się powstrzymał, ponieważ nie byli jedyni w pomieszczeniu. Takie zachowanie nie przystawało profesjonalnemu agentowi. Więc najzwyczajniej w świecie przywitał się.  

-Cześć Charlie. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.  

-Ty czy Singer? - odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.  

-To nie ma znaczenia. - Dean położył laptopa na biurku. - Słyszałaś o nowej sprawie? 

-Wszyscy teraz o tym mówią. Moim zdaniem to kolejny Azazel, tylko w ciekawszym wydaniu. Macie jakiś podejrzanych? 

-Nie, ale możesz to zmienić. Ten komputer należał do ofiary, Alex Jones. Wieczorem przejrzałem zawartość, ale niczego nie znalazłem. Może tobie się uda.  

-Jasne, skończę wypełniać dokumentację dla Franka i się tym zajmę. Przekaż Bobby'emu, że za dwie godziny dostanie wszystkie jej konwersacje ze wszystkich portali.  

-Jesteś najlepsza.  

-Wiem - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do Winchestera posyłając uśmiech. Dean odwzajemnił gest i już miał wychodzić, ale Charlie go zatrzymała. 

-Dean, poczekaj jeszcze chwilę. Sprawdziłam lokalizację telefonu, o którą mnie prosiłeś kilka tygodni temu. Wybacz, że tak długo to trwało, ale wiesz jaki jest Frank. Ledwo znalazłam czas dla siebie. - Charlie wstała ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnęła z szafki kilka kartek papieru. Dean przybliżył się do niej i spojrzał na dokumenty. - Udało mi się namierzyć połączenie. Zostało wykonane z budki telefonicznej przy pustkowiu na granicy Kansas z Nebraską.

-Oh - Dean z jednej strony spodziewał się usłyszeć tą informację, ale z drugiej miał nadzieję, że jednak miejsce to będzie w innym stanie. Teraz jednak istniała realna szansa, że to Castiel mógł zadzwonić tamtego dnia. - Dzięki, Charlie.  

-Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Ta sprawa jest już od dawna zamknięta.  

-Osobiste powody. - Dean powiedział to ostrzej niż chciał. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję - dodał, nie chcąc wzbudzać większych podejrzeń.  

**~•** **~**

Potrzebował dużej ilości alkoholu. Na szczęście miał w piwnicy spory zapas butelek różnego rodzaju trunków, więc nie musiał w drodze powrotnej zatrzymywać się przy sklepie. Wiedział, że w tej chwili jego umysł powinien być trzeźwy i przejrzysty, zawsze gotowy na wszystko, ale ilość problemów i spraw, którymi został obrzucony, bardzo go przytłoczyła. Miał już za dużo na głowie, a z każdym dniem zdawało się przybywać tego więcej i więcej. 

Każdego dnia przychodziła chwila, w której miał przed oczami upadającego na podłogę martwego Azazela, niekiedy w nocy śnił mu się ten jeden moment, kiedy oddawał strzał. Co jakiś czas przypominał sobie o telefonie, o osobie, która wiedziała co się dzieje, ale zareagowała dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Starał się zignorować to, co usłyszał dzisiaj od Charlie. Wiedział, że znalezienie Castiela w tym samym dniu co zamknięcie sprawy  _Żółtookiego_  nie było przypadkiem i jedynym możliwym powiązaniem był właśnie telefon. Teraz się dowiedział, że połączenie zostało zlokalizowane mniej więcej w tej samej okolicy, w której go znalazł. Ale razem z Castielem postanowili nie zawracać sobie głowy jego przeszłością. Zresztą ta sprawa została zamknięta. Nie ma znaczenia kto dzwonił, a kto nie.  Poza tym, istniała możliwość, że połączenie wyszło od zupełnie nieznanej mu osoby. Codziennie myślał o Castielu. Ale nie o tym kim kiedyś był, ale o tym kim jest teraz. Jak będzie dalej wyglądało jego życie? Teoretycznie jest on duchem, nie ma go w żadnej bazie danych i nie posiada żadnych dokumentów. No i na koniec, od dzisiaj ma na głowie kolejnego psychopatę-pedofila. I wrażenie, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni dojedzie mu kolejna sprawa. W tej sytuacji, alkohol mógłby być dobrym wytłumaczeniem i zarazem odskocznią. Chciał chociaż przez chwilę skupić się na czymś innym, mniej krwawym i bardziej domowym.  

Wysiadł z Impali i został otoczony przez Starka, Bucky'ego, Zepplina, Ozzy'ego i Jaggera. Uśmiechnął się i kucnął, po kolei głaskając po głowie każdego z nich.  

-No już, spokojnie - rzucił, gdy cała piątka zaczęła po nim skakać. - Spokojnie, przywitam się z każdym, moje małe pierdoły.  

Dean jeszcze przez chwilę czochrał każdego psa, po czym obejrzał się po podwórku i zauważył małą postać siedzącą pod drzewem, tuż na granicy z lasem. Skoro psy są na dworze, to znaczy, że Castiel musiał z nimi wyjść, zwłaszcza, że w końcu się rozpogodziło. Może jednak alkohol nie był jedynym wyjściem. Nagle miał ochotę rozsiąść się w cieniu obok bruneta i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie robić nic. Szybko poszedł do domu, zrzucił z siebie garnitur i założył wygodne dresy oraz czarny t-shirt. Gdy z powrotem wyszedł na zewnątrz, Castiel nie ruszył się z miejsca i tkwił w tej samej pozycji. Po chwili Dean usiał obok niego i zauważył, że brunet miał zamknięte oczy.  

-Dzień dobry Cas - przywitał się. Wiedział, że jego współlokator nie spał, tylko drzemał. - Nie za wygodnie ci?  

-Nie, raczej nie. Od kilkunastu minut mam wrażenie, że jakiś mały insekt zwiedza wnętrze moich spodni - odpowiedział, nie podnosząc powiek. - Skoro mowa o wygodzie, powinieneś załatwić hamak. Albo huśtawkę.  

-Coś jeszcze, księżniczko?  

-Mnóstwo poduszek. Miękkich, puchatych i dużych. 

-A sukienka ma być z satyny czy jedwabiu? - Dean posłał mu uśmiech.   

-Niebieskiego jedwabiu, z wyszywanymi haftami i perłami. - Castiel tym razem zawiesił wzrok na Deanie i odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Przy okazji możesz załatwić koronę, taką ładną i błyszczącą, z diamentami i rubinami. Zobaczysz, jeszcze podbiję w niej Siedem Królestw i zasiądę na Żelaznym Tronie.   

Po chwili oboje parsknęli śmiechem, tak głośno, że pojawiła się przy nich cała futrzasta piątka.     

-Czy ty właśnie nawiązałeś do  _Gry o Tron_? - Dean zdziwił się, ale w tym pozytywnym znaczeniu. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, stary.   

-Mam dobrego nauczyciela. A raczej maestra.  

-Maester Winchester. Nie pasuje mi. - powtórzył Dean. - Lepiej brzmi Sir Winchester albo Lord Commander Winchester albo Lord Winchester, the Hand of the King. - Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy blondyna. - Widzę, że spędziłeś trochę czasu przed telewizorem.  

-To przez ciebie - Cas prychnął. 

-Witaj po ciemnej stronie mocy. Co jeszcze robiłeś? 

-Nic ciekawego. Pobawiłem się z sierściuchami, ugotowałem obiad na dzisiaj, no i pogadałem trochę z Samem. Wpadł na chwilkę, kilka godzin temu. Kazał przekazać, żebyś do niego zadzwonił jak wrócisz.  

-Podzielił się szczegółami? 

-Chodzi o sprawę z byłym wykładowcą. Potrzebuje twojej odznaki.  

Dean westchnął. Jego przeczucie po raz kolejny się sprawdziło i teraz ma na głowie jeszcze jedną sprawę więcej. Castiel musiał usłyszeć westchnięcie Deana, ponieważ spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. 

-Ciężki dzień? - zapytał.  

-Ciężkie dni. - Dean oparł głowę o pień drzewa i zamknął oczy. Zastanawiał się czy opowiedzieć niebieskookiemu wczorajszy i dzisiejszy dzień. Brunet wyczuwał stres blondyna i Dean był wdzięczny, że na niego nie naciskał, ale z drugiej strony chciałby o tym porozmawiać. - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mamy kolejnego seryjnego mordercę.  

-Ile? 

-Osiem ciał, w tym piętnastoletnia dziewczyna i siedem młodszych niż rok dzieci.  

-To... - zaczął Castiel. Nie skończył zdania, zabrakło mu odpowiednich słów. 

-Wiem. A motywem przewodnim był Disney.   

-Chyba nie chce wiedzieć co to znaczy. - Cas zawiesił wzrok na blondynie.  

-No i prawidłowo. Nie chciałbym się wdawać w szczegóły, nie w domu.  

-Jeśli chcesz, możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym.  

-Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu są pewne rzeczy, obrazy, które nie powinny być zapamiętywane i przekazywane dalej.  

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje półleżeli pod drzewami, rozkoszując się widokiem zachodzącego słońca. Niebo przybrało odcienie fioletu, zaczynając od ciemnego niebieskiego, a kończąc na jaskrawym różu, widocznym najbliżej słońca. Całe zjawisko przysłaniały gałęzie drzewa, które tylko dodawały uroku całemu widokowi. Psy nadal wylegiwały się na trawie, niedaleko Deana i Castiela.  

-To mój pierwszy zachód słońca. Wcześniej nie przywiązywałem do niego żadnej uwagi. 

Dean odwrócił wzrok w stronę źródła głosu. Cas podciągnął nogi i otoczył je rękami. Wyglądał w tej chwili bardzo młodo i krucho, jakby miał za chwilę się rozlecieć. Jakby był porcelanową lalką, zrobioną po to, aby ją podziwiać i traktować z jak największą delikatnością. Usta rozciągał w subtelnym uśmiechu, nie za małym i na tyle szerokim, aby pojawiły się zmarszczki przy kącikach oczu. Głowę miał lekko uchyloną w górę, by lepiej móc obserwować zjawisko zachodzącej gwiazdy. Przez to rozchylił usta i co jakiś czas wysuwał się przez nie język, ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Dean jest pewien, że brunet nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej czynności.

Zielonooki miał ochotę odpowiedzieć "Mój też". W jednej chwili wszystkie dotychczasowe sprawy i problemy, nareszcie ustąpiły. Udało mu się nie zawracać nimi głowy. Za to skupił się na tej chwili. Chciał odpowiedzieć, że to też jego pierwszy zachód. Pierwszy zachód warty zapamiętania. Pierwszy zachód, na który rzeczywiście zwraca uwagę. Pierwszy zachód, któremu towarzyszy niesamowity krajobraz. Ale tego nie zrobi, ponieważ to by było idealnym przykładem  _chick_ _flick_ _mom_ _ents_ , a on przecież tego nienawidził. 

 _-_ Cas, jestem w stu procentach pewien, że nie jeden raz spędzałeś wieczór tak jak teraz.  

-Ale tego nie pamiętam. A odkąd mnie znalazłeś, nie było okazji, żeby... Nie wiedziałem, że to wygląda tak pięknie.  

-Teraz będziesz miał na to mnóstwo okazji.  

-Dean? - Castiel uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, pokazując rząd białych zębów. - Cieszę się, że spędziłeś ze mną mój pierwszy zachód słońca.  

Winchester przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał. Zastanawiał się czy swoją odpowiedzią nie przekroczy granic. W jego głowie pojawiły się dwa słowa. _Pieprzyć to_. Intuicja mówiła mu, że przy niebieskookim nie musi nikogo udawać.  

-Ja też. - Dean zwinnie podniósł się na nogi i otrzepał źdźbła trawy ze spodni.  

-Gdzie idziesz?  

-Wstawaj. Pamiętasz jak wspominałem o małym jeziorze w głębi lasu? - Castiel nieśmiało pokiwał głową, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - To twój pierwszy raz, prawda? Upewnimy się, że tym razem zapamiętasz go na zawsze.  

Po chwili oboje szli szybkim krokiem po wąskiej ścieżce, wydeptanej w poszyciu leśnym, obok siebie, co jakiś czas zderzając się ramionami. Zaraz za nimi dreptała cała piątka psów.  

-Szybciej, słońce już prawie zaszło - powiedział Dean i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył tempo. - Zostało nam jakieś piętnaście minut.  

Szli i szli i dalej szli. Castiel jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się tak głęboko w lesie i był wdzięczny, że jednak nie zdecydował się tu przyjść samemu. Jest pewien, że sam nie dałby rady teraz wrócić do domu. Niby kierowali się jedną ścieżką, ale niektóre jej odcinki były zarośnięte i wtapiały się w leśny krajobraz. Poza tym, robiło się coraz ciemniej.  

Kilka minut później znaleźli się nad gładką taflą wody. Jezioro rzeczywiście nie było duże, ale wystarczające, aby mogły zamieszkać w nim ryby i inne wodne stworzenia. Po ich stronie brzegu znajdował się drewniany podest. Castiel domyślił się, że w tym miejscu Dean rozkłada krzesło, aby w spokoju móc łowić ryby. Zaś na przeciwległym brzegu jeziora nie rosło ani jedno drzewo, przez co powstało coś w rodzaju łąki. Niebieskooki był pewien, że za kilka dni to miejsce będzie obsypane kwiatami. Również przez ten niewielki, pusty obszar, idealnie było widać zachodzące słońce, tylko trochę przysłonięte drzewami rosnącymi w dalszej części lasu.  

Dean odwrócił się do niego i posłał mu uśmiech.  

-I jak? Może być? - zapytał. 

-Wiedziałeś o tym miejscu i pokazałeś mi je dopiero teraz? - Cas chciał brzmieć jakby był pełen pretensji, ale przez ten głupkowaty wyraz twarzy Winchestera, sam nie mógł powstrzymać unoszących się kącików ust.  

-Czekałem na odpowiedni moment.  

-A więc mam nadzieję, że czekasz jeszcze na wiele momentów. 

Castiel minął Deana i usiadł na drewnianym podeście, z nogami zwisającymi nad wodą. Stąd miał idealny widok na... właściwie wszystko. Po chwili obok niego siadł Dean, tak, że niemal stykali się ramionami. Ten podest był naprawdę wąski i krótki.  

-Często tu przychodzisz? - zapytał Cas. 

-Codziennie, jeżeli jest ładna pogoda.  

-Nie dziwię się. To miejsce jest przepiękne.  

-Wygląda jeszcze lepiej latem, kiedy drzewa są obrośnięte zielonymi liśćmi - odpowiedział Dean, wskazując ręką przed siebie. - A tam naprzeciwko jest łąka. Zawsze przepełniona białymi stokrotkami.  

-I nikt tutaj nie przychodzi?  

-Oprócz mnie? Może jakiś jeleń, od czasu do czasu.  

Castiel pokiwał głową, nie dowierzając temu wszystkiemu. Słońce już całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem. Niebo zmieniło kolor na mieszankę granatu i fioletu, przez co drzewa stanowiły czarne kształty. Zaś po drugiej stronie nieba tarcza księżyca wydawała się świecić jaśniej niż zazwyczaj. Przez dłuższy moment siedzieli razem w bardzo przyjemnej ciszy. Może nie do końca w ciszy, ponieważ co jakiś czas było słychać świerszcze lub inne owady szeleszczące w trawie.  

-Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? - mówiąc to, Castiel położył się. Dean z początku spojrzał na bruneta, nie wiedząc co on robi. Dopiero po chwili zastanowienia zdecydował się położyć obok niego.  

-Właściwie, to całkiem zabawna historia - odparł i ułożył dłoń pod głową. - Nie potrafiłem się zdecydować, a Sammy miał już dosyć mojego lamentowania na ten temat, więc zasugerował wybór na ślepo. Wziąłem mapę, jedną rzutkę i po prostu rzuciłem. Trafiłem na pustkowie w Lebanon.  

-Żartujesz.  

-Jestem zupełnie poważny.  

-Nie ma szans, żeby tak dobrze trafić. 

-Zawsze byłem dobry w tą grę.  

-Jest coś w czym nie jesteś dobry? - Castiel spojrzał na Deana. W świetle księżyca jego profil wyglądał wręcz perfekcyjnie. Cas  _odkąd_ _tylko pamiętał_  podziwiał urodę blondyna. Był pod wrażeniem, że człowiek może być aż tak atrakcyjny i nie chodziło tylko o wygląd zewnętrzny. Jego osobowość i inteligencja szły w parze z pięknem.  

-Znalazłoby się kilka rzeczy. 

-Jesteś niemożliwy, Deanie Winchesterze.  

Castiel nadal wpatrywał się w zielonookiego. Jego uwagę przykuły rozsypane po całej twarzy piegi blondyna. Za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowali się blisko siebie, Cas próbował je policzyć, ale zawsze ponosił porażkę. Było ich tak wiele, że nie dawał rady ich wszystkich zliczyć. Nawet ani razu nie doszedł przynajmniej do połowy. Teraz ma szansę zliczyć je przynajmniej na lewym profilu.  

Kiedy doszedł do piętnastu Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę. Miał uniesione brwi i minę, jakby go złapał na gorącym uczynku. I rzeczywiście tak było. 

-Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał. Castiel przez chwilę czuł się zmieszany, ale postanowił trochę podroczyć się ze swoim towarzyszem. 

-Właściwie to tak. - Dean sięgnął dłonią do twarzy i otarł nią policzek. W tej samej chwili Castiel wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  

-Co? 

-Nic.  

Dean nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopiero po chwili zrozumiał co brunet robił.  

-Liczyłeś moje piegi, tak? - zapytał, na co Cas jeszcze głośniej parsknął śmiechem. - Czy każdy, do cholery, musi to robić? - dodał pod nosem, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się.  

-Jak to każdy?  

-Sammy doliczył się niecałej setki. Ale to było jeszcze w liceum.  

-Okej - odparł Cas. - Nie będę ich liczył.  

-Jestem ci za to wdzięczny.  

Znowu leżeli w ciszy. Tym razem dłużej, ponieważ na niebie zdążyły pokazać się gwiazdy. Nadal nie było ani jednej chmury, więc mieli idealny widok. Castiel zauważył typowego dla tej pory Herkulesa i Pas Oriona. Nie wiedział skąd potrafił zauważyć konstelacje, ale był pewien, że za kilka chwil znajdzie ich jeszcze więcej. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i po raz kolejny zawiesił wzrok na twarzy Deana. Uśmiechnął się i skupił całą uwagę na piegach.  

-Cas? - zaczął Dean. - Znowu to robisz.  

-Wcale że nie.  

-Cas.  

-Co? 

-Czuję na sobie twój przeszywający wzrok - wyjaśnił i kolejny raz spojrzał na bruneta.  

-Niczego nie liczę.  

-W takim razie co robisz?  

-Szukam konstelacji.  

-Na mojej twarzy? - Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Z tego co wiem, gwiazdy są na górze. 

-Wiem.  

Winchester przewrócił oczami.  

-I jak? Znalazłeś coś?  

-Jaki masz znak zodiaku? 

-Wodnik... - odpowiedział, lekko zdziwiony pytaniem niebieskookiego. - Co to ma wsp... 

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho.  

-Masz go na twarzy.  

-Co? 

-Tutaj. - Cas podniósł się i nachylił nad blondynem. Po chwili przyłożył palec do policzka i zaczął przesuwać opuszek palca w stronę nosa, aż do czoła. Dean nie spodziewał się tego ruchu i na początku drgnął, ale to nie przeszkodziło Castielowi w dalszym dotykaniu jego twarzy.  

-Co ty, astronauta?  - Brunet zaśmiał się na komentarz Deana.

-Astronom jak już. Astronauta siedzi w rakiecie i wciska guziczki - wyjaśnił. - O, a tutaj masz Smoka. - dodał, kierując palec na lewą skroń.  

-Masz na myśli takiego ze skrzydłami i ogonem? 

-Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o gwiazdach?  

Dean wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.  

-Wygląda na to, że musisz mnie nauczyć - odpowiedział.  

-Co za to dostanę?  

-Pełne pozwolenie na szukanie gwiazdozbiorów na mojej twarzy.  

-Zgoda - Castiel odpowiedział i z powrotem położył się obok blondyna.  

Leżeli tak obok siebie jeszcze przez parę godzin. Castiel co chwilę wskazywał dłonią w górę, starając się pokazać Deanowi jakiś gwiazdozbiór. Na początku szło to opornie, ponieważ dla Deana wszystko wyglądało tak samo, te same, świecące kropki. Jakby ktoś po prostu rozsypał je na niebie. Dopiero kiedy Cas wytłumaczył, że czasem nie widać wszystkiego na pierwszy rzut oka, Winchester bardziej się skupił. Co jakiś czas również opowiadał historię lub mit związany z daną konstelacją i zielonooki był pod naprawdę dużym wrażeniem. 

Dean miał rację. Castiel nigdy nie zapomni dzisiejszej nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 tysięcy słów... wow. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że napisałam coś tak długiego. W każdym razie, jest to pierwszy rozdział w pełni ukazujący klimat całego fanfiction. Jest cholernie długi i mam nadzieję, że wystarczy na długi czas, ponieważ minie trochę czasu, zanim dodam kolejny. Niestety nie wiem kiedy to nastąpi, ponieważ planowo każda część powinna mieć około 7-8 tysięcy słów, a obecnie jestem w połowie całego fanfiction. Znając mnie, pewnie każdy rozdział będę jeszcze zmieniać milion razy.  
> Na koniec, bardzo prosiłabym o komentarze i serducha. Napiszcie co sądzicie o nowym wątku kryminalnym, Castielu i Deanie jako prawdziwym agencie FBI. Byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna.


	3. Kissed By Ice

Sam spóźniał się już czterdzieści minut. Dean umówił się z nim w samo południe, ponieważ razem mieli jechać do Kansas City, aby zweryfikować kilka rzeczy, dotyczących sprawy, która z góry wyglądała na przegraną. Dean nie znał wielu szczegółów, ale jeżeli na narzędziu zbrodni znaleziono odciski palców profesora oraz był motyw, to szanse na wygranie procesu były bardzo znikome.  

-Może coś mu wypadło w ostatniej chwili - odezwał się Castiel, widząc jaki Winchester był zniecierpliwiony.  

-Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego - odpowiedział, po czym po raz kolejny wybrał numer do brata. I po raz kolejny usłyszał sekretarkę, proszącą o zostawienie wiadomości. Dean westchnął. 

-Kiedy wrócicie?  

-Nawet nie wiem czy wyjedziemy. - Dean czuł, jak poziom irytacji oraz zmartwienia w nim wzrastał. Jeszcze raz do niego zadzwonił i usiadł na schodach, nie przejmując się, że może ubrudzić sobie spodnie od garnituru. Castiel stał oparty o framugę drzwi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  

Dopiero kilkanaście minut później usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika. Samochód jeszcze się nie zatrzymał, a drzwi już się otworzyły i chwilę później wyszedł Sam, trzymając w ręku plik kartek.  

-Oh, patrzcie kto postanowił się pojawić - rzucił Dean oskarżycielsko.  

-Wybaczcie mi spóźnienie, ale mój klient stracił nad sobą panowanie i musiałem interweniować, a padł mi telefon.  

-Jasne - prychnął blondyn. 

-Dean, znowu zachowujesz się jak typowa  _d_ _rama_ _q_ _ueen_  - odpowiedział Sam. - Może dla efektu tupnij jeszcze nogą.  

-Jak na królową, to musisz przyznać, że jestem punktualny. 

W tym momencie Cas cicho parsknął śmiechem i zakrył usta dłonią.  

-Co? - krzyknęli równocześnie, odwracając się w jego stronę.  

-Nic, nic. W końcu widzę, że jesteście braćmi.   

Słysząc komentarz bruneta, oboje przewrócili oczami. Już dawno nie droczyli się ze sobą, nie wspominając o czymś takim jak wspólne spędzanie czasu przy butelce piwa. Jedyne rzeczy o jakich ostatnio rozmawiali dotyczyły pracy, martwych zwłok i kryminalistów.

-Powinniśmy się zbierać. Już i tak mamy lekki poślizg - oznajmił Sammy.  

-Jedziemy Impalą. Nie ma szans, żebym wsiadł do tej plastikowej kupy złomu - dodał, wskazując na samochód brata. Sam zagryzł wargi i dał za wygraną. Wiedział, że nie było sensu kłócić się z Deanem, jeżeli temat dotyczył jego ukochanej dziecinki.  

-Um... Czy mógłbym pojechać z wami? - zapytał Castiel, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. Dean zobaczył ślady ekscytacji w jego oczach i po chwili zastanowienia pokiwał głową, pomimo, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że obecność jego współlokatora będzie go tylko rozpraszała i najprawdopodobniej nie przyniesie żadnych korzyści. Ale też nie miał serca mu odmówić, zwłaszcza, że całymi dniami siedział w domu. Winchester w końcu przyznał, że wizyta w mieście powinna wyjść mu na dobre.  

-Jasne, dlaczego nie - odpowiedział Dean i posłał Samowi znaczące spojrzenie, żeby przypadkiem nie palnął czegoś głupiego.

-Wiem, że na nic się nie przydam, ale już nie mogę dłużej wysiedzieć na kanapie - tłumaczył Cas.  

-No co ty, przyda nam się świeże spojrzenie na sprawę - odparł Sam. - No i kontakt z innymi ludźmi dobrze ci zrobi.  

Wszyscy wsiedli do czarnego Chevroleta, który jak zwykle lśnił w słońcu, przez co wyglądał jakby dopiero co zszedł z taśmy. Dean jak zwykle siedział za kierownicą, a drugie siedzenie z przodu zajął Sammy. Cas musiał się zadowolić miejscem z tyłu. Starszy Winchester, zanim jeszcze odpalił silnik, włączył jedną ze swoich ulubionych starych kaset.  

-Nadal słuchasz tych staroci? - Sam otworzył schowek i zaczął przeglądać kasety. - Serio, musisz odświeżyć tą kolekcje.  

-Niby dlaczego? 

-Po pierwsze, to kasety. A po drugie, Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica? To największe hity starych ramoli.  

-Znasz zasady, Sammy. Kierowca wybiera muzykę, pasażer zamyka jadaczkę - odparł Dean i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, gdy z głośników zaczęło lecieć "Back In Black". 

-Wiesz, że twój Sammy nie jest już dwunastoletnim chłopczykiem? Mów mi Sam. 

-Nie słyszę cię. Muzyka gra za głośno.  

Jechali słuchając ulubionych utworów starszego Winchestera. Sam na początku narzekał na repertuar, ale w końcu pogodził się z porażką i dołączył do śpiewających refreny Deana i Casa. Pogoda była bardzo piękna i słoneczna, ale większa część drogi prowadziła przez las, więc nie narzekali na rażące słońce. Pomimo niewygodnego garnituru, Dean poczuł się, jakby jechali we trójkę na jakiś męski wyjazd. Kiedyś musi namówić Sama na takie wakacje. Tylko on, Sam i Cas. Zero psychopatów i martwych ciał.  

Po czterech godzinach jazdy, Dean zaparkował samochód przed barem, od którego rzekomo zależał wyrok sądowy.  

-Sam? Mógłbyś mi bardziej wyjaśnić tą sprawę? - zapytał Castiel. - Chciałbym pomóc.  

-Jak już ci kiedyś wspominałem, oskarżonym jest Crowley MacLeod, były wykładowca na uniwersytecie w Stanford. Został oskarżony o zamordowanie swojej matki, Roweny MacLeod, poprzez zadanie dużej ilości ran kłutych. Na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono nóż myśliwski, na którym były odciski Crowley'a i krew Roweny. Poza tym, MacLeod mógł mieć motyw. Każdy wiedział, jak bardzo nienawidził swojej matki. I z tego co słyszałem na kampusie, ona również nienawidziła jego.  

-Dlaczego tu właściwie jesteśmy? - Cas zmarszczył brwi.  

-Ponieważ Crowley twierdzi, że w czasie popełnienia morderstwa siedział w barze i zatapiał problemy alkoholem. Policja miała to sprawdzić, ale jak zwykle spieprzyli. Nawet nie przejrzeli nagrań z monitoringu. Musimy sprawdzić, czy jego alibi jest prawdziwe.  

-Nadal myślę, że to nie ma sensu - powiedział Dean. - Facet miał motyw, a narzędzie zbrodni ewidentnie wskazuje na niego. Nawet jeżeli barman potwierdzi jego alibi, wątpię, żeby został uniewinniony.  

-Musimy spróbować.  

-Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?  

Samowi zajęło chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.  

-Jestem mu to winny. Miałem pewny... incydent na trzecim roku i on mi pomógł. Zresztą, to nie jest ważne. Lepiej już chodźmy.  

Bar "Torreador" świecił pustkami. Z wyjątkiem barmana, nie było nikogo, nawet przy automatach z grami. Dean nawet się nie zdziwił, ponieważ tandetny wystrój wnętrza, a przede wszystkim bardzo mały wybór alkoholi wcale nie przyciągał. Na półkach było wystawionych zaledwie siedem butelek. Niezbyt zachęcający widok.  

-Agent specjalny Winchester, FBI. Chciałbym porozmawiać z kierownikiem - oznajmił Dean, pokazując mężczyźnie za ladą legitymację. Sam i Castiel stali tuż za nim.  

-Już z nim rozmawiasz. O co chodzi? 

-Muszę obejrzeć nagranie z waszego monitoringu.  

Właściciel baru nie wydawał się tym faktem zachwycony, ale skinął na nich głową i zaprowadził na zaplecze. Sam jako pierwszy znalazł się przed monitorem i nie zważając na mężczyznę, samemu zaczął przeglądać nagrania. We trójkę skupili się na filmiku, z odpowiednią datą. Kamera ustawiona była w stronę lady i tak jak teraz, bar nie był przepełniony.  

-Cholera - przeklął Sam, kiedy w godzinie popełnienia morderstwa Crowley'a nigdzie nie było widać.  

-No i to by było na tyle - dodał Dean.  

-Poczekajcie chwilkę. - Castiel przybliżył się do ekranu komputera i zaczął coś klikać na klawiaturze. - Widzicie? - zapytał, po czym wskazał palcem na ustawienie barmana. Sam i Dean spojrzeli na siebie, wzruszając ramionami. - Mężczyzna przy ladzie ma pełną szklankę. Na następnej klatce, szklanka jest prawie pusta. 

-Więc albo ktoś majstrował przy nagraniu, albo Duch Kacper miał ochotę sobie chlapnąć. - Dean wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę właściciela.  

-Jak się nazywa pracownik, który siedział za ladą w nocy z  drugiego na trzeciego kwietnia? - zapytał.  

-Obawiam się, że już z nim nie porozmawiacie - odpowiedział, wycierając blat. 

-Dlaczego?  

-Kilka dni temu znaleźli go martwego w mieszkaniu. Biedny facet, powiesił się, zostawiając żonę oraz syna samych, bez żadnych środków na życie.  

Dean nie musiał już więcej o nic pytać. Wiedział wszystko. Po chwili zza zaplecza wyszli Cas i Sammy i razem udali się na zewnątrz. 

-Macie kopie videa? - zapytał Dean. 

-Oczywiście - Sam pokiwał głową. - Przy okazji, dobra robota Cas.  

Castiel nieśmiało uśmiechnął się, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się odcienie czerwieni. Dean również poczuł jak jego kąciki ust delikatnie się unoszą. Szczerze mógł powiedzieć, że był z niego dumny.  

-Rozmawiałeś jeszcze z tym facetem?  

-Zapytałem o tego barmana. Facet popełnił samobójstwo kilka dni temu, ale wszyscy się teraz domyślamy, że został zamordowany przez tego samego gościa, który zmanipulował nagranie i najprawdopodobniej zabił panią MacLeod.  

-Tak, my to wiemy, ale nadal są to tylko przypuszczenia, a nie dowody - powiedział Sam. - Wątpię, żeby pusta szklanka wystarczyła prokuratorowi.  

-Musi wystarczyć. Przykro mi Sammy, ale chyba nie jesteśmy w stanie nic więcej zrobić.  

Rozmowę przerwał im dzwoniący telefon starszego Winchestera.  

-To Bobby - mruknął pod nosem. - Poczekajcie chwilkę - dodał i odsunął się od nich na parę kroków.  

-Lamar w stanie Colorado. Mamy kolejne ciało dziewczyny. 

-Powtórka z Wellington? - zapytał.  

-Na to wygląda.  

-Przyjąłem. Będę za kilka godzin. - Dean wziął głęboki wdech i rozłączył się.  

-Co się stało?  

-To co zawsze. I chyba mamy problem, ponieważ muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Colorado, a nie mogę was zabrać na miejsce zbrodni - wyjaśnił Dean.  

-Nie szkodzi, zadzwonię po Jo żeby nas zgarnęła - odpowiedział Sam.  

-Na pewno dacie sobie radę?  

-Dean. Chyba zapomniałeś, że jestem już po trzydziestce. 

-Cas? - spojrzał na mężczyznę, na co on prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, z którego wylewała się troska. Po chwili Dean wsiadł do Impali i odjechał, zostawiając Sama i Castiela przed barem. 

**~•~**

Naprzeciwko "Torreadora" mieściła się kawiarnia, która już z zewnątrz wyglądała na mały, rodzinny biznes. Młodszy Winchester zaproponował, aby w międzyczasie, gdy czekają na Jo, napełnili organizmy dawką kofeiny i przy okazji zjedli dobre ciastko. Cas chętnie się zgodził, gdyż powoli zaczynał czuć zmęczenie, pomimo, że nawet nie było siedemnastej. W kawiarni nie było dużo ludzi. Bez problemu znaleźli wolny stolik w kącie pomieszczenia. Oboje zamówili dużą caffe americano oraz po jednym rogaliku croissant.

-Więc, Cas - zaczął Sam. - Jak się czujesz? 

-Dobrze. 

-To... dobrze. Mam na myśli, że pierwszy raz jesteś na mieście, wśród ludzi, no i...

-Chciałbyś zapytać czy coś sobie przypomniałem? - dokończył za niego Cas. Sammy pokiwał głową. - Niestety, moim jedynym "wspomnieniem" jest głos wołający Castiel. Minęło tyle czasu i nadal się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "tego"?

-Wiem pewne rzeczy, ale nie wiem skąd. Wiem jak coś zrobić, ale nie pamiętam jak się ich uczyłem. 

-To musi być frustrujące - odpowiedział Sam.

-I jest - Cas westchnął. - Niedawno odkryłem, że całkiem nieźle znam się na gwiazdach. 

-Chodzi ci o celebrytów czy o te na niebie? 

-Te na niebie. - Z ust Castiela wydostał się cichy chichot. - Znam mnóstwo konstelacji i wiem, które są widoczne w danej porze roku. 

-Więc byłeś astronautą? 

Cas znowu się zaśmiał. 

-Nie sądzę.

-No to może detektywem. A w każdym razie nadawałbyś się na detektywa - powiedział Winchester i w tym samym momencie do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka. Zaraz po otrzymaniu zamówienia Sam wyciągnął ze swojej skórzanej teczki plik dokumentów i rozłożył je na stoliku.

-Raczej nie nadawałbym się do prowadzenia śledztwa - odpowiedział. 

-Wręcz przeciwnie. Masz niezłe oko w szukaniu nieścisłości. 

Castiel był pewien, że na jego policzkach po raz kolejny pojawiły się odcienie czerwieni. Wziął jedną kartkę do ręki, aby zakryć zawstydzenie na twarzy, i zaczął czytać coś, co wyglądało na zeznanie świadka.

-Sam? - zwrócił się do młodszego Winchestera. - Jesteś obrońcą sądowym, więc dlaczego prowadzisz teraz śledztwo? Przecież twoim zadaniem jest tylko przygotowanie linii obrony. 

-Masz rację, ale czasami muszę zdobyć dowody, które potwierdziłyby niewinność mojego klienta. I jak już wspominałem, bardzo zależy mi na tym, aby MacLeod został uniewinniony.  

Castiel chciał zapytać dlaczego, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. To nie jest jego sprawa, a wcześniej Sam i tak mówił, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. 

-Pomożesz mi przygotować obronę? - kontynuował dalej Sam. - Przyda mi się świeże spojrzenie na to wszystko, zwłaszcza twoje spojrzenie. 

-Oczywiście. 

Oboje, jeszcze raz zaczęli analizować całą sytuację. 

-Najbardziej obciążającym dowodem było to cholerne narzędzie zbrodni - zaczął Sammy. - Na nożu znajdowały się wyłącznie odciski palców Crowley'a, więc niemal niemożliwym jest obalenie tego dowodu. Chociaż można wytłumaczyć to na dwa sposoby. Ten mniej prawdopodobny, czyli ktoś zebrał jego odciski palców i nałożył na rękojeść noża...

-Można coś takiego zrobić? - zdziwił się Cas. 

-Wystarczy wziąć kawałek taśmy klejącej, przyłożyć klejącą stronę do przedmiotu, na którym są pozostawione linie papilarne i przykleić tą samą stronę do innego przedmiotu - odpowiedział Sam, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. 

-Oh. Sprytne. 

-Ale nie niemożliwe. I jest też bardziej prawdopodobny sposób...

-Przekonanie, że nóż wcześniej należał do MacLeoda - dokończył brunet. - I stąd wzięły się odciski. 

-Co będzie trudne, ponieważ MacLeod nie ma nic wspólnego z łowiectwem czy polowaniem. W obu przypadkach potrzebny jest ktoś, kto chciałby go wrobić - westchnął Sam. 

-Powiedziałeś, że ofiarą jest matka Crowley'a, z którą nie miał dobrych stosunków? - chciał się upewnić. Sam pokiwał głową. 

-Nawet mógłbym powiedzieć, że ich relacja przypominała Joffrey'a i Tyriona. Niby byli rodziną, ale szczerze się nienawidzili. I tak jak w tym przypadku Tyrion nie zabił Joffrey'a pomimo czystej nienawiści, tak myślę, że Crowley nie zabił Roweny. 

-O Boże, ty też to oglądasz? 

-Kiedy twojemu bratu jadaczka się nie zamyka na ten temat, nie masz wyjścia i musisz to obejrzeć. -odparł Sam. - Przy okazji, jeżeli chciałbyś kiedyś zdenerwować Deana, zapytaj się go co w tej chwili robi George R.R. Martin. 

-Co? 

-Po prostu to zrób. - Winchester uśmiechnął się. - Wracając do sprawy, z motywem również nie mamy co zrobić. Pieprzony Crowley i jego temperament. 

-Zostaje tylko alibi. 

-Czyli nagranie, które może nie zostać przyjęte jako dowód. A nawet gdyby, to i tak nie wiemy kto je zmanipulował - Sammy westchnął.

-Niekoniecznie - rzucił Cas. - Chyba nie myślisz, że ten barman popełnił samobójstwo. 

-Oczywiście, że nie. Przypadki nie dzieją się przypadkowo, jak to mówi Dean. Ale musielibyśmy udowodnić, że samobójstwo zostało upozorowane. A widać, że ktoś, kto wrabia MacLeoda jest pieprzonym profesjonalistą. 

-Powinniśmy pójść porozmawiać z jego rodziną - zaproponował Castiel. 

-Teraz? 

-Dlaczego nie? Mamy czas, zanim Jo tu przyjedzie. 

Najpierw wrócili do baru. Udało im się wyciągnąć od właściciela nazwisko i adres zmarłego pracownika, tylko dlatego, że wcześniej był z nimi agent FBI. Mieli do przejścia kilka przecznic, więc oboje stwierdzili, że nie muszą wzywać taksówki. Od krótkiego spaceru nic im się nie stanie, zwłaszcza, że pogoda była tak piękna, że aż szkoda byłoby z niej nie skorzystać. 

-Naprawdę powinieneś zostać detektywem - powiedział Sam. - Mówię to na poważnie.

 -To raczej nie jest możliwe.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie mam nawet dokumentów. Poza tym, nie lubię widoku krwi. Ani martwych osób. 

-No to może prawo? Z chęcią przyjąłbym cię jako osobistego asystenta w mojej kancelarii. - zaproponował Sam.

-Dziękuje za propozycję, ale muszę odmówić. Ja... um...  - Cas zająkał się - Tak właściwie to myślałem już o pracy. 

-Naprawdę? Co chciałbyś robić?

-Myślałem nad restauracją. Albo cukiernią. - Castiel uśmiechnął się. - Kocham piec ciasta. I naleśniki. 

-Oh, czyli już wiem, dlaczego Dean tak się do ciebie przywiązał. Daj mu ciasto, a zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. 

-Tak, zauważyłem. Jego miłość do ciast czasami jest komiczna. 

-Dokładnie. Dean Winchester w trzech słowach? Impala, ciasto i Gra o Tron. 

Castiel i Sam równocześnie zaśmiali się.

-Powinieneś przestać o tym myśleć i zacząć coś robić, jeżeli naprawdę tego chcesz - dodał Sam. 

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Castiel wziął sobie do serca słowa młodszego Winchestera i postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji na pewno podzieli się tą myślą z Deanem. Cas trochę się obawiał, czy w ogóle ktoś go zatrudni. Nie miał dowodu tożsamości, nawet nie znał swojego nazwiska. Albo prawdziwego imienia. Ale w tej chwili nie chciał o tym myśleć. Musi teraz pomóc Samowi.

Po chwili znaleźli się pod odpowiednim budynkiem. Rodzina barmana mieszkała na siódmym piętrze i jak na złość, jedyna winda obecnie była w trakcie naprawy. Po pokonaniu wszystkich schodów, dwie minuty musieli poświęcić na odpoczynek. 

-Współczuje wszystkim, którzy mieszkają wyżej niż trzecie piętro - oznajmił Sam, po czym zapukał w drzwi. 

Moment później stanęła w nich niska kobieta, w krótkich, czarnych włosach i o azjatyckiej urodzie. Nie uśmiechała się, ani nawet nie była poważna. Była po prostu smutna. 

-Pani Linda Tran? - Kobieta pokiwała głową.

-O co chodzi? - zapytała.

-Nazywam się Sam Winchester, to jest mój... asystent, Castiel. Jestem prawnikiem i obecnie prowadzę sprawę, która ma związek z pańskim mężem. 

-Mój mąż nie żyje - odpowiedziała i już miała zamknąć drzwi, ale w ostatniej chwili Sam przytrzymał je ręką.

-Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. - powiedział najżyczliwiej jak tylko mógł. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co pani w tej chwili musi przeżywać. I nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak w tej chwili musi się pani czuć. Ale bardzo mi zależy na rozmowie. 

Linda Tran przez chwilę nie reagowała. Dopiero po zastanowieniu się skinęła głową i wpuściła ich do środka. Jej mieszkanie było bardzo małe, ale od razu można było wyczuć domową i ciepłą atmosferę. Wszędzie porozstawiane były zdjęcia w ramkach, przedstawiające ją, jej męża oraz nastoletniego syna. Castiel zauważył, że na wszystkich fotografiach, pan Tran wydaje się być szczęśliwy, zresztą tak jak pozostali członkowie rodziny. 

-Reprezentuję profesora Crowley'a MacLeoda, który został niesłusznie oskarżony - zaczął Sam.  Cas stał tuż za nim. - Niestety jego jedynym ratunkiem jest alibi. Uważam, że to alibi mógł dać pański mąż. 

-Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. 

-Wierzę, że ktoś wrabia mojego klienta. W dniu kiedy popełniono przestępstwo, pan MacLeod był w barze, w którym pracował pani mąż. Miał wtedy swoją zmianę. Stąd moje pytanie... Czy pański mąż był skłonny do takiego... czynu? - Sam starał się jak najlepiej dobrać słowa, aby jej nie przestraszyć, ani nie zniechęcić.

-Co pan ma na myśli?

-Czy pani mąż już wcześniej przejawiał skłonności samobójcze? 

Kobieta spuściła głowę i wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. Młodszy Winchester pomyślał, że spieprzył sprawę tym pytaniem, ale po chwili po jej policzku spłynęła łza. 

-Nie. On nigdy by nie... Nie zostawiłby nas. Od początku nie wierzyłam, że mógł odebrać sobie życie. Ale policja nie chciała mnie słuchać. 

-Rozumiem - odpowiedział Sam. 

-A czy zauważyła pani coś niecodziennego w tym dniu? Coś podejrzanego? - dodał Castiel. 

Linda Tran wzruszyła ramionami i kolejna łza wydostała się z kącika oka. 

-Ja coś zauważyłem - odezwał się ktoś z końca pomieszczenia. Sam i Cas odwrócili się w stronę dobiegającego głosu i zawiesili wzrok na chudym chłopcu, nie starszym niż osiemnaście lat. Castiel od razu rozpoznał go ze zdjęć. 

-Kevin, znowu podsłuchiwałeś? - zapytała Linda. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 

-Co zobaczyłeś?

-Samochód. Dzień przed tym, jak tata... Dzień wcześniej przed budynkiem stał czarny Range Rover. Zwróciłem uwagę, ponieważ to jeden z lepszych samochodów, a w tej okolicy to dosyć rzadkie. - Kevin odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Wrócił po kilku sekundach, trzymając w dłoni małą karteczkę. - Uznałem to za dziwne, a od zawsze uwielbiałem kryminały. Zapamiętałem rejestrację. - dodał i przekazał papierek Samowi. 

**~•~**

W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego morderstwa, tym razem popełniono je w miejscu publicznym. Restauracja "Arendelle" znajdowała się w centrum miasta Lamar, a sama jej nazwa wskazywała na tematykę morderstwa. Dean przez całą drogę miał przed oczami obraz martwej Alex, położonej wśród kwiatów, która wyglądała jakby spała, pomimo ogromnej rany na klatce piersiowej. Również pamiętał o niemowlakach i nawet nie chciał pomyśleć, jaki czeka go dzisiaj widok. Poprzednim razem była Królewna Śnieżka. Teraz, jeżeli dobrze skojarzył nazwę restauracji, czeka go spotkanie z Frozen.  

Przed restauracją znajdował się tłum ludzi. Dean musiał zaparkować kawałek dalej, ponieważ ludzie zatrzymywali samochody na ulicach, żeby dowiedzieć się co się stało. Ruch uliczny został prawie całkowicie zatrzymany, co było dziwne, ponieważ Bobby wspominał, że dziewczyna znajdowała się w środku. Wszędzie panował zamęt, rozmowy ludzi mieszały się z odgłosem policyjnych syren, do tego całość wyglądała jeszcze poważniej przez niebiesko-czerwone światła. Lokalna policja odgrodziła budynek żółtą taśmą, ale i tak policjanci musieli stać w krótkich odległościach, aby przypadkiem nikt nie zdołał przejść. Winchester pokazał jednemu z nich legitymację i już miał wchodzić do środka, kiedy usłyszał dobrze mu znany kobiecy głos.  

-Dean Winchester. - Bela Talbot stała tuż przy taśmie, ubrana w typowy dziennikarski płaszcz, z którego kieszeni wystawał dyktafon. W rękach trzymała mały notatnik i długopis. Dean stanął nieruchomo. Zanim się odwrócił, musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić i na nią nie naskoczyć przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Udało mu się wymusić uśmiech, ale wiedział, że jego mina zdradzała prawdziwe uczucia względem kobiety.  

-Jakiś komentarz? Wiecie już, kim jest  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_? - pytała Bela. 

Dean miał ochotę się zaśmiać, słysząc nowe imię psychopaty.  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_? Tyle lat pisania durnych artykułów i tylko na tyle ją stać? Ale z drugiej strony był również wściekły, ponieważ ktoś musiał poinformować prasę o Alex Jones i warunkach, w jakich została znaleziona. Nagle zrobiło mu się przykro, ale nie z powodu dziewczyny, tylko jej matki, Jody Mills.  

-Niestety, nie mam czasu na udzielanie wywiadu - odpowiedział Dean najgrzeczniej jak tylko potrafił, jeżeli chodziło o Belę. Nie czekał na jej reakcję, tylko odwrócił się i wszedł do środka.  

Większość techników wchodziła i wychodziła zza zaplecza, więc to pewnie tam znajdowało się ciało dziewczyny. Dean udał się w tamtym kierunku i po chwili zobaczył Bobby'ego, stojącego przy tablicy, na której wywieszone były zamówienia.  

-Zgadnij kogo widziałem przy wejściu - zaczął Dean, ale po chwili zorientował się, że jego szef rozmawiał przez telefon i w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Winchester wywrócił oczami, ale nie odszedł. Najpierw zdecydował się usłyszeć coś na temat dzieczyny, a dopiero później zobaczyć ciało. 

-Nie, Garth, nie możesz o to zapytać! - krzyknął Bobby. - Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? I nie waż się żartować na ten temat, zrozumiałeś?! 

-Wysłałeś Gartha w teren? - zapytał Dean, kiedy Singer się rozłączył.  

-Ciebie nie było, a ja mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty - odpowiedział. - I gdzie ty do cholery byłeś? Powinieneś tu być pół godziny temu. 

-Pomagałem Samowi. 

-Ciebie też zaangażował w sprawę MacLeoda? 

-Wiesz o tym? - zdziwił się Dean.  

-Jo nie przestaje o tym mówić. 

-Oh. Więc, kim jest dziewczyna? 

-Claire Novak, szesnaście lat, pochodzi z Pontiac, Illinois. Znalazł ją szef kuchni, kiedy poszedł do magazynu po produkty. Garth właśnie rozmawia z jej matką.  

-Domyślacie się o jaki film chodzi?  

-Z tego co Garth mówił, jakaś Kraina Lodu. Zorientował się, kiedy usłyszał, że właściciel restauracji ma na imię Olaf. Cokolwiek to znaczy.  

Dean miał rację. Wziął głęboki wdech i udał się w kierunku magazynu. Od razu uderzyło w niego mroźne powietrze i poczuł ciarki na plecach, nie tylko z powodu zimna, ale także widoku, jaki zastał. Niby przez całą drogę przygotowywał się, że zobaczy coś przerażającego, ale to co widniało przed nim, było wręcz niemożliwe.  

Claire była całkowicie zamrożona. Jej skóra była błękitna, w długich blond włosach wplątane były kwiaty, na których wytworzyły się kryształki lodu. Była naga, tak samo jak poprzednia dziewczyna. Jedynie na jednej dłoni miała założoną rękawiczkę. Tak przynajmniej wyglądał jej prawy profil. Dziewczyna była przecięta dokładnie w połowie, wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa. Pozostała część ciała również była przecięta w ten sam sposób. Kolejna część tak samo, następna i następna, tak, że piąta składała się jedynie z ręki dziewczyny i kawałka nogi. Lewy profil był poćwiartowany na takie same kawałki, mające nie więcej niż kilka centymetrów grubości. Przez to, że była zamrożona, jej organy wewnętrzne zostały perfekcyjnie przekrojone. Każda część dziewczyny znajdowała się w osobnej, szklanej gablocie, powieszona na niewidocznych linkach. 

Na pierwszy rzut oka, Dean stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, aby przed nim znajdowało się prawdziwe ciało. Niemożliwym było przecięcie go w tak precyzyjny sposób. Claire wyglądała jak figura woskowa, jak manekin w sali biologicznej, mający na celu pokazanie wszystkich ludzkich organów i mięśni. Wyglądała jak lalka. Jak Elsa. Winchester zaczął drżeć. Nie wiedział czy z powodu niskiej temperatury czy w wyniku szoku. Możliwe, że przez obie rzeczy. Zimno przenikało przez jego ciało i miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka sekund stania w bezruchu i jego skóra będzie w tym samym kolorze co skóra dziewczyny.  

Dean odzyskał czucie w nogach i przesunął się na lewo, żeby nie widzieć przekroju narządów wewnętrznych. Stał teraz naprzeciwko jej prawego profilu, przez co miał wrażenie, że jej ciało jest nienaruszone. Ale to było tylko złudzenie optyczne. Przybliżył się do pierwszej gabloty, aby dokładniej się przyjrzeć. Największą uwagę przyciągnęły wplątane we włosy kwiaty. Zamarznięte na ich płatkach krople wody sprawiały, że rośliny wyglądały wręcz magicznie. Jakby ktoś je zerwał w bajkowej krainie i przeniósł tutaj. Niebieski kolor kwiatu idealnie współgrał z białymi kryształkami lodu i jasnymi włosami. I pomimo bajkowego efektu, Dean od razu rozpoznał rodzaj kwiatków. W tym przypadku,  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Kille_ _r_ zbytnio się nie wysilił. We włosach Claire znajdowały się małe i zamrożone, tak samo jak ona, niebieskie stokrotki.  

Następnie zawiesił wzrok na dłoni w jasnoniebieskiej rękawiczce, sięgającej aż do łokcia, na której wyszyte były różne zdobienia. Dean był zaskoczony jego dbałością o szczegóły. Wszystko, każda najmniejsza rzecz pasowała do filmu.  

Winchester był tak skupiony na oglądaniu ciała, że nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego Victora Henriksena, który miał na sobie kurtkę i nauszniki. 

-Przysięgam, ten widok będzie mi się śnił do końca mojego życia. - oznajmił, na co Dean gwałtownie się obrócił. Zmarszczył brwi na widok koronera, ubranego w zimowe ciuchy, ale z drugiej strony sam miał coraz większą ochotę i potrzebę na otulenie się kocem albo jakimkolwiek materiałem.  

-Nie jesteś sam. - Dean skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Co ustaliliście?  

-Claire Novak jest ofiarą numer dwa poszukiwanego, znanego jako  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_. Ale jestem pewny, że to już wiesz...

-Skąd się to wzięło? - zapytał blondyn.  

-Skąd się co wzięło?  

-Ta nazwa. Przecież Bobby wyraźnie zakazał udzielania wywiadów na ten temat.  

-Ah, wygląda na to, że mamy wyciek. A poza tym, zanim nasi technicy przyjechali na miejsce, jeden z kelnerów zrobił sobie selfie w tle z Claire i wrzucił je na twittera. Stąd tyle ludzi przez restauracją. - wyjaśnił Victor. - Ja nie wiem co ta dzisiejsza młodzież ma z tymi telefonami i morderstwami.  

Dean nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zniesmaczony zachowaniem kelnera czy ludźmi, którzy pchali się, aby zobaczyć martwą dziewczynę, jakby była jakimś eksponatem w muzeum. Postanowił nie ciągnąć tego tematu. 

-Ze wstępnej analizy wychodzi dokładnie to samo, co w przypadku Alex Jones. Żadnych siniaków, zadrapań, jedynie ślady pozostawione po lateksowych rękawiczkach - kontynuował Victor. - Zgon nastąpił mniej więcej trzy dni temu w wyniku odmrożenia. Dopiero potem zabójca musiał ją przeciąć, gdy była martwa i twarda jak skała.  

Po chwili podszedł do nich Bobby, chowając telefon do kieszeni.  

-A co z monitoringiem? - zapytał Dean. - Przecież nie można wstawić czegoś takiego do luksusowej restauracji nie będąc zauważonym. I czy jeden człowiek dałby radę coś takiego zrobić?  

-Ktoś wyłączył kamery na dwie godziny przed otwarciem - odpowiedział Singer. 

-Oczywiście, że kamery nie działały - westchnął Dean. - Po co w ogóle pytałem.  

-Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Garthem. Wychodzi na to, że Claire Novak prawie niczym nie różniła się od Alex Jones. Jeden rodzic, ładna twarz, podobny wiek, zero wrogów i dużo przyjaciół.  

-Czyli jego ofiary nie są wybierane zupełnie przypadkowo - stwierdził Winchester. Ucieszyła go ta wiadomość, ponieważ teraz mają realną szansę na złapanie go. - Morderca musiał je znać, musiał je obserwować. Tylko teraz nasuwa się pytanie czy robił to wszystko z daleka, czy też nawiązał z nimi kontakt. Czy Garth przejrzał jej komputer?  

-Wziął go ze sobą, Charlie się tym zajmie.  

-Chociaż jedna rzecz mu się udała. - Dean potarł dłonie o ramiona, chcąc się trochę rozgrzać. - Kiedy będą wyniki autopsji? - zwrócił się do Henriksena.  

-Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, to jutro wieczorem. Ale to tylko potwierdzi nasze przypuszczenia.  

-Panie Singer? - odezwał się ktoś przy wejściu do magazynu. - Mamy pewien kłopot.  

-Co do cholery? 

-Dziennikarze. Jest ich coraz więcej i nie wiemy co odpowiadać - wyjaśnił lokalny policjant. - Jedna kobieta zadaje pytania dotyczące agenta Winchestera i brak odpowiedzi traktuje jako potwierdzenie jej słów.  

Dean poczuł, jak fala irytacji i nienawiści jednocześnie rozgrzała i pobudziła jego organizm. Pieprzona Bela i jej pieprzony blog. 

-Zajmę się tym. - Skinął na Bobby'ego i udał się w kierunku wyjścia.  

Na zewnątrz restauracji było jeszcze więcej ludzi niż wtedy, kiedy przyjechał, co wcale nie było tak dawno temu. Za taśmą stali dziennikarze, a za nimi operatorzy kamer i zwykli ludzie szukający tematu do plotkowania. Dean wyprostował się i z kamienną twarzą podszedł do Beli, która go piorunowała wzrokiem. Gdyby wszyscy ludzie mieli laser w oczach, w tej samej chwili Bela i Dean zabiliby się nawzajem.  

-Agent Winchester. Jakiś komentarz?  

-Nawet kilka. 

**~•~**

Castiel coraz bardziej zaczynał martwić się o Deana. Odkąd tylko wrócił wczorajszego wieczoru do domu, przez cały kolejny dzień ani razu nie wychylił głowy ze swojego pokoju. Castiel czytał najnowszy post na blogu Beli Talbot na temat  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  i o jej głośnej sprzeczce ze starszym Winchesterem, dlatego go nie zagadywał. Wiedział, że Dean miał teraz sporo na głowie i nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Jednak chciałby mieć pewność, że Dean cokolwiek zjadł, ponieważ zaobserwował, że z lodówki nic nie zniknęło.  

Późnym wieczorem upiekł ciasto z jabłkami, nałożył dwa duże kawałki na talerz i do tego zaparzył kubek czarnej kawy. Ułożył to wszystko na tacy i delikatnie zapukał do drzwi agenta. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu uchylił drzwi i wychylił przez nie głowę.  

-Dean? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale zrobiłem ci kawę. I ciasto - powiedział, po czym wszedł do środka. - Pomyślałem, że przyda cię się dawka kofeiny.  

Gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju od razu stanął jak wryty. Wszędzie porozrzucane były kartki papieru, na ścianie rozwieszona była mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych, na której naklejonych było mnóstwo zdjęć połączonych sznurkami, wszędzie panował chaos i Castiel na początku nie mógł zlokalizować Winchestera. Dopiero po chwili zauważył go siedzącego na podłodze, dosłownie zatopionego w papierach.  

-Cas, jesteś najlepszy. - Dean momentalnie się zerwał z podłogi i odebrał jedzenie. - Mam teraz tyle na głowie, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Dziękuję.   

-Zapomniałeś, że twój organizm potrzebuje pożywienia?  

-Gdybyś spędził kilka godzin wpatrując się w te zdjęcia, też byś stracił apetyt.  

Castiel zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć na jakiś dokument i stanął tuż przed mapą, marszcząc brwi. 

-Jak ty cokolwiek z tego rozumiesz? - zapytał, wskazując na plątaninę nitek, kartek i zdjęć. 

-To ma sens, uwierz mi. Mniej więcej - odpowiedział Dean, po czym wgryzł się w ciasto. - Mhmm, Cas, to jest przepyszne. 

-Więc, macie jakieś poszlaki? Albo podejrzanych? 

Dean westchnął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na całą tablicę.   

-Prawdę mówiąc, nie mamy nic. Ale ewidentnie mamy do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, a w takich przypadkach nie pozostaje nic innego, jak czekanie na to, aż popełni błąd. Jakiś jeden, głupi błąd. - wyjaśnił Dean. - Nie da się przewidzieć jego ruchów. Nawet jeżeli znamy kryteria ofiar, jeżeli wiemy, kim morderca się interesuje, to nic to nie da. On wybiera zupełnie przypadkowe miejsca  - dodał, wskazując na mapę.  

-To dlaczego tyle nad tym myślisz, skoro nie możesz nic zrobić?   

-Nadal trzeba znaleźć ten błąd. - Widząc zdezorientowanie bruneta, Dean zaczął dokładniej tłumaczyć. - Przy wielokrotnych morderstwach, najlepiej jest zrobić tablicę. Zobacz, - wskazał ręką na zdjęcie uśmiechniętej, ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. - Alex Jones mieszkała w Sioux Falls, w Dakocie Południowej, ale została znaleziona w Wellingotn, Kansas. - Dean przesunął palec dłoni niżej, na zdjęcia, których Cas wolałby nigdy nie zobaczyć. Dziewczyna nie była na nich uśmiechnięta. Była otoczona kwiatami, ale obrazy pokazujące jej klatkę piersiową oraz zdjęcia malutkich dzieci były okropne. - Dalej, Claire Novak mieszkała w Pontiac, Illinois, ale jej ciało znaleziono w Lamar, Colorado. - Ten widok był jeszcze gorszy. Na pierwszy rzut oka, Castiel pomyślał, że patrzy na zdjęcie z podręcznika do medycyny. - Żeby te miejsca mi się nie pomyliły, sprawę Alex zaznaczyłem czerwoną nitką, a Claire niebieską.  

Kiedy Cas czytał post Beli na temat _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak morderstwa mogą być wzorowane na bajkach dla dzieci. Żeby coś zrozumieć, obejrzał z rana oba filmy. I teraz, patrząc na zdjęcia z tablicy, już wie, że można. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna idealnie odwzorowała Śnieżkę. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna idealnie nadawała się na Elsę. Dodając do tego scenerię i warunki w jakich zostały znalezione, zabójcę zdecydowanie można było nazwać chorym psychicznie maniakiem.  

Na tablicy również powieszone były różne raporty, zeznania świadków i teksty, których Castiel raczej nie chciał czytać. Już i tak widział za dużo. Jednak nie potrafił całkowicie zignorować uczucia ciekawości.  

-Powiedziałeś, że znacie typ ofiar. Co masz na myśli? 

-Grzeczne dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa, tylko jeden rodzic, dużo przyjaciół i dobre wyniki w nauce. Do tego obie są bardzo młode - Dean odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Nie wykluczamy faktu, że poszukiwany jest pedofilem. Dlatego miałem nadzieję, że może w jakikolwiek sposób nawiązał kontakt z ofiarami, ale Charlie nic nie znalazła. Więc wychodzi na to, że mamy do czynienia z typowym seryjnym mordercą, z niezwykłą dbałością o szczegóły.  

-Z tego co widzę, naprawdę jest oddany sprawie - powiedział Cas, nie odrywając wzroku od mapy. 

-Tak. Ilość poświęconego czasu na wykonanie oraz planowanie musi być znacząca. Więc kolejną rzeczą jaką o nim wiemy, to to, że ma dużo wolnego czasu. I sądząc po nacięciu na klatce piersiowej pierwszej ofiary oraz po... całości drugiej ofiary, nasz morderca był chirurgiem. A przynajmniej musi mieć jego wykształcenie. Również musi się znać na roślinach. Wiedział jakie kwiaty są toksyczne i musiał mieć do nich dostęp.  

Wyjaśnienia Deana przerwał dźwięk otrzymania nowego e-maila. Po chwili włączyła się drukarka i od razu wydrukowała wiadomość. Dean odstawił jedzenie na biurko i wziął do ręki kartki papieru.  

-Nareszcie - powiedział pod nosem.  

-Co to? - zapytał Cas. 

-Wyniki autopsji drugiej ofiary.  

Przez kilka minut oboje stali w ciszy. Brunet nadal wpatrywał się w tablicę, a blondyn analizował otrzymany raport. 

-Ciekawe. Zgon nastąpił na siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny przez znalezieniem ciała w wyniku zamrożenia. Żadnych śladów walki, zupełnie nic. Tak jakby sama weszła do lodówki z własnej woli. 

-Co to znaczy?' 

-Że jednak musiał być jakiś kontakt. Jakaś relacja miedzy nimi.  

Dean przeszedł pod tablicę i zaczął coś wykreślać na kartach i ponownie się w nie zanurzył. Castiel spojrzał na pozostawiony kawałek ciasta i prawie pełny kubek kawy. Przypomniał sobie, po co tu tak naprawdę przyszedł.  

-Dean? Powinieneś wyjść z tego pokoju na świeże powietrze. Powinieneś odpocząć.  

-Nie mam na to czasu. 

-Dean. Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nic nie można zrobić. Że trzeba czekać na błąd mordercy. Proszę cię, zjedz to ciasto i połóż się spać. - Castiel zbliżył się do niego. - Proszę.  

Winchester przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby prowadził w głowie walkę, ale po chwili pokiwał głową.  

-Nie możesz tyle czasu spędzać nad tą sprawą. Musisz odpocząć - dodał Cas. - Jutro gdzieś wyjdziemy. Może nad jezioro. 

**~•~**

Przespał całą noc. Gdy tylko Castiel wyszedł z jego sypialni, pozbierał poniewierające się dokumenty i poukładał sobie wszystkie elementy dotyczące sprawy w jedność na tablicy. Tuż przed zaśnięciem widział, jak brunet do niego zaglądał. I domyślał się, że zrobił to jeszcze z rana. 

Kiedy Cas sprzątał po bardzo pożywnym i obfitym śniadaniu, Dean zszedł do piwnicy i wyniósł z niej swój ukochany zestaw wędkarski. Nic nie relaksowało go bardziej od łowienia ryb, w swoim małym jeziorku. Przez to, że przez kilka miesięcy sprzęt leżał w pudełku, w ogóle nie używany, sporą część czasu zajęło mu czyszczenie składanego krzesełka, wędki oraz samo zakładanie żyłki. Wyszedł z wprawy i na początku całą ją poplątał. Cieszył się, że Cas nadal był w domu i tego nie widział, ponieważ wyszedł by na ciamajdę. Gdy już się z nią uporał, zebrał ze sobą szpadel i poszedł na skraj lasu po przynętę. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, ponieważ już po drugim rozgrzebaniu ziemi łopatą udało mu się zebrać wystarczającą ilość dżdżownic.  

Wszystko było już przygotowane. I jak na zawołanie, w tym samym momencie wyszedł Castiel, trzymając w jednej ręce koszyk.  

-Naprawdę? - brwi Deana uniosły się w górę. - Jedliśmy śniadanie dosłownie przed chwilą.  

-Tak, ale nie wiemy kiedy wrócimy. Poza tym, ty zawsze masz ochotę na ciasto, nie ma znaczenia czy przed chwilą jadłeś czy nie.  

-Jest w tym trochę racji... - odpowiedział Dean, po czym posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Nałożył na plecy plecak, do jednej ręki wziął krzesełko, a do drugiej wędkę. - Lepiej już chodźmy.  

Tak samo jak poprzednim razem, Dean szedł na przodzie, a Cas tuż za nim. Ścieżka niestety nie była na tyle szeroka, aby mogli iść ramię w ramię. Ale to nie przeszkadzało Zepplinowi, który wręcz uczepił się nogi Winchestera i od początku drogi nie odstępował go na krok. Tak samo zachowywał się Jagger względem Castiela. Zaś pozostała trójka rozproszyła się po lesie, w bezpiecznej odległości, aby się nie zgubić.  

Słońce znajdowało się dokładnie nad nimi i rzucało krótkie cienie, przez co niesamowicie grzało. Oboje byli ubrani tylko w t-shirty z krótkim rękawkiem oraz shorty do kolan. Castiel pożyczył od Deana jego jedyną wygodną parę, więc musiał się zadowolić jeansowymi spodenkami, które były trochę ciasnawe. Zanotował w głowie, aby w końcu razem pojechali na jakieś zakupy. 

Gdy znaleźli się nad jeziorem, Dean od razu przeszedł na drewniany podest i rozłożył krzesełko. Następnie wyciągnął z plecaka pudełko z przynętami, nałożył ją na haczyk i doczepił spławik. Stał wyprostowany i przebiegł wzrokiem po nienaruszonej tafli wody. Wybrał miejsce, wykonał zamach, zarzucił wędkę. Ułożył ją na podpórce i usiadł. Nareszcie. 

-Cas? Wziąłeś piwo? - zawołał.  

-Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym zapomnieć o tak istotnej sprawie? - Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył Castiela, męczącego się z równym ułożeniem koca, ponieważ co chwilę któryś z psów łapał za róg i zaczynał go szarpać. - Musisz sam po nie podejść, bo w tej chwili jestem bardzo zaję... Ozzy! Zostaw do cholery ten koc! 

Z ust Deana wydostał się chichot. Zerknął na powierzchnię wody i gdy spławik nadal był widoczny na powierzchni, wstał z krzesła i pomógł brunetowi. Zgarnął z ziemi pierwszą-lepszą gałąź i rzucił przed siebie. Ozzy natychmiast wypuścił z zębów materiał i pobiegł za patykiem, zniknąwszy za krzakami. 

-Ten pies ma zespół nadpobudliwości, mówię ci - stwierdził Cas. Wziął do ręki ośliniony kawałek koca i go wygładził.  

-Albo po prostu chce się bawić. Ozzy jest jeszcze głupim szczeniakiem. - Winchester wyciągnął z koszyka butelkę piwa i od razu wziął dużego łyka. - Zamiast koszyka powinieneś wziąć mini lodówkę. W tym słońcu najlepiej by się siedziało z czymś zimnym. 

-Nie narzekaj. Ciesz się, że w ogóle coś wziąłem, inaczej zostałbyś tu sam, z robakami, które wykopałeś.  

Dean po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zauważał postępy Castiela. Na początku brunet w ogóle nie rozmawiał. Pamiętał, jak komunikował się z nim tylko na kiwanie głową. Potem był bardzo nieśmiały i cichy, zawsze słuchał Deana i w ogóle się nie sprzeciwiał. Z kolejnymi dniami coraz bardziej się przyzwyczajał i otwierał. Był niewyobrażająco uroczy, z tym cichym, zachrypniętym głosem i cholernie niebieskimi oczami. A teraz droczą się, może nawet flirtują, prawie za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiają. I Deanowi się to coraz bardziej podobało.  

-Czekaj, Ozzy jest szczeniakiem? - zdziwił się Cas. - Ile on ma? 

-Niecały rok. Kiedy go znalazłem, mogłem go trzymać w jednej ręce. Teraz jest to niemożliwe. 

-Zawsze sądziłem, że to właśnie Oz jest najstarszy z nich wszystkich.  

-Nie, to miano należy do Zepplina. Ten staruszek jest ze mną już dziewięć lat.  

-Oh, to dlatego nie odstępuje cię na krok.  

-Był pierwszym. Jaggie'ego znalazłem w święta Bożego Narodzenia, dlatego tak łatwo się do ciebie przyzwyczaił. Nie zdążył się ze mną do końca związać.  

Winchester otworzył drugą butelkę piwa i podał ją Castielowi, który w końcu wszystko przygotował i nareszcie mógł się odprężyć. Usiadł na kocu i oparł się o pień drzewa.  

-Dlaczego nie rozłożyłeś się na polanie? Nie jest tak daleko. 

-Tylko na przeciwnym brzegu. - Cas ułożył rękę za głową. - A poza tym, chciałem ci dotrzymać towarzystwa. Siedzenie samemu i wpatrywanie się godzinami na zupełnie gładką taflę wody musi być nudne.  

-Wcale że nie.  

-Nie oszukuj się. Wiem, że chciałeś, abym tu usiadł.  

Dean prychnął. Tak, może Castiel miał rację, ale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  

-Dean? Zarzuciłeś wędkę, tak? - blondyn pokiwał głową. - Może nie znam się na wędkarstwie, ale nie widzę już spławika. To chyba coś znaczy. 

Dean natychmiast się odwrócił i faktycznie, czerwonego spławika nigdzie nie było widać. Momentalnie odstawił na ziemię prawie pełną butelkę i ruszył biegiem na podest. Chwycił wędkę, która już miała spaść z podpórki przez szamotającą się rybę, i gwałtownie nią szarpnął. Słyszał za sobą kroki biegnącego Castiela i szczekanie Ozzy'ego.  

-Cas! Podejdź tu z podbierakiem! - krzyknął. Kilkanaście sekund później jego walka dobiegła końca. Udało mu się złapać na haczyk małą rybkę, którą bez problemu mógł zmieścić w dłoni. Gdy ją wynurzył z wody, usłyszał za sobą śmiech.  

-Jesteś pewny, że ten podbierak wystarczy? Złapałeś taką sztukę, że może się w nim nie zmieścić! 

-Oh, zamknij się - odpowiedział Dean, starając się ignorować śmiech niebieskookiego. - Przynajmniej coś złapałem. - Sięgnął dłonią po rybę i ją złapał. Położył wędkę na podeście i wyciągnął z niej haczyk. Po chwili wrzucił ją z powrotem do wody. 

-Dlaczego ją wypuściłeś?  

-Ponieważ była za mała. Za młoda. - Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył bruneta, opierającego się o podbierak. Ocierał łzy z twarzy i nadal się szczerzył.  

-Gdybyś widział siebie, jak biegłeś do tej wędki! I jak się z nią siłowałeś!  

Dean miał ochotę walnąć się w twarz, ponieważ stracił okazję na zaimponowanie swoimi umiejętnościami wędkarskimi. Ale z innego punktu widzenia, to naprawdę musiało wyglądać komicznie. Winchester widząc skręcającego się ze śmiechu Castiela, sam zaczął się śmiać z całej sytuacji. Przynajmniej udało mu się go rozbawić. Ich obu. 

-Nadal zamierzasz łowić?  

-Nie poddaję się tak łatwo. - Dean znowu nałożył przynętę i zarzucił wędkę, ale tym razem o wiele dalej. Wrócił po butelkę piwa i usiadł na krzesełku. Kątem oka widział Bucky'ego, Jaggera i Ozzy'ego, goniących się między drzewami. Zepplin i Stark leżeli na trawie, pod tym samym drzewem, pod którym Cas rozłożył koc.  

-Dlaczego ryby? - Castiel usiadł obok niego na skraju desek, tak, że nogi mu swobodnie zwisały, nie dotykając przy tym wody. - Jest tyle innych hobby i zajęć, a wędkarstwo nie należy do najciekawszych. Dlaczego akurat to? 

-Tak jakoś wyszło - Winchester wzruszył ramionami. - Kiedy znalazłem to miejsce, samo przyszło mi to do głowy. I bardzo się z tego cieszę, ponieważ gdybym nie łowił ryb, nie znalazłbym Starka.  

-Co masz na myśli? 

-Kilka lat temu, kiedy kupiłem pierwszą wędkę, od razu przyszedłem ją wypróbować. Wtedy zobaczyłem Starka na brzegu jeziora. Leżał na ziemi, z tylnymi łapami zanurzonymi w wodzie, nie ruszał się, zza ucha leciała mu krew. Na początku myślałem, że nie żyje. Dopiero gdy do niego podszedłem, zaczął ruszać łebkiem.  

-Jak on się tu znalazł? 

-Nie mam pojęcia. Może jakiś skurwiel chciał się go pozbyć i wrzucił go do jeziora, nie wiem.  

-To jest okropne.  

-Niestety. Każdy z tej piątki przeżył coś podobnego.  

-Ale los się do nich uśmiechnął i zesłał im Deana Winchestera, psiego strażnika.  

-Psiego strażnika? To brzmi jak tytuł dennego westerna - zielonooki parsknął śmiechem. - Psi Strażnik i Dwa Złote Colty. Psi Strażnik i Ostatni pociąg z Gun Hill. Psi Strażnik w Świecie Dzikiego Zachodu. 

-Założę się, że byłbyś niczego sobie kowbojem.  

-Więc teraz chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć w kapeluszu i butach z ostrogami? 

-Nie narzekałbym na taki widok. - Cas uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Deana. - Chcesz kawałek ciasta?  

-Nie zadawaj głupich pytań.  

Następną godzinę przeleżeli razem na kocu, zajadając się słodkim ciastem. Dean miał idealny widok na spławik, który przez ten czas nawet nie drgnął. Znudziło mu się siedzenie na malutkim i niewygodnym krzesełku, więc postanowił położyć się w cieniu, obok współlokatora. Dean obserwował taflę jeziora, a Castiel bawił się z Jaggerem. Nie rozmawiali. Oboje czuli się dobrze i komfortowo w otaczającej ich ciszy, przerywanej co jakiś czas szelestem gałęzi, spowodowanym przez wiatr.  

Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki i pomimo tego, że leżeli w cieniu drzewa, Winchester czuł gorąco dzisiejszego dnia, które coraz bardziej mu doskwierało. Do głowy przyszła mu głupia myśl i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie wyglądał jak idiota, ale w końcu stwierdził, że warto będzie spróbować. Z wyjątkiem swojego zdrowia, nie miał nic do stracenia.  

Wstał i przeciągnął się. Od leżenia zesztywniały mu plecy. Udał się z powrotem na podest i uklęknął. Wychylił się i zanurzył dłoń w wodzie jeziora. Była zimna, ale nie lodowata. Jeśli będzie się ruszał i wyjdzie po krótkim czasie, może uda mu się uniknąć przeziębienia. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem pozbył się koszulki. Ściągnął buty.  

-Co ty robisz? 

Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył Castiela, stojącego tuż obok niego i trzymającego tą samą butelką piwa, która nadal była do połowy napełniona. Nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, puścił mu oczko i wskoczył do jeziora.  

Woda okazała się być o wiele zimniejsza niż przypuszczał. Miał wrażenie, że powietrze w jego płucach zamarzło, a krew zmieniła się w blado-czerwony lód, który zaczął go dotkliwie obciążać, tak, że przez chwilę ogarnął go strach, że nie da rady wrócić na powierzchnię.  Poczuł się dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy był w Lamar. Kiedy marznął i patrzył na poćwiartowane ciało Claire Novak. Przez te kilka sekund, kiedy był całkowicie zanurzony, miał przed oczami obraz dziewczyny. Jej siną skórę i kryształki lodu we włosach.  

Jego mózg wysłał impulsy do nóg oraz rąk, aby te zaczęły się ruszać. Na początku nie wyczuwał, żeby jego pozycja w wodzie się zmieniała, ale po chwili udało mu się wynurzyć i szybko przetarł wodę z twarzy. Otworzył oczy i znowu wszystko było w porządku. Tors oraz nogi mu niesamowicie marzły, ale na szczęście promienie słoneczne nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć.  

-Czy ty jesteś normalny?! - krzyknął Cas.  

 -Z tego co mi wiadomo, tak.  

Dean z głową nad powierzchnią wody, podpłynął pod drewniany podest, na skraju którego stał brunet. Wyrzucił z głowy obrazy i myśli, które jeszcze sekundy temu obijały się w jego umyśle. Oparł się rękami o deski i spojrzał od dołu na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się, bo nawet z tej perspektywy wyglądała ona idealnie. Symetrycznie.  

-Wskakuj.  

-Nie jesteś normalny.  

-Nie daj się prosić. - Dean lekko ochlapał Castiela, na co ten się wzdrygnął i odsunął na kilka kroków. 

-Po pierwsze, ta woda jest lodowata, a ja nie mam zamiaru użerać się z katarem. Po drugie, fuj! Jak ty możesz tam siedzieć, przecież tam są ryby!  

-Boisz się, że któraś cię ugryzie?  

-Dean, poważnie, wychodź stamtąd.  

-Cas, poważnie, wskakuj do wody. - Blondyn zaczął go przedrzeźniać, po czym znowu go ochlapał. Tym razem większą ilością wody. 

-Dean!  

-Castiel! 

-Nie wiem, czy umiem pływać.  

-No to chodź się przekonać. Będę cię asekurował. 

-Nie.  

-Jezu, Cas. - Dean westchnął i podskoczył. Oparł się łokciami o deski i wyciągnął rękę. Udało mu się złapać Castiela za kostkę prawej nogi. Pociągnął za nią i w następnej sekundzie jego współlokator wpadł do jeziora. Z jego ust wydostał się krzyk, po chwili zagłuszony pluskiem wody.  

Dean, widząc niekontrolowane ruchy Castiela i słysząc krzyk, który kończył się bulgotaniem wody, szybko podpłynął do niego. Zanurzył się i złapał go za rękę. Niebieskooki czując uchwyt na swoim ciele, zaczął się szamotać, próbując dopłynąć do Winchestera. Po chwili objął go za szyję, a nogi oplótł wokół torsu Deana. Razem się wynurzyli.  

-Wychodzi na to, że nie umiesz pływać - stwierdził Dean i uśmiechnął się. Cas miał nadal przymknięte oczy i grymas na twarzy. 

-Zabiję cię.  

Winchester wziął jedną rękę z pleców Casa i otarł nią jego twarz, domyślając się, że nie chce otworzyć oczu przez krople wody. Gdy zorientował się, że Dean zabrał dłoń, która zapewniała mu stabilność, jeszcze bardziej przycisnął się do niego, tak, że teraz stanowili plątaninę kończyn. Nie było pomiędzy nimi nawet milimetra przerwy.  

Przez kilka sekund, które dla Deana bardzo się wydłużyły, po prostu unosili się na wodzie. Starał się nie myśleć o Castielu, przytulonym, a właściwie przyklejonym do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Starał się nie myśleć, o tym, jak blisko znajdują się ich twarze. Albo o tym, jak blisko znajdują się jego cholerne usta. I oczy, które są bardziej błękitne od tej cholernej wody.  

Przeszedł go dreszcz i na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu temperatury wody, czy może czegoś innego. Kogoś innego. 

-Zabiję cię - powtórzył Cas.  

-Raczej mi podziękujesz.  

-Niby za co? Jestem cały mokry, zmarznięty i całkowicie zależny od ciebie.  

-Może w tej chwili. Ale za chwilę zaczynamy naukę pływania. 

-Że co? 

-Nauczę cię pływać.  

-Nie ma mowy. A teraz odstaw mnie na brzeg. 

Dean przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał. Nie chciał go zabrać na brzeg, ponieważ straciłby okazję na bycie tak blisko niego. Teraz może się cieszyć bliskością mężczyzny. I to bardzo.  

-Ufasz mi? 

-Tak? - Castiel zmarszczył brwi. - Co to ma do rzecz... 

-Za chwilę cię puszczę. Zacznij wtedy ruszać nogami, w przód i w tył, tak jak ja teraz. 

-Dean... 

-Castiel. Będę cię asekurował. Nic ci się nie stanie.  

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i Dean nie chciał, aby ten moment się skończył. Jeszcze nie teraz. Ale nie miał wyjścia. Gdyby tak dryfowali, splątani ze sobą, Cas mógłby się poczuć niekomfortowo. Jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. Nie chciał ryzykować.

Poczuł, jak uścisk wokół dolnej części jego pleców zelżał. Cas odsunął się od niego na kilka centymetrów i wykonał jego instrukcje. Ale nadal mocno trzymał się jego ramion.  

-To męczące.  

Dean zaśmiał się. Chwycił bruneta za ręce i bardziej odsunęli się od siebie. 

-Widzisz? Już prawie pływasz.  

-No to świetnie, wystarczy na dzisiaj. 

-Więc dasz radę samemu dotrzeć do brzegu? 

-Nienawidzę cię - Cas westchnął.  

-To też nie jest prawda.  

Winchester zademonstrował jak poprawnie ruszać rękami, żeby utrzymywać się nad linią wody. Castiel skrzywił się na słowa, że będzie musiał puścić blondyna i samemu spróbować utrzymać głowę nad wodą. Kiedy przyszła jego kolej, od razu się zanurzył i Dean musiał interweniować. Po chwili znowu oboje byli do siebie przyklejeni.  

-Pływanie nie jest dla mnie - stwierdził Cas z wyraźną rezygnacją. - Zimno mi.  

Dean zrozumiał, że jednak dzisiaj nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Gdy zobaczył, jak Castiel zaczyna drżeć z zimna, postanowił dopłynąć z nim do brzegu.  

-Złap się mnie mocniej. - powiedział i objął go jedną ręką za talię. Przez przypadek podwinęła mu się koszulka i Dean dotykał jego skóry. Starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  

-Zaczekaj - rzucił Castiel po przepłynięciu połowy odległości dzielącej ich od brzegu.   

-O co chodzi?  

Spojrzał na Casa, który intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. Dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy leżeli pod gwiazdami. Chociaż teraz bardziej to odczuwał, ponieważ dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  

-Znalazłem Gwiazdozbiór Andromedy. Tutaj - odpowiedział i dotknął policzka Deana, po czym zaczął przesuwać palec po lewej części jego twarzy. - Albo mi się wydaje, albo masz więcej piegów. 

-To przez słońce.  

-Więc muszę z tobą spędzać więcej czasu na słońcu.  

-Czyżbyś proponował kolejne lekcje pływania? - Dean uśmiechnął się.  

-Nie wiem. Może.  

Winchester był bardziej niż zadowolony. To znaczyło więcej obejmowania Casa. Więcej jego bliskości. Więcej jego ciepła. W tej właśnie chwili, Dean zorientował się, jakie dokładnie uczucia wzbudzał w nim Castiel. I postanowił ich nie odrzucać. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, których pewnie jest mnóstwo.


	4. The Winds Of Winter

_Żółtooki Demon. 837 Michigan_ _Street_ _, Lawrence. Kansas. Rodzina_ _Bellamy_ _. Broń. Mało czasu. Żółtooki Demon. 837 Michigan_ _Street_ _, Lawrence. Kansas. Rodzina_ _Bellamy_ _. Broń. Mało czasu._ _Żółtooki_ _. 837 Michigan_ _Street_ _. Lawrence._ _Bellamy_ _. Broń. Czas. Żółtooki. 837 Michigan_ _Street_ _._ _Bellamy_ _. Broń. Czas._

Nie mógłzapomnieć o tych słowach. Nie mógł ich wyrzucić z głowy. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wysiadł z Impqli. Wszystko wydawało się normalne. Zwykłe. Żadnych krzyków. Jedyne co słyszał to szum spowodowany padającym deszczem.  Upewnił się, że za paskiem spodni spoczywał pistolet. Niezawodny colt. Krople deszczu spływały po jego twarzy i coraz bardziej go drażniły. Utrudniały widoczność okolicy. Rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na numerze 837. Ruszył przed siebie. 

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami. Nacisnął za klamkę. Drzwi od razu ustąpiły i wślizgnął się przez nie do środka. Nadal nie słyszał krzyków. Nikogo nie widział. Czuł jak poziom adrenaliny w nim wzrastał. Słyszał własne kroki, oddech i bicie serca. Rozejrzał się po domu, dokładnie wyglądając poszukiwanego. Wyciągnął ze spodni broń. Przyjął postawę. Wyprostowane ręce ułożył przed sobą. Palec położył na spuście.

Usłyszał trzask i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dobiegający z góry. Odwrócił się i pobiegł za hałasem. Wszedł po schodach. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było. Nagle zza drzwi usłyszał krzyki. " _Nie moje dziecko! Błagam! Tylko nie moje dziecko, weź mnie, zostaw moje dziecko! Litości! Błagam! Oszczędź mojego syna! Błagam..._ _"_ Nie zastanawiał się, od razu wybiegł do przodu. Wyważył drzwi. 

Mężczyzna stał do niego tyłem. Pochylał się nad kobietą, trzymającą w ramionach dziecko. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale był pewien, że była przerażona. Głowa mężczyzny odwróciła się i przez ułamek sekundy widział żółtą tęczówkę. Strzelił. Raz, drugi, trzeci... Mężczyzna upadł, a on dalej strzelał. Ani razu nie drgnął. Ani razu się nie zawahał. 

Stał nieruchomo przez kilka sekund. Nie mrugał. Nie oddychał. Wszystko wokół przestało się liczyć. Niczego nie słyszał. Na nic nie zwracał uwagi z wyjątkiem strużki krwi płynącej w jego kierunku. Już za chwilę ubrudzi mu buty. Jeszcze tylko kilka milimetrów i zostanie naznaczony. Zostanie naznaczony obcą krwią...

Kobieta krzyknęła. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą Alex Jones, ciemnowłosą Śnieżkę. To nie był krzyk kobiety, tylko dziewczyny. Młodej, zamordowanej dziewczyny. Jej skóra była tak samo blada. Koszulka zaczęła zabarwiać się na czerwono w miejscu klatki piersiowej. Zaczęła się krztusić i pluć krwią. Odłożyła dziecko na podłogę. Dziecko, które nie krzyczało i nie płakało. Dziecko, które miało skręcony kark. 

Przeszły go ciarki po plecach. Przenikliwy chłód przeszył całe jego ciało. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze. Z jego ust wydostała się para. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Claire Novak. Jej ciało nadal było błękitne, w niektórych miejscach szarawe, ale było również całe. Tam, gdzie powinny być przecięcia, widoczne były blizny. Długie, od czubka głowy po stopy. Była naga. Jej jedynym ubiorem były kwiatki wplątane we włosy. Niebieskie stokrotki. Otworzyła usta. " _Zapłacisz za wszystko, co zrobiłeś..._ _"_

Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Ktoś nim szarpnął. Z jego ust wydostał się krzyk, kiedy zderzył się z twardą podłogą. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział co się stało. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Ale czuł, jak ktoś nim wstrząsa. Ktoś go podniósł i pchnął na ścianę. Nie czuł powierzchni pod stopami. Otworzył oczy. Wszystko było zamazane. Usłyszał dźwięk łamiącej się kości i poczuł okropne pieczenie na twarzy. Ból rozprzestrzeniał się po całej głowie. Po całym ciele. Krzyknął. Ciepła ciecz spływała z nosa, ogrzewała go i kapała na jego buty. 

Obraz w końcu się wyostrzył. Zauważył przed sobą żółte tęczówki. Tak żółte, że wydawały się świecić. Nie widział nic, poza żółcią i czerwienią. Żółte oczy i zakrwawiona twarz...  Znowu usłyszał trzask. Krzyknął. Epicentrum bólu znajdowało się w lewej części głowy. Krew zalała mu oczy. " _Umrzesz, Deanie Winchesterze... Umrzesz i to niedługo. I t_ _ym razem nikt ci nie pomoże... Nikt cię nie oszczędzi... Deanie Winchesterze, jesteś chodzącym trupem. Deanie Winchesterze jesteś chodzącą śmiercią._ _Oh_ _Dean, Dean, Dean..._ _"_

-Dean! 

Zniknęła żółć i w zamian pojawił się błękit. Castiel pochylał się nad nim i trzymał go za ramię. Było mu bardzo gorąco i koszulka przykleiła się do mokrego ciała. Kropelki potu spływały po twarzy, a ból, przez który jeszcze przed chwilą krzyczał, nadal mu doskwierał. 

-Co się stało? - wycharczał. Potrzebował wody, potrzebował nawilżyć gardło. Domyślił się, że skoro ból jest prawdziwy, to krzyki również.

-Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. - Castiel usiadł na łóżku i po chwili Dean również się podniósł. - Usłyszałem twój krzyk, przybiegłem i zobaczyłem jak się rzucasz po całym łóżku. Byłeś mokry, krzyczałeś i kilka razy uderzyłeś głową o zagłówek łóżka. Nie mogłem cię wybudzić. 

Dean wziął do ręki kawałek koszulki i wytarł nią czoło. Zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł gromadzące się w kącikach oczu łzy, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na płacz. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego miałby płakać. To był tylko sen, inny niż zazwyczaj, ale jednak sen. Wstał i udał się do łazienki. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą i trochę jej wypił. Uniósł głowę i w lustrzanym odbiciu zauważył Casa, stojącego w drzwiach.

-Wszystko w porządku? 

-Tak, to był tylko sen - odpowiedział i skupił się na swoim odbiciu. Miał przekrwione i zaszklone oczy, włosy wyglądały jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, a zarost powinien zostać podcięty już kilka dni temu. Wyglądał okropnie i tak też się czuł, pod względem fizycznym jak i psychicznym. 

-Nie sądzę, żeby każdy tak reagował na zwykły sen. - Castiel przybliżył się do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, przez to zmusił go, aby się obrócił. Stali twarzą w twarz, tak blisko siebie, że błękit był znowu jedyną rzeczą, którą widział. - Na pewno nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? 

Chciał i to bardzo. Ale nie wiedząc czemu, całe jego ciało sprzeciwiało się tej rozmowie. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał wspominać o koszmarach, które go dręczą od konfrontacji z Azazelem. Do tej pory obeszło się bez krzyków. Teraz, pod wpływem nowych spraw, nowych morderstw, jego stan psychiczny najwyraźniej się pogarszał. Bał się, że jeżeli ktokolwiek z Biura się o tym dowie, a zwłaszcza Bobby, to zostanie przeniesiony. Chciał to zignorować, tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko reakcja na jego pierwsze odebranie życia. Najwyraźniej chodziło o coś więcej. 

-Co jakiś czas mam koszmary - zaczął. - A właściwie koszmar, jeden koszmar. Zawsze wygląda tak samo. Wchodzę do domu, wyważam drzwi i strzelam do Azazela. Oglądam jak uchodzi z niego życie. Jak jego krew dostaje się pod podeszwę mojego buta. 

Castiel spojrzał na niego swoim najbardziej zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Dean wiedział, że brunet się o niego martwił. Każdy, kto by na niego spojrzał w tej chwili, tak by właśnie pomyślał. Musiał się bardzo martwić, ponieważ zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił na bok głowę. 

-Dzisiaj coś się zmieniło?

-Tak. Początek był taki sam. Ale kobieta z półrocznym dzieckiem, którą uratowałem, okazała się być pierwszą ofiarą  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_. Po chwili pojawiła się jego druga ofiara i zaczęła coś szeptać. 

Dean poczuł, jak Cas przesunął swoją dłoń bardziej na plecy i z powrotem na ramię. Zaczął go gładzić i Dean był wdzięczny za ten gest.

-Potem Azazel zmartwychwstał, pomimo, że władowałem w niego cały magazynek. Powiedział, że za niedługo umrę. Że jestem chodzącym trupem i myślę, że nie chodziło mu zombie z  _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_. Aż tak źle jeszcze nie wyglądam. 

Castiel uśmiechnął się na ostatnie słowa, ale po krótkiej chwili doprowadził się do porządku i znowu spoważniał. 

-Powinieneś wziąć sobie wolne - odpowiedział Cas. - I nie mam na myśli kilku dni, tylko minimum miesiąc. Albo powinieneś poprosić Bobby'ego, żeby cię gdzieś przeniósł. Do jakiegoś wydziału zawierającego mniej krwi. 

-Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie po to poświęciłem tyle lat na treningi i naukę, żeby uganiać się za jakimiś Heisenbergami.

-Dean, to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie...

-Poza tym, założę się, że jak zamkniemy tą sprawę, to mi przejdzie. 

-A co jak jej nie zamkniecie? Jak ten cały  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  okaże się lepszy niż wszyscy uważali?  

-Cas, nie panikuj. To był tylko sen, który nic nie znaczył.

-Nie panikuję, tylko się martwię. Wiesz przecież, że zawsze się martwię.

Kącik ust Deana lekko drgnął w górę. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i w niektórych sytuacjach go to przerażało, ponieważ co się stanie, jeżeli Dean nie wróci z jakiejś akcji? Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i wrócił do swojej sypialni. 

-Nadal uważam, że urlop dobrze by ci zrobił. Mówiłeś, że te koszmary są regularne, a teraz się nasilają. Myślę, że Bobby by się ze mną zgodził w tej kwestii - usłyszał za sobą głos Casa. 

-Cas, czasami jesteś naprawdę nieznośnym wrzodem na dupie. Nie ma szans żebym odszedł od tej sprawy. Od niej może zależeć moja przyszła kariera. 

-Okej, niech ci będzie. Bądź sobie upartym fedziem - sapnął z rezygnacją. - Nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru. 

Kiedy Dean z powrotem ułożył się do spania, Castiel przyniósł z salonu fotel i położył go obok łóżka, po czym na nim usiadł. Dean zdziwił się.

-Co ty robisz?

-Będę nad tobą czuwał.

-Że co? 

-Kiedy tu wpadłem kilka minut temu, rzucało tobą we wszystkie strony. Pewnie nadal boli cię głowa, bo jak rąbnąłeś nią o zagłówek, to myślałem, że będę musiał wezwać karetkę. Aż sam krzyknąłem "ała". Skoro nie chcesz odsunąć się od sprawy, będę musiał pilnować, żebyś był wystarczająco odsunięty w nocy od twardych rzeczy.

-Żartujesz.

-Czy wyglądam jakbym żartował? - odpowiedział Cas swoim najniższym tonem głosu. Usiadł w fotelu i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał, jakby sobie żartował. 

-Cas, to jest przerażające. Nie będę mógł usnąć, wiedząc, że mi się przyglądasz. 

-A ja nie będę mógł usnąć, wiedząc, że masz koszmary. 

Dean zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Myśl, że Castiel mógłby go obserwować gdy śpi była po prostu dziwna. Owszem, od jakiegoś czasu chciał z nim spędzać noce, w tym właśnie pokoju, ale nie o to mu chodziło.

-Może pójdźmy na kompromis. Co ty na to, że zostanę przy sprawie, ale skonsultuję się z naszym psychologiem w Biurze, a ty wyśpisz się w łóżku, a nie w fotelu. Zobaczymy, czy rozmowa coś da, a jeżeli nie, to zrobimy po twojemu. Pasuje?

Cas zmrużył oczy, ale po dłuższej chwili pokiwał głową. Winchester był wykończony. Gdy niebieskooki wyszedł z jego pokoju, otoczył się poduszkami ze wszystkich stron, żeby przypadkiem znowu w coś nie uderzyć.

Pomimo dużego zmęczenia, sen nie chciał do niego przyjść. Cały czas miał w głowie słowa Azazela. Wiedział, że to był tylko nic nieznaczący sen, ale nie potrafił zignorować uczucia niepokoju. Jeszcze wróżbę śmierci potrafił zrozumieć, wiedział, że w każdej akcji ryzykuje życie. Ale nie rozumiał słów wypowiedzianych przez Claire. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego " _Nikt mu teraz nie pomoże_ ". Do tej pory znalazł się w jednej sytuacji zagrażającej życiu i wydostał się z niej samemu, bez niczyjej pomocy. 

Tej nocy już nie udało mu się usnąć. 

**~** **•** **~**

Zapachy dochodzące z kuchni były zbyt kuszące, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie siedzieć w salonie przed telewizorem. Właśnie skończyli oglądać finałowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu Gry o Tron i po podzieleniu się reakcjami i spekulacjami na temat Daenerys i tego, kiedy w końcu dotrze do Siedmiu Królestw, Castiel zabrał się za gotowanie obiadu. Dean miał ochotę na kuchnię włoską, więc poprosił bruneta o najzwyklejsze spaghetti. Ale Castiel traktował gotowanie jak sztukę, więc nieco podrasował prośbę Deana. Zamiast długiego makaronu w pomidorowym sosie z odrobiną przypraw, postanowił dodać dwa rodzaje mięsa, mnóstwo warzyw i sos o nazwie, której Winchester nawet nie potrafił wymówić.  

-Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem twojej chęci do gotowania - odezwał się Dean, podchodząc do aneksu kuchennego, przy którym stał Castiel, przygotowując składniki.  

-A ja nigdy nie zrozumiem twojej chęci do oglądania martwych ciał - odpowiedział Castiel wrzucając czosnek i coś, co wyglądało jak papryczka chilli na patelnie, na której już dusiły się kawałki mięsa. 

-Touché. - Dean przybliżył się do Casa i wychylił zza jego pleców, sięgając palcem do patelni. Nabrał na opuszek trochę sosu i go skosztował. - Jednak cofam to co powiedziałem. Obiecaj, że już zawsze będziesz tak gotował - dodał, na początku nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swoich słów. Dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że przyznał, że chciałby, aby Castiel został już z nim zawsze. Na bardzo długi czas. W tym momencie na jego policzkach pojawił się róż, ale brunet wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  

-Tak właściwie to przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc. Mógłbyś obrać ze skórki kilka pomidorów.  

-Lepiej jeżeli zrobisz to sam. Nie chciałbym czegoś zepsuć. 

-O czym ty mówisz? Przecież to tylko pomidory. W najgorszym przypadku zrobiłbyś z nich papkę, którą i tak mógłbym wykorzystać.  

-Ja i gotowanie to nie za dobry pomysł. Ciąży nade mną mroczna klątwa, mówię ci.  

-Dean, nie wygłupiaj się.  

-Poważnie. Kilka razy próbowałem coś przygotować i za każdym razem po posiłku spędzałem godziny w toalecie. - powiedział Dean i po chwili Cas wybuchnął śmiechem. - To nie jest śmieszne. - dodał, ale po chwili również nie potrafił powstrzymać wkradającego się na usta uśmiechu.  

-Tym razem masz mnie. Wszystko będę kontrolował. - Cas odwrócił się do niego i podał mu nóż. - Razem nam pójdzie znacznie szybciej. Nie wiem jak ty, ale po obejrzeniu trzech odcinków pod rząd naprawdę zgłodniałem.  

Dean odebrał nóż i w drugą dłoń wziął sparzonego już pomidora. Następnie zabrał się do obierania skórki, ale z braku doświadczenia, szło mu to bardzo opornie. Castiel stał nad nim i powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. 

-Jeżeli cię to tak śmieszy, to proszę, możesz sam sobie je obierać - rzekł Dean z oburzeniem.  

-Nie śmieję się. Po prostu musisz inaczej ułożyć nóż, wtedy powinno ci pójść znacznie łatwiej. O tak. - Cas wziął od niego warzywo oraz nóż i pokazał mu, jak prawidłowo obierać ze skórki pomidora. - Proszę. Twoja kolej.  

Dean bardzo dokładnie przyglądał się dłoniom Castiela, więc teraz nie miał problemu z odwzorowaniem ruchów. Brunet miał rację, teraz szło mu o wiele lepiej. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, czując w sobie rosnące samozadowolenie.  

-Jestem z ciebie dumny - odpowiedział Cas, po czym zabrał się za mieszanie sosu. Następnie wsypał makaron do gotującej się wody. Chwilę później Dean skończył obierać wszystkie pomidory i podał je brunetowi, który wrzucił je do prawie gotowego sosu.  

-Dlaczego ten makaron nie jest długi? - zapytał Dean, widząc w garnku zwykły makron w kształcie rurek.  

-Ponieważ robimy spaghetti z sosem arrabiatta, do którego dodałem kilka składników, których nie było w przepisie. Normalnie, sos ten pochodzi z Alzacji, regionie położonym w północno-wschodniej Francji - powiedział Cas, dodając do dania szczyptę soli i pieprzu. - Wiem, że chciałeś coś włoskiego, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, danie to jest typowo włoskie. A poza tym, jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, to jest bardzo proste w przygotowaniu. Wystarczy podsmażyć na oliwie pokrojony w cienkie plasterki czosnek, dodać pomidory oraz chilli, posolić i popieprzyć sos, a następnie gotować tak długo, by odpowiednio zgęstniał. Pozwoliłem sobie jeszcze dodać kawałki mięsa oraz czerwoną paprykę. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, sos arrabiatta tradycyjnie podaje się z makaronem penne. 

-Czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś cały przepis z książki kucharskiej?  

-No co ty. Po prostu spędzam dużo czasu przed telewizorem. - Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się wyzywająco i puścił mu oczko. - Sprawdź, czy w lodówce jest pecorino.  

-Peco... co?  

-Ser pecorino. Jeżeli nie, możesz podać mi parmezan.  

-Okej? - Dean otworzył lodówkę i zdziwił się. Co tydzień, w każdy poniedziałek jeździł z Casem do supermarketu na zakupy, ale nigdy szczególnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co brunet wkładał do koszyka. Za każdym razem, kiedy Castiel chodził między alejkami, Dean prowadził luźną pogawędkę z Ashem, kierownikiem marketu, którego kiedyś poznał w barze. Dlatego teraz był w szoku stanem swojej lodówki. Każda półka i szufladka była zapełniona różnorodnym jedzeniem. Szukanie sera zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, ale udało mu się w końcu znaleźć peco-coś-tam. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem, zobaczył jak Castiel nakłada sos na makaron na talerzu. Podał mu ser i ten nasypał go na sam koniec i dodał do obu porcji natkę pietruszki.  

-To wygląda jak cholernie drogie danie z pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji - podsumował Dean, patrząc na wypełniony talerz, z którego unosiła się para. Oboje usiedli przy stole.  

-To miał być komplement?  

-O tak. - Winchester wziął do ust makaron z gorącym sosem i jęknął. - O mój Boże.  

-Co się stało? Musisz iść do toalety?  

-O. Mój. Boże. Cas. - Blondyn napchał do ust więcej makaronu. - Powinieneś wziąć udział w jakimś programie typu Master Chef, ponieważ to co teraz zrobiłeś, to niebo w gębie. Ha, nawet więcej niż niebo. Cholerna ambrozja na talerzu. Sam Gordon Ramsay nie mógłby przestać chwalić twojej kuchni. 

-Nie przesadzaj - odpowiedział Cas, spuszczając w dół głowę i próbując ukryć czerwień na policzkach, którą Dean i tak zauważył. 

-Nie przesadzam. Naprawdę powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, założyć własną restaurację czy coś.  

-Gdyby to było takie proste. - Niebieskooki zawiesił wzrok na Deanie. - Ale dziękuję ci. Za te miłe słowa. Naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą.  

Kąciki ust Deana uniosły się w górę, tak samo jak te Castiela. Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy.  

-Wiesz czego mi brakuje? - odezwał się Winchester. - Dobrego wina. Zaraz wracam. - Wstał od stołu i udał się do swojej szafki z lepszym alkoholem. Znalazł butelkę Chryseia 2011 Prats & Symington, którą dostał od ostatniej ofiary Azazela w podziękowaniu za ratunek. Od razu wziął ze sobą dwa kieliszki.  

-Czy to jest to, co widzę? - zdziwił się Cas, po czym przechwycił butelkę trunku. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co masz w domu?  

-O co ci chodzi? To zwykłe wino. 

-To nie jest zwykłe wino. To jest portugalskie, czerwone wino z 2011 roku. Pochodzi z regionu Douro, bazuje na dwóch odmianach szczepów touriga i było przechowywane w beczkach wykonanych w całości z francuskiego dębu. Według prestiżowego magazynku "Wine Spectator", w 2014 roku zajęło drugie miejsce w rankingu najlepszych win świata. 

-Na winach też się znasz?  

-Oczywiście. Wytwarzanie win również jest sztuką.  

-Niech ci będzie - odpowiedział Dean i otworzył butelkę. Nalał po równej ilości i delikatnie stuknęli szkłem o szkło. Wziął pierwszego łyka i od razu chciał więcej. - Ambrozja w płynie. Cas, oficjalnie oznajmiam, że to mój najlepszy posiłek w życiu.  

-Bardzo mnie to cieszy.  

Przez pewien czas siedzieli w ciszy i zajadali się obiadem. Winchester tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do obecności Castiela w swojej kuchni, że teraz nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem mógł się wcześniej odżywiać w tanich, fast-foodowych knajpkach. Przyznał przed samym sobą, że chciałby, aby Cas już zawsze z nim mieszkał.  

-Więc - zaczął Dean po zjedzeniu całego makaronu. - Jak ci się podobał finał? - zapytał, sącząc czerwone wino.  

-Po pierwsze, Ramsay jest cholernym psychopatą. Ja nie wiem jak ty możesz uganiać się za takimi ludźmi w swojej pracy i w sumie nie dziwię ci się, że masz koszmary. Po drugie, uwielbiam Daenerys jeszcze bardziej i mam nadzieję, że to ona usiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie. I po trzecie, Jon i Ygritte. Jak on mógł ją do cholery zostawić i uciec na mur?! Ja rozumiem, że złożył przysięgę i podziwiam jego lojalność, no ale Ygritte. Lubiłem tą dwójkę - odpowiedział Cas z grymasem.  

-Nie jesteś sam - Dean prychnął. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno jest mi powstrzymywać się od spoilerowania.  

-Co się stanie? Wrócą do siebie? - Winchester w odpowiedzi delikatnie uśmiechnął się. - Ktoś umrze?  

-Nic ci nie powiem. 

-Na pewno ktoś umrze, przecież to Gra o Tron - Cas westchnął. - Wieczorem zaczynamy czwarty sezon.   

-Hm, widzę, że się wciągnąłeś.  

-To wszystko przez ciebie.  

-Nie ma za co - odpowiedział Dean, głupkowato uśmiechając się.  

-Dean, mogę ci zadać pytanie? 

-Właśnie to zrobiłeś. 

-Co teraz robi George R. R. Martin? - Cas zapytał, ignorując zaczepkę Deana. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz czystej satysfakcji. Dean, słysząc to pytanie, od razu poczuł wzbierającą się irytację. Nie dość, że ta sprawa sama w sobie go denerwowała, to jeszcze Sam podpuścił Castiela, żeby zadał to pytanie. Musiał przyznać, że poskutkowało.  

-Wiem czego nie robi. Na pewno nie pisze - odparł z największym spokojem, na jaki go było w tej chwili stać. Brunet wybuchnął śmiechem. - O co ci chodzi?  

-O nic. Po prostu twoja twarz w tej chwili to coś pięknego.  

-Sammy kazał ci o to zapytać, prawda? - Cas przytaknął. - Dupek.  

-Wyglądasz słodko kiedy się złościsz.  

-Umm? 

-Zaraz potłuczesz kieliszek - dodał, zwijając się w pół na krześle. Winchester spojrzał na dłoń, w której trzymał kieliszek, i zobaczył, że jest wręcz biała od gromadzącej się złości. Faktycznie, jeszcze kilka sekund i mógłby rozbić naczynie w ręce. Poluzował uchwyt i odstawił go na stół.  

-Nie wiem kto jest większym idiotą, ty czy mój brat. 

-Aw, nie denerwuj się już. Jestem pewien, że za niedługo wyjdzie kolejna książka. Cierpliwości.  - Castiel upił łyk wina. - Dolać ci?  

Winchester skinął głową. Chwilę później usłyszał przekręcany zamek w drzwiach i do domu wpadł Sammy, niosąc w ręku torbę na zakupy. Jak zwykle jego włosy były idealnie ułożone i tak błyszczące, że nie jedna kobieta by mu ich pozazdrościła. Miał na sobie garnitur, więc Dean domyślił się, że jego brat właśnie wracał z kancelarii prawnej lub sali sądowej.

-Cześć wam.  

-O wilku mowa - wymamrotał Dean.  

-Chyba nie przyszedłem w porę - oznajmił Sam gdy wszedł do kuchni. - Może wpadnę później, nie będę wam teraz przeszkadzał.  

-O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Dean, ale po chwili doszło do niego o czym Sam mówił. Razem z Casem jedli obiad, i to całkiem dobry obiad, a teraz piją razem wino. Oh.  

-No co ty Sam, nie wygłupiaj się. Siadaj. - rzekł brunet, po czym wstał od stołu i przyniósł młodszemu Winchesterowi kieliszek. - Jesteś głodny? Zresztą po co ja w ogóle pytam, na pewno coś byś zjadł. - dodał i nałożył na talerz resztki makaronu.  

-Tak właściwie to przyniosłem nam burgery i kilka butelek piwa, ale muszę przyznać, że wasze jedzenie wydaje się być... smaczniejsze. Oceniając po zapachu. Dziękuję, Cas.  

-Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że macie ze mnie jakiś pożytek.  

-Cas, już o tym rozmawialiśmy, pamiętasz? Nie chce więcej czegoś takiego słyszeć.  

-Wiem, ale zrozum, że nie mogę się pozbyć pewnych rzeczy. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że was wykorzystuję. Zwłaszcza ciebie, Dean.  

-Castiel. Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Odkąd ze mną mieszkasz, pomogłeś mi więcej razy niż ja tobie. Uwierz mi. - Starszy Winchester posłał mu uśmiech.  

-I mnie też. W pewnym sensie - włączył się do rozmowy Sam. - Chociażby w sprawie MacLeoda.  

-A propos MacLeoda, jak to wszystko teraz wygląda? - zapytał Cas.  

-Szczerze, nic się nie zmieniło dla mojego klienta. Nadal wszystkie oskarżenia są postawione wobec niego.  

-Czyli nie zdziałaliśmy wiele w Kansas City.  

-Tu się mylisz - powiedział Sammy, przeżuwając kawałki mięsa z sosu. - Zadzwoniłem do Charlie, przy okazji dzięki Dean za jej numer telefonu. Poprosiłem o spotkanie. Sprawdziła dla mnie numery tego samochodu, o którym wspomniał syn barmana. Należą do niejakiego Ramiela Prince'a. Najprawdopodobniej to on pozbył się jedynego świadka, mogącego potwierdzić alibi MacLeoda i to on go wrabia. Niestety, nie udało mi się jeszcze znaleźć pomiędzy nimi jakiegoś powiązania albo pomiędzy nim a Roweną MacLeod.  

-A co na to prokuratura? - spytał Dean. 

-Mówiąc krótko, kazali mi te teorie wsadzić sobie w dupę.  

-Ale przecież... - oburzył się Cas. - To nie tak, że nie masz żadnych dowodów.  

-Nie zapominaj o narzędziu zbrodni, motywie, braku alibi oraz samobójstwie jedynej osoby, która mogłaby potwierdzić obecność MacLeoda w barze. Moje dowody, czyli nagranie, na którym właściwie nie widać nic oraz zaparkowany samochód pod blokiem, wypadają trochę blado na tle wcześniej wspomnianych.  

-Więc... co dalej? 

-Muszę się bliżej przyjrzeć temu gościowi. Jeżeli znajdę chociaż jedno powiązanie pomiędzy nimi, miałbym realne szanse na wygranie sprawy.  

-Rozmawiałeś o tym z MacLeodem? - Dean skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

-Tak. Oczywiście pierwszy raz usłyszał nazwisko na uszy - Sammy westchnął. - Razem z Jo szukamy jakiś powiązań. Stawiam na to, że Prince był jego dawnym klientem, albo w jakiś sposób ucierpiał przez pracę Crowley'a.  

Dean wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak mógłby pomóc w tym śledztwie. 

-Dobry pomysł, ale nie skupiaj się tylko na tej jednej rzeczy. To może być najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja ale nie jedyna - stwierdził.  

-Dzięki za radę, Panie Oczywisty. A jak tam twoja sprawa? Macie jakiś trop? - Sammy przełknął ostatni kęs. - Cas, to było wyśmienite. Chyba będę częściej was odwiedzał w porze obiadowej.  

-Cieszę się, że ci smakowało - odpowiedział i na jego policzkach pojawił się odcień różu.  

-Nadal niczego nie znaleźliśmy. - Dean zignorował krótką pogawędkę o jedzeniu i trzymał się głównego tematu. - Facet jest jeszcze lepszy od Azazela. Żadnych śladów, odcisków, brudów.  

-Ile razy uderzył?  

-Dwa w odstępie czterech dni. Możliwe, że już się nie odezwie, ponieważ minęły dwa tygodnie od drugiej ofiary.  

-Dziwne - stwierdził młodszy. 

-Oby zamknął się już na dobre.  

-To czym się teraz zajmujesz? Skoro  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  przestał atakować? - zapytał Cas. 

-To nie tak, że mieliśmy na głowie tylko jednego mordercę, Cas. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, nie licząc ofiar _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , zostało znalezionych siedem różnych, nie powiązanych ze sobą ciał. Poza tym nadal zostaje papierkowa robota. Powiedziałem Bobby'emu, że mogę się tym zajmować przez jakiś czas, ze względu na ciebie. Znaczy mnie, ze względu na mnie. - Poprawił się. - Przejęzyczyłem się.  

Castiel przez chwilę mrużył oczy, ale wydawał się nie zwracać szczególnej uwagi na pomyłkę Deana, a brwi Sammy'ego uniosły się w górę. 

-To... dobrze.  

-Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Sam.  

-To nie ważne. Dolać ci wina? - zmienił temat, biorąc w dłoń butelkę czerwonego trunku. Młodszy brat przytaknął.  

-Idę do łazienki, zaraz wracam - oznajmił Castiel i po chwili zniknął za ścianą. Dean nalał wszystkim wina i pustą już butelkę wyrzucił do kosza. 

-Dean. Ty nienawidzisz papierkowej roboty. - Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - O co ci z tym chodzi? 

-Castiel za bardzo się o mnie martwi.  

-Casti... Oh. Chyba rozumiem.  

-Co rozumiesz?  

-To napięcie między wami, wymowne spojrzenia, siedzenie we dwóch przy lampce wina. Nie musicie się przy mnie ukrywać. 

-Że... co? - zdziwił się Dean. Poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.  

-Nie udawaj zaskoczonego. Może mi w końcu powiesz, co jest między wami.  

-Co? - Starszy Winchester zaczął się jąkać. - O czym ty mówisz? Niczego między nami nie ma.  

-Dean. Nawet ślepy by zauważył, że są takie momenty, że wokół waszej dwójki dosłownie pojawiają się iskierki. Zauważyłem to już pierwszego dnia, kiedy was razem zobaczyłem.  

-Sammy, nadal nie wi... 

-Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że między wami kompletnie nic się nie dzieje. Nie zaprzeczaj, że nic do niego nie czujesz. Znam cię na wylot i ostatnio tak się jąkałeś kiedy zapytałem cię o twoją orientację seksualną.  

Dean nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co miał odpowiedzieć. Sammy miał rację, w końcu przyznał się do tego po ich kąpieli w jeziorze. Ale rozmyślanie o tym w samotności, a rozmawianie o tym z drugą osobą to dwie, całkowicie różne rzeczy.  

-A więc mam rację - dodał Sam. Jego milczenie wziął za odpowiedź. Prawidłową odpowiedź.  

W następnym momencie do kuchni wrócił Cas. Dean podparł głowę o rękę i spuścił wzrok. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak niezręcznie i niekomfortowo. I miał nadzieję, że niebieskooki nie usłyszał ani jednego słowa z tej rozmowy.  

-Już wszystko wypiłeś? - Brunet zapytał Sama.  

-Um, tak. Niestety musze już iść, przed chwilą dzwoniła Jo, możliwe, że coś znalazła - powiedział i poklepał Deana po plecach. Winchester zdziwił się, ponieważ jego brat z nikim nie rozmawiał przez telefon. - Trzymaj się, Dean. 

-Jesteś pewien, że możesz prowadzić samochód?  

-Tak, nie przejmuj się Cas. Do zobaczenia.  

Wkrótce potem znowu zostali sami. Winchester w końcu zrozumiał, co zrobił Sammy i obiecał sobie, że następnym razem jak go zobaczy, skopie mu tyłek. Odchrząknął, zebrał brudne naczynia do zlewu i odwrócił się do Castiela.  

-Oglądamy kolejny odcinek?

 **~** **•** **~**  

Wieczorem przypomnieli sobie o piwie, które przywiózł ze sobą Sam i otworzyli po butelce. Nadal oglądali serial i nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty na nic innego. Siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie. Na kolanach Deana położył się Zepplin i blondyn co chwilę głaskał go za uchem. Reszta czworonogów leżała w spokoju przy ich nogach.  Gdy na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się napisy końcowe, Winchester wstał z miejsca i poszedł do łazienki. Zabrał z szafki małą butelkę balsamu. 

 -Ściągaj koszulkę - rzucił w stronę bruneta i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. - Muszę zobaczyć jak się mają twoje plecy. 

-Mają się bardzo dobrze. Nie musisz mnie smarować tym śmierdzącym świństwem. 

-To wcale aż tak bardzo nie śmierdzi. No już, ściągaj i się odwracaj. 

Castiel wywrócił oczami i westchnął najgłośniej jak tylko mógł, ale po chwili wykonał prośbę Deana. Dwie podłużne blizny już prawie całkowicie zbladły. Co prawda nadal były pierwszą rzeczą, rzucającą się w oczy, ale nie wyglądały odrażająco czy szpetnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy się na nie spojrzało, od razu chciało się usłyszeć kryjącą się na nimi historię. Zielonooki nałożył na palec odrobinę maści, która pozostawiała po sobie chemiczny odór i zaczął wcierać ją w miejsce śladów. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zachwycające umięśnienie pleców bruneta, za to próbował skupić całą uwagę oraz wzrok na szramach. 

-Ile razy będziesz to jeszcze robił? 

-Myślę, że jeszcze ze dwa razy. Twoje blizny wyglądają całkiem dobrze i chyba nic już się z nimi nie da zrobić. 

-Chyba? 

-Nie jestem lekarzem. Poza tym, nie skarżysz się na ból. - Dean przejechał dłonią ostatni raz wzdłuż prawej blizny, wsmarowując resztę substancji. - Gotowe. Ale nie zakładaj jeszcze koszulki, niech to się dobrze wchłonie. 

-Dziękuje. 

Winchester w odpowiedzi posłał Castielowi subtelny uśmiech. Następnie wstał i skierował się do umywalki w kuchni. Odkręcił zimną wodę i opłukał ręce. Nagle po całym domu rozległo się pukanie w drzwi. Dean zdziwił się, ponieważ jedynymi ludźmi, którzy go odwiedzali, to Sammy i od czasu do czasu wpadał Bobby z Ellen i Jo. Na początku pomyślał, że może Sam czegoś zapomniał, albo wolał spędzić wieczór w męskim towarzystwie, ale on nigdy nie pukał, zawsze wchodził jak do siebie. W końcu miał klucze. Winchester wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i udał się do drzwi, ale Castiel go wyprzedził. Niebieskooki otworzył drzwi i stanęła w nich drobna kobieta, której nigdy jeszcze nie widział na oczy. 

-W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał Cas. Kobieta nadal się nie odzywała. Stała na wprost bruneta i Dean miał wrażenie, że w kącikach jej oczu gromadziły się łzy. Przez moment zrobiło się naprawdę niekomfortowo i żaden z mężczyzn nie rozumiał co się właśnie dzieje. Kobieta przybliżyła się o parę kroków i przekroczyła próg domu, po czym zlustrowała bruneta od czubka głowy po stopy. Następnie zawiesiła wzrok na Deanie i ten poczuł bijący od niej chłód. 

-Kim pani jest? - zapytał Winchester i stanął tuż za Casem, opierając się jedną ręką o drzwi. W takiej pozycji wyglądał, jakby obejmował niebieskookiego. Kobieta ponownie utkwiła oczy na Castielu. 

-Jak mogłeś. - Z jej ust wydobył się ledwo słyszalny szept. Zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu i niespodziewanie zamachnęła się. W następnej sekundzie jej dłoń spotkała się z policzkiem Castiela, wydając głośny plask. - Jak mogłeś to zrobić! Ty bezduszna gnido! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić... - Kobieta straciła nad sobą panowanie, zaczęła krzyczeć i walić pięściami w nagą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Dean natychmiast zareagował i stanął między nimi. - Jak mogłeś wyjechać bez słowa i nie dawać znaku życia... Jak mogłeś nie przyjść na pogrzeb naszej córki!

-Proszę się uspokoić! - wrzasnął Dean i chwycił ją za ramiona, aby przestała się rzucać. - Proszę stąd wyjść. 

-Nawet teraz się do mnie nie odezwiesz, ty tchórzliwa świnio? - Kobieta nie zwracała uwagi na Winchestera, tylko cały czas patrzyła się na Castiela. Jej głos znowu był cichy, a po policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. - Nie masz na tyle odwagi, żeby ze mną porozmawiać? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś? Żyjesz tutaj z tym fagasem, jakby nic się nie stało? Że niby jesteś teraz gejem, co?  

-Kim pani jest? - zapytał Dean, delikatnie wypychając ją za drzwi. Nie wiedział co się działo w tej chwili i kim była ta kobieta, ale czuł za sobą obecność bruneta i domyślał się, że jest równie zdezorientowany jak on. 

-Nie powiedziałeś mu o mnie? O naszej dziewczynce? - Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem, wciąż zalewając się łzami. - Nazywam się Amelia Novak. Jestem jego żoną. 

 **~** **•** **~**  

Minęło wiele czasu, zanim Deanowi udało się uspokoić kobietę bez interwencji służb policyjnych. Winchester poprosił Castiela, aby na jakiś czas wyszedł na spacer z psiakami, aby jego obecność nie prowokowała Amelii Novak do dalszych wrzasków. Castiel niechętnie się zgodził, ponieważ w końcu ktoś coś o nim najwyraźniej wiedział, a jego nie mogło być przy rozmowie, dotyczącej jego przeszłości. Ale widząc stan, w którym ten ktoś się znajdował, rozsądniejszą opcją było posłuchanie Deana.

Winchester zostawił kobietę samą w salonie i udał się do kuchni, aby zaparzyć gorącą herbatę. Za dnia promienie słoneczne ogrzewały powietrze, ale w nocy przenikliwy chłód wydostawał się na powierzchnię. W takie wieczory gorąca herbata wydawała się lepszym rozwiązaniem od kawy. W pewnym momencie do głowy Deana wpadła myśl, czy aby nie zaparzyć jej herbaty na uspokojenie, ale po szybszej analizie uznał, że to byłoby trochę nie na miejscu.  

Gdy czekał, aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o pewnej rzeczy, którą przed chwilą usłyszał.  _Novak_ _..._ _Novak_ _..._  nazwisko to odbijało się echem w jego głowie. " _Pogrzeb naszej córki.._." Wszystkie słowa brzmiały bardzo znajomo i umysł Deana za wszelką cenę chciał dopasować je do prowadzonego śledztwa. Nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, ponieważ gdyby miał rację, to wszystko by się skomplikowało. Jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. 

Kiedy herbata była gotowa, Dean wrócił do salonu. Amelia Novak siedziała w tym samym miejscu, ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym w fotografię, którą trzymała w dłoniach.

-Zrobiliśmy to zdjęcie w tamtym roku, kiedy Claire dostała się do liceum. Byłam z niej taka dumna... Moja mała dziewczynka zaczynała szkołę średnią. - Kiedy Dean usiadł obok niej na kanapie, zerknął na zdjęcie, które po chwili kobieta i tak mu przekazała. Na zdjęciu znajdowały się trzy osoby. Amelia Novak, Claire Novak, ofiara numer dwa poszukiwanego o pseudonimie  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_ oraz mężczyzna, na którego widok Deanowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Castiel jedną ręką obejmował uśmiechającą się Claire, a drugą swoją żonę, Amelię. 

Dean nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że jego współlokator miał szczęśliwą rodzinę, sądząc po zdjęciu. Z drugiej strony był przygnębiony, ponieważ dzisiejsza wizyta kobiety wszystko zmieni i istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Castiel od niego odejdzie i wróci do swojej żony. A z trzeciej strony obawiał się o Casa, ponieważ sprawa z psychopatą bezpośrednio go teraz dotyczyła. 

-Proszę mnie uważnie posłuchać. - Dean oddał je zdjęcie. Nie chciał dłużej na nie patrzeć. - Ta cała sytuacja jest... bardzo delikatna. Dwa miesiące temu, kiedy wracałem z pracy, znalazłem Castiela...

-Jimmy. Jimmy Novak - Amelia go poprawiła. Dean spojrzał się na nią, chwilowo zły za to, że mu przerwała, ale po chwili skinął głową. On już dla niego zawsze będzie Castielem, ale w obecności kobiety dobrym było używanie jego prawdziwego imienia. Nie chciał bardziej pogarszać sytuacji.

-Dwa miesiące temu, kiedy wracałem z pracy, znalazłem Jimmy'ego na opustoszałej drodze, niedaleko tego domu. Nie wiedział kim jest, jak się tam znalazł i jak miał na imię. Zabrałem go do szpitala i tam potwierdzili, że stracił pamięć. A z tego powodu, że nie miał gdzie się podziać, zaproponowałem mu pomoc. Cas... znaczy Jimmy, bardzo potrzebował tej pomocy. - Dean wziął łyk herbaty. Spojrzał na Amelię, która w tej chwili słuchała go w ciszy. Z jej twarzy wywnioskował, że mu wierzyła. - Nie wiem, czy pani zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale... Nazywam się Dean Winchester i jestem federalnym agentem. Dzięki temu miałem dostęp do bazy osób zaginionych, więc nie zgłaszałem tego na policję. Na własną rękę sprawdzałem, czy Jimmy się w niej nie znajduję, ale...

-W takim razie jest pan beznadziejny w swojej pracy. Zaginięcie męża zgłosiłam tydzień po jego zniknięciu, pomimo, że z domu zabrał torbę z ubraniami. Razem z Claire poszłyśmy na posterunek policji, ponieważ wolałam, aby myślała, że jej ojciec zaginął niż ją zostawił... 

-Mogę o coś zapytać? - Dean zignorował jej zarzuty o braku kompetencji. Nie czekał na odpowiedź kobiety. - Jak pani go znalazła? 

-Po śmierci Claire... Nie mogłam wytrzymać w pustym domu. Najpierw straciłam męża, niedługo później potwór odebrał mi córkę... Byłam wściekła. Kiedy Jimmy nie pojawił się na pogrzebie, chciałam mu to wszystko wygarnąć w twarz... Jak mógł nas opuścić. Ale teraz, kiedy wiem, że jemu też zdarzyło się coś złego... Przejrzałam wszystkie autobusy, które odjeżdżały tamtej nocy z naszego miasta. Poza tym sąsiad widział, jak mężczyzna w beżowym trenczu wsiadł do autobusu jadącego do Lebanon w Kansas. Jimmy codziennie chodził w takim płaszczu. Lebanon to małe miasto, więc poszło szybko. W jedynym supermarkecie w mieście, jakiś facet z dziwną fryzurą naprowadził mnie tutaj. Najwidoczniej się nie mylił. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje siedzieli w ciszy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć i o co zapytać. Dean cały czas zastanawiał się, czy Amelia Novak jest świadoma, że to on prowadzi sprawę jej córki. Jego ciekawość była bardzo duża, ale wolał nie zaczynać tego tematu. Jeszcze nie teraz. Chociaż nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie na to odpowiednia pora.

-Czy Jimmy... Jak on się czuje? Mam na myśli fakt, że stracił pamięć...

-Z tego co mi wiadomo, Ca... Jimmy wydaje się powoli wracać do życia. Odkrywa w sobie dawne pasje i talenty i wygląda na... szczęśliwego. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest w kuchni. 

-W kuchni? Jimmy nienawidzi gotować. Nic mu nigdy nie wychodziło. 

-Oh... - Ta wiadomość wyraźnie go zaskoczyła. Faktycznie, dziwnym było, że skoro nigdy nie gotował, teraz jego poziom w kuchni był niemal taki sam jak Ramsey'a Gordona. - Zapewne amnezja przyczyniła się do pojawienia się nowych zdolności.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jaką głupotę powiedział. Jeżeli nie nastąpił żaden uraz głowy, to byłoby to bardzo trudne, a wręcz niemożliwe, ale Dean nie dał tego poznać. Amelia patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana, ale nie skomentowała uwagi blondyna.

W tym samym momencie wejściowe drzwi otworzyły się i cała piątka psów wpadła do salonu. Bucky i Ozzy wskoczyli na kolana Deana a Stark zaczął szczekać na kobietę. Po chwili w salonie pojawił się Castiel. Jimmy Novak. Swój wzrok zawiesił na Deanie, szybko zerknął na Amelię i z powrotem na blondyna, dając mu znak, że chce z nim porozmawiać. Winchester odłożył kubek z ciepłą herbatą i udał się za nim do kuchni. 

-O czym rozmawialiście?

-O... Jimmy'm Novaku. - Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się grymas, ale po chwili zrozumiał, co Dean miał na myśli. - Myślę, że możesz już z nią porozmawiać. Udało mi się ją uspokoić i dowiedziałem się co nieco, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę chciałaby o tym wszystkim porozmawiać z tobą. Zostawię was samych. 

-Dean... O czym mam z nią rozmawiać? Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie z nią. Ja nie znam tej kobiety. 

-Cas... ona jest twoją żoną. Może kiedy porozmawiacie, opowie ci kilka rzeczy z twojego życia, może sobie coś przypomnisz... Nie nastawiaj się z góry na to negatywnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. 

-Ale...

-Nie chcę słyszeć żadnego ale. Przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Usiądziecie, porozmawiacie, wypijecie herbatę... Ona wie, w jakim jesteś w stanie. Jestem pewien, że nie zrobi niczego impulsywnego. 

-Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? 

-Hej, spójrz na mnie. - Dean spojrzał prosto w jego błękitne oczy, w których w tej chwili obecny był tylko strach. - Masz możliwość spytania jej o cokolwiek. Możesz w końcu dowiedzieć się kim jesteś, a jestem przekonany, że nie raz się nad tym zastanawiałeś. Nie musisz z nią nigdzie iść, nie musisz robić czegoś, czego nie chcesz, ale nie pozwól, żeby strach z tobą wygrał. Poza tym, będę po drugiej stronie ściany. W każdej chwili możesz do mnie przyjść, porozmawiać i zadecydować, co dalej. 

 **~** **•** **~**  

Dean nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu położył się do łóżka. Nie chciał myśleć nad sprawą  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , zwłaszcza, że rodzice jednej z ofiar właśnie siedzieli w jego salonie, próbując odzyskać pamięć jednego z nich. Gdyby trzy miesiące temu ktoś powiedział, że tak będzie wyglądał jego jeden wieczór, wyśmiałby go.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy jednym okiem już zasypiał, zza drzwi do sypialni wychyliła się głowa Castiela, oznajmiając, że zaproponował Amelii, aby przespała się na kanapie w salonie. Było już bardzo późno, a w mieście nie było żadnego motelu. Niestety było ciemno i Dean nie zauważył jego twarzy, a z tonu głosu nie udało mu się niczego wyczytać. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. 

Nie wiedział nawet jak się w tej chwili czuje. Najbardziej odpowiednim słowem, wydawało mu się być "dziwnie". Świadomość, że żona Castiela, mężczyzny, który stracił pamięć, a przede wszystkim osoby, która coraz więcej dla niego znaczyła, spała teraz w salonie, była dziwna. Nawet nie próbował wyobrażać sobie, co w tej chwili musi czuć Castiel... czy też Jimmy. Przez chwilę rozważał opcję, żeby do niego pójść i porozmawiać o tym wszystkim, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Poza tym, Cas pewnie był wykończony i zapewne już zasnął. Nie chciałby go obudzić. Postanowił, że poczeka z tym do rana.

Zaraz po przebudzeniu zadzwonił do Bobby'ego z informacją, że dzisiaj nie będzie mógł pojawić się w pracy. Oczywiście na dzień dobry dostał opieprz, ale gdy w skrócie wyjaśnił dlaczego, Singer przymrużył oko i dał mu dzień wolnego. Pierwszy raz od dwóch miesięcy, jego kuchnia z rana była pusta. Nie wychodziły z niej żadne przyjemne zapachy, nie zauważył sylwetki Castiela, zaglądającego do półek lub stojącego przy kuchence, pierwszy raz nie czekało na niego śniadanie. Do głowy Winchestera przebijała się smutna myśl, żeby powoli się do tego przyzwyczajać. Żeby powoli przypominać sobie codzienność, która rządziła nim przed pojawieniem się mężczyzny. 

Dean skarcił się za takie samolubne myśli. Nie powinien teraz myśleć o jedzeniu, gdy obca kobieta spała w jego salonie, a życie Castiela miało powrócić na dawny tor. Minął Amelię, która nadal była pogrążona we śnie i po cichu udał się do pokoju bruneta. Nie pukał, tylko od razu uchylił drzwi i zauważył go siedzącego na fotelu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianę. Jego włosy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak wczoraj, idealnie ułożone, a raczej oklapnięte, te same ubrania, jedyną różnicą były jego oczy. Dookoła błękitnych tęczówek pojawiła się czerwień. Winchester domyślał się, że jego współlokator nie zmrużył oka.  

-Cas? - powiedział cicho, zwracając uwagę bruneta. - Jak się czujesz?

-Nie wiem. Mam duży mętlik w głowie. 

-Nie dziwię się. - odpowiedział Dean i usiadł na łóżku, naprzeciwko niego. - Co się wczoraj stało? Zauważyłem, że dosyć długo rozmawialiście. 

-Amelia... bardzo dużo opowiedziała. Może nawet za dużo. Teraz nie wiem na której części powinienem się skupić. 

-Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? 

Castiel przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Wlepił wzrok w Winchestera i oboje siedzieli w ciszy. Dean w tej chwili był bardzo ciekawy życia Jimmy'ego Novaka i chciał o nim usłyszeć jak najwięcej, ale zdecydował się nie naciskać. Wszystko przyjdzie w swoim czasie, a wygląda na to, że Cas naprawdę potrzebował w tej chwili czasu. 

-Bobby dał mi dzień wolnego, więc dzisiaj będę w domu. Chyba go wykorzystam i umyję Impalę, przyda jej się odrobina świeżości. - Dean podniósł się z łóżka i udał do wyjścia. - Gdybyś chciał pogadać... Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. 

 **~** **•** **~**  

Castiel nie przespał nawet minuty. Kiedy Amelia zakończyła swoją opowieść, którą i tak przedstawiła w ogromnym skrócie, minęła już połowa nocy. Piekły go oczy i coraz bardziej czuł ciążące nad nim zmęczenie. W tym momencie najbardziej pragnął położyć się spać i zatopić w krainie Morfeusza, ale tłoczące się w jego głowie myśli mu na to nie pozwalały. Wszystko co od niej usłyszał stopiło się w jedno wielkie, chaotyczne kłębowisko. Miał wrażenie, że w jego umyśle powstał tropikalny cyklon, który zniszczy wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze, a w jego oku ukryły się wszystkie ważne informacje. Informacje, do których dostęp został odgrodzony przez silne, katastrofalne wiatry. Co jakiś czas z oka wydostawała się zupełnie randomowa rzecz, którą po chwili pozostałe wiatry zanosiły na tyły głowy. 

Jimmy Novak jest żonaty od 18 lat. Na trzydzieste pierwsze urodziny dostał od małej Claire granatowy sweter, z wyszytym wizerunkiem kota, który od tamtej pory zakładał każdego roku. Uwielbia burgery z czerwonym mięsem. Pracuje w urzędzie. Co tydzień w każdą niedzielę idzie do kościoła. Nienawidzi oglądać telewizji. W nocy, kiedy podobno wyszedł z domu i już nie wrócił, nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło, z nikim się nie pokłócił. Jego pierwsza randka z Amelią miała miejsce jeszcze w liceum.

Im więcej Castiel słyszał, tym miał coraz większe wrażenie, że zaszła pomyłka. Im więcej się dowiadywał, tym bardziej nie potrafił tego dopasować do siebie. Niektóre rzeczy powiedziane przez Amelię o Jimmy'm Novaku wykluczały rzeczy odkryte przez Castiela. Miał wrażenie, że to niemożliwe, aby był Jimmy'm Novakiem.  Przypomniał sobie słowa Deana, który wspomniał, że istnieje duża szansa, że sobie coś przypomni. Że odkryje w sobie swoje dawne  _ja_. Ale będąc szczerym, Cas nie czuł nic wobec tej kobiety. Nie czuł nic, kiedy patrzył na ich wspólne zdjęcie. Nie czuł smutku, kiedy Amelia opowiadała o Claire. O jego tragicznie zmarłej córce. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Wiedział, że to Amelia. Dean nigdy nie pukał. 

-Proszę! - zawołał. 

-Jimmy, domyślam się, że potrzebujesz nieco czasu. Widzę, że ma kto o ciebie zadbać... Jadę do motelu w Smith Center. Kiedy już zdecydujesz się co robić... Zostanę tam na dwa dni. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz mądrze i wrócisz do domu, do swojej rodziny.

 **~** **•** **~**  

Dean nie widział Castiela przez całe popołudnie, przez co coraz bardziej zaczynał się o niego martwić. Próbował chociaż na chwilę przestać się tym przejmować, ale nawet jego ukochana Impala nie potrafiła go od tego odciągnąć. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą, która w miarę go uspokajała, był fakt, że Amelia z samego rana wsiadła w samochód i odjechała. Przynajmniej Castiel nie odszedł z nią od razu. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, co się dalej stanie z niebieskookim. Jaką podejmie decyzję. Czy wróci z Amelią, czy też zostanie z Deanem. W pewnym momencie ogarnął go strach, ponieważ jeszcze mu tego nie zaproponował. Nie rozmawiał z nim o tym, że może tu zostać ile tylko będzie chciał. To jest również jego dom i miał nadzieję, że Cas zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. 

Chciał jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć, ale Castiel wyraźnie dał mu wcześniej do zrozumienia, że porozmawia z nim kiedy będzie gotowy. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekanie.

Kiedy zostały mu ostatnie przetarcia wykończeniowe na tylnej szybie Impali, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się w kierunku odgłosu i jego oczom ukazała się postać niebieskookiego. Ten bez słowa podszedł do niego, wziął czystą szmatkę, leżącą na przednim siedzeniu i pomógł Deanowi czyścić szybę. 

-Chce żebym z nią pojechał. Do Illinois - odezwał się cichym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. 

-Pojedziesz?

-Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. - Cas ostatni raz przejechał szmatką po oknie, po czym oparł się tyłem o drzwi boczne Chevroleta. - W nocy całkiem sporo mi opowiedziała. Z tego co usłyszałem, byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwą rodziną. A Amelia... Pomimo wczorajszej napaści na mnie, wydaje się być dobrą kobietą. Wyrozumiałą. Rano powiedziała, że zatrzyma się w motelu w Smith Center i zostanie tam jeszcze dwa dni.

-A co z twoją pamięcią? Nadal bez zmian? - Castiel pokiwał głową. 

-Szczerze mówiąc... Kiedy opowiadała mi o nas... O naszej córce... Nie czułem niczego specjalnego. Może odrobinę smutku przez los jaki spotkał Claire. Ale w prawdzie, to samo czułem kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem twoją tablicę ze zdjęciami obydwu dziewczyn. 

-Może potrzebujesz więcej czasu, żeby się do tego wszystkiego przekonać. Może kiedy z nią pojedziesz, kiedy wrócisz do domu... Wszystko do ciebie wróci. 

-Chcesz żebym z nią pojechał? - zdziwił się Cas. 

-To nie tak, że cię wyganiam, żebyś mnie źle nie zrozumiał. Doskonale wiesz, że to miejsce stało się twoim domem i możesz tu zostać na ile tylko chcesz. Chodzi o to, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Kto wie, może ten Jimmy był całkiem spoko kolesiem. 

-A jeżeli nie?

-To wtedy Castiel ustawi go do pionu - odpowiedział Dean i oboje zaśmiali się.  

-Naprawdę myślisz, że wyjechanie z nią będzie odpowiednim wyjściem?

-Tego nie wiem. Chce tylko powiedzieć, że obie opcje nie są złe. Wiem, że musisz teraz podjąć decyzję i chce ci pokazać, że nie możesz wybrać źle. A nawet gdy postanowisz z nią jechać, przecież zawsze możesz wpaść na piwo. Nadal zostały nam trzy sezony do obejrzenia. I nadal nie umiesz pływać.

Dean był zaskoczony słowami, które wypływały z jego ust. O wiele bardziej wolałby, żeby Castiel z nim został. Ale nie miał serca mu tego mówić. To ma być jego decyzja, a on nie chciał na nią w żaden sposób wpływać. Nie chciał być powodem, przez który Castiel nie będzie mógł poznać swojego prawdziwego ja. 

-Poza tym, myślę, że Amelia bardzo potrzebuje swojego męża, zwłaszcza w tej chwili. Ogromnie jej współczuje tego, co się stało z Claire... Ja tam byłem Cas. Widziałem ją i nie życzyłbym takiego losu nawet największemu wrogowi. W każdym razie... Jeżeli zdecydujesz się pojechać do Illinois i nadal nic się nie zmieni, jeżeli nie będziesz się tam czuł komfortowo, zawsze możesz wrócić do Lebanon. Drzwi do tego domu już zawsze będą dla ciebie otwarte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać, sprawy nieco się skomplikowały. Dajcie znać w komentarzach o swoich teoriach dotyczących Castiela i oczywiście Fairy Tale Killera. Byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna ♥.  
> Od razu wspomnę, że od teraz nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiać bardzo rzadko. Kochana szkoła. Ale niestety, nic na to nie poradzę :(


	5. Colors Of The Wind

Jagger wyczuwał co się dzieje. Przez cały dzień nie odstępował Castiela nawet na krok. Cały czas dreptał za nim na swoich krótkich łapkach niczym cień i wlepiał w niego swoje "szczenięce" ślepka, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie piskliwe odgłosy, tak jak miałczący kot. On też nie chciał, żeby Cas odchodził. Dean odnosił wrażenie, że cała ich szóstka wolałaby, aby z nimi został. Żeby nic się nie zmieniło.  

Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy Castiel trafił pod jego dach, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że taka chwila może nastąpić. Że będzie ona wyglądać  _w ten sposób_. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności mężczyzny, do jego cichych, drobnych kroków, które słyszał prawie codziennie o szóstej rano, kiedy ten przechodził obok drzwi jego sypialni. Przywykł do dzielenia się z nim garderobą. Przyzwyczaił się do przyjemnych zapachów dochodzących z kuchni, do ciepłych i pysznych obiadów i już nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy liczył jego piegi na twarzy.  

Od drugiego tygodnia ich znajomości, Dean nie chciał dopuścić myśli, że ktoś tak naprawdę może szukać Castiela. Że ktoś inny również się o niego martwił. Dean przyznał przed samym sobą, że chciał być jedyną ważną osobą w jego życiu. Teraz widzi, jakie to było samolubne z jego strony. Sumienie coraz częściej dawało o sobie znać, aż w końcu z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej go przytłaczało. Nigdy nie powinien zaprzestać przeglądania bazy osób zaginionych. Gdyby tylko kolejnego dnia przejrzał nowe zgłoszenia... Może Claire by nadal żyła. Może w dniu jej morderstwa, jej ojciec by ją zabrał gdzieś na wycieczkę. Może nic by się nie stało, a Castiel szybciej odzyskałby pamięć i rodzinę. No i sam oszczędziłby sobie nieprzyjemności, jaką jest pożegnanie osoby, z którą się wytworzyło intensywną więź.   

Teraz oboje siedzieli w Impali w towarzystwie małego Jaggera, który wskoczył do samochodu, gdy tylko Dean otworzył drzwi kierowcy. Dziesięć minut temu wyjechali z Lebanon, a za około pół godziny, Cas powinien być w drodze do Illinois. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich znajomość skończyła się tak wcześnie. Co prawda powiedział, że Castiel będzie mógł go odwiedzać w każdej chwili, ale z Pontiac do Lebanon jest dziesięć godzin drogi. Dlatego nie spodziewa się częstych odwiedzin.  

W połowie drogi Cas włączył radio. Z malutkich głośników rozległ się utwór Boba Segera -  _Night_ _Moves_. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ponieważ ostatnio słuchał tej piosenki dwa miesiące temu, kiedy oboje wracali ze szpitala. To była pierwsza piosenka, której razem słuchali. Przez chwilę stukał palcami o kierownicę w rytmie szarpanych strun gitary.  

-Dean? - Niebieskooki mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. - Obiecaj mi, że pójdziesz do psychologa w sprawie tych koszmarów. Jeżeli dowiem się, że to zlekceważyłeś, zadzwonię do Sama, żeby skopał ci tyłek. Albo do Bobby'ego.  

-Dobrze, mamo - odpowiedział Dean. - Obiecuję. Chociaż ostatnie dwie noce były spokojne.  

-I bardzo mnie to cieszy.  

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Ani Dean, ani Cas nie wiedzieli o czym rozmawiać, a żaden z nich nie chciał jeszcze się żegnać. Ale cisza, w której się znajdowali była całkiem przyjemna. Może to dzięki piosence. Kiedy podjechali na parking przed motelem, Amelia Novak stała przy swoim samochodzie z otwartym bagażnikiem, w którym znajdowała się jedna, mała walizka. Dean zaparkował Impalę obok jej srebrnego minivana.  

Żaden nie wysiadł z samochodu. Oboje siedzieli na swoich miejscach przez dobre kilka minut. Z tyłu Jagger co chwilę przechodził z jednego końca siedzenia na drugi, cicho powarkując. Zawsze to robił, kiedy chciał, aby zwrócono na niego uwagę. Castiel odwrócił się i wziął małego na kolana. 

-No już, cichutko, Jaggie. Będzie mi ciebie brakować - powiedział, drapiąc psiaka za uchem. - Masz się opiekować pozostałą czwórką i tym oto panem - dodał, wskazując na Deana, który słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  

-A ty masz się opiekować przede wszystkim sobą - oznajmił Winchester. - Pamiętaj o bliznach na plecach. Powinieneś je jeszcze kilka razy posmarować tym cuchnącym balsamem.  

-Dobrze, mamo. - Na obu ich twarzach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, słysząc przedrzeźniające słowa Castiela. Brunet odstawił Jaggera z powrotem na tylne siedzenie i wyszedł z Chevroleta. Sekundę później Dean zrobił to samo i szybkim krokiem podszedł do bagażnika. Wyjął z niego małą, podróżną torbę.  

-Dean... Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz mi oddawać swoich ubrań. Jestem pewien, że Jimmy Novak ma w swoim domu szafę.  

-Pewnie tak... Ale to na drogę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może przydarzyć podczas takiej długiej podróży.  

-To tylko dziesięć godzin. 

-Poza tym, te ubrania miałeś na sobie więcej razy w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy, niż ja w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat. I tak pewnie nie będę w nich chodził. A nie chce, żeby się zmarnowały i zapychały mi tył szafy. 

-Dean... 

-Nie narzekaj. Już i tak wygrałeś, zakładając dzisiaj swoją białą koszulę i ten znoszony... trencz.  

-Jeżeli wezmę tą przeklętą torbę, skończysz krytykować mój ubiór?  

-Hej, ej, ej, ja tu się o ciebie martwię. Wiesz, że zawsze się martwię - odparł Dean, przywłaszczając sobie słowa Castiela, które zawsze słyszał, kiedy jechał do pracy. - Oh, byłbym zapomniał. - Winchester otworzył schowek w Impali i wyciągnął z niego starą kasetę, podpisaną " _Dean's_ _top 13_ _Zepp_ _TRA XX_ ", po czym podał ją mężczyźnie. - Zauważyłem, że coraz częściej słuchasz mojej muzyki.  

-Dlatego zrobiłeś mi playlistę?  

-Dokładnie. Twój gust muzyczny coraz bardziej się polepszał, więc na koniec zostawiłem dla ciebie same muzyczne perełki. 

-Dziękuję, Dean. Za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.  

-Uważaj na siebie. 

-Już to mówiłeś... 

-Tak i powtórzę jeszcze raz. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  

Przez chwilę stali obok siebie w ciszy, przerywanej co jakiś czas rozmowami przechodniów lub warczeniem silnika przejeżdżającego auta. Dean nie wiedział, czy powinien z nim uścisnąć dłoń, czy też pozwolić sobie na krótki, przyjacielski uścisk. Zastanawiał się, czy Castiel również o tym myśli.  

-Przekaż Samowi... Mam nadzieję, że rozgryzie tą całą sprawę z MacLeodem. I tobie również życzę sukcesów w FBI. Każdy psychopata powinien popuszczać w majty ze strachu, gdy agent specjalny Dean Winchester stanie im na drodze. 

Dean zaśmiał się na ten komentarz. Do jego głowy uderzył impuls, pozwalający na przytulenie Casa. Chrzanić wszystko, nawet nie miał pewności, czy się jeszcze zobaczą. Dean podszedł do niego i oplótł ręce wokół jego ramion. Odruchowo po raz ostatni zachłysnął się zapachem mężczyzny. Castiela wyraźnie to zaskoczyło, ponieważ na początku stał jak słup soli, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Dopiero gdy Dean zaczął go delikatnie klepać po plecach, Cas zaczął naśladować Winchestera. Po kilku sekundach odsunęli się od siebie. 

-Do zobaczenia, Cas.  

 **~ • ~**  

Pomimo ciągłego zapewniania Castiela, że ten będzie mógł w każdej chwili wrócić, Dean wiedział, że już się nie zobaczą. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Ale kto wie, może Bobby wyśle go kiedyś w teren do Illinois. Może będzie niedaleko Pontiac, a wtedy dyskretnie na niego zerknie. Zobaczy, czy w pełni udało mu się wrócić do dawnego życia. Ale szczerze w to wątpił. Castiel... A właściwie Jimmy potrzebował teraz spędzić czas ze swoją prawdziwą rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Nie potrzebował już Deana, ponieważ miał kto się nim zająć. I on miał nad kim czuwać. Jego żona również potrzebowała od niego oparcia, które z pewnością dostanie. Cas na pewno jej pomoże przetrwać żałobę po stracie córki. Dlatego Winchester powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że zapewne za kilka miesięcy stanie się zaledwie wyblakłym wspomnieniem, które Castiel schowa w najdalszych zakamarkach swojej pamięci.  

W taki sposób Dean Winchester stracił swój najstabilniejszy punkt, którego chwytał się za każdym razem, kiedy tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Kiedy potrzebował czegoś, co da mu z powrotem potrzebne oparcie. Najwidoczniej punkt ten nie był taki stabilny, jak mu się wydawało. Teraz znowu będzie musiał wrócić do szarej, dobrze mu znanej codzienności i całą swoją uwagę skupić na pracy.  

Nie chcąc widzieć całej sytuacji z Castielem w negatywnym świetle, Dean po kilku dniach od odejścia współlokatora starał się znaleźć w tym wszystkim korzyści. Jedyną i najważniejszą, była możliwość całkowitego poświęcenia się pracy. Nie musiał już prosić Bobby'ego o dodatkowe dni wolnego, wręcz przeciwnie, przez ostatni tydzień Winchester spędził w domu zaledwie dwa dni, które i tak przesiedział przed tablicą, na której wywieszone były wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące sprawy  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_. Mógł całkowicie skoncentrować uwagę na poszukiwanym. Odnalazł czas na to, aby móc wejść w skórę psychopaty i spróbować przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch. 

Gdy przeglądał raporty ze spraw z ostatniej dekady podobnych do tej, nad którą pracował przez ostatni miesiąc, usłyszał wibracje telefonu leżącego na stosie papierów na biurku. Odłożył dokumenty dotyczące Meg Masters - seryjnej morderczyni działającej na przestrzeni dwóch lat, której każde zabójstwo charakteryzowało się poderżniętym gardłem oraz wyciętym pentagramem w przeróżnych miejscach na ciele, odebrał telefon, szybko czytając wyświetlające się słowo "Bobby".  

-Nebraska City - usłyszał dobrze mu znany głos. - Nasz bajkowy zabójca odezwał się po trzech tygodniach.  

-Już jadę.  

Dean zgarnął wszystkie raporty z zamkniętych już spraw i odłożył je na szafkę nocną. Właśnie znalazł sobie nocną lekturę na najbliższe dni, o ile dzisiaj nie uda im się niczego znaleźć. Szybko nałożył na siebie ostatnią uprasowaną białą koszulę, zawiązał granatowy krawat i wcisnął się w czarne garniturowe spodnie oraz marynarkę. Wychodząc, zahaczył jeszcze o kuchnię i zajrzał do lodówki, ponieważ poczuł nieprzyjemne burczenie w brzuchu. Nieobecność Castiela znowu dała o sobie znać. Odkąd został sam w domu, jego lodówka zaczęła świecić pustkami. Nie miał czasu na zakupy i chyba nie będzie go miał w ciągu najbliższych dni. Przeklął pod nosem, upewnił się, że psy mają co jeść i pić i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  

Cztery godziny później zaparkował Impalę na poboczu drogi i udał się w kierunku zatłoczonego przez policję miejsca, tuż przy niezalesionym brzegu rzeki Missouri. W okręgu dwóch kilometrów nie znajdował się żaden budynek, dlatego już z daleka było widać miejsce popełnienia zbrodni. W centrum odgrodzonego policyjną taśmą kawałku równiny znajdowało się dosyć niskie drzewko.  

Dean Winchester sądził, że po dwóch morderstwach popełnionych z lodowatą krwią, już nic go nie zaskoczy. Pomimo, iż znał scenerię i inspirację psychopaty oraz jego styl, widniejący przed nim widok, bardzo podobny do pierwszej ofiary, wywołał u niego gęsią skórkę. Ale podobnie jak w dwóch ostatnich przypadkach, powodem takiej reakcji nie było obrzydzenie, lecz przedziwna  _fascynacja_  oraz  _piękno_. 

Gałęzie drzewa oplatały ręce, ramiona oraz zawijały się wzdłuż ciała. Korzenie wiły się między nogami. Martwe ciało młodej dziewczyny połączyło się z małym drzewkiem owocowym, które właśnie zaczęło kwitnąć. Ale kwitnące kwiaty korony drzewa nie były jedynymi. Największą uwagę przyciągała klatka piersiowa, która tak samo jak w przypadku Alex Jones była przecięta i otwarta. W miejscu organów wewnętrznych, zaraz pod parą płuc, znajdowały się różne kolorowe kwiaty, wokół których latały pszczoły. Dean rozpoznał między innymi granatową wilczą jagodę, żółty jakubek oraz zaczepione gdzieniegdzie czerwone płatki róż. We włosach znajdowała się ręcznie robiona opaska, z przyczepionym do niej indiańskim piórem. Całość prezentowała się wręcz mistycznie. Z daleka, ciało dziewczyny wyglądało niczym pień. Było dokładnie tych samych wymiarów. Ona i drzewo stały się jednością.  

Martwa dziewczyna idealnie pasowała do schematu psychopaty. Młoda, o pięknej, zaokrąglonej twarzy z burzą brązowych włosów, opadających kaskadą na nagie ramiona. Jasnoróżowa skóra idealnie współgrała z kolorem kwitnących kwiatów drzewka. Dean był pewny, że pasowała do schematu również pod względem charakteru oraz życia rodzinnego. Nie zwracając uwagi na przechodzących obok funkcjonariuszy policji oraz ich rozmowy, na temat tego jak bardzo porąbany jest autor tej zbrodni, stał centralnie przed ciałem i wlepiał wzrok w majestatyczne rośliny, jakby był w transie tak przyjemnym dla oka, że zbyt gwałtowne wybudzenie się, byłoby...  _niewłaściwie_.  

Jedną rzecz Dean musiał przyznać. Za każdym razem,  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_ uzyskiwał dokładnie taki efekt, jaki chciał. Podziw i uznanie. I pomimo, że nikt tego nie mówił na głos, każdy to czuł gdzieś w głębi siebie, za każdym razem, gdy patrzył czy to na Alex Jones, czy Claire Novak czy na znajdującą się przed nim dziewczynę. 

-Krissy Chambers, piętnaście lat, pochodziła z Conway Springs w Kansas - usłyszał za sobą głos Singera. - Mamy powtórkę z Wellington.  

-Na to wygląda... 

-A więc zgadzasz się, że to kolejna disneyowska Królewna Śnieżka?  

-Co? - zdziwił się. Oczywiście po chwili wybaczył ten błąd Bobby'emu, gdyż na pierwszy rzut oka tak to właśnie mogło wyglądać. Lecz Dean chyba tylko jako jedyny zwrócił uwagę na doczepione we włosach indiańskie pióro. - Nie, to nie o nią chodzi. Tym razem to Pocahontas.  

-Ta śpiewająca indianka? - wtrącił się Rufus Turner.  

-Dokładnie ta sama.  

-Mmmm, Pocahontas, pierwsza kobieta, w której się podkochiwa... 

-A myślałem, że to Garth ma tutaj niewyparzoną gębę, z której wyłazi mnóstwo komentarzy nieadekwatnych do sytuacji - przerwał mu Dean, zanim Rufus zdążył się rozmarzyć o czerwonoskórej, animowanej piękności. - Co już ustaliliście? 

-Dosłownie zapuściła korzenie. Wrosła w ziemię - odpowiedział Rufus uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie opowiedział przezabawny dowcip. Gdy zauważył, że ani Winchester, ani Singer nie zaśmiali się, momentalnie spoważniał. - Pozszywana od pięt, przez nogi, plecy, tors, aż po palce. Najwyższa szkoła endoskopii.   

Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Dean przybliżył się do ciała tak bardzo, na ile pozwalały mu gałęzie. Dokładnie zaczął przyglądać się ciału kobiety. W miejscach, które wymienił Turner, znajdowały się wbite w skórę haczyki wędkarskie, wszystkie połączone nitką. Wędkarstwo, morze, statek. Kolejne szczegóły pasujące do bajki.   

-Brakuje prawie wszystkich organów - ciągnął dalej. - Morderca wziął je wszystkie, z wyjątkiem płuc.   

-Wilcza jagoda w miejscu serca. Oleandry zamiast jelit. Jakubek zamiast wątroby. Wszystkie te rośliny są trujące. - dodał Bobby.  

-Więcej ustalimy podczas autopsji. Ale myślę, że wyjdzie dokładnie to samo, co w przypadku Jones i Novak.  

-A co z jej rodziną? 

-Garth jest już w drodze.  

-Znowu wysłałeś tego szajbusa?  

-Ty jesteś mi potrzebny na miejscu - odparł Singer i podał mu teczkę wypchną papierami.  

 **~ • ~**  

Winchester skończył wypełniać wszystkie dokumenty w chwili, kiedy słońce w całości pojawiło się nad linią horyzontu. Pomimo tak wczesnej godziny, biuro było pełne ludzi, krzątających się po korytarzach. Dean zamknął laptopa, odłożył długopis do pojemnika na materiały biurowe i przeciągnął się. Usłyszał, jak strzelają mu kości w kilku miejscach. Wykonał jeszcze kilka skrętów plecami, oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i zamknął oczy. Powoli zaczynał czuć zmęczenie spowodowane nieprzespaniem całej nocy. Automatycznie wyjął telefon z kieszeni, chcąc zobaczyć, czy aby nie był komuś potrzebny. Jeszcze do niedawna o tej porze dnia Dean dostawał wiadomości od Castiela, który jak zwykle się o niego martwił. Tym razem jego skrzynka odbiorcza była pusta. Już miał wkładać urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni, kiedy nagle zaczęło wibrować.  

-Hola, amigo - usłyszał z głośnika głos Gartha.  

-Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? 

-Chambers od dziesięciu lat mieszkała sama z ojcem, który ciągle zmieniał miejsce pracy. Od kilku tygodni mieszkali w Conway Springs, także dziewczyna nie miała jeszcze żadnych przyjaciół, ale jej ojciec opowiadał, że była na dobrej drodze do ich zdobycia. Podobno na wycieczce szkolnej kilka dni przed zaginięciem zapunktowała sobie wśród rówieśników. A pan Chambers zgłosił zaginięcie córki cztery dni temu, kiedy nie wróciła ze szkoły. 

-Dobra robota Garth - odpowiedział Dean, będąc pod wrażeniem profesjonalności agenta. - Tak trzymaj.  

-Przekażesz to Bobby'emu czy muszę jeszcze do niego dzwonić?  

-Jeszcze do niego nie dzwoniłeś? Garth! On jest naszym przełożonym, do jasnej cholery. 

-Słuchaj, Deano - oznajmił Fitzgerald, zupełnie nie wzruszony lekkim wybuchem Winchestera. - Ten facet mnie przeraża. A poza tym, to ty jesteś moim partnerem!  

Dean westchnął.  

-Dobra, przekażę, a ty zbieraj się już do biura. - Rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. 

Winchester opuścił rękawy koszuli i założył na siebie marynarkę. Wyszedł z gabinetu i na korytarzu załatwił sobie kolejny kubek gorącej kawy.   

-Agent Winchester! - Odwrócił się i przed nim stał niski i drobny mężczyzna. Nie znał jego imienia, ale kojarzył jego twarz. Widział go parę razy na korytarzach, kiedy biegał za innymi zapewne przekazując jakieś informacje. - Są już wyniki autopsji Krissy Chambers. Pan Singer kazał panu przyjść do prosektorium. 

Dean pokiwał głową i udał się we wskazanym kierunku, w międzyczasie wypijając za jednym razem całą zawartość kubka. Nie ukrywał, że po całej nocy spędzonej na papierkowej robocie, był okropnie ciekawy wyników z laboratorium. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda im się znaleźć chociaż jeden, niepasujący do niczego szczegół. Błąd, dzięki któremu wpadną na jakikolwiek trop. 

Już przed wejściem do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk nieprzyjemnego jazgotu i charczenia. W kostnicy, w której właśnie zakończono sekcje zwłok znajdowali się Dean, Singer, Turner i Henriksen oraz martwe ciało dziewczyny nadal przytwierdzone do drzewa. Dźwiękiem okazała się być mechaniczna piła. Victor trzymał ją w ręku i odcinał gałęzie od Chambers. 

-Ostrożnie z tym, Leatherface - rzucił Dean, po czym przybliżył się do martwej dziewczyny.  

Victor zignorował docinek Winchestera, ale wyłączył urządzenie i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.   

-Ciało zostało upozorowane przed zesztywnieniem.  

-Było coś w płucach? - zapytał Bobby.  

-Woda. Chambers utonęła. Płuca były pełne wody.   

-Stała w wodzie po uda od czterdziestu ośmiu do siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin przed śmiercią. - dodał Rufus.  

-Żeby drzewo nie uschło - wywnioskował Dean.   

-Prawdopodobnie.   

-Teraz przejdźmy do najbardziej interesującej rzeczy - ciągnął dalej Victor, po czym podszedł do komputera. Na ekranie pojawiły się mikroskopijne organizmy, których Winchester nie rozpoznał. - Kobieta-drzewo zrodziła owoce. Okrzemki. Jednokomórkowe kolonie, żyjące tylko w wodzie. W tym przypadku, są tak samo dobre jak odciski palców.   

-Nie ma dwóch takich źródeł wody z taką samą populacją - dokończył Rufus.  

-Woda w płucach pokaże nam miejsce śmierci.  

Obraz na monitorze zmienił się w mapę. Winchester od razu rozpoznał wskazane miejsce. Wstrzymał oddech, nie wiedząc co myśleć. W tym samym momencie Bobby zawiesił na nim swój przeszywający wzrok, który widział często, będąc jeszcze nastoletnim chłopcem.  

-Niewielkie zbiorowisko jezior, powstałych na wskutek wyschnięcia starej rzeki, niedaleko miasteczka Lebanon w Kansas. W tej okolicy nie ma żadnych zabudowań, z wyjątkiem jednego domu. Panowie i... panowie, znaleźliśmy bajkowy zamek  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_.  

Ani Dean, ani Bobby nie zareagowali na odkrycie Rufusa. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie, powoli domyślając się, co oznacza ta informacja.  

-Halo? Nie słyszeliście? - zdziwił się Henriksen. - Właśnie rozwiązaliśmy sprawę.  

-To niemożliwe - wyszeptał Dean.  

-Co? Niby dlaczego? 

-Bo to jest mój dom.  

 **~ • ~**  

Tęsknił za Jaggerem, Zepplinem, Ozzy'm, Starkiem i Bucky'm. Tęsknił za zabawami z nimi, rzucaniem piłkami, plastikowymi talerzami i starymi, pogryzionymi pluszakami. Tęsknił za drzewem, pod którym zawsze siedział, gdy pozwalała na to pogoda. Tęsknił za lodowatym jeziorem i rosnącym wokół lasem. Tęsknił za warkotem silnika Impali, słyszanym za każdym razem, kiedy podjeżdżała na plac. Tęsknił za wiecznie włączonym telewizorem. Tęsknił za niespodziewanymi odwiedzinami Sama. Tęsknił za rozmowami na temat poszukiwanych kryminalistów. A przede wszystkim, cholernie tęsknił za Deanem Winchesterem. Za jego rozsypanymi po całej twarzy piegami. Za niesamowicie zielonymi oczami, które przez cały czas wydawały się połyskiwać, niczym dwa nieskazitelne szmaragdy. Za zaczepliwymi komentarzami i uwagami rzucanymi w jego stronę. Za czystym, szczerym śmiechem, gdy udało mu się opowiedzieć dowcip. Za widokiem Zepplina, leżącego na jego kolanach, które dla niektórych mogły się wydawać lekko zakrzywione, ale według niego były wręcz idealne. Za wspólnym oglądaniem serialu pełnym intryg, bitew, wojen i zdrad. Za wypadami nad jezioro bądź krótkimi spacerami po lesie.  

Tęsknił za domem.  

Dlatego teraz siedział sam na kanapie w salonie urządzonym w zbędnym przepychu, mając na sobie jedną z koszulek Deana z logiem zespołu AC/DC, którą dostał od blondyna na dziewięciogodzinną podróż. Od dwóch tygodni, odkąd tylko zajechał do Pontiac, zakładał na zmianę tylko te cztery t-shirty. Również przez ten czas nieustannie słuchał kasety, którą dostał w prezencie i na której znajdowały się ulubione utwory Deana. Rzeczy te przypominały mu o Winchesterze i dzięki nim, miał przy sobie coś, co znał. Coś, co pamiętał.  

Pomimo powrotu do życia jako Jimmy Novak, jego pamięć nadal pozostawała w tym samym punkcie. Dom Novaków, Amelia, sąsiedzi i przyjaciele rodziny, wszystkie pokoje i meble, zdjęcia i jego własne, prywatne rzeczy – nic nie wydawało się znajome. Wszystko było całkowicie obce i nieznane. Zwłaszcza ludzie, którzy dosyć często zaglądali na ich posesję, ciekawi powrotu zaginionego męża z dobrej, przykładnej rodziny. Castiel bezustannie czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie – za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził obok okien, ukradkiem przez nie wyglądał i zauważał coraz to różniejsze osoby. Po kilku dniach poruszył ten temat z Amelią - to był jedyny raz, kiedy Castiel sam z siebie zaczął z nią rozmowę - ale kobieta nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zbywała go dosyć płytkimi odpowiedziami, że po tym wszystkim co ich rodzina przeszła, taki stan rzeczy jest normalny. Wszyscy są ciekawi jak po takiej tragedii wyglądało ich życie. Jej życie. Czy udało im się wrócić do normalności, czy też pogrążają się w coraz to większej żałobie.  

Gdyby te osoby najzwyczajniej przechodzili obok ich domu, przypadkiem zatrzymując się na chwilę, chcąc zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, aż tak bardzo by mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ale słysząc uwagi Castiela, że przed ich drzwiami znowu ktoś stoi, Amelia prawie za każdym razem zapraszała ich do domu i częstowała ohydną herbatą z torebek oraz stęchłymi ciasteczkami. Castiel raz z nimi siedział i przekonał się na własnej skórze, żeby unikać takich oto spotkań. Jedna z sąsiadek zasypała go oskarżeniami, że to prze niego stracili córkę. W tamtym momencie Amelia nie stanęła w jego obronie, lecz milczała. Cas uważał, że po ich rozmowie odbytej jeszcze w Lebanon, będzie miał oparcie w Amelii i był niemal pewny, że dzięki niej uda mu się powrócić do życia Jimmy'ego Novaka. Ale najwidoczniej się mylił.  

Miał dosyć siedzenia samemu w obcym domu. Założył na siebie beżowy płaszcz, pomimo ciepła obecnego dzięki padającym promieniom słońca i wyszedł na spacer. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo się nudził - nie chciało mu się gotować, a do pracy miał wrócić w przyszłym tygodniu. Amelia załatwiła za niego wszystkie formalności i wytłumaczyła szefostwu ich obecną sytuację. O dziwo we wszystko uwierzyli bez zbędnych pytań, co z jednej strony go cieszyło. Ale z drugiej strony nie widział siebie siedzącego za biurkiem wśród nudnych dokumentów i papierów.  

Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, przed ich domem przechodziło właśnie małżeństwo, mieszkające kilka domów dalej. Castiel już ich kojarzył, ponieważ kilka dni temu odwiedzili Amelię. Przynieśli ze sobą lazanię i sztuczne słowa pocieszenia i skruchy. Brunet spojrzał na nich i w ostatniej chwili zauważył, że odwracają od niego wzrok, jakby zostali przyłapani. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wychodzenie było dobrym pomysłem, gdyż nie chciał wzbudzać jeszcze większych podejrzeń i jak najszybciej chciał, aby przestano o nim mówić. O nim i Claire.  

Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni i spuścił głowę. Obserwował swoje stopy stawiające coraz dłuższe kroki i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na padające na niego oskarżające spojrzenia. Było to dosyć trudne, ponieważ czuł, jakby wypalały one dziury w jego ciele. Przez moment starał się całą uwagę skupić na otaczającym go widoku – ale przez to, jego myśli uciekały w stronę Deana Winchestera i jego dobrze ulokowanym domu. Tutaj, w Pontiac, było pełno zabieganych ludzi i wszędzie obecne były zabudowania. W okręgu kilku kilometrów nie znajdował się nawet ani jeden park, nie wspomniawszy o jakimś małym lasku. Castielowi nie było to na rękę - przyzwyczaił się, że w każdej chwili mógł wyjść i położyć się pod zieloną koroną drzewa, zwłaszcza, jak była piękna i słoneczna pogoda, dokładnie taka jak dzisiaj.  

-Jimmy? Jimmy Novak! - usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. Obrócił się w jego kierunku i zobaczył Annę Milton, rudowłosą przyjaciółkę Amelii, która godzinami przesiadywała w ich domu. - Jak się trzymasz?  

Castiel przystanął w półkroku i po szybkim przeanalizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, postanowił podejść do ogrodzenia, za którym kobieta stała. Anna Milton była pierwszą osobą, którą Castiel poznał zaraz po przyjeździe do Pontiac. Razem ze swoim mężem - Raphaelem Miltonem - urządzili mały komitet powitalny. Dowiedzieli się od Amelii wszystkiego i postanowili, że postarają się ułatwić Jimmy'emu powrót do normalności. Nie do końca im się to udało, ale będąc szczerym, Castiel uważał Annę za jedyną osobę, która szczerze mu współczuła i szczerze życzyła powrotu do zdrowia. Niestety nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Raphaelu.  

-W porządku - odpowiedział, stając na krawężniku przed płotem. Zaczął się rozglądać po posesji Miltonów, szukając Raphaela, ale na szczęście nigdzie go nie zauważył.  

-A jak tam twoja pamięć?  

-Bez zmian.  

-Amelia ma rację, powinieneś udać się do dobrego lekarza. - oznajmiła Anna z wyraźnym grymasem na twarzy. - Mam przyjaciółkę, której kuzynka zna świetnego neurologa.  

-Dziękuję za chęci, ale już byłem w szpitalu. 

-Nie sądzę, że to w zupełności wystarczy. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale lepiej by było, gdyby zajął się tobą specjalista.  

-Potrzebuję po prostu trochę więcej czasu. - Widząc w jakim kierunku ta rozmowa zmierza, Castiel cofnął się o parę kroków. - Z chęcią bym jeszcze trochę porozmawiał, ale muszę załatwić parę rzeczy. - skłamał. Anna już otwierała usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale Cas ją wyprzedził. - Do zobaczenia.  

Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem udał się przed siebie. Przez kolejne minuty schodził w dół ulicy, na której mieszkał, mijał już znane z widzenia twarze nadal wpatrujące się w niego i starał się wymyślić sposób, na szybkie zaklimatyzowanie się. Ale niestety, jak na złość, wszystkie jego myśli uciekały w stronę agenta FBI.  

 **~ • ~**  

Nie mógł teraz wrócić do domu. Nie chciał. Myśl, że psychopata, za którym uganiał się od przeszło miesiąca doskonale wiedział kim jest i gdzie mieszka, przyprawiała go o mdłości. W ciągu ostatnich czterech dni miał zabójcę dokładnie pod nosem. Wystarczyło wyjść nad jezioro, a śledztwo zostałoby zakończone. Dean miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Sprawa ta wyraźnie stała się teraz dla niego czymś osobistym. Nie mógł tego traktować wyłącznie pod kątem zawodowym. Pewnym było, że  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  chce wrobić Deana we wszystkie morderstwa. A to znaczy, że w jakiś sposób Winchester musiał mu zaleźć za skórę. Gdyby tylko wiedział komu i czym.  

Pół godziny później siedział w gabinecie Bobby'ego. Singer chciał porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy o nowo odkrytym dowodzie, jedynym jaki w tej chwili posiadali i który mógł być wystarczający, aby otrzymać obciążające zarzuty. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien najpierw zadzwonić do Sammy'ego i wynająć go na swojego przedstawiciela, ale stwierdził, że to by było śmieszne. Przecież będzie rozmawiał ze starym Bobby'm, swoim przyszywanym ojcem.  

-Obawiam się, że będę musiał cię odsunąć od sprawy.  

Słowa te przez krótki moment odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Był wściekły. Psychopata ewidentnie pogrywał z nim w kotka i myszkę, a Dean nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. I najwidoczniej przegrywał.  

-Nie możesz tego zrobić. 

-Mogę, ale uwierz mi, to ostatnia rzecz, którą bym chciał - odparł Bobby, przechodząc w te i z powrotem przez całą długość pomieszczenia. - Tego wymagają procedury. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili jesteś naszym jedynym podejrzanym i sprawa dotyczy cię bezpośrednio.  

-Chyba nie wierzysz, że za tym wszystkim stoję ja?  

-Oczywiście, że nie, Dean. Skąd ci takie bzdury przyszły do głowy? - Bobby zatrzymał się przed nim i w tym momencie Winchester zauważył na twarzy staruszka ślady zmartwienia. Ostatni raz widział go w takim stanie w dniu, kiedy poinformował go, że razem z Sammy'm będą musieli zamieszkać z nim i Ellen. - Nie możemy dopuścić, aby ta... informacja wyciekła na zewnątrz. Możliwe, że zrujnowałoby ci to karierę, zwłaszcza, jeżeli do tematu dobrałaby się ta pieprzona Talbot. Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeżeli sobie po prostu odpuścisz. Jestem pewien, że z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni. 

Sprawa ta była dla Winchestera bardzo ważna. Po dobrym starcie kariery i powstrzymaniu  _Żółtookiego Demona z Lawrence_ , rozwiązanie sprawy  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  zagwarantowałaby mu silną pozycję w Biurze, a przede wszystkim respekt wśród pozostałych agentów oraz służb specjalnych. Poświęcił tej sprawie niezliczoną ilość czasu oraz swojej energii, a nawet zdrowia i teraz miałby tak po prostu odpuścić? Nie ma mowy.  

-Bobby, zastanów się nad tym. Myślisz, że razem z Garthem wszystko rozwiążecie? Oboje doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo jest ci potrzebna moja pomoc. 

-Nie jesteś jedynym agentem. I nigdy nie myśl, że jesteś niezastąpiony.  

Te słowa słyszał odkąd był dzieckiem, jednak za każdym razem bolały tak samo. To one były głównym powodem, dla którego Dean tak bardzo poświęcał się pracy. Chciał osiągnąć taki poziom w swojej karierze, żeby nikt nie mógł go najzwyczajniej zastąpić. Czuł, jak złość wypełnia cały jego organizm, dostaje się do układu krwionośnego i dochodzi do każdego zakątku jego ciała. Winchester ścisnął dłoń w pięść. Widział, jak knykcie stawały się blade, a cała krew gromadziła się w opuszkach palców, które wbijał w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.  

-Wracaj do domu, Dean - dodał Singer i wyszedł, zostawiając go samego, nim zdążył po raz kolejny zaprotestować.  

 **~ • ~**  

Na tablicy w pokoju Winchestera pojawiły się nowe zdjęcia. Nowe raporty oraz wyniki. Wszystkie dotyczyły kogoś innego, ale jednak wszystkie brzmiały dokładnie tak samo. Różnice były naprawdę niewielkie i właściwie nic nieznaczące. Królewna Śnieżka. Elsa. Pocahontas.  

Oczywiście Dean nie posłuchał Bobby'ego. Opuszczając Biuro, bez niczyjej wiedzy ani pozwolenia przesłał na swojego maila dokumenty dotyczące ostatniej ofiary. Nie mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie odpuścić, zwłaszcza, że teraz były to osobiste porachunki. Przypadek Krissy Chambers oznaczył żółtą nitką. Po naniesieniu wszystkiego na tablicę szybko pożałował tej decyzji, gdyż ten kolor był zdecydowanie zbyt jasny i znikał w plątaninie niebieskich i czerwonych sznureczków. Ale już nie chciało mu się tego zmieniać.  

Następnego dnia z samego rana obudziły go policyjne syreny zmieszane ze szczekaniem psów. Cały zaspany, narzucił na siebie pierwszą koszulkę, która wpadła mu w ręce i w starych, miejscami podziurawionych dresach, zdziwiony wyjrzał przez okno sypialni. Przed domem stały trzy policyjne radiowozy, które oświetlały całe podwórko na niebiesko i czerwono oraz stary mercedes, należący do Bobby'ego. Winchester na początku podejrzewał, że prowadzący śledztwo mogą się pojawić na jego terenach, ale po cichu miał nadzieję, że Singer załatwi wszystko wewnątrz. Najwidoczniej się przeliczył. Przeklął pod nosem, ponieważ było już za późno, aby ukryć dokumenty wiszące na jego tablicy, zdobyte bez niczyjej zgody. 

Widział, jak Bobby w towarzystwie Gartha wolnym krokiem podchodzą do drzwi. Winchester wpuścił ich do środka, zanim zdążyli zapukać. 

-Hola, Deano - przywitał go Fitzgerald z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Niezłą masz tą hacjendę.  

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to nieuniknione. - oznajmił Singer na przywitanie, ignorując komentarz agenta. - Mamy nakaz sądowy. - dodał, pokazując blondynowi odpowiedni dokument. Dean zerknął przelotnie na kartkę papieru i odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc przejście dla techników. W międzyczasie, kiedy obce osoby przeszukiwały jego dom i pobliskie okolice, Dean zamknął psy w swojej sypialni, żeby nie utrudniały pracy. Singer chciał od razu wejść do tego pomieszczenia, ale spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego przyszywanego syna i widząc jego minę, odpuścił. Domyślał się, że Dean coś wykombinował, ale postanowił nie wtrącać się w to co Winchester zamierzał, za co ten był mu ogromnie wdzięczny.  

Garth również to zauważył i gdy ich szef został poproszony na zewnątrz, chudzielec mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Dean na ten gest tylko wywrócił oczami i udał się w ślad za Bobby'm. Okazało się, że ekipa właśnie wybierała się nad rzekome jeziorko, w którym utonęła Chambers. Po przejściu przez kawałek lasu, wszyscy rozproszyli się pomiędzy drzewa.  

Dean, podchodząc do drewnianego podestu, poczuł lekkie ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu był, próbował nauczyć Castiela pływać. Miał przed oczami dokładny wizerunek twarzy mężczyzny, wszystkie szczegóły, delikatne zmarszczki wokół oczu kiedy ten się uśmiechał, a przede wszystkim błękitne tęczówki, które były bardziej nieskazitelne od otaczającej ich wtedy wody i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że znowu czuł na swoim ciele jego dotyk. Szybko otrząsnął się z uczucia tęsknoty i wrócił myślami do prowadzonego śledztwa.  

-Nie widziałeś, żeby ktoś obcy się tu kręcił? - zapytał Singer. Dean spojrzał na niego spode łba i już miał rzucić chamską odpowiedź, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Sam nienawidził podczas przesłuchiwań prostackich odpowiedzi na zadawane przez niego rutynowe pytania.  

-Nie.  

Na tym zakończyło się jego przesłuchiwanie. Dean w oddali zobaczył chodzących wokół jeziora Victora i Rufusa. Byli pochłonięci rozmową i nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na Winchestera. W pewnej chwili oboje kucnęli i zaczęli zbierać coś z ziemi. Dean z Bobby'm nie ukrywali zaciekawienia. Szybkim krokiem podeszli do mężczyzn.  

-Znaleźliśmy pukiel długich, brązowych włosów - oznajmił Victor. Uniósł przezroczysty woreczek, w którym zabezpieczył włosy i przekazał go Bobby'emu. Kilka godzin później ta strona jeziora została otoczona żółtą taśmą z wydrukowanym na niej napisem "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS". Cała ekipa rozproszyła się w tym obszarze, mając nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś więcej. Ale niestety, nie udało im się. 

Wieczorem, jeszcze tego samego dnia, wszyscy opuścili posiadłość Winchestera. Dean po wycieńczającym dniu chciał jak najszybciej położyć się w łóżku i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o mordercy, ale jeszcze nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wypuścił psy na zewnątrz, aby mogły sobie trochę pobiegać w rekompensacie za to, że musiały cały dzień spędzić zamknięte w jednym pomieszczeniu i zaczął zastanawiać się co dalej. Pewnym było, że Krissy Chambers została zamordowana na jego własnym terenie. Był na siebie wściekły, że niczego nie zauważył. Chociaż ostatnie dni spędził całkowicie poza domem, dając psychopacie odpowiednie warunki. Dean stał przed tablicą i przenikliwie się w nią wpatrywał. Próbował znaleźć więcej pasujących do siebie szczegółów, jak egzotyczne kwiaty i perfekcyjnie wykonane nacięcia w ciele, ale po kilku chwilach dał sobie z tym spokój. Już i tak za długo na to wszystko patrzył. W tej chwili potrzebował świeżego spojrzenia na całą sprawę, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i wybrał numer do Sama. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał sekretarkę. Przeklął pod nosem, nałożył bluzę i udał się do kancelarii. 

Światła Impali odbijały się w metalowej tabliczce, na której znajdowały się pozłacane litery, tworzące napis "WINCHESTER & HARVELLE". Gabinet Sama, w którym przyjmował klientów, mieścił się na parterze w domu Jo. Była to tymczasowa sytuacja, gdyż ich oficjalne biuro, znajdujące się w jednym z wieżowców w centrum miasta, było w trakcie remontu. Zgasił silnik dziecinki i wychodząc, nałożył na głowę kaptur, gdy poczuł na skórze zimne krople deszczu. Drzwi nie były zamknięte, więc odpuścił sobie pukanie i po wytarciu butów o wycieraczkę, wszedł do środka.  

Przywitał go zapach książek i papieru, który był niemal taki sam jak w jego dawnej szkolnej bibliotece, zmieszany z zapachem drewnianych mebli oraz  _czegoś_  domowego. Dom Jo Harvelle nie był jakoś wielki, ale wystarczający, aby przyjmować w nich klientów potrzebujących pomocy oraz prowadzić w nim zwykłe, codzienne życie. Wystrój wnętrza był przyjemny dla oka, urządzony w ciepłych kolorach, a całość dopełniały drewniane wykończenia. Nie był to styl współczesny, lecz bardziej wykwintny, który dodawał profesjonalizmu całej kancelarii. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu skręcił w lewo i wszedł przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, na których znajdowała się tabliczka z napisem "SAM WINCHESTER" oraz wypisanymi pod spodem godzinami przyjęć.  

Sammy siedział przy zawalonym papierami biurku i wydawał się być pochłonięty wypisywaniem czegoś w dokumentach, tak, że nawet nie zauważył wchodzącego brata. W całym pomieszczeniu zapalona była jedynie mała lampka, w świetle której Dean mógł zauważyć skupioną twarz Sama. Jego zwykle rozpuszczone włosy tym razem były związane w mały koczek na czubku głowy, aby nie wpadały do oczu i niczego nie zasłaniały.  

-Nie za ciemno tu masz? - zapytał na przywitanie. Sam wzdrygnął się i momentalnie spojrzał na blondyna.  

-Dean. Co ty tu robisz? 

-Gdzie jest Jo?  

-Na górze, śpi. Coś się stało, że tu przyjechałeś? - zdziwił się młodszy Winchester. 

-Śpi? Która jest godzina?  

-Wpół do pierwszej. Dean, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś wrócił z piekła.  

Dean westchnął. Przeczesał palcami włosy, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać okropnie. W nocy przespał trzy godziny, powinien się ogolić już kilka dni temu, jest pewien, że ma mocno widoczne wory pod oczami i zapewne przekrwione gałki oczne. Do tego miał na sobie stare dresy i mokrą bluzę.  

-Może i wróciłem.  

Starszy Winchester usiadł na kanapie, naprzeciwko biurka. Światło lampki tam nie dosięgało, więc mógł bez skrępowania zsunąć z siebie kaptur. I przy okazji uniknąć zbędnych komentarzy Sama. Opowiedział mu wszystko. Od znalezienia ciała Krissy Chambers po dzisiejsze śledztwo na jego własnej posiadłości. Po przekazaniu wszystkich faktów, zaczął na siebie wyzywać. Na swój brak skuteczności. Nadal nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że ostatnia ofiara zginęła tuż obok jego domu. Wytrącony z równowagi, w pewnej chwili zaczął wyzywać nie tylko siebie, ale też Bobby'ego. I Gartha, Rufusa i Victora. Cały zespół pracujący nad sprawą.  

-Dean, uspokój się. Nic z tego co powiedziałeś nie jest twoją winą.  

-Ale mogłem to powstrzymać. Mogłem uratować Krissy Chambers i Claire Novak.  

-Novak? Masz na myśli córkę Castiela? 

-Tak. Nawet nie zaczynaj tej swojej gadki - burknął.    

-Jakiej gadki?  

-Doskonale wiesz jakiej - Dean chrząknął. - To nie twoja wina, że Castiel był u ciebie, kiedy zamordowano Claire. To nie twoja wina, że Castiel odszedł. Bla, bla, bla. - dodał piskliwym głosem.  

-W takim razie, po co tu przyjechałeś?  

Dean spuścił głowę. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tu przyjechał. Albo może i wiedział, ale nie chciał tego przyznać.  

-Nie ważne. Zapomnij.  

-Dean... 

-Odbyła się już rozprawa MacLeoda? - zmienił temat, nie dopuszczając Sama do kontynuowania poprzedniego. Młodszy Winchester przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, ale w końcu prawie niezauważalnie przewrócił oczami i dał za wygraną.  

-Nie. Na razie udawało nam się ją przekładać, ale ostateczny termin jest za trzy dni. 

-I nadal nic nie macie?  

-Jo właśnie odsypia godziny spędzone na obserwowaniu Prince'a. Miała go na oku przez trzy ostatnie dni i gościu wydaje się czystszy niż niejeden święty. Przemiły staruszek, przewodnik pracujący w ogrodzie botanicznym, o którego biją się wycieczki szkolne, chcące zwiedzić ogród. Wygląda na to, że jednak się pomyliłem i Crowley resztę swoich dni spędzi w pierdlu.  

-Dlaczego tak ci na nim zależy?  

-To nie jest teraz ważne. 

-Właśnie, że jest. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak bardzo zależało ci na wygraniu sprawy. - wyjaśnił Dean i swój wzrok zawiesił na dokumentach, porozrzucanych na całym biurku. Może jemu coś wpadnie w oko, co umknęło prawnikowi.  

-Okej, powiem. O ile ty powiesz dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły. Bo to na pewno nie chodzi tylko o to, że zostałeś odsunięty od śledztwa.  

-Jasne - prychnął. - Możemy sobie to darować. Oboje doskonale wiemy dlaczego jestem taki wściekły.  

-Tak, ale chce to usłyszeć z twoich ust. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale po tym poczujesz się lepiej.  

-A ty co, w psychologa się bawisz? Z tego co mi wiadomo, skończyłeś prawo. Więc może zajmij się kwestiami prawnymi.  

Sam nie dawał się prowokować.   

-Mało brakowało, a wyleciałbym ze Stanford.  

-Co?  

-Mój współlokator, Bradley, pamiętasz go? - Dean przytaknął. -On lubił sobie... zapalić. Ten jeden raz dałem mu się namówić. 

-Co ty gadasz. Ty, Sammy? Święta Samantha dała się namówić na trawkę?  

-Miałem wtedy 18 lat. 

-Grzesznik.  

-Byłem na studiach! 

-Buntownik. 

-Ale z ciebie idiota. Tak czy inaczej, Crowley uratował mi tyłek. Dzięki jego adwokackiej gadce mnie nie wyrzucili.  

-No nieźle się tam miałeś.  

-Teraz twoja kolej - powiedział Sam i spojrzał wymownie na brata.  

-Niczego ci nie obiecywałem. 

-W porządku. Możesz sobie tkwić w napięciu, które z każdą chwilą będzie tylko wzrastać.  Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał o tym porozmawiać. Twoja decyzja, czy zrobisz to teraz na spokojnie, czy będziesz czekał na wybuch.  

-Sam, do jasnej cholery... - przeklął pod nosem. - Jesteś pewny, że skończyłeś prawo, a nie psychologię?  

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Myśli Deana kłębiły się w jego głowie, tworząc jeden wielki chaos. Zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć, co mu tak naprawdę leżało na sercu i przetrwać jakoś ten  _chick_ _flick_ _moment_ , czy wrócić do domu i dalej męczyć się z tym sam.  

-Tęsknię za nim.  

 **~ • ~**  

Bobby Singer siedział zamknięty w swoim gabinecie od kilku godzin, bez przerwy patrzył na swoją tablicę dotyczącą sprawy  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  i kiwał głową, nie chcąc wierzyć w to, co widział. Oczywiście nie uważał, że jego syn mógłby stać za jakimkolwiek morderstwem. Ale również nie mógł zignorować zdobytych dowodów, które byłyby bardzo trudne do zmanipulowania.  

Pierwsza myśl, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, to fakt, iż ten psychopata najzwyczajniej w świecie wrabiał agenta FBI. Mogła to być zwykła zemsta, co by oznaczało, że morderca w jakimś stopniu znał Deana prywatnie, ale również istniała opcja, że psychopata miał ogólny uraz do służb policyjnych, a że sprawą zainteresowało się Biuro, ofiarą padł jeden z agentów. I tu również mogły być dwie przyczyny. Pierwsza i najbardziej prawdopodobna, to taka, że po sprawdzeniu wszystkich osób prowadzących śledztwo, to Dean miał najlepsze warunki, aby podłożyć dowody. Opcja numer dwa – miał ogromnego pecha i został wybrany zupełnie przypadkiem.  

Nie mógł wykluczyć żadnej opcji. Ale też nie mógł założyć, że wszystko zostało upozorowane. Jako szef agencji, nie mógł zignorować twardych dowodów, nie ważne jak bardzo by tego chciał. Dlatego teraz, patrząc na zdjęcie Jimmy'ego Novaka, czuł pewną odrazę do siebie. Lecz była to jedyna możliwa opcja, aby odwrócić całą uwagę od młodego Winchestera. Doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Deanowi zależało na mężczyźnie. Widział to w swoim wychowanku za każdym razem, kiedy ten o nim wspominał. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Dean będzie niewyobrażalnie wściekły, kiedy dowie się, co Bobby zamierza zrobić. Ale w tej chwili, to była jedyna rzecz, jaka mogła mu pomóc.  

 **~ • ~**  

Castiel zastanawiał się, czy nie włączyć kolejnego odcinka Gry o Tron, ale po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że mu się nie chciało. Nie wyobrażał sobie oglądać tego samemu bez możliwości podzielenia się teoriami z Deanem. Oczywiście mógł do niego zadzwonić lub napisać SMSa, ale nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Mógł być teraz na ważnej misji, a nie chciał go rozpraszać. A poza tym, Dean już pewnie o nim nie myślał. Może o nim zapomniał. Zdecydowanie miał wiele spraw, które zajmowały mu umysł.  

Wyłączył telewizor i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Powoli zaczynał czuć nieprzespane godziny dzisiejszej nocy. Po wczorajszym dniu, który szczerze go wykończył, coraz częściej do jego głowy wkradała się myśl, że nigdy nie powinien opuszczać Lebanon. Zaczynał z wolna żałować swojej decyzji. I z tego co widział, Amelia również. Przez całe dnie przebywała w pracy, a noce spędzała w pokoju Claire. Od czterech dni, Castiel właściwie jej nie widział. Aż do wczoraj, kiedy miała dzień wolny i zaprosiła na kawę Annę i Raphaela. Najwidoczniej nie chciała zostawać sama ze swoim  _nadal dziwnym_  mężem. 

Całe spotkanie przebiegało całkiem spokojnie, a nawet przyjemnie, pomimo, że Castiel prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Do czasu, kiedy w wiadomościach puścili komunikat, ostrzegający mieszkańców Illinois przed nadal nieschwytanym seryjnym mordercy, bardziej znanym jako  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_. W tym właśnie momencie Raphael dostał szału. Zaczął wyzywać Castiela i zarzucać mu, że jest winny za śmierć Claire. Że jako ojciec i mąż, powinien być ze swoją rodziną. Że jego zanik pamięci, jest tak naprawdę "kupą gównianych kłamstw", wymówką, żeby nie stawiać czoła prawdziwym konsekwencjom. Został zwyzywany i poniżony w najbardziej upokarzający sposób i gdyby nie Anna, na pewno dostałby w twarz. Gdy to wszystko się działo, Amelia stała obok w ciszy i ani razu niczemu nie zaprzeczyła.  

To wszystko sprawiło, że Castiel coraz poważniej zastanawiał się nad tym, aby wyjechać. Gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca, które nie miało nic wspólnego ze słowem "dom".  

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Już zaczął przeklinać pod nosem, myśląc, że to kolejny ciekawski, chcący dopytać się o jego aktualną sytuację. Otworzył drzwi, bez wcześniejszego zerknięcia przez wizjer i zdziwił się mocno, widząc przed sobą starszego mężczyznę, z dobrze przyciętym zarostem, w ciemnym garniturze, trzymającym przed sobą odznakę FBI.  

-Jimmy Novak? - Castiel przytaknął. - Agent specjalny Robert Singer, FBI. Zostajesz aresztowany za seryjne morderstwa z premedytacją. - Mężczyzna szybko przeszedł za jego plecy nim się mógł zorientować, a następnie poczuł na swoich nadgarstkach zimny metal. - Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie. Masz prawo do adwokata podczas przesłuchania, a jeżeli cię na niego nie stać, zapewnimy ci jednego z urzędu.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że ostatnio pisałam, że nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiać rzadko (i nadal się tego trzymam) ale postanowiłam zrobić niespodziankę! Nie no, żartuję. Po prostu udało mi się rozchorować i przez to zyskałam kilka wolnych od szkoły dni. Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam za błędy (na swoją obronę powiem, że sprawdzałam to mając gorączkę haha). I jak zwykle prosiłabym o komentarze lub serduszka ♥.


	6. A Dream Of Spring

Koszmary, które przez kilka nocy nie dawały o sobie znać, powróciły wyraźniejsze i intensywniejsze w momencie, w którym śledztwo przybrało nieoczekiwany tor. Sądził, że jedna wizyta w gabinecie doktora Benjamina Lafitte'a była wystarczająca, zwłaszcza, że od tamtej chwili jego sen był znacznie spokojniejszy. Lecz dzisiejsza noc, pełna krzyków, potu, strachu i niepokoju sprawiła, że z samego rana Dean postanowił zadzwonić do Benny'ego i jak najszybciej umówić się na sesję, jednocześnie wywiązując się z obietnicy danej Castielowi.  

O czternastej czterdzieści pięć miał się zjawić w Biurze. Gabinet Lafitte'a mieścił się na tym samym piętrze, na którym znajdowało się prosektorium i pokój do przesłuchań, więc doskonale znał drogę, zwłaszcza, że niedawno tam był. Znał Benny'ego z widzenia, dlatego ich pierwsza sesja w odczuciu Deana była niemniej dziwna. Na początku w ogóle nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Czy zacząć od telefonu i powstrzymania Azazela, czy od prowadzenia obecnego śledztwa? Czy darować sobie wszystkie wstępne gadki i od razu przejść do rzeczy? Czy może zacząć od samego początku i na powitanie opowiedzieć o swoich  _daddy_ _issues_? Tego Dean obawiał się najbardziej i to była jedyna rzecz, przez którą na początku nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Ale na szczęście Benny Lafitte okazał się być spoko kolesiem.  

Spodziewał się typowo-psychologiczno-podręcznikowej gadki, ale się jej nie doczekał. Nie padły pytania odnośnie jego rodziny, Sammy'ego i Bobby'ego. Za to rozmawiali o robocie i o tym, jak bardzo pojebani są ludzie, których muszą schwytać i z którymi muszą pracować. W pewnym momencie ich sesji Dean odniósł wrażenie, że to właśnie Benny ma więcej powodów, aby korzystać z usług psychologa. Podejrzewał, że to dlatego tak dobrze im się rozmawiało. Nie było czuć bariery doktor-pacjent. Nie wiedział, czy to było spowodowane tym, że pracują mniej więcej w tej samej branży czy też ma takie podejście do każdego swojego pacjenta. Ale szczerze go to nie obchodziło, o ile ich wspólne rozmowy działały.  

Wszedł przez główne drzwi Biura i został przywitany przez tłum ludzi, agentów pracujących nad swoimi sprawami oraz dziennikarzy śledczych, poszukających kontrowersyjnych spraw. Przez chwilę szukał wśród tych dziesiątek twarzy tej jednej, należącej do - łagodnie mówiąc - wrednej zołzy, Beli Talbot, ale na szczęście nigdzie jej nie zauważył. Nie chciał się z nią spotkać, zwłaszcza po ich głośnej sprzeczce przed restauracją Arendelle. Od tamtej pory jego słuch i wzrok jeszcze bardziej się na nią wyostrzył i wypatrywał jej na każdym kroku, chcąc - gdy byłaby taka możliwość - najzwyczajniej w świecie uniknąć z nią spotkania twarzą w twarz i nie dopuścić do kolejnych skandali ze sobą w roli głównej.  

Gdy dostał się na odpowiednie piętro, na końcu korytarza zauważył dosyć sporą grupkę ludzi, która kłębiła się wokół...  _czegoś._  Dean nie potrafił stwierdzić co to było, ponieważ przechodzący z miejsca na miejsce ludzie wszystko mu zasłaniali. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ z każdą chwilą tłum wydawał się być coraz bardziej agresywny. Coś musiało być nie tak, ponieważ byli to zwykli ludzie w prochowcach, niektórzy trzymali mikrofon, niektórzy kamery...  _Co oni tu robią?_  Na to piętro mają prawo wejść tylko osoby posiadające przepustkę. Gdy łysy, tęgi mężczyzna przesunął się na lewą stronę, włączył się radar Deana, ostrzegający go przed nikim innym, jak Belą Talbot. Brązowowłosa suka stała w samym centrum poruszenia i definitywnie była zajęta zadawaniem pytań Bobby'emu i... Nie. To nie mogła być prawda. 

Mniej szokującym widokiem byłaby lecąca nad Biurem Daenerys na jednym ze swoich smoków niż widok skutego w kajdanki Castiela, prowadzonego przez Bobby'ego oraz dwóch innych agentów i będącego w centrum zainteresowania zgromadzonych dziennikarzy.  

-Cas! - krzyknął z drugiego końca korytarza. - Castiel!  

Dean momentalnie ruszył do biegu. Swoimi krzykami zwrócił uwagę wszystkich obecnych wokół osób. Włączone kamery skierowały się na niego, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Liczył się tylko on. Niestety tłum ludzi z powrotem zasłonił mu widok, ale kilka sekund później znalazł się tuż przy nim. 

-Bobby! Co to do kurwy jest! - wrzasnął, torując sobie łokciami drogę do mężczyzny. - Proszę zrobić przejście!  

Po kilku sekundach walki udało mu się przebić. Castiel stał tuż przed nim i wbijał w niego swoje przepełnione smutkiem błękitne tęczówki. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. Cas nigdy nie powinien znaleźć się w tym miejscu, wśród przetrzymywanych psychopatów i tych dziennikarskich sępów. Widok bruneta w takim stanie jeszcze bardziej działał mu na nerwy. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.  

-Dean, uspokój się. 

-Uspokój się?! Ja mam się uspokoić?! Najpierw wyjaśnij co tu robi Cas! - głos mu się załamał przy wypowiadaniu tego imienia. Odwrócił wzrok na Singera, ale tylko na chwilę. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia znowu się skrzyżowały, Dean poczuł jak cała złość powoli ustępowała. Oczywiście nadal był wściekły, ale z każdą sekundą odzyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę. - Cas, wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest?  

-Wszystko ze mną dobrze, Dean. Nie martw się - odpowiedział brunet. Winchester nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszy ten głos.  

-Winchester, złaź z drogi - syknął jeden z agentów. - Nie rób scen.  

-Bobby, do cholery, wyjaśnij co on tu robi, bo jak nie to... 

-To co, agencie Winchester? Czy grozi pan szefowi agencji? - usłyszał za swoimi plecami Belę. Nie chciał się odwracać, naprawdę starał się utrzymać kontrolę i nie wchodzić z nią w dyskusję, ale jednak okazało się być to zbyt trudne. - Zna pan Jimmy'ego Novaka? - Gdy Dean nie odpowiedział, na twarzy Beli pojawił się arogancki uśmieszek. - Czy może powinnam użyć określenia  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_? 

W jednym momencie wszystkie elementy wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Już rozumiał. Wiedział, dlaczego Castiel tu jest. Ale w to nie wierzył.  

-Dean, proszę cię, zejdź na bok... - powiedział Singer. Nie chciał się odsuwać, ale gdy odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył wszystkich ludzi, dziennikarzy, kamery i dyktafony, zrozumiał jaki zrobił cyrk. Jest pewien, że to co się tu obecnie dzieje, jutro znajdzie się na pierwszej stronie wszystkich gazet.  

Widząc wręcz błagalny wzrok Castiela, Dean powoli zaczął się cofać, przy okazji ciągnąć za sobą zebrany tłum. 

-Cas, nie rozmawiaj z nimi, słyszysz? - powiedział, gdy przechodził zakuty w towarzystwie trzech agentów. - Nic im nie mów, Cas. Nie odzywaj się, dopóki nie porozmawiasz z Samem, rozumiesz? - Castiel przytaknął. - Już do niego dzwonię, za chwilę tu będzie. Nie rozmawiaj z nimi, nie daj im się złamać.  

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, widział, jak sylwetka mężczyzny znikła za drzwiami pokoju do przesłuchań. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, obciążony coraz to silniejszym uczuciem bezradności. Gdyby tylko nie został odsunięty od sprawy... Nawet nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Przez ten krótki czas całkowicie ignorował pytania dziennikarzy i rzucane przez nich komentarze.  

-Agencie Winchester.  

-Czy potwierdza pan swoją relację z oskarżonym?  

-Czy to prawda, że Novak zamordował swoją córkę - Claire? 

-W jaski sposób wyglądała pańska relacja z  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killerem_? 

-Uważa pan, że Jimmy Novak stoi za wszystkimi morderstwami? 

-Co łączyło pana z  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killerem_? 

-A może jest pan wspólnikiem Novaka?  

-Pański komentarz w tej sprawie?  

Dean odwrócił się w stronę tłumu. Teraz to on był w centrum całego zajścia. Wszystkie kamery, mikrofony, dyktafony i twarze były zwrócone ku niemu.  

-Pieprzcie się - rzucił i bez dalszych komentarzy udał się w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili na korytarz wpadła długo oczekiwana ochrona i bez zbędnych przepychanek pozbyli się dziennikarzy.  

Gdy tylko Dean został sam, nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, wybrał numer do Sama. Na szczęście, jego brat odebrał telefon niemal od razu.  

-Sam? Zostaw wszystko, musisz jak najszybciej przyjechać do Biura.  

-Co? Co się stało?  

-Rzuć wszystko i wsiadaj do samochodu - Winchester czuł, jak dolna warga zaczyna mu drżeć. - Aresztowali Castiela, Sammy. Właśnie go przesłuchują.  

 **~** **•** **~**  

Przez pół godziny przechodził z miejsca na miejsce, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Jedna myśl nieustannie powracała mu do głowy, niczym rzucony bumerang, ale była ona zbyt impulsywna i głupia, żeby wcielić ją w życie. Nie mógł tam tak po prostu wpaść i zacząć krzyczeć. Jeżeli oczywiście nie chciał stracić odznaki. Już i tak po dzisiejszej akcji na korytarzu miał wrażenie, że Bobby nie da mu o tym szybko zapomnieć i w najlepszym przypadku najbliższe kilka miesięcy spędzi zawalony papierami. Gdy już się trochę udało mu się uspokoić, usiadł na zakurzonej podłodze i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Było mu niewygodnie przez dobrze dopasowany garnitur, dlatego ściągnął marynarkę, podwinął rękawy koszuli i rozwiązał krawat. Prawą dłoń położył na zgiętym kolanie i w rytmie jednego z utworów Metallici zaczął stukać dwoma palcami o nogę. 

Gdyby Benny tu był, powiedziałby, że to w wyniku stresu i nerwów, w których obecnie się znajdował. Nawet mógłby mieć szansę na wypowiedzenie tych słów, ponieważ kilka minut temu wyszedł po Deana, zmartwiony jego nieobecnością na umówionej sesji. Na szybko wymyślił beznadziejną wymówkę o niedającej spokoju migrenie, która po części była prawdą, ale po wyrazie twarzy Lafitte'a Dean domyślił się, że nie przeszła. Zresztą, nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ w najbliższym czasie da sobie spokój z psychologami. Miał teraz większe zmartwienia, nad którymi mógł się głowić. Na przykład fakt, że z pokoju przesłuchań nikt nie wychodził, ani nikt nie wchodził, co było bardzo zastanawiające. Castiel obiecał mu, że nic nie będzie mówić, dopóki Sam się nie pojawi. A zwykle, kiedy przesłuchiwani nie mówią bądź czekają na adwokata, prowadzący śledztwo zostawiają ich ze swoimi myślami, a sami wychodzą do sąsiedniego pokoju po kubek gorącej kawy. Ale tak było w przypadku zwykłych kryminalistów. A Castiel został aresztowany za seryjne morderstwa... 

Sammy powinien już tu być. Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Minęło czterdzieści minut. Zastanawiał się, czy do niego nie zadzwonić, ale odpuścił. Nie chciał wyjść histerycznego przygłupa. Już i tak dał popis swojej głupoty czterdzieści minut temu. A poza tym, jeżeli Castiel powiedział Bobby'emu, że Sam będzie go reprezentował, oni na pewno do niego zadzwonili. Sammy na pewno jest już w drodze.  

Minęło kolejne piętnaście minut. Dean podniósł się na nogi i już miał wyciągnąć telefon z kieszeni, kiedy w tym samym momencie usłyszał odbijające się echem kroki. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w tą stronę i ujrzał idącą na przód sylwetkę brata.  

-Dlaczego zajęło ci to tak długo? 

-Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Bobbym - oznajmił Sam, kiedy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. - Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś, że Castiel jest do cholery oskarżony o morderstwa tego bajkowego psychopaty?!  

-A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Musisz go z tego wyciągnąć.  

-Dean, posłuchaj - syknął. Starszy Winchester lekko się zdziwił, widząc jaki rozzłoszczony był jego brat. - Doskonale rozumiem, że się w nim zauroczyłeś. Ja też go polubiłem. Ale czy chociaż przez moment nie przyszło ci do głowy, że być może jest to prawda?  

-Co ty pierdolisz?  

-Nie miałem czasu i możliwości, żeby wgłębić się w sprawę, ale z tego co opowiadałeś, to pierwsza ofiara pojawiła się niedługo po tym, jak znalazłeś Casa. Druga ofiara okazała się być jego córką. W przypadku trzeciej, okazało się, że morderca ewidentnie ma z tobą jakiś związek. Nie możesz być aż tak zaślepiony.  

To prawda, Dean nie był zaślepiony. Widział to wszystko. Część jego umysłu dodała do siebie elementy układanki. Ale zdrowy rozsądek i doświadczenie zawodowe nie miały znaczenia, jeżeli dotyczyły osoby Castiela. Nie potrafił z nich korzystać, tak jak to robił do tej pory. I nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak się działo. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna moc sprawiała, że nawet nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie mężczyzny w złym świetle. A on w każdej chwili jej się poddawał.  

-Przypomnij sobie noc, podczas której znalazłeś Castiela. Opowiadałeś jak on wyglądał. Jego rany na plecach i gardle. Dowiedziałeś się, jakim cudem nudny urzędnik ze zwykłej, nudnej dzielnicy w Illinois, skończył z ciętymi ranami na ciele i poderżniętym gardłem? Który w dodatku twierdzi, że ma amnezję? Dean, doskonale wiesz, że to wszystko nie jest przypadkiem.  

-Sam... 

-Przypadki nie dzieją się przypadkowo - dodał i spojrzał na starszego brata swoim najbardziej przeszywającym spojrzeniem. 

Dean nie chciał tego w tej chwili słuchać. Oczywiście od zawsze wiedział, że to nie było przypadkiem. Ale czy każde takie sytuacje musiały być złe? Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę chciałby, aby to wszystko się już skończyło. Był cholernie zmęczony i obciążony coraz to nowo pojawiającymi się problemami. Czy nie mógł chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć w spokoju? Jego zawodowa strona chciała zgodzić się z Samem. Ta wersja wydarzeń może nie była idealna, ale gdyby podejrzanym był ktoś zupełnie dla niego obcy, w tej chwili sam siedziałby w pokoju przesłuchań i bawiłby się w złego glinę.  

-Sammy, proszę - I po raz kolejny, tajemnicza wyższa siła zwyciężyła. - Musisz mi zaufać. Wiem, oboje wiemy, że z Castielem może być coś nie tak. Ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że to nie on popełnił te okropne morderstwa. Nie pasuje nawet do profilu sprawcy. Przez ten czas, kiedy był ze mną, nie miał możliwości na poruszanie się pomiędzy stanami. Nie miał dostępu do trujących roślin i jestem pewien, że nie ma umiejętności chirurga - wytłumaczył. Sam spojrzał na niego pełen frustracji i delikatnie zaczął kręcić głową na boki. - Wejdź do pokoju, porozmawiaj z Bobbym, dokładnie zapoznaj się ze sprawą a zobaczysz to co ja. I wyciągnij Casa z tego gówna. 

-Jezus, Dean... 

-Wiem, że go wyciągniesz Sammy. Inni może mieliby z tym problem, ponieważ jest to duża sprawa, ale dla ciebie to nic wielkiego. Dzięki twojej gadce Cas może wyjść jeszcze dzisiaj. A jeżeli nadal masz wobec niego podejrzenia, zrób to dla mnie.  

-W porządku - prychnął po chwili ciszy. - W ogóle mi się to nie podoba, ale zrobię to. Dla ciebie.  

-Mam u ciebie dług.  

-Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak duży - odpowiedział i wyminął Deana. - Jeszcze jedno. Nie rób nic głupiego - dodał i zniknął za drzwiami.  

 **~** **•** **~**  

Nie chciał opuszczać tego miejsca, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy wypuszczą Casa. Z drugiej strony nie potrafił siedzieć bezczynnie i marnować czasu, który mógłby poświęcić na dalsze poszukiwania prawdziwego mordercy. Nie wiedział, co byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem. Chociaż im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej skłonny był do działania. A w razie czego wysłałby Samowi wiadomość, żeby po wszystkim odwiózł Castiela do domu.  

Tak czy inaczej,  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  wygrywał. Znowu dostał to, czego chciał, a to czy w pokoju siedział Castiel czy Dean nie miało znaczenia, gdyż w obu przypadkach Winchester cierpiał. Był wściekły, że pozwolił na taką grę. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że dopuścił do takiej sytuacji. Psychopata od dawna powinien siedzieć za kratkami. Przegrywał i nie wiedział w jaki sposób obrócić szalę. Tyle czasu spędził nad sprawą, tyle energii poświęcił na jej rozwiązanie i do niczego go to nie doprowadziło. Nagromadzona w nim frustracja, złość, stres i napięcie sprawiały, że miał ochotę wyrwać wszystkie włosy z głowy. Dłonie mu drżały, a nogi co jakiś czas odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Był w rozsypce i nie wiedział co zrobić. Co powinien zrobić. Z każdą sekundą i wraz z każdą myślą jego złość się potęgowała i coraz szybciej rozpraszała po całym organizmie. 

Nie myślał trzeźwo, po prostu udał się do wyjścia. Mijał zaciekawione twarze agentów, śledczych i różnych specjalistów, które zwrócone były na niego. W jego głowie pozostała tylko jedna myśl, więc nie zwracał na nich wszystkich uwagi. Gdy wyszedł z budynku, poczuł na skórze chłodne kropelki deszczu, zacinane przez zimny wiatr. Zanim doszedł do Impali, szybko nałożył na siebie marynarkę, którą do tej pory trzymał w ręku. Następnie wsiadł do samochodu, zapiął pasy i pewną nogą wcisnął pedał gazu równocześnie spuszczając sprzęgło. 

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jechał dziecinką bez towarzystwa wypływających z głośników rockowych brzmień. W zamian wsłuchiwał się w charakterystyczny warkot silnika, który w przeciwieństwie do innych samochodów brzmiał bardzo przyjemnie dla ucha. Starał się nie jechać szybko. Wiedział, że jest w dużych emocjach i dlatego powinien bardziej uważać. Być może nawet nie powinien teraz prowadzić. 

Gdy Dean dotarł do domu deszcz przestał padać, a ciemne chmury ustąpiły przenikającym promieniom słonecznym. Nie wchodził do środka, tylko od razu udał się nad jezioro. Wiedział, że cały teren dokoła wody został dokładnie przeszukany, ale było to jedyne miejsce, w którym znaleźli  _coś więcej_. Agent przypomniał sobie o znalezionej przy wschodnim brzegu kępce włosów ofiary. Więc morderca albo stracił czujność, będąc pewnym swojego sukcesu, albo brązowe włosy nie znalazły się tam przypadkowo. Biorąc pod uwagę perfekcyjność poprzednich zbrodni, oczywiście obstawiał opcję numer dwa. A skoro były one podrzucone to miały za zadanie odwrócić uwagę. Przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście, kiedy tylko Rufus i Victor znaleźli pukiel, większość techników przeniosła się na wschodnią stronę. Ale niczego nie znaleźli. Na spokojnie przebiegł wzrokiem po przeciwnym brzegu. Znajdowała się tam niewielka łąka, która teraz była obsypana stokrotkami. Na twarzy Deana pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Pamiętał jakby to było kilka dni temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyprowadził tu Castiela i opowiadał, jak pięknie wygląda ten kawałek lasu późną wiosną, kiedy wszystkie kwiaty już zakwitną. A kiedy wreszcie zakwitły, jego nie było.  

Szedł przez pole białych stokrotek, próbując odwzorować ruchy mordercy. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie pragnął zakończyć śledztwa. Dlatego musiał dać z siebie wszystko, ponieważ stawką była wolność jednej z dwóch osób, bez których nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego życia. Zamknął oczy. Odzyskał spokój. Skupił się na dochodzących do jego uszu dźwiękach lasu. Udało mu się tak bardzo rozluźnić, że aż poczuł przenikające zimno w stopach. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że przemokły mu buty. Krople wody błyszczały na zielono-białym poszyciu. Promienie słoneczne ogrzewały jego ciało. Umysł Winchestera w końcu zaczął pracować tak jak kiedyś. Gładko i logicznie. Trafnie i sensownie.  

 _Kwiaty._  To był główny element każdej zbrodni. Piękne kwiaty najpierw robiły za słodkie tło przerażającej zbrodni. Później zostały bezpośrednio związane z ofiarą - wplątane w zamarznięte włosy niebieskie stokrotki wyglądały niczym wyrwane z bajkowej krainy. Na końcu stały się przerażającą częścią niewinnej dziewczyny. Cudowne rośliny zastąpiły organy wewnętrzne umożliwiające życie. Niektóre były zwykłe, niektóre piękne, niektóre trujące. 

 _On kocha_ _kwiaty_. 

Martwe ciała młodych kobiet były zaledwie dopełnieniem wystawy pięknych roślin. Mniejszą połową, która miała na celu zatuszowanie prawdy. Wszyscy byli przerażeni faktem, że organy wewnętrzne dziewczyny zostały usunięte. Ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, czym były zastąpione. Nikt się nie przejmował trującymi _chwastami_. Stopniowo, krok po kroku, z każdym kolejnym morderstwem  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  coraz więcej o sobie mówił. Przekazywał informacje na swój temat. Ale wszyscy byli zbyt ślepi, żeby je dostrzec.  

Wiedział. Domyślił się, w którym miejscu Krissy Chambers została przetrzymywana. I właśnie tam szedł. Powoli, krok za krokiem sunął pomiędzy drzewami. Po przejściu dwóch kilometrów na zachód od jeziora znalazł się w gęstszej stronie lasu. Potężne drzewa rosły tak blisko siebie, że ich korony niemal całkowicie zakrywały niebo. Podszycie było o wiele bardziej mokre i Dean był pewny, że jego buty trafią na śmietnik. A spodnie od garnituru najprawdopodobniej będą im towarzyszyć. Po przejściu jeszcze pięciuset metrów Dean trafił ma malutką polanę, która była wystawiona na promienie słoneczne i dzięki temu, rosły na niej nie tylko kwiaty, ale także dzikie owoce. Parę lat temu, kiedy Dean włóczył się po lesie z psami, znalazł to miejsce i za każdym razem, kiedy tędy przechodził, zbierał maliny i jeżyny. Czasami udało mu się tu trafić, kiedy owoce dopiero zaczynały kwitnąć, przez do krzewy były obsypane malutkimi kwiatkami. Na tle ciemnego lasu, polana wydawała się być  _nie z tego świata_. Połączenie piękna kwiatów i światła dziennego na tle ciemnego lasu i starych, mrocznych drzew wydawało się wręcz mistyczne.  

Parę kroków przed sobą zauważył odbite w trawie ślady, wyglądające na odbicia opon samochodowych. Dean nie ukrywał uśmiechu, wkradającego się na usta.  _Nareszcie_. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jakim cudem ktoś tutaj wjechał autem, które po śladach wyglądało na dosyć duże, ale w końcu  _dla chcącego nic trudnego_. Podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że w jednym miejscu nie było trawy. Opona idealnie odbiła się w mokrej ziemi. Rozejrzał się dokładniej i wzrok zatrzymał na jednym z krzaków. Gałęzie wręcz uginały się pod ciężarem dojrzałych owoców. Ale jedna rzecz nie umknęła jego uwadze. Na jednym z listków znajdowała się czerwona plamka, która z łatwością wtapiała się w obraz owoców. 

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i gdy nie zauważył nieodebranych połączeń ani żadnych wiadomości od Sama, wybrał numer do jedynej osoby, która w tej chwili mogła mu pomóc. 

-Cześć, Charlie - przywitał się, kiedy dziewczyna odebrała połączenie. - Mogłabyś sprawdzić dla mnie jedną rzecz?  

-A czy Singer wie, że mnie o coś prosisz?  

-Nie do końca.  

-O co chodzi, Dean? Mam sprawdzić połączenie albo hmm... przez cały dzień obserwować jakiegoś typa? Przy okazji, nie podaje się czyjegoś numeru telefonu bez zgody tego kogoś!  

-Sam aż tak cię wymęczył? 

-Powiem tylko, że dostałam niezły opierdziel od Franka.  

-Wybacz. Jak najszybciej chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić, ale najpierw muszę coś załatwić. Wiem, że już dużo dla mnie zrobiłaś, ale to jest... coś naprawdę dużego - oznajmił. - Jestem na tropie  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  i... 

-Hej, poczekaj no chwilkę, Panie Pędziwiatrze. Przed chwilą się dowiedziałam, że złapali tego psychola. Co ty kombinujesz? 

-Przetrzymują nie tego co trzeba. Charlie, nie mam czasu na takie wyjaśnienia. Wiesz, że nie dzwoniłbym po tym wszystkim z kolejną prośbą, gdyby to nie było ważne.  

-Winchesterowie. Przez was mnie wyleją.  

-Za chwilę dostaniesz zdjęcia śladów opon. Postaraj się je dopasować do auta - powiedział i po chwili je wysłał. - Długo ci to zajmie? 

-A czy Voldemort wygrał bitwę o Hogwart? - prychnęła. Dean uśmiechnął się słysząc nawiązanie do Harry'ego Pottera. Widać nie tylko on lubił czasami pobawić się w nerda. - Mam. Wygląda na to, że trafiłeś na ślady pozostawione przez Range Rovera. Gdzie teraz jesteś?  

-W lesie, niedaleko Lebanon w Kansas. Możesz sprawdzić najbliższe monitoringi przy ulicach? Chodzi mi o ostatnie pięć, może sześć dni.  

-Już się robi. - W tle Dean słyszał charakterystyczne stukanie w klawiaturę. - Znalazłam, sześć dni temu na drodze numer dwa osiem jeden, przy stacji benzynowej. Ale nagranie jest strasznie słabej jakości i nie widać numerów rejestra... O kurwa.  

-Charlie? Znalazłaś coś? 

-O kurwa, Dean. Jesteś pewny, że to samochód  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_? 

-Tak, na sto procent.  

-Dean posłuchaj. Po lewej stronie na przednich drzwiach, zaraz pod szybą jest biała rysa. Całkiem długa, ale cienka. A nie sądzę, żeby to były zakłócenia na nagraniu. Nadążasz?  

-Potrafię słuchać.  

-Okej, okej. Jakiś czas temu, Sam poprosił mnie żebym sprawdziła numery rejestracyjne jednego samochodu. Też Range Rovera, należącego do... chwilka, zaraz sobie przypomnę... 

-Ramiela Prince'a? - zapytał. 

-Tak! Obserwowałam go przez jakiś czas na różnych kamerach przemysłowych i monitoringach i jego samochód miał właśnie taką rysę!  

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. Poszukiwanym okazał się być koleś cały czas podejrzany o zabójstwo... Którego niby cały czas ktoś miał na oku. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Znowu wyglądało na to, że rozwiązanie miał tuż pod nosem... 

-Dean? Jesteś tam?  

-Tak, ja... O mój Boże, Charlie. Sprawdź go. Muszę mieć całkowitą pewność, zanim... 

-Właśnie go wyszukałam. Ramiel Prince, 57 lat, mieszka w Caldwell w stanie Kansas. Obecnie pracuje w ogrodzie botanicznym... 

-Ogrodzie?  

-No tak.  

Wszystko idealnie pasowało. Wszystko się układało. Przypomniał sobie informacje, które usłyszał od Sama. "Przemiły staruszek, przewodnik pracujący w ogrodzie botanicznym, o którego biją się wycieczki szkolne..." Oraz ostatnie słowa Gartha dotyczące Chambers. "Podobno na wycieczce szkolnej kilka dni przed zaginięciem zapunktowała sobie wśród rówieśników". No i oczywiście kwiaty... Dean nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Cas zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów. Cas będzie wolny.  

-Charlie? Sprawdź czy szkoły, do których chodziły Alex Jones, Claire Novak i Krissy Chambers ostatnio były na wycieczce szkolnej w Caldwell.  

W międzyczasie Dean nie marnował ani chwili. Ruszył biegiem w stronę domu. Dzięki regularnym ćwiczeniom, nie powinien się zbytnio zmęczyć. Żeby nie trzymać telefonu cały czas przy uchu, włączył tryb głośnomówiący.  

-Wszystko się zgadza Dean... Boże, naprawdę rozwiążesz tą sprawę! - pisnęła Bradbury. 

-My rozwiążemy. Bez ciebie miałbym tylko zdjęcia opon.  

-Już nie bądź taki skromny.  

-Ostatnia prośba na dzisiaj - zlekceważył to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. - Wyślij mi jego adres zamieszkania.  

-Okej, ale... Bobby jest teraz zajęty. Z tego co słyszałam... 

-Charlie, proszę. - Dean usłyszał piknięcie. Sprawdził telefon i zauważył nową wiadomość tekstową od Bradbury. - Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki mam u ciebie dług.  

-Czy ty właśnie biegniesz? 

-Nie mogę już rozmawiać.  

-Dean, co ty kombinujesz? Tylko nie jedź po niego sam, słyszysz? Nie rób niczego głupiego! 

-Do zobaczenia w Biurze, Charlie.  

 **~** **•** **~**  

Przez czterogodzinową podróż Impalą udało mu się utrzymać wewnętrzny spokój. Był cholernie wściekły za wszystkie rzeczy, które dotknęły i jego i Castiela w ciągu ostatnich dni, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby czysta złość i rządza zemsty go zaślepiła. Stłumił ogromną potrzebę indywidualnej zemsty i z zaciśniętymi zębami zadzwonił do Singera. Poinformował Biuro o swoim odkryciu i na szczęście, dzięki pomocy Charlie, a właściwie jej zdolności do przekonywania, miał ze sobą potrzebne wsparcie. Garth oraz Bobby byli zaledwie godzinę drogi w tyle. Tyle dokładnie potrzebował, aby zlokalizować mordercę.  

Ogród botaniczny w Caldwell był największym ogrodem w całym stanie. Tysiące gatunków roślin tworzyły przepiękny, zielony labirynt, z przecinającymi go wąskimi ścieżkami. Z każdej strony znajdowały się różnego rodzaju drzewa jak i również kwiaty – te trujące oraz piękne. Nic więc dziwnego, że wszystkie wycieczki szkolne odbywały się pod opieką przewodnika. Młodzież, a szczególnie dzieci miały dużą potrzebę dotykania wszystkiego co popadnie, dlatego stale ktoś musiał mieć ich na oku. Praca idealna dla pedofila i miłośnika roślin w jednym.  

Dean podszedł do kas biletowych, przy których ludzie ustawili się w dwie, tak samo długie kolejki. Ominął wszystkich, pokazując dokoła swoją odznakę. Wszyscy zawiesili na nim wzrok, niektórzy z wymalowanym zaciekawieniem na twarzy, a niektórzy z krzywym grymasem. Za szybą znajdowała się starsza drobna kobieta o smukłej, pomarszczonej twarzy i z siwymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Gdy zobaczyła odznakę wyraźnie zesztywniała, nie ukrywając swojego zdziwienia.  

-Agent specjalny Dean Winchester, FBI. Mogę zadać pani kilka pytań?  

-Oczywiście - odpowiedziała drżącym i nieco piskliwym głosem. 

Dean przez chwilkę zastanawiał się czy bezpośrednio zapytać o poszukiwanego. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał nasuwające się na język pytanie dotyczące osoby Ramiela. Nie chciał ryzykować zdemaskowania. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że któraś z pracujących osób usłyszy zbyt dużo i na czas ostrzeże mordercę. Nadal nie wiedział, czy Ramiel działał sam, czy też miał wspólnika. 

-Czy posiadacie tutaj taką roślinę jak  _Gloriosa_ _Superba_? - wymyślił na ostatnią chwilę pytanie, przypominając sobie o okolicznościach pierwszej zbrodni. 

Na czole kobiety pojawiła się podłużna zmarszczka, tuż nad ściągniętymi brwiami. Otworzyła buzię, ale nie wydostał się z niej żaden dźwięk z wyjątkiem długiego "ummm". Zająkała się parę razy zanim odpowiedziała. 

-Nie jestem pewna, panie władzo. Ale mogę zawołać kogoś z personelu... 

-Nie trzeba - przerwał jej. Zauważył leżącą w pojemniku ulotkę promującą ogród. Wziął jedną do ręki i postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz zanim zdecyduje się na akcje z całym oddziałem FBI. - Proszę jeden bilet wejściowy - dodał i posłał jej wyćwiczony, sztuczny uśmiech.  

Staruszka po raz kolejny dziwnie się na niego spojrzała, ale bez słów podała agentowi bilet. Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki pognieciony banknot i zapłacił nim przez okienko. Podręcznikowo podziękował za odbytą rozmowę i parę minut później szedł jedną z głównych alejek, prowadzących w samo serce ogrodu. Po drodze mijał pojedyncze osoby jak i większe grupki, które były prowadzone przez wyznaczoną do tego osobę, która - jak Deanowi udało się usłyszeć - nie tylko pokazywała kwiaty, ale również opowiadała o nich, nie pomijając żadnych szczegółów. Przechodził obok szklarni i najzwyczajniej posadzonych w ziemi rozmaitych drzew i roślin, gdzie przy każdej znajdowała się mała tabliczka z wypisaną łacińską i angielską nazwą oraz krótką charakterystyką. Spojrzał na zabraną ulotkę i zerknąwszy na małą mapkę, udał się w kierunku sektora, w którym znajdowały się toksyczne rośliny pochodzące z Afryki.  

Szczęście mu jak najbardziej sprzyjało. Znalazł to czego szukał i nie chodziło tylko o chwasty posiadające w sobie kolchicynę, ale również udało mu się wypatrzyć jakubek czy oleandry zawierające trujące glikozydy nasercowe. Wszystkie kwiaty znalezione w miejscach zbrodni znajdowały się w ogrodzie, co tylko jeszcze bardziej potwierdziło teorię jego i Charlie. Gdy pochylał się nad tabliczką z informacjami o oleandrach, jego wargi wykrzywiły się w zwycięskim uśmiechu. Nie marnował czasu na dalsze zbieranie dowodów, gdyż po pierwsze - miał już ich wystarczająco dużo, a po drugie - za niecałe czterdzieści minut Bobby oraz Garth pojawią się pod domem  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_.  

Wychodząc, zauważył jak staruszka z kasy biletowej ostentacyjnie odprowadzała go wzrokiem. Przeszła mu po głowie myśl, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił pokazując swoją odznakę. Ale gdy spojrzał na coraz to dłuższą kolejkę do kas, natychmiast stwierdził, że nie miał się czegoś obawiać, a teoria dotycząca wspólnika raczej się nie sprawdzi.  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  był seryjnym mordercą, który każdą swoją zbrodnię traktował jak arcydzieło. Takie osoby chcą zbierać zasługi i komentarze - nie ważne czy były one pozytywne czy negatywne - tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Chcą, aby cała uwaga skupiła się na nich i nie mają najmniejszego zamiaru się tym z nikim dzielić.  

 **~** **•** **~**  

Okolica, w której rzekomo mieszkał poszukiwany na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być zwyczajna. Rzędy szarych domów z idealnie przystrzyżonym i soczyście zielonym trawnikiem oddzielone były od siebie niskimi, drewnianymi płotkami. Na prawie każdej posesji znajdowały się plastikowe figurki leśnych zwierząt bądź porcelanowe rzeźby grubiutkich krasnali przyozdobionych spiczastymi i typowymi dla nich czerwonymi kapeluszami. Na niektórych podwórkach dzieci grały w piłkę, a jeszcze na innych jeździły na rowerach. Dzielnica wyjęta z typowych amerykańskich filmów, gdzie każdy mieszkaniec był dla siebie miły i nikt nikogo o nic złego nie podejrzewał. Wręcz idealna kryjówka dla psychopaty. 

Dean spojrzał na wysłany przez Charlie adres i zatrzymał Impalę w niewielkiej odległości od odpowiedniego domu oznaczonego numerem 134, tak, że nie wyglądał podejrzanie wśród innych zaparkowanych aut, równocześnie mając idealne spojrzenie na frontową część posesji. Widział stojącego przed drzwiami Range Rovera, który wyraźnie odróżniał się od pozostałych kolorowych minivanów i przestarzałych cadillaców. Niestety widok na tylną część podwórka był nieco zasłonięty przez wznoszący się na jeden metr drewniany płot. Przez obecne ogrodzenie miał ograniczony widok na znajdującą się za domem niewielką szopę, która zdecydowanie była zbudowana własnoręcznie. Dean zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ obskurna konstrukcja bardzo wyróżniała się na tle idealnie wykończonego podwórka. Przebiegł wzrokiem po pozostałych domach na ile tylko pozwalała mu jego obecna pozycja, ale nigdzie nie zauważył dodatkowo wybudowanych garaży, nie wspominając o starych szopach na graty. Kolejna rzeczą, która wzbudziła jego ciekawość był fakt, iż na posesji nie znajdował się ani jeden krzak, kwiat czy małe drzewko. Dziwne, jak na kogoś, kto tak je miłował. 

Przez kolejne minuty całą uwagę skupił na dosyć podejrzanej szopie. Jeżeli Dean miałby obstawiać, w którym miejscu  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_  zbezczeszcza ciała swoich ofiar, to właśnie ta przybudówka zajmowałaby pierwsze miejsce. Uchylił okno Impali i wpatrywał się w małe zabrudzone okienko, znajdujące się tuż pod zerwaną z jednej strony rynną i zakryte od wewnątrz zżółkłą już zasłonką. Próbował zauważyć chociaż mały ruch lub cień przemieszczającej się sylwetki mężczyzny, świadczący o jego obecności, ale niestety niczego nie zaobserwował. Przypomniał sobie, aby nie patrzeć przez cały czas w jedno miejsce, nawet jeżeli wyglądałoby ono nadzwyczaj podejrzanie. Czarne auto stało na podjeździe, więc była bardzo mała szansa, że poszukiwanego nie ma obecnie w domu. 

Winchester wyjął telefon z kieszeni i głośno wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy nie zauważył żadnych nowych wiadomości od brata. Okropnie go kusiło, aby zadzwonić do Sama, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że młodszy z Winchesterów może być teraz w trakcie ważnej rozmowy, a nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu przeszkadzać. Rzucił telefonem na siedzenie obok i oparł dłonie o kierownicę.  

Tym razem swój wzrok zawiesił na budynku. We wszystkich oknach, tak samo jak w przypadku okienka w szopie, zawieszone były lekko przezroczyste firanki, które zasłaniały wnętrza pomieszczeń. Gdy już był przekonany, że jednak w środku nie ma żywej duszy, kątem oka zauważył przesuwający się po zasłonce skrawek cienia, w najmniejszym i najwyżej usytuowanym lufciku. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, więc przez chwilę sądził, iż mu się to tylko przewidziało. Ale jego zawodowe doświadczenie nie pozwoliło mu tego zignorować. Nieświadomie zacisnął palce dłoni na kierownicy, tak, że z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz bielsze przez niedopływającą krew. Przez następne minuty uporczywie wchłaniał widok okienka, czując nieprzyjemną gulę tworzącą się w gardle. Fakt, iż za parę chwil skonfrontuje się z mordercą, który w znacznym stopniu uprzykrzył jego życie, przyprawiał go o mdłości.  

W oknie ukazała się ciemna sylwetka mężczyzny. Dean myślał że poszukiwany trzymał rękę w górze, jednak gdy cień dłoni pojawił się w takiej pozycji, iż byłoby to niemożliwym, aby tak wygiąć swoją kończynę, twarz agenta wykrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu.  

-Błagam, niech to będzie manekin, niech to będzie manekin... - mruczał pod nosem. - Albo sex lalka. Tak, niech to będzie obrzydliwa sex lalka. Cokolwiek byle nie...  

W tym samym momencie ciemny i gęsty płyn rozprysnął się na zasłonce. Dean nie miał już wątpliwości. To niestety nie była sex lalka.  

-Cholera.  

Nie tracąc ani sekundy, wyciągnął ze schowka dziecinki ukochanego colta. Po sprawdzeniu magazynku wyszedł z samochodu i wsunął pistolet za pasek spodni. Czuł, jak poziom adrenaliny w jego organizmie znacznie wzrastał, a krewa zaczynała szybciej przepływać, pobudzając całe ciało. Wiedział, że powinien czekać na wsparcie, ale świadomość, że właśnie w tej chwili  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Kille_ r może na kimś przeprowadzać swoje chore zabiegi, nie pozwalała mu na zwyczajne zlekceważenie sytuacji.  

Przebiegł dzielącą go odległość od wejścia. Całym swoim ciałem naparł na zamknięte drzwi, obracając w tym samym czasie gałkę klamki. Tak jak można się było spodziewać - drzwi nie ustąpiły. Nie zamierzał pukać i czekać aż morderca łaskawie otworzy mu drzwi, mimo iż tak powinien zrobić. Nie miał ze sobą nakazu sądowego i właściwie żadnych dowodów na to, że ktoś jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni podłużną wsuwkę do włosów, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie na wszelki wypadek. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na prawdziwy wytrych, ale na szczęście spinką również potrafił się obsługiwać. Udało mu się otworzyć zamek i najciszej jak tylko mógł wszedł do środka.  

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu, w jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy z powtarzającego się co noc snu. Poczuł dreszcz przeszywający całe jego ciało, gdyż miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zza rogu wyskoczy martwy Azazel i cały koszmar odegra się na jawie. Szybko otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, przypominając sobie, że teraz nie może sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Wyjął zza pleców pistolet i ułożył go przed sobą, trzymając jeden z palców na spuście. Całkowicie skupił się na zmysłach wzroku i słuchu, starając się usłyszeć lub zobaczyć sylwetkę mężczyzny. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się naprężyły, w każdej chwili gotowe do gwałtownego ruchu, a oczyszczony z wszelkich emocji umysł był gotowy do podejmowania szybkich decyzji.  

Upewniwszy się, że na parterze nikt się nie znajdował, wszedł na schody. Powoli, stopień po stopniu wspinał się na górę przylegając plecami do ściany. Położony na schodach beżowy dywan świetnie tłumił dźwięk stawianych kroków. Cały czas spoglądał w górę z wymierzonym do przodu coltem, wsłuchując się w dobiegające ze wszystkich stron dźwięki. Żadnych krzyków, wrzasków, skamlenia ani błagania, a jedynym odgłosem dochodzącym do jego uszu było tykanie naściennego zegara, wybijającego godzinę dwudziestą. 

Na piętrze znajdowały się cztery pary drzwi i tylko jedne z nich nie były uchylone. To właśnie one szczególnie zwróciły jego uwagę. Powtórzył czynność z wsuwką do włosów i to co zobaczył po przekroczeniu progu, sprawiło, że momentalnie stanął jak wryty, wstrzymał oddech i przez kilka sekund nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Spodziewał się zobaczyć poćwiartowane zwłoki, ewentualnie kolejne kwieciste, mrożące krew w żyłach dzieło. Zamiast tego znalazł się w pokoju, w którym najprawdopodobniej powstały wszystkie chore wizje psychopaty. 

Na ścianach pomieszczenia porozwieszane były wycinki z gazet oraz wydruki z blogów dotyczące sprawy Azazela i ostatecznej konfrontacji, Fairy Tale Killera i jego wszystkich ofiar. A w samym centrum znajdowały się informacje o wschodzącej gwieździe FBI – Deanie Winchesterze. Stanął na środku pokoju i obracał głowę, czytając pogrubione nagłówki z wycinków.  

"Żółtooki Demon z Lawrence znowu atakuje". 

"W związku z atakami Żółtookiego Demona zostaje wprowadzona godzina policyjna". 

"Kolejne ofiary seryjnego mordercy". 

"Młody agent FBI powstrzymuje Żółtookiego Demona z Lawrence!" 

"Wielka przegrana najokrutniejszego mordercy ostatnich lat". 

"Prawda ukryta pod postacią Azazela". 

"Dean Winchester – bohater czy kłamca?" 

"Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w domu rodziny Bellamy - reportaż Beli Talbot". 

"Przejawy nepotyzmu w Federalnym Biurze Śledczym". 

"Kim tak naprawdę jest bohater z Lawrence?" 

"FBI na tropie kolejnego psychopaty". 

"Fairy Tale Killer - następca Azazela?" 

"Kolejne ofiary bajkowego psychopaty". 

"Skandal z udziałem Deana Winchestera – atak na dziennikarkę". 

"Dean Winchester odsunięty od śledztwa - koniec jego pięciu minut?"  

"Cała prawda na temat śmierci Azazela". 

Nie mógł tego więcej czytać. Im dłużej patrzył na nagłówki wycinków, tym bardziej ogarniała go wściekłość. Wiedział, że dziennikarze uwielbiali o nim pisać, ale nie sądził, że jest tego tak wiele. Chociaż w tym momencie nie wiedział, czy był bardziej wściekły na istniejące reportaże, czy na to, iż morderca miał najwyraźniej obsesję na jego punkcie, czy też na siebie, gdyż poprzez swoje działania dał podstawy do takich artykułów. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Opuścił pistolet i oparł się o blat znajdującego się pod jedną ze ścian biurka. Jego uwagę przykuł zamknięty laptop. Zakrył dłoń materiałem koszuli i ostrożnie, tak żeby nie zostawić odcisków palców, włączył urządzenie. Na ekranie pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Castiela.  

Dean pobladł. Ten skurwysyn miał dostęp do policyjnej bazy osób zaginionych. I nie tylko. Po chwili na pulpicie wyskoczyły kolejne okna. Widok z ukrytych kamer na jego własny dom w Lebanon, na zewnątrz i w środku. Informacje o nim i o Jimmym Novaku. Przeklął, widząc swoje wyniki z egzaminów wstępnych i testów psychologicznych. W obecnej chwili, w jego głowie nie znajdowało się nic, z wyjątkiem chaosu i coraz większej ilości pytań. Przerażał go fakt, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze. 

 _Kim, do_ _choler_ _y,_ _był ten facet? Co takiego musiał zrobić, że znalazł się na celowniku psychopaty? Co ich łączyło?_  

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia i to sprawiało, że nie potrafił podejść do sprawy tak jak powinien. Neutralnie i z opanowaniem. Z każdą sekundą w tym pokoju, czuł rosnącą gulę w gardle i ucisk w klatce piersiowej, blokujący przepływ tlenu. Miał wrażenie, że krew nie dosyć, że krążyła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, to jeszcze wyraźnie zaczęła ciążyć, ciągnąc jego ciało do dołu i utrudniając nawet najmniejsze ruchy.  

Głośny trzask dochodzący z góry sprawił, że momentalnie odwrócił za nim głowę z uniesionym i wycelowanym przed sobą pistoletem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w suficie umieszczona jest klapa, prowadząca na najwyższe piętro. Wsunął broń na pasek spodni i stanął tuż pod nią. Skoczył, sięgając po uchwyt zsuwający drabinę. Szczebel za szczeblem, powoli wspinał się na poddasze, gdzie był pewien zobaczyć Ramiela Prince'a. 

Gdy tylko wychylił głowę, zobaczył przed sobą męską postać, spowitą w ciemności. Niewielka ilość światła, która zdołała przedrzeć się pomiędzy włóknami zasłony, rzucała na przeciwległej ścianie ledwo widoczny cień. Sylwetka była odwrócona do niego tyłem i zajęta... Dean wstrzymał powietrze w płucach. Jego pozycja nie była dobra do obserwacji, ale wiedział, że morderca nie pochylał się nad sex lalką. No chyba, że była ona wypełniona ciemnoczerwonym i gęstym płynem. Dean najciszej jak tylko potrafił, wszedł na piętro. Stanął wyprostowany i zadowolony, że udało mu się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Sięgnął po colta i wymierzył prosto w mężczyznę. Już otwierał buzię, żeby wyrecytować formułkę dotyczącą aresztowania, gdy... 

-Dean Winchester - odezwał się Ramiel cichym i niskim głosem, wciąż będąc odwróconym tyłem. - Niestety muszę przyznać, że mocno mnie rozczarowałeś.  

Dean przystanął w półkroku, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Ciekawość zżerała go od środka, ale nie chciał wdawać się w niepotrzebne dyskusje. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się zbyt dużej ilości informacji. Z drugiej strony mógł zagadać czas, w oczekiwaniu na wsparcie. Garth i Bobby powinni pojawić się lada moment.  

-Ramiel Prince, zostajesz aresztowany za... 

-Oh, Dean. Może dajmy sobie spokój z tymi podręcznikowymi formułkami. Oboje znamy je na pamięć.  

Po skończeniu zdania powoli odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z agentem FBI. Widoczne zmarszczki wokół oczu, przekrwione gałki oczne, zsiwiały w niektórych miejscach zarost oraz upiornie wychudzona twarz ujawniały jego wiek. Padający na niego cień dodawał mu przerażającego wyglądu. Przez obecną scenerię, Dean odniósł wrażenie, że wokół sylwetki psychopaty rozprzestrzeniała się chłodna, stalowa aura, która była obecna w każdym jego morderstwie.  

Zanim Winchester zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, Prince chwycił wiszącą na oparciu krzesła szmatkę i wytarł nią ubrudzoną kropelkami krwi twarz. Następnie dwoma zwinnymi ruchami ściągnął ociekające czerwonym płynem chirurgiczne rękawiczki i wrzucił je do znajdującego się w rogu pomieszczenia kosza na śmieci.  

-Moje gratulacje. Rozwiązałeś kolejną, z pozoru trudną sprawę - wysyczał przez rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta. - Ale nie mogę ukryć swojego niezadowolenia. Jestem zawiedziony, że zajęło ci to tak dużo czasu.  

Dean przybliżył się o krok, trzymając wymierzonego w mężczyznę colta. Nawet na chwilę nie spuścił z niego wzroku.  

-Zostajesz aresztowany za popełnione morderst... 

-Dean! - wrzasnął, rzuciwszy brudną szmatkę na podłogę. - Mówiłem już, że znam ten tekst.  _Zostajesz aresztowany za popełnione morderstwa bla, bla, bla. Masz prawo zachować_ _mil_ _czenie_ _bla, bla_ _bla_  – jego krzyk w jednej sekundzie zmienił się w spokojny, gardłowy szept, który był równocześnie tak ostry, że ciągłe jego słuchanie mogłoby wywiercić dziurę w czaszce. - No dalej, Deano. Pozwól mi na koniec stać się prawdziwym antagonistą i porozmawiajmy o moich grzechach. Wiem, że masz masę pytań.  

-Będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu na opowiadanie, kiedy już wsadzę cię za kratki, ty chory pojebie. 

-Daj spokój. Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim pojawią się twoi przyjaciele. Jak im było? Singer i ten chuderlak... Fitzgerald? Patrząc na niego, zaczynam się zastanawiać czy Biuro przypadkiem nie zaniżyło swoich wymagań co do kandydatów.  

-Skończyłeś już? - prychnął Dean.  

-Zadaj chociaż jedno pytanie, a obiecuję - oboje będziemy zadowoleni.  

Dean wykonał kolejny krok do przodu. Trzymany na spuście palec co chwilę drgał, chcąc wystrzelić pocisk.  Z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed oddaniem strzału, co było cholernie trudne, ponieważ przed oczami miał obraz zakutego w kajdanki Castiela oraz upadającego na podłogę Azazela, z którego po chwili wypływała strużka krwi. Widok ten tylko potęgował okrutną potrzebę naciśnięcia na spust. Do tej pory dokładanie pamiętał, jakie wtedy towarzyszyły mu uczucia. Poczucie winy i niepewność pojawiły się dopiero, gdy sytuacja została opanowana, zajmując tym miejsce niepohamowanej satysfakcji oraz euforii. Myśl, że znowu mógłby to poczuć, jednocześnie go przerażała jak i intrygowała. Przełknął ślinę.  

-Kto jest za twoimi plecami? Na stole - wycharczał. 

Ramiel spojrzał za siebie, po czym odsunął się na kilka kroków, dając Deanowi pełny widok na znajdujące się zwłoki kobiety. Jej klatka piersiowa była otwarta, ale wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne nadal znajdowały się na swoim miejscu. Wszędzie było mnóstwo świeżej krwi, która nadal sączyła się z rozciętego ciała, zabrudzając wszystko dookoła. Powoli, kropla po kropli skapywała z krawędzi metalowego stołu na podłogę, tworząc małą kałużę. Na twarzy również znajdowały się plamy czerwonej cieczy, pochodzącej z poderżniętego gardła. Całość wyglądała okropnie, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych morderstw, które wzbudzały fascynację.  

-Becky Rosen. Uwielbiała siedzieć na ławce w jednym z różanych labiryntów i narzekać na swoje życie. Uwierz mi, gdybyś ją poznał, sam poderżnąłbyś jej gardło. I jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, nie jest w moim typie. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Im bardziej splamisz się cudzą krwią, tym więcej jej chcesz. Potrzebujesz. Widzisz, zabójstwo jest jak narkotyk. Pierwszy raz jest mocny, brutalny i szokujący, wybudza w tobie od dawna skrywane uczucia i pragnienia. I to jest coś pięknego. Jesteś na haju i już nie chcesz wybudzać się z błogiego ukojenia. Ale z każdym kolejnym razem odczuwasz to coraz słabiej i słabiej, dlatego chcesz więcej i więcej. Wiem, że znasz to uczucie, Dean. Widzę twój palec na spuście.  

Winchester czuł spływający po całym jego ciele pot. Przez dłuższy moment mierzyli się wzrokiem, nie chcąc pokazać żadnych oznak słabości. Po usłyszeniu słów Ramiela, Dean automatycznie zabrał palec ze spustu.  

-Widzę to w twoich oczach. To, jak bardzo chcesz strzelić. Już raz to zrobiłeś, prawda? Przyznaj, że uczucie, które towarzyszy ci przy obserwowaniu jak z człowieka uchodzi życie, jest czymś niesamowitym. Powiedz mi tylko, czy chodzi o to, że twój chłopak został aresztowany czy o to, że szperałem w twoim życiu prywatnym?  

Z ust mordercy wydostał się zgrzytliwy śmiech, głośniejszy z każdym "ha". W odpowiedzi Dean opuścił broń. Nie chciał mu dawać tej satysfakcji.  

-Nie masz więcej pytań? Nie sądzę, że pokonałeś całą drogę tutaj tylko po to, żeby zapytać o jakąś martwą nieznajomą. No dalej, Dean. Mamy czas. Zabawmy się. Nie sprawiaj mi jeszcze większego zawodu.  

-Okej, świrze - Dean przybliżył się do psychopaty tak, że dzieliły ich zaledwie dwa kroki. - Dlaczego ja? 

-I to jest doskonałe pytanie! - Prince zaczął klaskać. - Pięknie, tak, o tak... Pamiętasz Azazela?  _Żółtookiego Demona z Lawrence?_  Jeju, ten to dopiero miał ksywkę.  

 _Dlaczego wszystko musiało się kręcić wokół martwego seryjnego zabójcy?_  

-Jakby to określić... On był moim bohaterem. Autorytetem w każdym aspekcie mojego życia - oznajmił tonem ociekającym dumą. - Byłem zafascynowany jego dziełami. Dokładnie śledziłem jego poczynania i oh, jakie one były piękne, pełne pasji i oddania.  

-Jeśli dobrze rozumiem - parsknął Dean – Azazel był twoim idolem? Nie było miejsca dla ciebie i twojego przerośniętego ego w fanclubie Biebera?  

-A ty go zamordowałeś. Odebrałeś mi go. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że sławny  _Żółtooki Demon_  został powstrzymany, przez nikomu znanego fedzia, coś we mnie pękło. Widzisz Dean, w momencie kiedy pociągnąłeś za spust, może zatrzymałeś jednego zabójcę, ale równocześnie wybudziłeś mnie. Oh Dean, Dean... Jestem ci winien podziękowania. Wszystkie moje grzechy są konsekwencjami twoich czynów...  

Winchester zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Nie chciał dać się sprowokować, ale jeżeli on mówił prawdę... A na pewno mówił prawdę, ponieważ wszystkie elementy i szczegóły zaczynały wskakiwać na odpowiednie miejsca... nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.  

-Skoro tu jesteś, wiesz, że moje pierwsze morderstwo nie było niczym wyjątkowym - kontynuował. - Ale w moim odczuciu... Nie ma nic lepszego od długo wyczekiwanej, krwawej zemsty. Zwłaszcza na tej mendzie, Crowley'u. Kolejne ciała pięknych jak marzenie dziewczyn i niewinnych dzieci miały tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę. Jeżeli już przy tym jesteśmy... strasznie się zawiodłem. Myślałem, że sławny Dean Winchester, bohater z Lawrence, wykaże się sprytem i inteligencją, o których tak było głośno. Ale niestety... najwyraźniej jesteś tak samo ślepy, jak reszta służb federalnych. Nie potrafiłeś połączyć tak oczywistych faktów! Już przy kochanej Alex Jones zostawiłem ci tyle wskazówek... Myślisz, że siedem niemowląt robiły tylko za głupie tło?!  

Dean miał coraz większą ochotę zastrzelić stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, zwłaszcza, że mówił prawdę. Teraz to widział, wszystkie wskazówki i elementy. Siedem niemowląt ze skręconym karkiem były czystym odniesieniem do sprawy Azazela, który podczas ataków na rodziny, każdemu dziecku skręcał kark.  

-Napraw myślałem, że to rozgryziesz. W przypadku Claire Novak, tutaj już zabierałem się za zemstę. Obserwowałem cię. Ciebie i twojego przydupasa. - Dean skrzywił się na wspomnienie o Castielu. Miał ochotę go zwyzywać, ale powstrzymał się. To nie byłaby dobra decyzja. - Słodka Claire była jego córką. Idealne powiązanie. Potem było tylko łatwiej. Zrozumiałem, że nie muszę się zbytnio wysilać. Nie ważne, czy podejrzenia padły na ciebie, czy na Novaka. W obu przypadkach - cierpisz.  

Dean nie wytrzymał. Wiedział, że rozmowa z psychopatą nie będzie niczym dobrym, ale chciał odpowiedzieć na nurtujące go pytania. I tak jak przewidywał, dowiedział się za dużo. W jednej chwili ciążąca krew opóźniająca jego ruchy rozrzedziła się, umożliwiając szybkie poruszanie się. Poziom adrenaliny znacznie podskoczył, wprawiając jego kończyny w stan lekkiego drgania. A obecne w jego głowie sumienie oraz poczucie winy za to, co spotkało Castiela oraz niewinne osoby, przeważyły nad wszystkim. Wpadł w furię i rzucił się z pięściami na mordercę. Oboje upadli na podłogę. Dean pochylił się nad nim, uderzył raz, drugi, trzeci w odrażającą twarz zabójcy, pozostawiając po swoich pięściach krwawe ślady. Znajdował się w zwierzęcym amoku, kompletnie pozbawiony kontroli.  

W następnym momencie poczuł okropny ból w okolicach brzucha. Gwałtownie odsunął się od Prince'a, pozostawiając go leżącego na podłodze. Zauważył, że w jednej ręce trzymał niewielki nóż. Spojrzał w dół i widział, jak jego biała koszula coraz szybciej zabarwiała się na karmazynowo, tworząc ogromną plamę. Pulsujący w każdą stronę ból zastąpił miejsce ogarniającej furii. Cofnął się i nagle upadł z głośnym hukiem na plecy. Poślizgnął się na małej kałuży, powstałej z krwi Becky Rosen. Przewrócił się na bok, wydając z siebie stłumiony krzyk. Zacisnął zęby i trzymając się za ranę w brzuchu, doczołgał się pod ścianę, o którą się oparł. Spojrzał na wstającego z podłogi Ramiela. Jego twarz wyglądała okropnie. Cała czerwona, rozcięta i zapuchnięta. Jedno oko było całkowicie zasłonięte przez zdeformowaną twarz. 

Winchester coraz bardziej ogarnięty niemiłosiernym bólem, ostatnimi siłami sięgnął za plecy, aby wyciągnąć colta. Gdy nie wyczuł zimnego metalu w miejscu, gdzie powinien się znajdować, wiedział, że już po nim. 

-Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean...  

Odsunął na chwilę dłoń od rany, ale widząc ilość krwi przycisnął ją z powrotem. Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc, aby z jego ust wydarł się długi wrzask. Gdy spojrzał przed siebie, cały pokój zaczął dziwnie wirować. Stojąca przed nim sylwetka Ramiela stała się bardzo niewyraźna. Nie wiedział, czy trzymał wymierzony w niego pistolet czy była to tylko ręka. Ale obstawiał na to pierwsze.  

Przypomniał sobie moment, w którym on, Cas i Sammy siedzieli w salonie i wspólnie pili piwo, oglądając odcinek serialu. Usłyszał ich śmiechy, kiedy udało mu się opowiedzieć dobry dowcip. Jeden z kącików ust niezauważalnie drgnął w górę. Ile by oddał, żeby wrócić do tamtej chwili. Chwili, podczas której poczuł, że naprawdę ma rodzinę.  

Wszystko stawało się coraz ciemniejsze. Zamykał powieki, pogrążony w pulsującym bólu. Głowa opadła mu na ramię. Gdy całość spowiła głęboka czerń, usłyszał wystrzał z pistoletu.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażnie, że zepsułam ten rozdział. Miałam z nim ogromny problem i nie wiedziałam, jak to wszystko przeprowadzić. Dlatego stwierdziłam, że nie będę kombinować i po części wyjaśniłam jeden z głównych wątków. Nie widziałam sensu, żeby to przedłużać. Ahhh, dajcie znać w komentarzach co o tym wszystkim sądzicie, bo sporo się podziało. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna. I jak zwykle przepraszam za błędy.


	7. We Happy Few

 

-Dziękuję, Sam - odezwał się Castiel, gdy razem z młodszym Winchesterem wychodzili z pokoju. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu, gdy oboje przystanęli na korytarzu. Kąciki ust Sama drgnęły w górę, ale pomimo tego, że byli teraz sami, prawnik miał dokładnie taką samą minę, jak podczas przesłuchiwania. Ściągnięte brwi i kamienna twarz, nie wyrażająca żadnych uczuć. Widząc jego chłodne spojrzenie, natychmiast zabrał dłoń. - Za wszystko co zrobiłeś, dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie by mnie zamkn...

-Powinieneś podziękować Deanowi - przerwał mu. - Nie mam pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że Bobby musiał natychmiast wyjechać, ale to na pewno jego zasługa. 

-Tak, ale to, że przyjechałeś...

-To też jego zasługa. 

Będąc pod nieustępliwym wzrokiem Sama, Castiel odpuścił kolejne podziękowania. Był niezmiernie wdzięczy za to, co dla niego zrobił, ale domyślał się, że został do tego zmuszony. Najprawdopodobniej Sam, dowiedziawszy się kogo będzie reprezentował, a przede wszystkim z jakimi zarzutami, stracił szczątki zaufania, którymi go w ostatnim czasie obdarował. W tej chwili Sammy patrzył na niego dokładnie tak samo, jak w pierwszych dniach ich znajomości. Podejrzliwie i z wyraźną niechęcią.

Castielowi po raz pierwszy tego dnia zrobiło się przykro. Nie dość, że nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego został podejrzanym w tak poważnej i nieprzyjemnej sprawie, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dean nie mógł być na przesłuchaniu i do cholery, nie rozumiał co się właściwie działo, to jeszcze nikt nie chciał mu tego wytłumaczyć. Miał wrażenie, że za kilka chwil eksploduje. Ostatnie godziny, ostanie dni były jak męczący koszmar, z którego nie potrafił się wybudzić. Jedynym, czego teraz pragnął, było zobaczenie się z Deanem, porozmawianie z nim i położenie się w wygodnym łóżku pod miękkim kocem. 

-Cholera - przeklął pod nosem Sam. - Telefon mi padł - dodał i z grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy włożył urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni. Castiel skrzyżował ręce. 

-Gdzie jest Dean? - zdecydował się zapytać. 

-Dobre pytanie. 

Pod okiem dwóch ochroniarzy, stojących przy drzwiach, opuścili prawie pusty korytarz, w niczym nie przypominający harmideru, który zastał jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Brunet udał się szybkim krokiem za Samem, nie chcąc go stracić z oczu. Budynek, w którym się obecnie znajdowali był ogromny i Cas dziwił się jakim cudem Dean, czy ktokolwiek inny, mógł się po nim bez problemu poruszać. W pewnym momencie Sam gwałtownie skręcił i bez pukania wpadł do jakiegoś pokoju. Castielowi przed oczami śmignęła tabliczka umiejscowiona na drzwiach, z wygrawerowanym napisem "D. Winchester". To musiał być gabinet starszego Winchestera, ale niestety, jego właściciela w nim nie było. W ciszy kontynuowali poszukiwania. Niedługo później znaleźli się w bardziej zatłoczonej części budynku. Co chwilę mijali ubranych w garnitury mężczyzn oraz elegancko ubrane kobiety. Sam zaczepiał poniektórych agentów, pytając o swojego brata, lecz nikt go nie widział od afery z dziennikarzami, mającej miejsce kilka godzin temu. 

Castiel coraz bardziej się martwił. Nawet nie chciał myśleć co takiego zrobił Dean, że Robert Singer osobiście musiał wyjechać podczas tak ważnego przesłuchania. A fakt, iż nikt nie wiedział gdzie w tej chwili przebywał blondyn, wzbudzał w nim coraz to większy niepokój. Przez cały czas uważał, że Winchester czekał na niego zaraz za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dlatego kiedy wyszedł przez nie wolny, poczuł  _specyficzne_  ukłucie, kiedy jego oczy nie spotkały się z zielonymi tęczówkami agenta. Odkąd tylko zobaczył go krzyczącego na korytarzu i biegnącego w jego stronę, czuł  _dziwną_  chęć zbliżenia się do niego. Stęsknił się za nim i chciał z nim spokojnie porozmawiać, poprzebywać obok niego i najzwyczajniej cieszyć się jego obecnością. Tak jak kiedyś. 

-To jest bezsensu - oznajmił Sam, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Dobra, posłuchaj Cas. Deana najwyraźniej tu nie ma, więc strzelam, że pojechał do domu. Odwieźć cię do niego? 

Castiel od razu przytaknął. Oboje, prawie biegiem, ruszyli do wyjścia. Gdy pokonali połowę drogi w labiryncie korytarzy, wind i przejść, Cas postanowił zadać nasuwające mu się na język pytanie. Doszedł do wniosku, że należy mu się chociaż kilka odpowiedzi. 

-Sam? - zagadał, lecz z początku młodszy Winchester nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Sam. Sam, proszę, poczekaj. 

Złapał go za ramię zatrzymując i obracając w swoją stronę. 

-Dlaczego jesteś taki zły? Przepraszam, że musiałeś tu przyjeż....

-Nie jestem zły. A przynajmniej nie na ciebie - odpowiedział. - Mam na myśli... Nie ufam ci, jasne? Może nie odpowiadasz za zabójstwa  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , ale nadal nie wiemy, jakim cudem trafiłeś do Lebanon - z jego ust wydostało się głośne westchnięcie. - W tej chwili jestem wściekły na swojego brata. 

-Za co? 

-Po prostu... Jutro odbywa się proces MacLeoda, a ja nadal niczego nie znalazłem. Dean doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo mi na tym zależy i teraz powinienem siedzieć i ustalać jak najlepszą linię obrony. A nie uganiać się za nim po całej agencji...

-Winchester! 

Równocześnie odwrócili się za dobiegającym krzykiem. Młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna właśnie biegła w ich stronę. Kiedy znalazła się tuż przy nich, Cas zauważył w jej oczach gromadzące się łzy.

-Dean - wybełkotała. - Chodzi o Deana... Dean... on... 

-Co się stało, Charlie? 

-Dean jest w szpitalu. W stanie krytycznym. Właśnie dostałam wiadomość od Gartha...

Castiel nic więcej nie słyszał. W jego głowie odbijały się echem wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę słowa, zostawiające po sobie smugi otępienia. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale widząc twarz kobiety... Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. 

**~ • ~**

Poczuł, jakby z wielkim impetem upadł na twarz, zahaczając o wszystkie chropowate wypukłości na nawierzchni, zostawiające na jego twarzy i dłoniach drobne, ale głębokie rany, które wbrew wszelkim pozorom sprawiały okropnie dokuczliwy ból oraz zostając przykrytym przez ogromną i przezroczystą bryłę przenikliwie zimnego lodu, sprawiającą, że całe jego ciało ogarnęły niekontrolowane drgania. W jednej sekundzie stał na nogach - wszystko zaczynało zmierzać w lepszym kierunku, został wypuszczony i oczyszczony z wszystkich zarzutów oraz w niedługim czasie miał się zobaczyć z Deanem w domu. W kolejnej sekundzie leżał na ziemi - wszystko zostało zaburzone. Kwestia dotycząca jego wolności wydawała się teraz niczym ważnym, a nawet przez całą drogę do szpitala ani razu o tym nie pomyślał. O tym co go spotkało i dlaczego. W jego umyśle nieustannie błądziło imię Deana w towarzystwie niepokoju i przerażenia.

Nie pamiętał momentu upadku. Doskonale wiedział, jak się czuł stojąc pewnie na nogach i oczekując na spotkanie z zielonymi tęczówkami agenta. I doskonale wiedział, jak się czuł leżąc twarzą w zimnej i brudnej ziemi, przygnieciony ciężarem kolosalnego poczucia zmartwienia oraz strachu. A tego, co znajdowało pomiędzy, jego umysł nie był w stanie zarejestrować. 

Castiel ślepo biegł za Samem. Oboje w ogromnym pośpiechu wysiedli z samochodu i bez zbędnych komentarzy udali się w kierunku szpitala. Gdy już dostali się do środka, to Sam zadawał pytania dotyczące stanu jego brata i tego, w której sali się obecnie znajdował. Cas dreptał tuż za nim, niczym nierozłączny cień, szukając odpowiedniego pokoju. Miał w głowie wiele pytań dotyczących starszego Winchestera, ale w chwili obecnej nie potrafiłby wydukać ani jednego słowa. 

W korytarzu stało dwóch mężczyzn. Castiel rozpoznał w jednym z nich federalnego agenta, który zaledwie dobę temu zakuł go w kajdanki i sprowadził z powrotem do Kansas. Miał wrażenie, jakby to stało się kilka tygodni temu, a nie wczoraj. Bobby Singer stał przed ogromną szybą, przez którą widać było jego umierającego syna. Drugi agent, Garth - jeżeli dobrze dopasował opowiedziany przez Deana opis swojego partnera - siedział na krzesłach przy ścianie ze spuszczoną głową, wlepiając swój wzrok w podłogę. Gdy z Sammym pojawili się tuż obok nich, żaden nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. 

Castiel również się nimi nie przejmował. Gdy tylko zobaczył przez szybę nieprzytomne, leżące na łóżku ciało Deana, do którego przyczepionych było mnóstwo pikających urządzeń oraz przezroczystych i długich rurek podtrzymujących go przy życiu, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Wszystkie elektryczne maszyny oraz cały sprzęt medyczny zasłaniały mu widok na twarz agenta, którą tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. A zwłaszcza rozsypane po policzkach i nosie piegi oraz te ciemne iskierki w jaskrawo-szmaragdowych oczach, przepełnione życiem i dynamicznością.

-Co się stało? - usłyszał obok siebie zachrypnięty głos Sama. 

-Idiota, miał na nas czekać - odparł Singer. - Nie wiem co go skłoniło do tak głupiego i nieprofesjonalnego działania. 

-Dlaczego, do cholery, mój brat leży w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym? 

- _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killer_ wbił mu nóż w brzuch - odezwał się Garth spod ściany korytarza. - Razem z Bobbym weszliśmy w ostatniej chwili. Udało mi się postrzelić tego psychopatę w ramię zanim wykończył Deana. Bardzo mi przykro, Sam. 

Castiel zamarł. Już wcześniej miał problem z płynnymi i gwałtownymi ruchami, ale po usłyszeniu słów chuderlawego agenta, miał wrażenie, że jego własny ciężar kilkukrotnie wzrósł, brutalnie ściągając jego ciało na brudną ziemię. 

-Dlaczego on tam w ogóle był? Bobby, ty go odsunąłeś od sprawy! 

-Przecież znasz go nie od dzisiaj, Samuelu. - Singer położył dłoń na ramieniu młodszego z Winchesterów. - Nic mu nie będzie. Lekarze mówią, że najgorsze już za nim. 

-Dziękuję Garth - wychrypiał Castiel, ignorując narastającą sprzeczkę pomiędzy mężczyznami i odwracając się twarzą w kierunku stojącego już agenta. - Za uratowanie Deana. Gdyby nie ty...  Naprawdę dziękuję. 

-Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. 

-Garth, Cas ma rację - wtrącił się Sam. - Dziękuję. 

Castiel chciał posłać w kierunku Gartha wdzięczny uśmiech, ale jego całe ciało zbuntowało się przeciwko niemu. Nie był w stanie nawet unieść kącików ust. Nie chcąc już wtrącać się w rozmowę pomiędzy agentami oraz Samem, z powrotem odwrócił się w kierunku szyby i wlepił wzrok w nadal nieprzytomnego Winchestera. Nie dość, że cała sytuacja z Deanem tak bardzo go zdruzgotała, to miał dodatkowo wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nikt nie chciał, żeby tu przebywał. Nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie Sama, który niedawno przyznał mu, że stracił do niego zaufanie, nie wspominając o obecności Roberta Singera.

-Co się stało z  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killerem_? - zapytał Sam, gdy razem z Bobbym i Garthem oddalili się w głąb korytarza, zostawiając Castiela samego przy szybie. Na szczęście nie odeszli tak daleko, aby brunet niczego nie usłyszał. 

-Jego prawdziwe imię to Ramiel Prince. Obecnie przesiaduje w areszcie...

-Możesz powtórzyć? - zdziwił się Sam. Na dźwięk tego imienia głowa Casa automatycznie się odwróciła. Kojarzył to nazwisko... Trybiki w jego umyśle przeskoczyły na właściwe miejsca. To on niby zamordował pana Trana oraz Rowenę MacLoad... Spojrzał na Sama. Wydawał się być równie zaskoczony. 

-Ramiel Prince. 

-O mój Boże, Bobby... Jesteście pewni? 

-Tak. Obecnie znajduje się w areszcie. Od razu przyznał się do wszystkich trzynastu morderstw. W tym podał nazwisko Roweny MacLeod oraz Stevena Trana - odpowiedział Bobby. - Wiem, że to rozwiązuje również twoją sprawę.

-Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu. Dlaczego po tym, ile wysiłku włożył w rzucenie podejrzeń na Deana, nagle do wszystkiego się przyznaje? 

-To psychopata. Powiedział, że czekanie na bycie złapanym jest nudne, a on nienawidzi nudy - odpowiedział Singer.

-Poza tym, jestem pewien, że myśli, że zabił Deana - dodał Garth. - Może nie planował wepchnięcia mu noża w brzuch, ale skoro już to zrobił...

-… równie dobrze mógł się przyznać, żeby wszystkie zasługi zgarnąć dla siebie. 

To naprawdę nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu. Castiel przestał słuchać. Nie mogło do niego dotrzeć, że psychopata, za którym Dean tak długo się uganiał, siedział mu dokładnie przed nosem. Do jego głowy wkradła się teraz masa pytań, ale te zajmujące najwięcej miejsca brzmiały:  _Dlaczego_ _Ramiel_ _Prince chciał we wszystko wrobić mnie? Albo Deana?_   _Jaki on ma z tym związek? Czy to dotyczy okoliczności, w których stracił pamięć?_ Stop. Castiel skarcił się za takie myślenie. To nie był czas na zastanawianie się, dlaczego stało się tak, jak się stało. Najważniejszy był teraz Dean i to, żeby wyzdrowiał. Żeby doszedł do siebie i żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. Żeby był bezpieczny. 

Miał ogromną ochotę nacisnąć za klamkę i wpaść do tego pokoju, pomimo wyraźnego zakazu lekarza prowadzącego. Chciał być jak najbliżej Deana, ponieważ w tej chwili tylko przy nim mógłby się czuć dobrze, bezpiecznie i komfortowo. Zamiast tego zacisnął rękę w pięść, wbijając paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni i wsunął ją do kieszeni beżowego płaszcza.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził wpatrując się w nieprzytomnego Winchestera, będąc w całkowitym bezruchu. Wiedział tylko, że Sam nadal rozmawiał z pozostałymi agentami, ale nie przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. Nie chciał. Do jego uszu docierały jedynie stłumione, bezkształtne i nic nieznaczące głosy.

Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej czuł pulsujący ból w stopach oraz zmęczenie spływające z czubka głowy aż po same nogi. Nie chciał siadać, ale gdy w pewnym momencie zakręciło mu się w głowie oraz stracił chwilowo poczucie stabilności i równowagę, postanowił jednak usiąść. W końcu Dean nigdzie się nie wybierał i na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, aby się wybudził. Z tego co usłyszał od doktora, może minąć nawet kilka dni, zanim otworzy oczy. 

Został sam w korytarzu. Sam, Bobby i Garth musieli się gdzieś udać, ponieważ nigdzie ich nie widział. Co jakiś czas przechodziły pielęgniarki ubrane w charakterystyczne dla siebie błękitne koszule oraz spodnie, ale one w żaden sposób nie zwracały na niego uwagi. Gdy tak siedział, poczuł, jak bardzo jego organizm potrzebował snu. Zorientował się, że od dwóch dni nie zmrużył oka. Dlatego teraz nie potrafił już utrzymać głowy. Oparł ją o ramię i nieświadomie przymknął oczy.

Poczuł, jak ktoś go szarpał za rękę. Niechętnie uchylił powieki i zobaczył przed sobą zamgloną twarz Sammy'ego. Zamrugał kilka razy, aby pozbyć się sennej mgły. Po chwili twarz Winchestera idealnie się wyostrzyła. 

-Obudził się? - zapytał niemal od razu. 

-Niestety nie - odpowiedział Sam. - Cas, musimy porozmawiać. 

Brunet ściągnął brwi, obawiając się o czym będą rozmawiać. Miał dużą nadzieję, że nie będzie to miało nic wspólnego ze stanem zdrowia agenta. 

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Polubiłem cię, jasne? Ale jak już wcześniej wspominałem... Przez ostatnie wydarzenia przypomniałem sobie nasze początki i może... Może Dean już o wszystkim zapomniał, ale ja nie. Prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie ty... Dean nie pojechałby samemu do Ramiela. Masz na niego zły wpływ. On traci przy tobie czujność i zapomina o wszystkim czego się nauczył będąc w FBI. Wszyscy to widzą, nie tylko ja. 

Castiel poczuł, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch. Miał wrażenie, że w wyniku siły uderzenia, wszystkie wnętrzności zaraz wypluje przez gardło. 

-Ale z drugiej strony... Wszyscy też widzą, ile dla niego znaczysz. Wiem, że po przebudzeniu Dean chciałby cię zobaczyć. I tylko dlatego możesz tu być. W każdym razie... - westchnął Sam. - W ogóle mi się to nie podoba, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Cała ta sytuacja jest mocno popieprzona, ale nie chciałbym, żeby Dean był sam, kiedy się obudzi. I nie sądzę, że jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby coś w tej chwili kombinować. 

Usłyszane przez niego słowa okropnie bolały i dodatkowo wywiercały dziurę w już pustym brzuchu. Chciał się sprzeciwić, stanąć w swojej obronie, ale...  _Czy to miałoby jakiś sens?_  A nawet gdyby to zrobił, to i tak nie miałby żadnych argumentów. Wiedział, że Sam już nie podejrzewał go o te wszystkie morderstwa i w tej chwili obwiniał go o teraźniejszą sytuację oraz mówił o momencie, w którym Dean go znalazł. Wiedział, że młodszy Winchester miał na myśli jego poderżnięte gardło oraz tajemnicze blizny na plecach. 

-Bobby i Garth musieli wrócić do Biura – kontynuował Sammy. - Już i tak zbyt długo tutaj siedzieli. A ja za sześć godzin mam rozprawę i muszę się stawić w sądzie. Poza tym, ktoś musi przywieźć mu rzeczy i nakarmić psy. Dlatego... Powiedziałem lekarzom, że gdy stan Deana się ustabilizuje lub gdy się wybudzi, to mają cię do niego wpuścić. 

Castiel nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, dlatego tylko pokiwał głową. 

-Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, wrócę wieczorem.

Odprowadzał młodszego Winchestera wzrokiem, dopóki jego sylwetka nie zniknęła za rogiem korytarza. Miał nadzieję, że Sam powiedział to wszystko pod wpływem emocji i tak naprawdę nie miał tego na myśli. Nie w taki sposób. Doskonale widział jak wyglądała więź pomiędzy braćmi i że jeden oddałby życie za drugiego. Dlatego z jednej strony nie dziwił się Samowi tych wszystkich podejrzeń rzucanych na jego osobę, ale również... wszystko co od niego usłyszał, wywoływało ból. 

W jego oczach zaczęły gromadzić się słone łzy. Z całych sił starał się powstrzymać, aby nie spłynęły po policzkach, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że może gdy to zrobi, poczuje strzępy potrzebnej ulgi. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zamknął powieki i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. 

Ostatnie dni były koszmarem. Odkąd tylko wyjechał z Lebanon... bezustannie towarzyszyło mu uczucie bycia niechcianym. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, jak się czuł będąc przy Winchesterze. Gdy w progu drzwi pojawiła się Amelia, gdy wszystko mu wyjaśniła... nie sądził, że gdy pojedzie z nią do Pontiac, wszystko będzie wyglądać tak jak to wyglądało. Sztywno i sztucznie... I pomimo, że to był jego dom, czuł się w nim nadzwyczaj obco, niczym niechciany intruz. Z każdej strony słyszał przykre uwagi i komentarze, często sprowadzające się do oskarżeń, aż w końcu... Naprawdę zostały postawione wobec niego podejrzenia. Ale te wszystkie rzeczy nie bolały aż tak bardzo, ponieważ pochodziły od zupełnie obcych dla niego osób, dlatego teraz słowa Sama... 

Tak naprawdę tylko Dean go chciał. Tylko jemu w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzał i teraz miał pewność, ponieważ nawet Sam to potwierdził. " _Wszyscy też widzą, ile dla niego znaczysz. Wiem, że po przebudzeniu Dean chciałby cię zobaczyć_ ". A skoro powiedział to, straciwszy do niego zaufanie, to musiała być prawda. "G _dyby nie ty... Dean nie pojechałby samemu do_ _Ramiela_ ". Słysząc te słowa powinien czuć się winny i owszem tak było, ale doszukał się w nich czegoś jeszcze.  _Jak bardzo musiało Deanowi zależeć na mojej wolności, że sam odnalazł i zaatakował_ _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ _?_ Przypomniał sobie również słowa usłyszane od niego dzień przed wyjazdem. " _Drzwi do tego domu już zawsze będą dla ciebie otwarte_ ". _Nie mówiłby tego, gdyby nie miał tego na myśli, prawda?_

Castiel podjął decyzję. Był zmęczony psychicznie jak i fizycznie, ale nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, co do swojego postanowienia. Poza tym, Sam na pewno będzie miał dużo pracy w swojej kancelarii i nie będzie mógł się zająć Deanem, gdy lekarze pozwolą mu wrócić do domu. A ktoś będzie musiał z nim zostać. 

Powoli wstał i po zerknięciu przez szybę na Winchestera, udał się w głąb korytarza, gdzie kręciło się najwięcej personelu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie powinien znajdować się telefon, dlatego zaczepił pierwszą przechodzącą obok niego pielęgniarkę. 

-Przepraszam - wydukał. - Gdzie znajdę telefon? 

-Przy kawiarence. Na końcu korytarza w lewo, windą dwa piętra w dół i pierwsze przejście w lewo. 

-Dziękuję. 

Castiel trzymał się wskazówek danych przez kobietę i już po chwili znajdował się w zatłoczonej szpitalnej kawiarence. Na szczęście nikt nie korzystał z powieszonego na ścianie telefonu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni małą kartkę, na której zapisany był numer telefonu Novaków. Amelia kazała mu ją zawsze mieć przy sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

-Halo?

-Amelia? Tutaj Ca... Jimmy - powiedział, trzymając słuchawkę przy uchu. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że... Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł wrócić do Pontiac. Jest mi przykro, że sprawy między nami tak się potoczyły, ale... Wina nie leży tylko po mojej stronie - oznajmił na jednym wydechu. - Proszę cię, żebyś już więcej nie przyjeżdżała do Lebanon. 

 _I żebyś nie przeszkadzała mnie i Deanowi_ , dodał w myślach. Nie czekając na odpowiedź od kobiety, rozłączył się. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co przed chwilą zrobił było wręcz chamskie, ale nie chciał jej już więcej widzieć na oczy. Zresztą odnosił wrażenie, że Amelia czuła podobnie i dlatego tak rzadko przesiadywała w domu. To jej wizyta była początkiem wszystkich ostatnich nieszczęść i Cas... Nawet nie czuł się teraz źle z tym co zrobił. W jaki sposób to zrobił.

Gdy odłożył słuchawkę, do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach świeżego pieczywa. Odwrócił się w kierunku kawiarenki i niemal od razu poczuł nieprzyjemne burczenie w brzuchu. Zorientował się, że od dwóch dni również nic nie jadł. Całkowicie zapomniał o jedzeniu. Wsunął rękę najpierw do jednej, a potem do drugiej kieszeni spodni, ale nie znalazł żadnych pieniędzy. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Już miał wracać do Deana męczony okropnym burczeniem w brzuchu, ale przypomniał sobie, że gdy ostatnio był na zakupach, miał na sobie ten płaszcz. Zaczął się modlić w duchu i wsunął dłoń do kieszeni wewnątrz płaszczu. Z jego ust wydarło się ciche "taaak" kiedy jego palce natrafiły na papierowy banknot. 

Udało mu się kupić trzy rogaliki z czekoladą oraz największy kubek gorzkiej kawy. Wrócił przed salę Deana, usiadł na plastikowym krześle i po prostu czekał, co jakiś czas przegryzając rogalika i popijając kawę. 

Minął cały dzień. Sama nigdzie nie było widać, a Castiel przez te kilka godzin siedział w tej samej pozycji, na tym samym krześle, co jakiś czas wstając tylko do toalety. Oczywiście przyłapał siebie na krótkich, kilkominutowych drzemkach. Przez ten cały czas nie mógł przestać myśleć o Winchesterze. Nie mógł przestać się o niego martwić. I niczego w tej chwili nie chciał bardziej niż powrotu Deana do zdrowia. 

Kiedy tak siedział, zapatrzony w powoli przesuwające się wskazówki wiszącego na ścianie zegara, nawet nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego lekarza. 

-Pan Castiel? - zapytał, zwracając tym uwagę bruneta. Cas gwałtownie wstał, stając tuż przed doktorem. 

-Co z Deanem? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Wszystko z nim w porządku? Coś się stało? Mogę się z nim zobaczyć?

-Proszę się uspokoić - oznajmił lekarz, delikatnie uśmiechając się. - Wygląda na to, że stan pana Winchestera się ustabilizował. Nadal nie jest dobrze, ale sądzimy, iż kontakt z bliskimi osobami może mu pomóc, nawet gdy nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności.

-Czyli mogę do niego pójść? - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. 

Doktor pokiwał głową. 

**~ • ~**

Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę jego głowa eksploduje, zabrudzając mózgiem wszystko dookoła. O ile już tego nie zrobiła. Drażniące pikanie dochodzące z każdej strony wbijało się w jego uszy niczym ostre igiełki, zostawiając po sobie ostry ból. Doskonale znał to pikanie. I doskonale znał zapach, który drapał wnętrze jego nozdrzy. Bardzo powoli zaczął uchylać powieki, które z jakiegoś powodu wydawały się o wiele cięższe niż podczas poranków, kiedy budził się z ogromnym kacem. Nie sądził, że jednak istnieje coś, co mogło pobić jego skacowane pobudki. Kiedy tylko udało mu się otworzyć oczy, został zmuszony przez własny organizm to kilkukrotnego zamrugania. Dopiero wtedy bezkształtne i rozlazłe plamy zmieniły się w przedmioty i osobę.

 _Castiel_ _._  Siedział przy łóżku ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w ...ich dłonie. Dopiero teraz Dean poczuł dotyk na swojej ręce.  _Dotyk_ _Castiela_. Mężczyzna siedział przy nim i trzymał jego rękę. Winchester zaczął się zastanawiać czy jednak umarł i trafił do tego  _lepszego miejsca_. Bez zbędnego zastanowienia, wysilił się i palce trzymanej dłoni drgnęły, po chwili ściskając dłoń Casa w lekkim uścisku. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie miał na to siły. Jego organizm ledwo dał radę wykonać ostatnie polecenie wydane przez mózg.

Gdy tylko palce Deana pewnie złapały dłoń mężczyzny, ten podniósł głowę i wlepił w niego swoje błękitne tęczówki. Tym razem nie było w nich strachu czy niezrozumienia, które widział ostatnim razem. 

-Dean - wyszeptał. W jednej sekundzie wyprostował się i przybliżył do łóżka, pewniej ściskając ich splecione dłonie. 

-Wyglądasz okropnie - wycharczał Dean. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, gardłowy i drżący. - Jak Joffrey na swoim weselu. 

Z ust Castiela wydostał się cichy rechot. 

-Ty też nie grzeszysz urodą. 

-Pewnie tak. Ale ja za to mam usprawiedliwienie. A ty? 

-Ktoś musiał pilnować twojego tyłka przez całą noc i dzień - odparł Castiel, przeczesując wolną ręką włosy. Dean już miał powiedzieć, że przez to wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, ale dał sobie spokój. Bolało go gardło i marzył o kilkunastu godzinach snu, ale najpierw musiał dostać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. No i chciał się nacieszyć widokiem mężczyzny. 

-Jestem tu już całą dobę? - Cas pokiwał głową. Dean wziął głęboki wdech i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Starał się z całych sił ignorować pulsujący ból w okolicach brzucha, ale mu to nie wychodziło. - Cas? Mógłbyś zwiększyć mi dawkę morfiny? 

-Nie wiem, czy mogę...

-Po prostu to zrób. Zaraz mi głowa pęknie - odpowiedział Dean i kątem oka widział, jak Cas coś kliknął przy aparaturze. Kilka sekund później w końcu mógł się rozluźnić. Natychmiast poczuł dyskomfort w mięśniach spowodowany ich ciągłym napięciem, ale nie był on bardzo dokuczliwy. - Gdzie Sammy? 

-Musiał wyjechać. Był tutaj całą noc, ale rano pojechał na rozprawę sądową. Powinien za niedługo wrócić. I o psy też się nie martw. Sam po drodze do nich zajrzy. 

Dean prawie niezauważalnie pokiwał głową. Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w ciszy, przerywanej pikaniem maszyn. Do jego głowy co chwilę dobijały się wszystkie słowa, wypowiedziane przez Ramiela. Wszystkie okropne obrazy, przemieszane ze scenami z koszmarów. 

-Pamiętasz co się stało? - zapytał Casiel, uderzając w czuły punkt. 

-Tak. Nie chcę o tym mówić - odpowiedział oschle. W jego głowie nieustannie odbiły się słowa " _Wszystkie moje grzechy są konsekwencjami twoich czynów..._ ". Nie potrafił ich w żaden sposób stłumić. - Ale możesz mi powiedzieć jakim cudem przeżyłem, bo jestem pewny, że to nie jest ani niebo ani piekło. 

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

-Gdyby to było piekło, nie byłoby ciebie. Gdyby to było niebo, ból nie rozsadzałby mi wnętrzności. Więc? 

-Garth go postrzelił. 

-Garth? Koleś nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. 

-Dean? - przerwał mu. - Jak się czujesz? Wiem, że pewnie wszystko cię teraz boli, mam na myśli...

-Wszystko jest w porządku, Cas. Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa. Po chwili wpadli lekarze i pielęgniarki i po zadaniu kilku pytań dotyczących samopoczucia, chcieli wygonić Castiela, żeby Dean mógł się wyspać. Ale dzięki upartości Winchestera pozwolili mu w końcu zostać, pod warunkiem, że nie będą rozmawiać i brunet da mu się porządnie wyspać. 

Dlatego teraz Dean usypiał, ogarnięty błogim spokojem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, trzymając przez cały czas w mocnym uścisku dłoń Castiela. 

**~ • ~**

I tak jak powiedział Dean - wszystko było dobrze. Wszystko wróciło do normy. A nawet lepiej – wszystko wydawało się być o wiele bardziej normalne, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu nie mieli na głowie żadnych tajemniczych morderstw ani psychopatycznych zabójców. Było przede wszystkim spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Dostali od losu czas, podczas którego ich codzienne życie wyglądało  _zwyczajnie._ Mogli kłaść się do łóżka, jeść, wyjść na spacer i oglądać seriale bez obaw, że do ich domu zaraz wkroczy cała ekipa FBI, że ktoś zostanie aresztowany. Lub bez ciągłego myślenia o krwawych miejscach zbrodni, doszukując się najmniejszych poszlak.

W ciągu dwóch ostatnich miesięcy, odkąd tylko Dean został wypisany ze szpitala, wiele rzeczy w ich życiu uległo dosyć dużym zmianom. Po pierwsze, Winchester cudem doszedł do siebie. Rana kłuta zadana nożem nie była bardzo poważna, ponieważ na szczęście ostrze ominęło najważniejsze organy wewnętrzne. Ale stracił bardzo dużo krwi. Gdyby Garth oraz Bobby zjawili się w domu Prince'a kilka minut później, Deanowi z pewnością nie udałoby się przeżyć. Jego żywot zakończyłby się na zakrwawionej podłodze _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , a po pogrzebie dostałby odznaczenia za odwagę i inne duperele.

Po drugie, Castiel wrócił do domu. Przez kilka dni, podczas których Dean leżał w szpitalu, niebieskooki nie odstępował agenta nawet na krok. Nie wychodził z sali, dopóki Winchester osobiście na niego nie nakrzyczał. W międzyczasie Cas opowiedział o telefonie do Amelii. I, dzięki Bogu, Dean rzeczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko ponownemu zamieszkaniu razem. Wtedy jeszcze Castiel dodał, że oczywiście wprowadzi się do Deana na krótki czas, dopóki nie znajdzie pracy i własnego mieszkania w miasteczku. Ale ta ostatnia część była już nieaktualna przez pewne wydarzenia, które zadziały się zaraz po ich powrocie do domu.

Po trzecie, Bobby dał swojemu synowi całe dziesięć tygodni wolnego, aby doszedł do siebie i miał czas, potrzebny na przetrawienie wszystkiego, co się stało w przeciągu tych kilku koszmarnych dni. Także za równe czternaście dni Dean będzie miał swoje pierwsze zajęcia z rekrutami. Za wysłuchaniem komentarzy Castiela i Sama oraz opinii Benny'ego, Bobby za zgodą Deana przydzielił mu jego własne zajęcia, które będzie mógł prowadzić w taki sposób, jaki tylko zechce. Winchester na początku miał spore obawy, ponieważ nie widział siebie w roli profesora, ale po tym wszystkim co przeszedł... Zdecydowanie mógłby chociaż opowiadać o pracy w terenie. Poza tym Singer zapewnił go, że od czasu do czasu będzie mógł pojechać na miejsce zbrodni oraz doradzać w niektórych śledztwach. Układ wydawał się dla każdego idealny. 

I po czwarte, relacja pomiędzy Castielem a Samem również uległa zmianie. Po upewnieniu się, że z Deanem będzie wszystko w porządku, jeszcze w szpitalu Sammy przeprosił bruneta za swoje zachowanie. Wyjaśnił, że wtedy targały nim ogromne emocje. W końcu bardzo ważna dla niego rozprawa sądowa, której nie mógł tak po prostu przegrać, zgrała się w czasie z napaścią na jego brata. A gdy się dowiedział, że Dean sam poszedł na akcję, bez żadnego wsparcia, i jeszcze nie wyszedł z tego cało... Był tak na niego zły, że zaczął się wyżywać na wszystkich wokół. A zwłaszcza na Castielu, który był idealnym kozłem ofiarnym. Po wytłumaczeniu wszystkiego, Cas mu wybaczył. Pomimo przykrości, którą młodszy Winchester mu sprawił, wciąż zależało mu na dobrych relacjach pomiędzy nimi. Nie chciał z nich zrezygnować, a tak naprawdę z całego serca chciał, aby wszystko wyglądało tak jak wcześniej. I w pewnym stopniu tak się stało. A jedną różnicą była niewielka doza dystansu pomiędzy Casem a Samem. Oczywistym było, że po takich wydarzeniach i oskarżeniach, minie sporo czasu na odbudowanie poprzednich relacji, ale obecnie wszystko było na dobrej drodze.

Jednak najważniejsza zmiana zaszła pomiędzy Deanem a Castielem. Ich relacja nie polegała już tylko na przyjaźni i wspólnym mieszkaniu. Cała ta sytuacja miała jeden pozytywny skutek. Skłoniła ich do przyznania wielu rzeczy i wypowiedzenia ich na głos. 

Ich obecne życie było w jak najlepszym porządku. Ale oczywiście wszystkie te zajścia nie przeszły bez pozostawienia po sobie bolesnych śladów. Od czasu do czasu Deana nękały nocne mary, podczas których jego ciałem targały niekontrolowane ruchy i krzyki. Bardzo często budził się w środku nocy, cały spocony i wykończony i nie pozwalał sobie na dalszy sen aż do świtu. Zawsze podczas takich sytuacji przewracał się w łóżku i obserwował pogrążony we śnie profil Castiela. Czasami jednak jego krzyki budziły śpiącego obok mężczyznę. Wtedy brunet wtulał się w tors Deana i znając treści koszmarów, zapewniał go, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku, że jest bezpieczny. Castiel nie zadawał zbędnych pytań i Dean był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Dzięki odwzajemnionemu uczuciu, wsparciu, zrozumieniu i obecności, oboje z każdym dniem coraz szybciej wracali do szarej, ale jakże bezpiecznej rzeczywistości, która swoją drogą, bardzo im się podobała. Niemniej jednak, po dwóch miesiącach przesiadywania w domu, Dean czuł nutkę ekscytacji na myśl o powrocie do Biura, nawet jako zwykły wykładowca. W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie potrafiłby rzucić swojego zawodu. Pomimo wszelkich niebezpieczeństw i nieprzyjemności, brutalne morderstwa i niezrozumiani zabójcy byli czymś, co pobudzało jego ciekawość. Czymś, w czym był naprawdę dobry. 

**~ • ~**

Właśnie skończyli oglądać finałowy odcinek siódmego sezonu Gry o Tron. I oboje leżeli na kanapie naprzeciwko telewizora z otwartą buzią, nie wiedząc co teraz ze sobą zrobić. 

-Co. Się. Przed. Chwilą. Stało - skomentował Dean, wlepiając spojrzenie w czarny ekran z przesuwającymi się napisami końcowymi.

Winchester obejrzał wcześniej wszystkie odcinki, nawet po kilka razy, z wyjątkiem nowego sezonu. Chciał go obejrzeć wraz z Casem. Mężczyzna był niezmiernie ciekawy nowych odcinków, dlatego przez ostatnie tygodnie pośpieszał niebieskookiego z nadrobieniem zaległości. Dzięki temu wczoraj wspólnie zaczęli oglądać najnowszy sezon, który według Deana – jak i zapewne każdej osoby, która go obejrzała - był najlepszą rzeczą w całej historii telewizji. 

Castiel wyplątał się z ciasnych objęć Deana i obrócił, spoglądając w jego duże, zielone i szklane oczy. Winchester również oderwał wzrok od ekranu.

-Czy to... Ale... Jon i Deanerys... I Sansa i Littlefinger i Jamie... Ale Jooooon i... O mój Boże - wydukał Cas. - Oni wszyscy zginą. 

-Nie ma szans, żeby Nocny Król wszystkich zabił. Nie sądzę, że Martin jest aż takim dupkiem. 

-Ale nie masz pewności...

-No i po co mieliby pokazywać pochodzenie Jona, skoro w następnym sezonie by umarł? Po co te wszystkie sceny z Daenerys? Poza tym HBO wypuściło zwiastun nowego spin-offu ze świata Westeros. Obejrzałem go i nie ma się o co martwić - odpowiedział Dean i posłał mężczyźnie uśmiech.

-Dziękuję za obalenie mojej teorii, panie Chodzący-Spoiler. 

-Hej, ja wcale nie spoileruję! - oburzył się. Będąc tak blisko bruneta, Dean pochylił się nad nim, aby złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, ale w ostatniej chwili Castiel odsunął się od niego i szybko podniósł się na nogi, zostawiając go samego na kanapie. 

-Trzeba było się powstrzymać od spoilerów - rzucił, przechodząc do kuchni. Dean odwrócił się na kanapie, przerzucając jedną rękę przez oparcie, aby było mu wygodniej obserwować tył oddalającej się sylwetki bruneta. 

-Caaaaas. Przecież to nie był spoiler. Po co mieliby nagrywać cały serial tylko po to, aby każdego uśmiercić? 

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, Winchester przeciągnął się, rozprostowując zesztywniałe kończyny. Wstał i podążył za mężczyzną. Castiel krzątał się w kuchni, wyciągając z szafek przeróżne produkty. Dean stanął w progu i skrupulatnie przyglądał się jego ruchom, co jakiś czas kręcąc głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

-Skoro postanowiłeś zebrać swój leniwy tyłek z kanapy, mógłbyś mi pomóc i utrzeć trochę parmezanu?

-Daj spokój, Cas. Nie możemy dzisiaj cały dzień przeleżeć? Bez żadnych wyniosłych i zdrowych obiadów? - zapytał, podchodząc do niebieskookiego.

-Nie – odpowiedział, opłukując w wodzie jakieś zielone liście. - Obiad to drugi najważniejszy posiłek dnia, Dean. 

-Caaaas - wymruczał w kark bruneta, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. - Nie chciałbyś spędzić ze mną całego dnia na niesamowicie wygodnej kanapie, leżąc, oglądając i zajadając się niezdrowymi chipsami, chrupkami i popcornem? Ten pierwszy i ostatni raz.

-Ale obiad...

-Wiesz, że kocham, kiedy gotujesz – nie dopuścił go do słowa. - Ale za dwa dni wracam do pracy i już nie będę miał tyle wolnego czasu. No dalej, zgódź się. Dla mnie. 

Castiel odłożył na bok opłukaną zieleninę i odwrócił się przodem do uśmiechającego się Deana. Winchester przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bliżej, nie dając mu tym razem żadnej sposobności na ucieczkę. 

-Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł...

Dean zamknął mu buzię. Ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku i pomimo że robili to już wiele, naprawdę wiele razy, to nadal każde ich zbliżenie wyglądało zupełnie tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. To samo łaskotanie w podbrzuszu i ten sam przepływający prąd, pobudzający każdą część ciała, każdą komórkę, każdy nerw. Ale żaden ich pocałunek nie przypominał wybuchających fajerwerków, błyskającego na niebie pioruna, czy czegoś innego, co nie było po prostu ustami Deana, poruszającymi się płynnie po spierzchniętych, jasnoróżowych wargach Castiela, ponieważ nic, absolutnie nic innego nie mogło być w ich odczuciu lepsze. To nie był głęboki, zachłanny pocałunek, ale pomimo tego z ust Casa wydostało się ciche westchnienie, w momencie, kiedy silne ręce Deana ciasno oplotły ciało, przyciągając go do siebie niemożliwie blisko. Był za to delikatny, namiętny, bez zbędnego przyspieszania i Dean właśnie w takich momentach chciał zostać, całując Castiela już do końca swojego życia.

-Zgoda - wysapał Cas prosto w szyję Deana. - Ale tylko ten jeden raz. 

Usta Deana wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Odsunął się od bruneta i od razu sięgnął do szafki po paczkę popcornu oraz dużą miskę. Kątem oka zauważył wywracającego oczami Castiela, przez co nie udało mu się powstrzymać chichotu. W międzyczasie zaczął się zastanawiać, co będą oglądali.  _Kolejny serial czy może tym razem_ _lepiej będzie_ _zr_ _obić maraton filmowy?_  Ale gdyby mieli oglądać filmy, to tylko i wyłącznie horrory. 

Dziesięć minut później znowu leżeli na sofie, gdzie w nogach ułożyli się Bucky z Jaggerem. Dean, wciśnięty pomiędzy oparcie a Castiela, miał trochę ograniczone ruchy. Zanim włączył telewizor, zaczął się wiercić, chcąc ułożyć się w lepszej pozycji. Cas odwrócił się przodem do blondyna i przez przypadek uderzył go łokciem w brzuch. Winchester syknął, gdyż brunet trafił prosto w świeżą bliznę. 

-Przepraszam! - niemal krzyknął, od razu orientując się co zrobił. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

-Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział Dean spokojnym tonem. - Już prawie nie boli. 

-I tak powinienem być bardziej ostrożny.

-Nie marudź mi tu, Cas. Moja blizna nigdy nie dorówna twoim, więc idąc twoim tokiem myślenia, to ja powinienem być bardziej ostrożny.

-Tak, ale moje już w ogóle nie bolą. 

-Więc moja też wkrótce przestanie. A teraz jakbyś się mógł z powrotem odwrócić, ponieważ chciałbym się przytulić i coś włączyć. 

Castiel przez chwilę spoglądał jeszcze na Deana, ale w końcu wykonał jego prośbę. I natychmiast poczuł oplatające go ręce zielonookiego. Ekran telewizora włączył się i oboje w skupieniu zaczęli oglądać, jak mężczyzna w samych majtkach jedzie zniszczonym kamperem przez pustynię. 

-Co to jest? - zapytał Cas, kiedy kilka minut później koleś wysiadł z pojazdu i przystawił sobie pistolet do głowy, gotowy, aby strzelić. 

-To, mój kochany, jest kolejna perełka serialowego świata - odpowiedział Dean dumnym głosem. - Pustynia, pieniądze, narkotyki i kartele. Coś ci to mówi? 

-Breaking Bad?

-Breaking Bad. 

-Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem. 

-Ciiii, za chwilę będzie niezła akcja. Oglądaj. 

Castiel już więcej nie zadawał pytań. Oboje zostali całkowicie pochłonięci w akcję mającą miejsce w mieście Albuquerque. Przez całe popołudnie obejrzeli pięć odcinków, leżąc w tych samych pozycjach, nawet nie wstając do toalety. Co jakiś czas Dean prosił Casa, aby ten podał mu kilka ziaren popcornu. Tak wyglądał, według Winchestera, perfekcyjny dzień. Obecność Castiela i dobry serial. O nic więcej nie mógł prosić. 

Kiedy zaczynali oglądać szósty odcinek, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Wszystkie psy, leżące przy nogach kanapy zerwały się ze swojego miejsca i szczekając, podbiegły pod drzwi. Przez nagłe poruszenie i hałas spowodowany ujadaniem psów, Dean został zmuszony, aby zapauzować odcinek. 

-Wiesz kto to może być? - zapytał Cas.

-Nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj żadnych gości. 

Castiel usiadł i przepuścił Winchestera. Zielonooki wyplątał się z kanapy i ociężale udał się w stronę drzwi. Uciszył i odgonił psiaki spod wejścia. Wyjrzał przez wizjer i zobaczył mężczyznę, ubranego w typowy dla listonosza strój. 

-Dean Winchester? - zapytał, gdy tylko Dean uchylił drzwi. Przytaknął głową, słysząc swoje nazwisko. - Mam dla pana paczkę. Proszę się tu podpisać - dodał i podał mu dokument. Winchester nie ukrywał zdziwienia, ale złożył swój podpis na kartce papieru. Po chwili mężczyzna wyciągnął z zaparkowanej pod domem furgonetki paczkę, mniej więcej wielkości dużego pudełka na buty. 

-Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia. – Listonosz przekazał mu paczkę i z wyćwiczonym uśmiechem odwrócił się i udał do swojego samochodu. Dean jeszcze raz posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale gdy już odjechał, blondyn wrócił z paczką do domu. 

-Co to? - zapytał Cas, nie odrywając wzroku od pudełka. Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami i położył ją na stole. Obejrzał z każdej strony i w jednym z rogów zauważył adres nadawcy.

-Pontiac, Illinois - przeczytał na głos. Słysząc miejscowość, Castiel natychmiast zabrał się za otwieranie paczki. 

W środku znajdowało się kilka t-shirtów należących do Deana oraz stara kaseta. Były to wszystkie rzeczy, które wziął ze sobą Castiel, kiedy wyjeżdżał z Amelią. Wszystkie rzeczy, które należały do Castiela, ale nie do Jimmy'ego. 

-Czy to są moje... 

-Tak. Amelia musiała robić u siebie porządki - odpowiedział Cas, biorąc do ręki kasetę, na której były nagrane ulubione piosenki Deana. Winchester czasami zastanawiał się, czy Castiel kiedykolwiek z niej skorzystał.

-Myślałem nad tym, żeby po nią wrócić, ale jakoś nigdy się nie zebrałem. To oznaczałoby spotkanie z Amelią, a nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym spojrzeć jej w twarz po tym, co zrobiłem w szpitalu.

-Przecież to tylko głupia kaseta - stwierdził Dean, wyciągając koszulki z pudełka. 

-To był prezent. Od ciebie. 

-Cóż, już nie musisz się o to martwić. Twoja żona załatwiła to za ciebie.

-Ona nie jest moją żoną.

-Może z twojego punktu widzenia, ale oficjalnie nadal jesteście małżeństwem - odpowiedział Winchester. - Wkrótce będziemy musieli zająć się tą sprawą - dodał, chwytając dłoń Casa.

**~ • ~**

Dean nie mógł zasnąć. Od kilku godzin przewracał się z boku na bok, nie będąc w stanie oczyścić swojego umysłu z obaw przed jutrzejszym dniem. Z samego rana będzie musiał jechać do Biura, aby poprowadzić swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Na szczęście, w chwili obecnej nie miał dalszego rozkładu zajęć. Bobby dał mu wolną rękę - jeżeli nie będzie się czuł dobrze w trakcie wykładów i nawet studenci stwierdzą, że się do tego nie nadaje – to wtedy będzie mógł wrócić do swojej poprzedniej posady. Winchester myślał nad tym, aby celowo mówić o jakiś nudnych głupotach i udowodnić, że nie nadaje się do niczego innego, ale nie mógł zawieść Castiela. Widział, jak bardzo brunet cieszył się z jego nowych obowiązków, a poza tym, wprowadzanie rekrutów w brutalny świat morderców wcale nie wydawało się szczególnie nudne.

Z drugiej jednak strony, będzie dokładnie wgłębiał się w zamknięte już sprawy i analizował każdy ruch i każde słowo psychopatów. A był pewien, że wszyscy, którzy przyjdą na jego zajęcia, będą chcieli usłyszeć o Ramielu oraz Azazelu. O dwóch sprawach, które rozsławiły jego nazwisko. A tego w tej chwili nie chciał poruszać, zwłaszcza, że od czasu do czasu jego blizna nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć. 

-Dean? - usłyszał tuż obok siebie zachrypnięty głos Casa. - Dlaczego nie śpisz? Znowu miałeś koszmar?

-Nie - odpowiedział. - Nie przejmuj się, śpij. 

-Chodzi o jutro, prawda? 

Dean odwrócił się przodem do Casa. Nawet w ciemności mógł zauważyć, jak bardzo piękny był leżący obok niego mężczyzna. Szeroko otwarte oczy, których przenikliwy błękit wydawał się delikatnie świecić w otaczającym ich mroku. Jasnoróżowe, pełne usta stworzone po to, aby bez końca je całować. Długie, ciemne rzęsy oraz ślady kilkudniowego zarostu idealnie kontrastowały z bladą i niezwykle czystą cerą. W tej chwili wyglądał niemal jak porcelanowa lalka - piękna, ale niesamowicie krucha. Jakby zwykły dotyk mógł zostawić jakąś skazę. Winchester sięgnął dłonią do policzka Castiela i przez chwilę ją tam zatrzymał. Delikatnie kreślił kciukiem malutkie kółeczka, starając się nie potrzaskać porcelany. 

-Dasz sobie radę - dodał Cas, domyślając się treści jego zmartwień. - Brałeś udział w tylu akcjach, rozwiązałeś mnóstwo spraw i zamknąłeś więcej morderców niż niektórzy szeryfowie przez ostatnie lata, a stresujesz się rozmawianiem na ten temat? 

-A co jeżeli nadejdzie czas na pytania, a nikt ich nie będzie miał? Albo wszystkie będą dotyczyć  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  lub  _Żółtookiego Demona_? 

-To nie dawaj im szansy na zadawanie takich pytań. Na samym początku narzuć im temat. To są twoje zajęcia i możesz je poprowadzić jak tylko zechcesz - zaproponował Cas. - Możesz zacząć od swoich pierwszych spraw. A nawet od tych, którymi interesowałeś się jeszcze zanim otrzymałeś odznakę. Masz całkowitą dowolność.

-Czym ja na ciebie zasłużyłem? 

Dean przybliżył się do Casa i zostawił na jego czole czułego całusa. Przerzucił przez jego ciało rękę, chcąc przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Castiel ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej Deana, która co chwilę unosiła się i opadała w rytm jego oddychania. 

-Dobranoc, Dean. Naprawdę nie powinieneś się stresować jutrzejszym dniem. Jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie po twojej myśli. 

Na twarzy Deana pojawił się uśmiech. Może Cas miał rację i tak naprawdę nie miał się czym denerwować. W końcu miał spore doświadczenie w terenie i definitywnie znał się na tym co robił. I wcale nie musiał zaczynać wykładów od takich osób jak Ramiel czy Azazel. Mógł sięgnąć do znacznie starszych spraw, o których słyszał każdy, ale nie każdy znał ich szczegóły. Jak Alastair Manson, Meg Masters, Asmodeus Kemper czy Gordon Walker.

**~ • ~**

-Zachowanie jest odzwierciedleniem osobowości - zaczął Dean, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich studentów. - Od zarania cywilizacji najstraszliwsze zbrodnie prowokowały do postawienia pytania: kto byłby zdolny do tak potwornego czynu? Na to pytanie próbują odpowiedzieć profile psychologiczne i analizy miejsc zbrodni. 

Dean przebiegł wzrokiem po twarzach swoich słuchaczy. Na każdej obecne było wyraźne zaciekawienie, na niektórych zmieszane z niezrozumieniem. Jak na pierwsze minuty swoich zajęć, z ulgą stwierdził, że jednak nie potrzebnie się obawiał. 

-Jednym z najskuteczniejszych sposobów złapania mordercy, jest wejście w skórę myśliwego. Jednak postawienie się na miejscu sprawcy bądź wejście w jego umysł nie zawsze jest rzeczą łatwą, a już na pewno nie jest rzeczą przyjemną. Tym właśnie zajmują się profilerzy. Wkraczają oni, kiedy dowody materialne nie wystarczają do rozwikłania wyjątkowo brutalnych i z pozoru bezsensownych zbrodni. W 1841 roku, Edgar Allan Poe opublikował opowiadanie, w którym główny bohater - detektyw-amator - stwierdził, że "Pozbawiony zwykłych środków pomocniczych analityk wnika w ducha swego przeciwnika, utożsamia się z nim". Najprawdopodobniej był on pierwszym w historii profilerem. 

Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, Dean coraz bardziej się rozluźniał. Widząc zachowanie rekrutów, którzy siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy, stwierdził, że być może z czasem polubi te zajęcia. Cała uwaga była skupiona na nim i na tym co mówi i wszyscy wydawali się być bardzo ciekawi tego, co ma do powodzenia. A przypomnienie sobie trochę teorii, której jeszcze tak niedawno sam się uczył, było czymś przyjemnym. 

-Kiedy uczysz podstaw tworzenia profili psychologicznych oraz analizy miejsca zbrodni, również starasz sobie wpoić do głowy, że musisz odtworzyć w myślach przebieg całego zdarzenia. Analizę dzieli się na trzy pytania i fazy: co, dlaczego i kto. Co się stało? Dlaczego doszło do przestępstwa? Dlaczego miało taki, a nie inny przebieg? Dlaczego morderca okaleczył zwłoki ofiary? Dlaczego nie zabrał żadnych wartościowych przedmiotów? Dlaczego w domu nie ma śladów włamania? I wreszcie: kto mógł popełnić taką zbrodnię z tych powodów? Celem, jaki wszyscy sobie stawiamy, jest uzyskanie odpowiedzi na te pytania. 

Jego gardło potrzebowało nawilżenia. Podszedł do swojego biurka, na którym stała wypełniona szklanka i dyskretnie upił duży łyk wody. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak dużo mówił. 

-Przejdźmy teraz do nieco ciekawszej części dzisiejszych zajęć - kontynuował. - Profilowanie przestępców jest teraz niezbędne, ponieważ z biegiem czasu zmienił się charakter samych zbrodni. Wszyscy słyszeli o morderstwach związanych z narkotykami popełnianymi masowo w większości amerykańskich miast albo o przestępstwach przy użyciu broni palnej będących na porządku dziennym. Różnica polega na tym, że dawniej ofiarami większości przestępstw - zwłaszcza tych brutalnych – byli ludzie w jakiś sposób powiązani ze sprawcami. Teraz, ta prawidłowość zanika. Jeszcze pół wieku temu wykrywano ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent sprawców morderstw. Ten wskaźnik to już historia. Obecnie, pomimo rozwoju technicznego, informatycznego i większej liczby prawidłowo wyszkolonych stróżów prawa, liczba morderstw rośnie, a wykrywalność spada. Ofiarami najczęściej padają  _obce_  osoby. W wielu sprawach nie potrafimy określić motywu zbrodni, a przynajmniej motywu, który byłby oczywisty lub logiczny – Dean przełknął ślinę. - Motyw. Zwykle postrzegaliśmy go jako potrzebę lub żądzę. Weźmy taki przykład: koleś zwija telewizor by kupić prochy. Załóżmy, że przy okazji rąbnął majtki twojej żony. Nie sprzeda ich, więc dlaczego to zrobił? Z samego pożądania? Jeżeli tak, to dlaczego ma akurat takie pożądania? 

-Może kieruje nim coś, czego sam nie rozumie - usłyszał męski głos z tyłu sali.

-Może tak jest. Widzicie, musimy szukać pobudek wykraczających poza oczywiste. Dawniej stróże prawa nie mieli specjalnego problemu z wyjaśnieniem większości brutalnych przestępstw. Dochodziło do nich w skutek emocjonalnych wybuchów. Gniew, pragnienie zemsty, chciwość, zazdrość. Ale w ostatnich dekadach ujawnił się nowy typ przestępcy -  _seryjny morderca_. Ten nie przestaje zabijać, dopóki nie zostanie schwytany lub zabity, do tego uczy się na własnych błędach i cały czas doskonali w popełnianiu zbrodni. Seryjni mordercy, jak i gwałciciele, to jednostki dopuszczające się szokujących czynów. I jest ich najtrudniej złapać. Przyczyny ich zachowań są często bardziej skomplikowane niż zwykłe emocje, co powoduje, że trudniej te zachowania przewidzieć. Ludzie ci mają ograniczoną zdolność do przeżywania normalnych uczuć, takich jak współczucie czy skrucha. Niekiedy wydają się nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia. 

Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu jeszcze pół godziny.

-Gdy wyjeżdżam na akcję, sprawca stoi przede mną. Muszę ocenić do czego może się posunąć i co w jego życiu lub środowisku mogło doprowadzić do tej sytuacji. 

-Niektórzy po prostu są walnięci!

-Masz na myśli, że robią coś bez powodu? Załóżmy i pamiętajmy, że ten wariat nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie zrobił. 

-Więc coś mu odbiło. Tak po prostu. 

-Dobrze - skinął Dean w kierunku jednego z rekrutów. - A czy ktoś wie z jakiego powodu mu odbiło? 

-Porzucenia? - zapytała dziewczyna w pierwszym rzędzie. - Zwolnienia z pracy?

-Tak. Zerwanie to najczęstszy wyzwalacz - odpowiedział. - Widzicie, wiedząc kim jest przestępca, możemy zrozumieć co nim powoduje. W przypadku zabójstw robimy odwrotnie. Pytamy co się stało i dlaczego właśnie w ten sposób. To zawęża krąg podejrzanych. A co w przypadku, jeśli zabójca nie działa racjonalnie? Co kieruje jego zachowaniem? To pytanie zadają sobie poeci, filozofowie i teologowie od niepamiętnych czasów. Kaprysy ludzkiego zachowania fascynowały największe umysły w historii. Więc nie panikujmy, jeśli nie możemy od razu odgadnąć motywu. To zagadka do rozwiązania. Jest ona skomplikowana, ale ludzka. 

Z każdą minutą było mu coraz bardziej gorąco. Jednym zwinnym ruchem zrzucił z siebie czarną marynarkę i przewiesił ją na oparciu krzesła. Nie dość, że było mu w niej zbyt ciepło, to jeszcze niewygodnie. Teraz czuł się już całkowicie komfortowo. 

-W czasie prowadzenia śledztw w terenie, nauczyłem się kilku ważnych rzeczy. Pierwsza: odkryłem, że mordercy, zgodnie ze starym przesądem, faktycznie często odwiedzają groby swoich ofiar – powiedział, przypominając sobie sprawę Gordona Walkera. - Druga: im bardziej przestępca stara się uniknąć wykrycia lub skierować śledztwo na fałszywy tor, tym więcej zostawia wskazówek ułatwiających analizę jego zachowań. I trzecia: każdy detal miejsca zbrodni zawiera jakąś informację na temat sprawcy. Można się nauczyć interpretować te wskazówki, tak jak lekarze interpretują symptomy choroby. Oni formułują diagnozę na podstawie zbioru symptomów powiązanych ze znaną im chorobą, a my dochodzimy do pewnych wniosków, kiedy wskazówki zaczynają się układać zgodnie z określonym wzorcem. Niedawno zostałem zmuszony wykorzystać tą rzecz w głośnej sprawie dotyczącej Ramiela Prince'a.

Słysząc nazwisko  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_ , wzdłuż sali przepłynęła fala szeptów, które znikły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. 

-Ale o nim kiedy indziej. Dzisiaj możemy porozmawiać o równie brutalnym zabójcy, którego czyny były tak samo nagłaśniane przez media. 

Wysunął z kieszeni malutkiego pilota i wycelował go w zawieszony na suficie rzutnik. W następnej sekundzie na ścianie za jego plecami pojawiło się sygnalityczne zdjęcie mężczyzny w średnim wieku, który w prawie każdym szczególe wyglądał jak zwykły, amerykański obywatel. Na zdjęciu zdradzał go tylko cyniczny uśmiech. 

-Alastair Manson. Jedna z pierwszych spraw, którą dokładnie śledziłem. Zresztą jak cała Ameryka. Potwór, prawda? - zapytał Dean, spoglądając kątem oka na wyświetlany obraz. - Chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy. Ale co tak naprawdę o nim wiemy? Jego matka była prostytutką. Gdy miał dziesięć lat oddała go w ręce sadystycznemu i nawiedzonemu wujowi, który co chwilę tłukł go na kwaśne jabłko, każąc zachowywać się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. W efekcie Alastair wyrósł na alfonsa i rabusia. Przesiedział w więzieniu dwadzieścia lat, gdzie nadal się deprawował. W 2005 roku został zwolniony warunkowo i zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Brutalne morderstwa, napaści, kulty.

Kliknął na jeden z przycisków pilota i portret Mansona zniknął. Zastąpiły go drastyczne zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni. Okaleczone i zakrwawione ciała, powyginane w nienaturalne pozy. 

-Był niechcianym, niekochanym i regularnie bitym dzieckiem. Raz po raz zamykanym w zakładach. Teraz nasuwa się pytanie: czy to nie miało na niego żadnego wpływu?

-Taki się urodził - odezwała się ta sama dziewczyna, siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie. 

-Jaki?

-Po prostu zły. Czy pan spojrzał na jego oczy? Nie widział pan w nich czystego zła? 

-Powiało banalnością, nie sądzicie? Dobro, zło, czarny, biały. To bardzo prosty przedział. Ale kto z nas ma proste życie? Wiele okoliczności wpływa na nasze zachowanie. Jeśli przyjrzeć się życiu Alastaira, w głowie pojawia się pytanie: jakim cudem nikt tego nie przewidział?

**~ •** **~**

-I? Jak tam w pracy? - zapytał Cas, kiedy wspólnie usiedli przy stole. Brunet jak zwykle przygotował wyśmienity posiłek, którego nazwy Dean oczywiście nie był wstanie wypowiedzieć. 

-Biuro nadal stoi, każdy ma na głowie po kilka śledztw. Nic się nie zmieniło podczas mojej nieobecności - odpowiedział Dean przeżuwając makaron w czymś, co wyglądało jak śmietankowy sos. Ale to na pewno nie był śmietankowy sos. - Spotkałem Gartha. Jak na razie wydaje się dobrze sobie radzić i nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy, zwłaszcza, że przydzielono mu nowego partnera. A Bobby jest nadal zgorzkniałym szefem.

-Miałem na myśli twoje zajęcia.

-Oh. Miałem nadzieję, że to tego nie dojdzie... Ale miałeś rację - wydukał. - Wszystko poszło świetnie. Nikt mi nie przeszkadzał, wszyscy wydawali się słuchać tego co mówię, a nawet kilka razy wdałem się z nimi w dyskusję. 

-Moje gratulacje! - pisnął Cas – Jestem z ciebie dumny. 

Dean poczuł na swoich policzkach piekącą czerwień. Był pewien, że wygląda jak burak. Zaśmiał się, ponieważ już nie raz słyszał pochwały czy gratulacje, a nadal nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńców wkradających się na twarz.

-Co ciekawego opowiadałeś, skoro wszyscy tak uważnie słuchali? 

-Profilowanie i analizy. Nic szczególnego.

-Jasne - prychnął Cas. - Jestem pewien, że olśniłeś wszystkich swoją wiedzą. Wygląda na to, że jednak zostałeś Maestrem Winchesterem, a nie Lordem.

Dean przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę przed domem, kilka miesięcy temu. Wtedy pierwszy raz Castiel nawiązał do Gry o Tron. 

-Hej! Nie zapominaj, że wciąż jestem rycerzem! - oburzył się. - Mogę wyjechać na akcję, kiedy tylko zechcę. 

-Oczywiście, sir. 

Castiel posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w ciszy, co jakiś czas przerywanej skomleniem psów, proszących się o kawałek jedzenia. Oboje stanowczo odmawiali, ponieważ psiaki już i tak dostawały pełne miski karmy, a nie chcieli, żeby przypadkiem się zatruły, jak się raz tak stało w poprzednim miesiącu. 

-Dean? - zaczął Cas. - Tak sobie myślałem, skoro wróciłeś do Biura i znowu nie będzie cię przez większość dnia, to może... Ja też chciałbym pracować. W jakiejś restauracji lub cukierni. 

-Serio? - Brunet pokiwał głową. - To świetny pomysł, Cas. Jeżeli na pewno tego chcesz, to absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko.

-Na razie zacząłbym w kuchni zwykłej restauracji, a z czasem, tak myślałem, że może założyłbym własny lokal. Ale to w dalekiej przyszłości.

-Dlaczego nie teraz?

-Najpierw wolałbym zdobyć trochę doświadczenia, wiesz... Nie mam pojęcia jak się za to zabrać. 

-Przejeżdżałem dzisiaj przez Smith Center i tam jest jedna knajpka, całkiem porządna w porównaniu do innych - powiedział, biorąc do ust ostatni kęs. - Możemy jutro podjechać i zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie szukają kogoś do pomocy. 

-Nie masz jutro zajęć?

-Mam, po południu. Ale możemy tam zajrzeć rano. 

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę! - rzucił Cas i sięgnął przez całą długość stołu, aby chwycić blondyna za rękę. - Tylko jest jeszcze mały problem. - Dean posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Chodzi o dojazd. Nie mam samochodu i raczej nie będę mógł samemu tam dojechać.

-Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. O to będziemy się martwić, kiedy już dostaniesz pracę i na pewno coś wymyślimy. 

Następnego poranka wstali wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Obudził ich znienawidzony budzik, przy dźwiękach piosenki Heat Of The Moment.Deanowi najwyraźniej ona nie przeszkadzała, ale Castiel słysząc słowa  _It Was The_ _Heat_ _Of The_ _Moment_ miał ochotę wyrzucić budzik przez okno, najpierw rozgniatając go pięścią. Dziwił się, czemu to działa tak tylko na niego, ale po czasie doszedł do wniosku, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Dean musiał czasami wstawać nawet w środku nocy. Pierwszy do łazienki poszedł Castiel, aby porządnie ogarnąć swój wygląd. Ogolił się i ubrał swoje najbardziej oficjalne ubrania - białą koszulę, niebieski krawat i czarną marynarkę. Gdy tylko wyszedł pokazać się Deanowi, ten zaczął się z niego śmiać. 

-Cas, kochanie, na zewnątrz jest ponad dwadzieścia pięć stopni, a poza tym jedziesz to małej, lokalnej knajpki a nie do luksusowej restauracji - powiedział Dean, próbując powstrzymać się od dalszego śmiania. - No już, ściągaj to - dodał i podszedł do niego. Zaczął mu rozpinać koszulę, zaczynając od guzików na górze. 

-Ale muszę reprezentować sobą jakiś poziom. Bardzo mi zależy na tej pracy - odpowiedział Cas, zostając zmuszonym do zsunięcia z ramion marynarki.

-I ja to rozumiem, ale zaufaj mi. - Dean położył mu obie ręce na ramionach. - O wiele lepiej będziesz wyglądał, jeżeli założysz zwykłą koszulkę i jeansy. Będziesz sprawiał wrażenie wyluzowanego kolesia, bez sztywnego kijka w tyłku. 

-Jesteś pewien? 

-Tak. I jestem za tym, żebyś założył mój ulubiony t-shirt, ten z logiem AC/DC. Wyglądasz w nim bosko. 

-Ale on jest w kilku miejscach przetarty.

-I tak ma być. 

Castiel odwrócił się tyłem do Deana i całkowicie zsunął z siebie ubrania. Po chwili poczuł ciepłe ręce obejmujące go w pasie i gorący oddech na karku. 

-Na pewno gdzieś cię przyjmą - wyszeptał Winchester, wywołując tym ciarki na nagiej skórze bruneta. - I jestem pewien, że już pierwszego dnia awansujesz na szefa kuchni.

-Nie przesadzaj - odpowiedział Cas odwracając się i składając czuły pocałunek na pełnych wargach blondyna. Oboje nie mogli powstrzymać wkradającego się uśmiechu. 

Godzinę później, po napełnieniu żołądków słynnymi naleśnikami Castiela z leśnymi owocami w syropie klonowym, jechali Impalą w towarzystwie rockowych brzmień Back In Black. Dean jak zwykle na tym odcinku drogi jechał wolniej, uważając na potencjalne zwierzęta. Dzisiejszy dzień, według ostatniej prognozy pogody, miał być jednym z najgorętszych dni lata. Słońce już od ósmej rano wydawało się nie odpuszczać. Gorące promienie słoneczne wpadające przez szyby skutecznie ogrzewały wnętrze Impali, przy okazji oślepiając mężczyzn. Dean zabrał ze sobą okulary, przewidując tą sytuację, w przeciwieństwie do Castiela. 

-Dean? Masz może jeszcze jedną parę okularów? - zapytał Cas, zasłaniając ręką oczy. 

-Zobacz w schowku. 

Po kilku minutach szarpania się z otwieraniem, Casowi udało się dostać do środka. Pośród sterty starych kaset, papierów i innych pierdół, udało mu się znaleźć jedną parę przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Nie były one do końca w kształcie pasującym do jego głowy, ale to akurat nie było ważne. Przez cały czas będą jechali prosto, a to oznaczało świecące słońce prosto w twarz. 

Knajpa, przed którą Dean zaparkował samochód, prezentowała się lepiej niż sądził. Nie była obskurna ani nie wyglądała podejrzanie. Tyle Castielowi wystarczyło, aby móc podjąć tu pracę. 

-Nie jesteśmy zbyt wcześnie? 

-Ash zawsze otwiera od szóstej - odpowiedział Dean. - Przez kilka lat prawie codziennie wpadałem do niego na śniadania. 

-Ash? Ten Ash z supermarketu? - Winchester przytaknął. - Co on tam niby robi, skoro jest właścicielem knajpy?

-A skąd mam to wiedzieć? Nigdy gościa o to nie pytałem. 

Po wejściu do środka przywitały ich zupełnie puste stoliki. Wnętrze lokalu robiło dokładnie takie samo wrażenie jak zewnętrzna strona budynku. Było porządnie, ale nie luksusowo. Zwykłe, czyste, drewniane stoliki ustawione w równych odstępach. Na ścianach prawie w ogóle nie było dekoracji, z wyjątkiem wielkiej tablicy na przeciwko lady, na której wywieszone były zdjęcia klientów. 

-Kogo to moje oczy widzą! - usłyszeli głos z końca pomieszczenia. - Dean Winchester w końcu postanowił postawić stopę w moich skromnych progach. Czy to święto? 

-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Ash.

Po chwili pojawił się obok nich niski mężczyzna z, jak to stwierdził Cas, dziwaczną fryzurą, która swoją drogą była modna jakieś czterdzieści lat temu. 

-Nie szukasz przypadkiem kogoś do pomocy w kuchni? - zapytał Dean, przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy. 

-Co, łapanie morderców już ci się znudziło? 

-To o mnie chodzi - wtrącił się Cas, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu mężczyzn. - Muszę znaleźć pracę, a uwielbiam gotować i...

-To dlatego już mnie nie odwiedzasz, huh? - powiedział do Winchestera. - Masz prywatnego kucharza, co? - zapytał, zaczepliwie się uśmiechając. - Niestety, obawiam się, że raczej nie za bardzo mogę pomóc. Sarah świetnie sobie radzi. Ale zapytam, czy nie chciałaby pomocy.

Ash przeszedł za ladę i wyciągnął małą karteczkę papieru. 

-Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Casa.

-Ji...

-Castiel Winchester - odpowiedział za niego Dean, puszczając mu oczko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I znowu wracamy do domowego Destiela. Z jednej strony trochę mi go brakowało, ale z drugiej (przyznam się bez bicia) nienawidzę pisać tych fluffowych scen, nie czuję się w nich dobrze i pewnie to widać, no ale bez nich się nie obejdzie ;) Wraz z tym rodziałem przeszliśmy do drugiej części całego opowiadania - poprzednia w większej mierze działa się w świecie Hannibala, a teraz czas na powrót do naszego ukochanego, klasycznego Supernatural :) Ale nie oczekujcie zbyt wielu odniesień do fabuły serialu, właściwie to z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy nic się nie będzie zgadzać haha. Chciałam jeszcze was poinformować, że wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do końca całego fanfiction. Zostały mi już tylko dwa rozdziały, w których wyjaśni się, kim tak naprawdę jest Cas. I odpowiadając na jeszcze nie zadane pytanie: tak, wszystko wskazuje na to, że będzie druga część. Nie mam jeszcze pojęcia jak ją przeprowadzić, ale baaaardzo ogólny zarys już istnieje ;)


	8. The Purest Tear Of All

Tej nocy gwiazdy świeciły jaśniej i przejrzyściej niż kiedykolwiek. Tysiące małych punktów emitujących czyste, białe światło rozproszonych było po całym nieboskłonie w najróżniejszych odległościach, tworząc zawiłe wzory, będące inspiracją dla mitycznych opowieści. Podobne wzory widniały na twarzy pewnej osoby. Odnajdowanie i kojarzenie ich z odpowiadającymi im opowieściami lub tworzenie własnych historii było jednym z ulubionych zajęć Castiela. Czasami sięgał ręką do obsypanego policzka i delikatnie muskał opuszkami palców wyeksponowane przez słońce piegi, zakreślając istniejące w nich wzory. I tak się działo w tym momencie. 

Cas zaproponował, aby razem wybrali się nad jezioro. Przygotował kosz pełen różnych przysmaków i ciast oraz napełnił przenośną lodówkę butelkami z piwem, zabrał koc i kilka pogryzionych piłek, aby móc pobawić się z psami. Z początku Dean nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu. Próbował się wymigać, tłumacząc, że jest zmęczony po całym dniu spędzonym w Biurze. O jego zajęciach zrobiło się ostatnio bardzo głośno i coraz więcej osób na nie uczęszczało. Ale po krótkiej wymianie zdań Castielowi udało się go przekonać. Równie dobrze mógłby odpoczywać leżąc na trawie, zwłaszcza, że ostatnie dni nie były gorące, a wieczory idealnie chłodne. 

-Korona Północna - stwierdził Cas, delikatnie zakreślając wzór gwiazdozbioru tuż pod lewym okiem Deana.

-Korona? - zdziwił się Dean. - Masz na myśli taką królewską, z błyszczącymi diamentami?

-Nie do końca. Właściwie to wcale nie przypomina korony - odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. - Chociaż gdyby ją odwrócić... Nie, nadal nic. 

-To jak wygląda? - zapytał Dean. Jego wzrok automatycznie pognał za ręką Castiela, którą brunet uniósł. Wskazał palcem na gwieździste niebo.

-Tutaj. Widzisz te dwie najjaśniejsze gwiazdy, wysoko nad sosną? - Winchester przytaknął. - Po ich prawej stronie siedem gwiazd ułożyło się w literę "U", widzisz je?

-Chyba... 

-To jest właśnie ta korona. 

-Bardziej przypomina krzywą podkowę niż koronę.

-Z pretensjami możesz iść do Hefajstosa.

-Co?

-Mitologia grecka - wyjaśnił Cas. - Według mitu, Ariadna, córka króla Minosa, poślubiła boga Dionizosa. 

-Tego od imprez i wina? 

-Tak, dokładnie tego – Niebieskooki zaśmiał się. - Podczas ich zaślubin, Ariadna w darze ślubnym dostała złoty diadem, wykonany przez Hefajstosa. Po jej śmierci bóg przeniósł ten prezent na niebo w postaci gwiazd. I tak oto powstała Korona Północna. 

-Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?

-Po prostu wiem. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Jest to całkiem fajne. I przydatne - dodał. 

Oboje leżeli na polanie obsypanej białymi stokrotkami. Castiel pamiętał, że kiedy był tutaj za pierwszym razem, Dean opowiedział mu jak pięknie wyglądała ta część brzegu, gdy wszystko już zakwitnie. Od tamtej pory nie mógł się doczekać tego widoku. I blondyn miał rację - zielono-biała polana wyglądała niesamowicie, zwłaszcza w jasnym świetle księżyca. Przez chwilę po prostu leżeli i podziwiali otaczającą ich przyrodę. Z lasu dobiegały dźwięki szeleszczących liści wolno poruszających się na słabych i chłodnych podmuchach wiatru. Co jakiś czas któryś z psiaków powarkiwał lub skamlał, prosząc o uwagę mężczyzn.

Cas wyjął z koszyka wszystkie piłki tenisowe i rzucił je daleko w stronę lasu, aby odciągnąć od siebie wszystkie psy. Przy ich nogach został tylko Zepplin, który ostatnimi czasy prawie w ogóle nie biegał. Starość wydawała się powoli zatapiać w nim swoje bezlitosne szpony.

Brunet ostrożnie, tak aby przez przypadek nie kopnąć psa, przybliżył się do Deana. Splątał ich nogi i pochylił się nad blondynem. Zatopił swój wzrok w szmaragdowej zieleni tęczówek blondyna, którą już znał na pamięć. Każdą ciemną w niej plamkę i każdy jasny przebłysk. Czasami miał ochotę krzyczeć, kiedy uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo był od tej zieleni uzależniony. Lecz zamiast pełnych pozytywnych emocji krzyków, jego ciało niemal za każdym razem drżało, gdy tylko oboje zbliżyli się do siebie. Drżało, gdy tylko o nim pomyślał. W takich momentach jak teraz, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich osób na całej planecie, to właśnie Dean Winchester go znalazł. Dean, który nie był tylko dobrym i niesamowicie inteligentnym agentem, ale również wspaniałą osobą. Dbającą o swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Dbającą o nieznajomych, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Dean, który bezinteresownie zatrzymuje się w samym środku lasu, aby uratować porzucone i niechciane psy. 

Castiel nie odrywał dłoni od posypanego piegami i kilkudniowym zarostem policzka. Naparł wargami na jego pełne usta i złączył je w czułym pocałunku. Dean od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, najpierw nieśmiało, lecz z każdą sekundą coraz pewniej i zachłanniej. Smakował jak ciasto z jabłkami i cynamonem, które jeszcze chwilę temu oboje zjedli. Druga ręka bruneta błądziła po jego torsie, opinanym przez bawełnianą koszulkę. Ciepło jego ciała i ciągłe pogłębianie pocałunku sprawiło, że z Castiela wydostało się ciche westchnięcie, stłumione przez jego usta. Gdy zabrakło im oddechu odsunęli się od siebie. Niebieskooki przesunął dłoń z klatki piersiowej blondyna i wsunął palce w jego gęste włosy. Przesypywały się pomiędzy jego palcami, delikatnie go łaskocząc. Czuł jego przyspieszone bicie serca, które idealnie się z nim komponowało. Cas naparł całym swoim ciałem na Deana, pozbywając się wszelkiej pozostałej między nimi pustki. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szyi Winchestera. Długiej, stworzonej do składania na niej pocałunków. Przybliżył się i przesunął po niej palcem, badając każdy jej szczegół, aby po chwili móc zostawić w tym miejscu mokre muśnięcia warg. Poczuł pod nim, jak ciało Deana mimowolnie wygięło się w łuk. 

-Cas - wysapał Dean. - Cas, ja nie... - Winchester zaczął się odsuwać od napierającego na niego Castiela. - Cas, proszę, przestań...

Zielonooki odepchnął od siebie bruneta. Ten zmarszczył brwi, ale pomimo tego, że nic nie rozumiał, wykonał prośbę. Castiel powoli odsunął się i oboje usiedli. 

-Co się stało? - zdziwił się. Winchester spuścił głowę i przez to musiał się wychylić, aby móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. - Dean? 

-Nie ważne, przepraszam Cas - odpowiedział wciąż wlepiając wzrok w ziemię. - Jestem zmęczony. Chyba powinienem wrócić do domu. Bardzo cię przepraszam.

-Dean, o co chodzi? - Postanowił nie ustąpić. Wiedział, że nie chodziło tylko o zmęczenie i zdecydował się wyciągnąć to od Winchestera. Ewidentnie coś zajmowało jego umysł, a wiedział, że jeżeli chodziło o problemy, Dean nie był za bardzo wylewny. - Nie jestem głupi, więc daruj sobie wymówki. Chodzi o twoje koszmary? Mówiłem, żebyś nie rezygnował ze spotkań z Bennym. 

-Nie, to nie o to chodzi - odpowiedział, unosząc głowę. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i Castiel nie widział w nim tej samej jaskrawej zieleni. Była ona ciemniejsza, bardziej zamglona niż zwykle. Chwycił dłoń blondyna i zaczął delikatnie zakreślać na niej wzory. - No może trochę. Nie wiem, nie jestem pewny - dodał po krótkiej chwili. 

-Powiedz mi. 

-To... Mam na myśli... Chodzi o... Chyba chodzi o ten dom, Cas - wydusił z siebie. - O to jezioro teraz. O ten moment. Ja... W sumie od jakiegoś czasu chciałem o tym porozmawiać, ale stwierdziłem, że z czasem to przejdzie. PTSD czy jakkolwiek to gówno się nazywa. 

-Chyba nie rozumiem...

-Uwielbiam to jezioro. Uwielbiam nad nim siedzieć, łowić ryby, kąpać się w nim, bawić z Zeppem, Buckym, Ozzym. I nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo uwielbiam z tobą tu przychodzić, jak bardzo uwielbiam siedzieć obok ciebie na tej polanie. Ale po tym wszystkim... Myślałem, że z czasem to przejdzie. Ale jak na razie tylko się nasila - westchnął Dean. - Chodzi o to, że teraz jedyne co widzę w tym jeziorze to Krissy Chambers, umierającą w jego zimnych wodach. Widzę, jak ten zwyrodnialec dusi ją pod powierzchnią wody. Widzę sine i zamrożone ciało Claire Novak. I wiesz co w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze? Że to, do cholery, wygląda pięknie, Cas. Pięknie. Jakby one rzeczywiście były postaciami z bajek - mówiąc to, jego głos załamał się. Castiel chwycił drugą dłoń agenta i trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku. - Widzisz, w pewnym stopniu jestem przyzwyczajony do widoku krwi, brudnych zwłok i zbezczeszczonych ciał, na których widok większość osób wymiotuje. I taki obraz jest szczególnie nieprzyjemny, ale z czasem twój żołądek się do niego przyzwyczaja. Da się to niego przyzwyczaić, ale nie przyzwyczaisz się do towarzyszących temu uczuć. Do tej odrazy, wstrętu ale i współczucia. I to się równoważy. 

-Oh Dean...

-Sprawa  _Fairy_ _Tale_ _Killera_  była czymś zupełnie innym i bezpośrednio się z nami wiązała. Z tym miejscem, z tym jeziorem - kontynuował. - Alex Jones, Claire Novak i Krissy Chambers były czymś zupełnie innym. Okrutnym, ale cholernie pięknym. I to mnie przeraża Cas. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Że zamiast tej odrazy jedynie dostrzegam piękno, a nawet nieskazitelność. Przypominam sobie o tym zawsze, kiedy tu przychodzimy i... Nie potrafię być tutaj z tobą, kiedy w głowie mam piękny obraz twojej martwej córki. 

Castiel czuł gromadzące się łzy w kącikach oczu. Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć i był wściekły na siebie, że niczego nie zauważył. Że Dean miał poważny powód za każdym razem, gdy odmówił wspólnego wyjścia nad jezioro. Niebieskooki zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Gdy tylko Dean skończył mówić, przybliżył się i otoczył go ramionami, mocno przytulając.

-Wspominałeś o tym Benny'emu? 

-W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Ale jest druga sprawa, o której chciałem ci powiedzieć. Długo nad tym myślałem i już nawet skonsultowałem się z Bobbym, czy byłaby taka możliwość. Żebyśmy... Myślałem nad przeprowadzką. 

-Więc chcesz od tego wszystkiego uciec?

-Nie nazwałbym tak tego - odpowiedział Dean, powoli odsuwając się od bruneta. - Po prostu... To miejsce już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś i może z czasem mój stan się polepszy, ale te obrazy nie znikną. 

-Rozumiem, Dean. Naprawdę rozumiem. 

-I wiem, że wszystko wraca do normy. Wszystko wygląda świetnie. Twoja relacja z Sammym i... i już nawet znalazłeś sobie pracę i wiem, że nie mogę cię zmusić, żeby...

-Dean, hej, spójrz na mnie - powiedział Cas, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka. - Nie musimy tu zostawać, jeżeli źle się tutaj czujesz. I tak, obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie opuszczę tego miejsca, ale miałem na myśli, że nie opuszczę tego miejsca bez ciebie. I jeszcze nie dostałem tej pracy, więc nawet nie muszę jej rzucać. - Castiel zaśmiał się.

-Myślałem o Quantico w Wirginii. 

-Quantico? Tam gdzie... 

-Dokładnie tam - przytaknął Dean. - Prowadziłbym zajęcia w Akademii FBI. I jak już wspominałem, rozmawiałem z Bobbym i polecił mi on wstąpienie do Jednostki Wsparcia Dochodzeń, wchodzącej w skład Narodowego Centrum Analizy Brutalnych Przestępstw w Quantico. - Castiel zmarszczył brwi. - Nie martw się, nie będę bezpośrednio łapał przestępców. To zadanie dla lokalnych wydziałów policji, ale oni nie zawsze sobie z tym radzą. Moim zadaniem będzie wsparcie policji w odpowiednim ukierunkowaniu śledztwa, a następnie zaproponowanie technik proaktywnych, czyli prowokacji pomagających w wywabieniu przestępcy z ukrycia. 

-Ale nie będziesz często wyjeżdżał w teren?

-Od czasu do czasu. Wszystko będzie zależeć od spraw, którymi się zajmę - wyjaśnił Dean. - I co o tym myślisz? 

-Jeżeli to jest to, czego chcesz, to ja...

-A czego ty chcesz, Cas? Nie wyprowadzimy się, jeżeli oboje nie będziemy tego chcieli. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. 

-Dean ja... Ja tylko chcę być obok ciebie. Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny - odpowiedział Cas, nieśmiało uśmiechając się.  

**~ • ~**

To był zły pomysł. To był bardzo zły pomysł. Na początku chciał się ze wszystkiego wymigać, wymyślając głupią wymówkę o złym samopoczuciu, ale gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo Deanowi na tym zależało, nie potrafił odmówić. To miało być jego pierwsze oficjalne poznanie rodziny Winchestera i najbliższych przyjaciół. I owszem, nawet się ucieszył, gdy Dean powiedział, że będą tam jeszcze Sammy, Jo, Charlie i Garth, ale sam fakt, że kolacja będzie w domu Ellen oraz Roberta Singerów napawał go skurczami w żołądku. Co prawda wiele słyszał o słynnej ze swojej ostrej gadki Ellen, ale to nie spotkania z nią się obawiał.

Castiel nie ukrywał, że nie podobały mu się te odwiedziny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co czuł było bardzo egoistyczne, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zignorować sytuacji, w której pierwszy raz spotkał szefa terenowego wydziału FBI. Na samą myśl wciąż czuł zimny metal na swoich nadgarstkach. Chociaż z drugiej strony, na pewno istniały gorsze okoliczności poznania przyszywanego ojca swojego chłopaka, prawda? 

Późnym popołudniem ubrał się w najlepsze ubrania, jakie znalazł w szafie. Miał nadzieję, że Dean się nie obrazi, gdy założy jedną z jego ciemnoniebieskich koszul. Stojąc przed lustrem, wsunął materiał koszuli w spodnie, następnie przyglądając się czy wyglądał w miarę w porządku. Nie chciał przynieść Deanowi jakiegokolwiek wstydu przez swoją osobę. Już i tak czuł się beznadziejnie na samą myśl, że na pewno znajdzie się osoba, która będzie spoglądać na niego podejrzliwie, nieufnie. Jak na niechcianego obcego. I już w tej chwili potrafił powiedzieć kim ona będzie. 

-Czy to moja koszula? - usłyszał za sobą Winchestera.

-Um... Nie? - wyjąkał. - Nie wiem, może. Znalazłem ją w twojej szafie, ale na swoją obronę powiem, że ja nie mam u siebie niebieskich koszul a z tego co zawsze mówisz, w niebieskim wyglądam najlepiej. A nie chce ci dzisiaj przynieść wstydu przy twojej rodzinie. Więc, teoretycznie, sam kazałeś mi ją założyć.

-Okej, chyba nie mogłeś wymyślić lepszego wytłumaczenia - zaśmiał się Dean. - Załóżmy, że je kupuję. Faktycznie w niebieskim wyglądasz baaardzo dobrze. Chociaż nie podoba mi się ta część ze wstydem, Cas. Ile razy mam ci mówić w kółko tą samą rzecz? Nigdy, powtarzam nigdy nie przyniesiesz mi wstydu. 

-Chciałbym w to wierzyć.

-Jezus, Cas. Przecież nawet nie masz się czym martwić. Poznałeś już Jo i Gartha i Charlie a Ellen i Bobby faktycznie są specyficzni, ale oni ponarzekają, pojęczą i przestaną. I nigdy więcej nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek przyniesiesz mi wstyd. 

Cztery godziny później Dean zaparkował Impalę przed domem Singerów w Lawrence. Nie był to duży budynek z przyozdobionym ogródkiem, lecz był on skromny i na pierwszy rzut oka zadbany, jak i również nie był mniejszy od domu Deana. Stojąc przed drzwiami Castiel musiał wsunąć dłonie do kieszeni spodni, aby ukryć zdenerwowanie. Miał nadzieję, że nie widać jak jego całe ciało się trzęsło. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się niska kobieta o bardzo surowej twarzy. Nie uśmiechała się, lecz nie było w niej widać złości czy jakiejś nienawiści.  _Ellen_ _Singer_. 

-Dean i... Castiel? Dobrze pamiętam? - zapytała. Jej usta rozciągnęły się w życzliwym uśmiechu. Brunet przytaknął. - Ten palant opowiadał o tobie tak dużo, że czasami zdarzało mi się przysnąć z telefonem przy uchu. 

-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć - odpowiedział Dean odwzajemniając uśmiech. Cas kątem oka zauważył czerwień na policzkach blondyna. Z jego ust wydostał się cichy chichot. 

-Wchodźcie do środka. 

W środku tak jak się było można spodziewać, było skromnie, ale przytulnie. Brunet nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean spędził tutaj całe swoje dzieciństwo. Zastanawiał się, czy jego dawny pokój nadal istnieje w nienaruszonym stanie, czy też Ellen lub Bobby przerobili je na jakiś schowek czy inne pomieszczenie. Zapytałby o to Deana, ale stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli odezwie się tylko odpowiadając na czyjeś pytanie. 

Przy stole nie było jeszcze nikogo. Oboje zajęli miejsca obok siebie. 

-Jesteście wcześnie.

-Dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie było ruchu na drodze - odpowiedział Dean. - Jo już tu jest czy przyjedzie z Samem? 

-Jak myślisz? Ta dziewczyna już nie wychodzi z kancelarii. Obawiam się, że powoli zamienia się w tego starego zrzędę - prychnęła.

Ellen wstała i udała się w kierunku kuchni.

-Dean, mógłbyś mi pomóc przenieś jedną rzecz z garażu?

Blondyn natychmiast wstał, posyłając Casowi przelotne spojrzenie typu "zaraz wracam, nie martw się".  _Chciałbym_ , pomyślał. Zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Zauważył na szafkach kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ramkę. Wstał i wziął jedno do ręki, rozpoznając na nim nastoletniego Deana obejmującego małego Sammy'ego. W tle stała znajoma Impala. Cas wysunął zdjęcie z ramki i na odwrocie zauważył datę. 15 listopada, 1997. 

-Castiel? - usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Podskoczył w miejscu, gwałtownie odwracając się i rzucając zdjęcie z ramką na swoje miejsce. Przed nim stał Robert Singer. Momentalnie zesztywniał nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. 

-Sir- wyrzucił z siebie.

-Miejmy to już z głowy - oznajmił Bobby, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę bruneta. Castiel najchętniej by się cofnął, ale nie miał takiej możliwości. Stał przy samym meblach. - Chyba jestem ci winny przeprosiny. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że będę cię miał na oku. Może i nie miałeś nic wspólnego z tamtą sprawą, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś niewinny - dodał i zlustrował Casa od czubka głowy aż po stopy. Zmrużył oczy, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając go całkowicie zbitego z tropu. 

Czy to była jedna z tych  _niezręcznych rozmów_? Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę stał osłupiały, nie wierząc w to co się właśnie rozegrało.  _Czy Robert Singer właśnie go przeprosił_? Z jego ust wydarł się nerwowy chichot. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż opowie o tym Deanowi. Co prawda martwił go fakt, iż sam Robert Singer, szef wydziału FBI, osobiście będzie miał na niego oko.  _Jednak zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?_

Postanowił na razie o tym nie myśleć. Skoro teoretycznie ze wszystkimi zaproszonymi osobami był w miarę dobrych stosunkach, to nie miał czym sobie głowy zawracać. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle w spokoju czekając na Deana. 

Pół godziny później wszyscy goście się już pojawili i Cas jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak głośnym i pełnym rozmów domu. Po podaniu głównego dania, czyli faszerowanego kurczaka w sosie miodowym, który według Casa był trochę za bardzo przypieczony, Bobby rozlał wszystkim po lampce wina. 

-Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście - oznajmiła Ellen wstając i unosząc kieliszek w górę. 

-Ja też chciałbym wam podziękować - zerwał się Dean. - Ostatnie tygodnie były dla mnie... dla nas - spojrzał na Casa - całkiem ciężkie, ale dzięki waszemu wsparciu i działaniom - skinął na Gartha - cóż, nadal tu jestem. Także... chyba... chciałbym wznieść toast? Za was, za rodzinę i przyjaciół. 

-Dean, ale ty jesteś uroczy! - zaśmiał się Sam.

-Och, zamknij się.

Wszyscy się roześmiali. Po chwili poszli za przykładem Deana i Ellen, wstali i stuknęli szkliwem, wznosząc toast. Następnie zasiadli do stołu i wspólnie zaczęli jeść jeszcze gorące danie. 

-Sam, Jo, jak tam wasza kancelaria? - zapytała Charlie.

-W porządku, tak sądzę.

-Jest o wiele lepiej niż w porządku - uśmiechnęła się Jo. - Od wygranej sprawy MacLeoda przychodzi do nas coraz więcej klientów! Dzięki temu procesowi zdobyliśmy potrzebny rozgłos. 

-To świetnie! A przyjmujecie sprawy związane na przykład z przestępstwami gospodarczymi czy tylko kryminalnymi?

-Bierzemy praktycznie każdą sprawę. Chociaż ostatnio brakuje nam rąk do pomocy.

-Właśnie. Cas, moja propozycja sprzed kilku miesięcy jest nadal aktualna - dodał Sam. - Wiem, że między nami było różnie, ale muszę przyznać, że jesteś dobry w te klocki.

-Nie sądzę...

-Nie bądź już taki skromny - rzucił Dean.

-Naprawdę nie miałbyś ze mnie żadnego pożytku. - Castiel spuścił głowę. - Dalej nie rozumiem, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się z Princem.

-A propos Prince'a - wtrącił się Sammy – dwa dni temu zakończył się jego proces. Koleś zrobił niezłe widowisko. Jego obrońca zgłaszał niepoczytalność, jednak ława przysięgłych pozostała nieugięta. W ciągu dwóch godzin udowodniono mu winę i przez to, że nie wykazał żadnej skruchy został skazany na cztery dożywocia. 

-A na sam koniec powiedział sędziemu, że ten go może pocałować w dupę - dodała Jo. 

-Nieźle.

-Nie martw się Cas, nie ty jeden tego nie rozumiesz - powiedziała Charlie.

-Czego tu nie rozumieć? Koleś jest psychopatą, tyle w temacie - podsumował Garth.

-Ale dlaczego włożył tyle wysiłku, żeby zrzucić winę na Deana, a potem do wszystkiego się przyznał? Jak dla mnie to nie ma żadnego sensu.

-Garth ma rację. On jest chory psychicznie - odpowiedział Dean. - Idealnie pokazuje to fakt, że gościu przez dwadzieścia lat planował zemstę na obcej osobie za to co się wydarzyło w college'u.

-Jak to?

-Jego pierwsza ofiara, Rowena MacLeod - odpowiedział Bobby. - Była matką Crowley'a MacLeoda. Zaś, jak się niedawno okazało, Crowley i Ramiel byli razem w college'u. Nie znali się, ale na jeden z imprez wpadła policja i pan MacLeod w ostatniej chwili podłożył narkotyki najbliżej, nieznanej mu osobie. Cała wina spadła na Prince'a i przez to został wyrzucony z uczelni. A studiował medycynę.

-Każdy wiedział, jak Crowley nienawidził swojej matki, więc stał się idealnym kandydatem na potencjalnego mordercę. Idealny wet za wet. 

-No dobra. W przypadku pierwszego morderstwa Prince miał motyw - stwierdziła Charlie. - To co, reszta zabójstw też była zemstą?

-Nie. Mówiąc najprościej, morderstwo mu się spodobało. Na rozprawie powiedział, że podniecał go fakt, że przez chwilę stawał się bogiem. Panem życia i śmierci, jak to później sprecyzował. Spodobało mu się, że od niego zależało, czy ktoś będzie żył czy nie. 

-I dostał tylko cztery dożywocia? - oburzyła się Bradbury. - Dla niego odpowiednia byłaby kara śmierci.

-I dostałby ją, gdyby proces odbywał się w Teksasie - odpowiedział Sam.

-Ale dlaczego w resztę morderstw chciał kogoś wrobić? I skoro tak bardzo mu na tym zależało, to dlaczego teraz do wszystkiego się przyznaje?

-Bo to dla niego była zabawa - stwierdził Dean. - On nie chciał nikogo wrobić. On po prostu chciał, żeby ktoś inny cierpiał. Chciał, żeby ktoś poczuł to samo, co on będąc wyrzuconym z uczelni. Ale każde kolejna zbrodnia wyzwalała w nim coś, czego się nie spodziewał, aż w końcu przestało mu zależeć na zemście. Stał się seryjnym mordercą, a tacy zawsze chcą zgarnąć całą uwagę dla siebie. 

-Dosyć tego - przerwała Ellen. - Jeśli jeszcze usłyszę chociaż jedno słowo o mordercach czy zbrodniach to obiecuję, ten kurczak znajdzie się w waszych brzuchach, ale nie dostanie się tam przez wasze gardła. 

-Sorki - wymruczała Charlie. 

Przez chwilę jedli w całkiem niezręcznej ciszy, jednak nie trwała ona długo. Charlie i Jo zaczęły rozmawiać o jakiś nowych aplikacjach na telefon, po czym do dyskusji wtrącił się Sam z Garthem i rozmowa jakimś cudem zeszła na temat dawnych szkolnych lat. I oczywiście nikogo nie ominęła dawka wstydliwych wspomnień Kilka godzin później, kiedy już wszyscy siedzieli z butelkami piwa w ręce i atmosfera była bardziej niż rozluźniona, Dean po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczoru wstał, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

-Kolejny toast? - zaśmiał się Sammy.

-Zamknij się. Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że wspólnie z Casem podjęliśmy decyzję i jeszcze w tym miesiącu przeprowadzamy się do Quantico. 

-Co? - zdziwił się Sam. - Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ od przyszłego tygodnia zaczynam zajęcia na Akademii FBI - odpowiedział Dean, pomijając główny powód. 

-Przenosisz go? - zwrócił się do Bobby'ego.

-Prosili o niego. Nie będzie się chłopak marnował w Kansas, jeżeli ma możliwość pracy w Quantico. 

-Więc co, dostałeś awans? 

-Można to tak ująć - odpowiedział Singer.

-Moje gratulacje! - pisnęła Jo, przybijając z Deanem piątkę. Po chwili z ust każdego wylewały się słowa gratulacji i wsparcia oraz pytania, gdzie dokładnie będą mieszkać. I oczywiście nie obeszło się bez żartów dotyczących ich relacji z Deanem. Ale poza tym, Castiel musiał przyznać, że niepotrzebnie tak bardzo się stresował. Okazało się, że rodzina Winchesterów i Harvellów była bardzo ze sobą zżyta i ku zdziwieniu Casa wszyscy świetnie się dogadywali, zwłaszcza w kwestiach żartów. Nawet Robert Singer w obecności swojej żony wydawałby się wypluć ten federalny kij, który zawsze wystawał mu z tyłka. 

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, nie zważając na prośby Ellen, aby wyjechali następnego ranka, pożegnali się ze wszystkimi i wyruszyli z powrotem do Lebanon. Czekała ich czterogodzinna podróż, ale przez to, że był środek nocy droga była praktycznie pusta. Dean nie jechał zbyt szybko ze względu na słabą widoczność, więc powinni dotrzeć znacznie wcześniej. Siedząc na skórzanych fotelach Impali, jechali w towarzystwie ostrych dźwięków ukochanego Led Zepplin. 

**~ • ~**

Powoli przeciągnął się, uważając, aby przypadkiem nie szturchnąć śpiącego obok Deana. Przetarł dłonią ostatnie oznaki snu z twarzy, zsunął z siebie kawałek kołdry, który zdołał wywalczyć w ciągu nocy i ociężale podniósł się z łóżka. Nałożył na stopy skarpetki i najciszej jak tylko potrafił wyszedł z pokoju. W drodze do łazienki otworzył przejście dla psów w drzwiach, aby spokojnie mogły one wyjść na dwór załatwić swoje potrzeby. Po wykonaniu porannych czynności w toalecie udał się do kuchni. Sprawdził zawartość lodówki i westchnął. 

Przez ostatnie dni żaden z nich nie miał czasu na zakupy. Dean nadal musiał spędzać całe dni w Biurze, przez co większa część pracy związanej z przeprowadzką spadła na Castiela. Całymi dniami zajmował się domem i pakowaniem praktycznie wszystkiego do pudeł, które stały niemal wszędzie. Zastawiały przejścia w korytarzach i Cas co chwilę na któreś wpadał. A samochód, którym wszystko przewiozą będzie dopiero w na początku przyszłego tygodnia. 

Zanim Cas zaczął robić zwykłą jajecznicę z ostatnich jajek, które były w lodówce, wyciągnął z szafki wielki worek z psią karmą. Jej też zostało niewiele, ale udało mu się wsypać jej po równo do wszystkich pięciu misek. Zagwizdał, wołając psy na śniadanie. 

Po chwili do kuchni wbiegł Ozzy, Jagger, Bucky i Stark cały ubrudzony w błocie. Zostawały po nim brązowe ślady łapek i Castiel głośno westchnął, widząc w jakim stanie był pies. 

-Boże Stark, gdzieś ty się szlajał... - powiedział, wycierając mu łapy szmatką, którą zgarnął z najbliższego pudła. - Wyglądasz jak twój imiennik w Bitwie Bękartów. 

Po szybkim przemyciu Starka, Cas zabrał się za zaparzenie kawy. Była za dziesięć siódma, więc nie było sensu jeszcze przygotowywać śniadania, gdyż Dean zawsze wstawał wpół do ósmej. Kiedy wlewał wodę do dzbanka, zrobił krok w prawo, chcąc odstawić naczynie na blat szafki, po czym wpadł na jedno z leżących na podłodze pudeł, w rezultacie kopiąc jedną z misek dla psów. Znajdująca się w niej karma rozsypała się po całej podłodze. 

Z ust Castiela wydostała się cicha wiązanka przekleństw. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ta miska nie powinna być pełna. Pozostałe były dokładnie wylizane przez psy. 

-Zepplin? Zepplin! - Rozejrzał się dokładnie po kuchni oraz salonie, ale nigdzie go nie było widać. Kiedy pozostałe psy zajęły się zjadaniem wysypanej karmy z podłogi, Cas wyszedł przed dom. - Zeeeeepplin! 

Nadal nic. Zostawił uchylone drzwi, tak w razie czego. Niepokój związany z nieobecnością psa coraz bardziej na niego spływał. Stary Zepplin jeszcze nigdy nie ominął pory karmienia.

-Zepplin! 

Do głowy przyszło mu jeszcze jedno miejsce, w którym mógłby go znaleźć. Po cichu uchylił drzwi do sypialni. Winchester nadal spał z otwartą buzią, z której wydostawały się delikatnie pomruki, owinięty częściowo kołdrą. Wszedł do środka omijając łóżko. Po stronie Deana na podłodze leżał zwinięty w kłębek Zepp. 

Ale coś było nie tak. Jego klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się ani nie opadała. 

Castiel uklęknął przy nim i delikatnie go pogłaskał, próbując obudzić. Ale oczy psa pozostawały zamknięte. 

-Zepplin? - szepnął, przewracając ciało zwierzaka na bok.

-Cas? - usłyszał za sobą zaspany głos Deana. - Co ty robisz? 

-Dean, Zepplin chyba... Zepp... - Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnych słów.

Wciąż delikatnie głaskał psa po chłodnym grzbiecie. Jego sierść była bardziej szorstka niż zazwyczaj, w kilku miejscach straciła swój karmelowy odcień, zastąpiony przez nudną szarość. Wyglądał jakby spał, zaraz przy łóżku swojego pana. Cas usłyszał szelest kołdry i po chwili tuż obok niego klęczał Dean, pochylając się nad martwym ciałem Zepplina. 

-Zepp? Zepplin? - Głos Deana załamał się. Wziął małego na ręce, przytulając go do klatki piersiowej. - Zepp,  _buddy_....

**~ • ~**

Obserwował jak Dean przy granicy z lasem wykopuje mały dół w ziemi. Pod drzewem, przy którym najczęściej leżał, gdy wychodził pobawić się z psami. Cas w tym czasie siedział na schodach prowadzących do domu w towarzystwie pozostałych psiaków. Głaskał ich za uchem, kiedy nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Próbował pomóc Deanowi, ale blondyn tylko na niego krzyknął. Więc odpuścił. Nie chciał się wdrażać w niepotrzebne kłótnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile Zepplin dla niego znaczył. 

Wiedział, że zanim się tu pojawił, Dean mieszkał całkowicie sam, stopniowo przygarniając znalezione psy, które dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa. A pierwszym z nich był stary Zepp. Był z nim najdłużej i to dzięki niemu Winchester zdecydował się w ogóle przygarniać pod swój dach zranione i przez nikogo niechciane szczeniaki. W wyniku tych wydarzeń, być może to właśnie dzięki Zepplinowi Dean zdecydował się pomóc Castielowi po zaprowadzeniu go do szpitala. Być może to dlatego teraz Cas posiadał prawdziwy dom. Może właśnie dzięki temu niechcianemu psu, Cas czuł jakby posiadał rodzinę. Czuł się chciany, dokładnie tak samo jak Ozzy, Stark, Bucky i Jagger. 

Słońce dzisiejszego dnia niemiłosiernie grzało. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, mogącej zapewnić chociaż trochę cienia. Na plecach Deana z każdą kolejną minutą wysiłku ciemna, mokra plama nieznacznie się powiększała. Co jakiś czas przerywał kopanie, aby otrzeć rękawem kropelki potu z twarzy. Kiedy przy pniu drzewa usypana była całkiem spora kupka ziemi, Dean usiadł na trawie, spuszczając nogi do dołu, który przed chwilą wykopał. Sięgnął dłonią po butelkę piwa stojącą obok i za jednym razem wypił pół butelki. Cas cholernie chciał w tej chwili do niego podejść i obok niego usiąść, ale zdecydował się dać mu trochę przestrzeni, której potrzebował. 

Jakiś czas później Dean bez słowa poszedł do domu i po chwili wyszedł, niosąc owinięte w zielony koc ciało Zepplina. Castiel wstał i zdecydował się podejść do niego. Za nim, niczym nierozłączne cienie udała się reszta psów. Winchester uklęknął i delikatnie położył Zeppa na dnie dołu. Przez krótką chwilę trzymał dłoń na kocu, jakby miał trudność z jej puszczeniem. Cas stanął obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Dean pod wpływem dotyku wstał, otrzepał spodnie z brudnej ziemi i złapał za łopatę. 

-Wszystkie psy idą do nieba - powiedział Castiel, słabo uśmiechając się. Chciał chociaż trochę pocieszyć blondyna, ale po krótkiej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miało to żadnego sensu.

Słysząc te słowa Dean cicho prychnął. Zacisnął palce na drewnianej rączce i żywiołowo zabrał się za zasypywanie prowizorycznego psiego grobu. Jeden zamach za drugim był coraz szybszy i zasypujący coraz większą ilością ziemi. Wyrównanie dołu z zielonym terenem zajęło mu znacznie mniej czasu niż jego wykopanie. 

Castiel spojrzał na jego twarz. Zmęczona i jednocześnie nie wyrażająca żadnych emocji. Ale gdy już miał odwrócić wzrok, zauważył jedną łzę torującą sobie drogę po policzku. 

Łzę tak czystą i przejrzystą, że zobaczył w niej wszystko. 

Zobaczył w niej moment, w którym Dean znalazł Zepplina. Nocą, gdy wracał Impalą do domu, na ostatniej prostej agent gwałtownie zahamował. Wybiegł z auta i klęknął nad leżącym na drodze zwierzęciem. Wyciągnął z bagażnika niebieski koc i owinął w niego małego psa. Zawiózł go do weterynarza, będąc w szoku zaniedbanym wyglądem szczeniaka i w tamtej chwili obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie odmówi pomocy niechcianemu i porzuconemu stworzeniu.

Castiel zobaczył ten moment tak wyraźnie, ponieważ już go wcześniej widział. Każdy szczegół, każdą sekundę. Widział, ponieważ wszystko obserwował. Od zawsze wszystko obserwował. Od zawsze przyglądał się Deanowi Winchesterowi. Od zawsze nad nim czuwał. 

Zobaczył to, ponieważ pamiętał. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam! Przepraszam za tą o wiele za długą przerwę, ale w tym roku miałam matury i musiałam się do nich jakoś przygotować. Na szczęście już wszystko za mną, więc mam teraz mnóstwo czasu na pisanie, także na pewno zakończę to opowiadanie w odpowiedni sposób. A przynajmniej postaram się. Okej, koniec już o mnie, wracam do fanfiction. Nie wiem jak dla was, ale dla mnie ten rozdział nie jest dobry, nic aż tak ciekawego się nie działo i po tak długiej przerwie pewnie spodziewaliście się czegoś lepszego, no ale cóż, nie da się pewnych rzeczy ominąć i mam zamiar kontynuować pisanie zgodnie z pierwotnym planem. Nie wprowadzałam do fabuły żadnych nowych rzeczy, tak jak nie planowałam akurat w takim moemncie robić przerwy, samo tak niestety wyszło. I jak zwykle na koniec prosiłabym o komentarze i serduszka, chciałabym zobaczyć ile osób jeszcze pamięta to ff.


	9. A Place Called Home

Anioł Stróż.

Słowa, które definiowały jego egzystencję. Słowa, które określały jego cel. Słowa, które wskazywały jego miejsce. Słowa, które znaczyły wszystko.

**~ • ~**

-Cas? Wszystko w porządku? - pytał Dean podchodząc do bruneta. - Cas? 

Stał w bezruchu od kilku minut. Nie wiedział, jak się poruszyć. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co powinien był teraz zrobić. Nie wiedział nic, pamiętając wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. 

Pamiętał swoje narodziny. Zrodził się na samym początku z najjaśniejszego i najczystszego światła jakie kiedykolwiek istniało. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką usłyszał od swojego Ojca były dwa słowa.  _Dean Winchester_. Od tego momentu czekał i obserwował, jak powstawało życie, jak śmiertelni ludzie powoli dążyli do dominacji, jak rodziły się pierwsze cywilizacje, jak najstarsze z nich upadały. Obserwował i cierpliwie czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł wykonać swoją jedyną misję. Czekał na dwudziesty pierwszy wiek po Chrystusie, na narodziny człowieka o imieniu Dean Winchester. A gdy to się w końcu wydarzyło, był najszczęśliwszym Aniołem w całym garnizonie. W końcu nadszedł czas, aby mógł się wykazać jako Stróż. 

Pamiętał narodziny Deana. Każdy najważniejszy i najzwyklejszy moment w jego całym dotychczasowym życiu. Narodziny młodszego brata, śmierć rodziców, pierwszy pocałunek w liceum, zaakceptowanie samego siebie, życie w college'u, wstąpienie w szeregi FBI. Pamiętał każdy najmniejszy szczegół. 

I dokładnie pamiętał moment swojego upadku. Pod nosem Castiela pojawił się cień uśmiechu. 

Stracił wszystko, aby zyskać wszystko. 

-Cas? - Dean pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą. - Zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Od kilku minut stoisz jak słup soli. Cas!

Niebieskooki zamrugał kilka razy, słysząc słowa Winchestera. Przez moment czuł, jakby wybudził się z długiego i głębokiego snu. Zdezorientowany i wciąż senny. 

-Ja... - udało mu się wydobyć z gardła głos. - Muszę się położyć. 

Dean zmarszczył brwi, ale nie protestował. Stał wyprostowany nad wykopanym grobem Zepplina, opierając się jedną ręką o wbity w ziemię szpadel. Obserwował jak sylwetka Castiela oddalała się w kierunku domu. A przy nim, niczym nierozłączny cień biegł Jagger, z ogonem skierowanym w dół. 

**~ • ~**

Białe, nieskazitelne światło rozjaśniło całe pomieszczenie. Czuł, jak jego sylwetka stopniowo się kurczyła, aby zmieścić się w ludzkim ciele. Wyczuł wszystkie organy wewnętrzne, zmiany zachodzące w ciele, krew nieustannie biegnącą po całym organizmie. Czuł serce bijące niczym oszalałe. Otworzył oczy i wziął pierwszy wdech. Jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się, aby po chwili opaść. Światło zniknęło, schowane w śmiertelnym ciele człowieka. Poruszył palcami u stóp, następnie u dłoni. Uniósł je i na nie spojrzał. Poruszały się dokładnie w tej chwili, kiedy o tym myślał. Wszystko działało tak jak powinno. 

Rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu, powoli przyzwyczajając się do ciasnego i ograniczającego go naczynia. Wokół niego rozmieszczone były wszelakie meble, krzesła, stół, kanapa. Na ogarniętych mrokiem ścianach rozwieszone były zdjęcia w ramkach, przedstawiające jego naczynie, uśmiechniętą kobietę oraz małą dziewczynkę o jasnych, blond włosach. Kiedy już przywykł do nowej postury, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tutaj był. Upewnił się, że nikt go nie widział i mając w umyślę imię Deana, natychmiast przystąpił do działania.

Miał niewiele czasu. Jego rodzina na pewno dowiedziała się, co zrobił, już w momencie, kiedy prosił o zgodę naczynie. Archaniołowie z pewnością wiedzieli, co się działo i nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel Gabriel nie był w stanie nikogo powstrzymać.

Castiel szybko spojrzał na ubiór swojego naczynia i nie chcąc go narażać na zewnętrze choroby, narzucił na ciało płaszcz, który wisiał przy wejściu do domu. Czując niewielki ciężar z lewej strony, sięgnął do kieszeni. Znalazł w niej banknot o nominale pięćdziesięciu dolarów. Nie do końca znał się na ludzkich pieniądzach, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że tyle w zupełności powinno mu wystarczyć. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.  

Droga do Lebanon była dłuższa niż by sobie tego życzył. Nie mógł korzystać ze swoich skrzydeł, inaczej zwróciłby na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę Aniołów. Dlatego musiał zadowolić się zwykłym busem. Będąc w Niebie dokładnie obmyślił sposób, w jaki dostanie się do miasteczka. Lecz co zrobi później, zdecyduje w trakcie drogi. 

W czasie podróży Castiel nie mógł przestać myśleć o zagrażającym Deanowi niebezpieczeństwu. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, przez co wyczuwał coraz to większą presję, aby znaleźć sposób poinformowania Deana, tak, aby nie pomyślał, że to tylko głupi żart. Do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna opcja, która wydawała się wręcz nierealna. Mógł najzwyczajniej pojechać do jego domu i powiedzieć mu wszystko prosto w twarz. Lecz strach przed tym był tak wielki, że to wyjście stało się jego planem Z. Jeszcze żaden Anioł w całej historii ludzkości nie spotkał się z żadnym człowiekiem, nad którym czuwał. W Niebie istniały legendy, co w takiej sytuacji mogłoby się stać. Najsłynniejsza z nich głosiła, że żaden z nich nie wyszedłby z tego spotkania w całości. Anioł straciłby łaskę, człowiek swoją ochronę. Na szczęście miał jeszcze krótką chwilę, aby wymyśleć coś innego. 

Mógłby również pojawić się w jego śnie. Lecz był stuprocentowo pewny, że Dean nie potraktowałby tego poważnie. Na obecnym etapie cywilizacji człowiek nie przejmował się snami. Wierzył jedynie w suche fakty i naukę. 

-Przepraszam, czy to miejsce jest wolne? - Castiel odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził pytający babciny głos. 

-Chyba... tak? - zdecydował się odpowiedzieć po dłuższej chwili namysłu. Sądził, że w tej krótkiej podróży do śmiertelnego świata nie będzie musiał odzywać się więcej niż dwa razy. Nie będzie musiał odzywać się do nikogo innego niż do Deana. W obecnej sytuacji czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, a niepokój z każdą sekundą narastał, mimo iż starsza pani wydawała się przemiła.

-Położę na dole tylko torbę... Oj, spakowałam tyle rzeczy, że teraz chyba się nie zmieścimy! Achh... a może jednak damy radę... - powiedziała, wiercąc się, gdy próbowała zająć miejsce. Między nimi nie było ani trochę odstępu, co trochę niepokoiło Anioła. - Wie pan co, wygląda pan jak mój trzeci mąż. Ach, Clarence, z niego to był dopiero romantyk. Chociaż nie taki duży jak mój pierwszy.

Castiel nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym ta kobieta mówiła. 

-Umie pan korzystać z tych diabelskich urządzeń? - zapytała, wyjmując ze swojej torebki telefon komórkowy. - Jak Boga kocham, tych wszystkich guziczków nie da się spamiętać. 

Spojrzał na nią i na urządzenie. Było stare, z poprzedniej dekady, z klapką i przyciskami zamiast dużego ekranu działającego na dotyk. Pokiwał przecząco głową, nie chcąc wprowadzać siebie w zbędne konwersacje, które mogłyby wystawić go na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Chociaż w tej chwili poczuł potrzebę podziękowania staruszce, ponieważ właśnie wpadł na pomysł, w jaki sposób ostrzec Deana. 

Resztę drogi spędził w towarzystwie opowiadań gadatliwej starszej pani o jej czterech mężach, niewdzięcznych dzieciach i zepsutych do szpiku kości wnukach. Nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, lecz brak jakiegokolwiek odzewu ze strony Castiela widocznie jej nie przeszkadzał. 

Kilka godzin później wysiadł na przystanku w Lebanon. Wysiadł jako jedyny i również nikt inny nie wsiadał. Przystanek był kompletnie opustoszały, tak samo jak ulice obok. Przypominając sobie dokładny układ miasta, wiedział, gdzie powinien się udać. Bez zbędnego tracenia czasu na przystanku stawiał krok za krokiem, kierując się w stronę najbliższego lombardu. 

Wydał resztę pieniędzy jaką posiadał. Udało mu się kupić najzwyklejszy telefon, z którego można było wykonać połączenie. Zadowolony z siebie udał się w kierunku lasu.

Jego myśli tym razem zaprzątały zmartwienia wobec Deana. Po raz pierwszy w swoim wiecznym życiu nie wiedział, co agent obecnie robił. Gdzie był i czy wszystko było z nim w porządku. Nie wiedział, czy był bezpieczny. Ostatni raz widział go, kiedy kładł się spać po całym dniu wypełniania dokumentów. Miał nadzieję, że Gabriel domyśli się, żeby od czasu do czasu zerknąć na Deana. 

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, na rozwidleniu dróg, z których jedna prowadziła prosto do domu Winchestera. Nie było sensu iść pod same drzwi. Istniało ryzyko, że agent nadal mógłby być w domu. Wysunął z kieszeni płaszcza komórkę i wykręcił numer, który doskonale znał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale serce naczynia zaczęło szybciej bić, a dłonie stawały się coraz bardziej mokre od pojawiającego się potu. Po czterech sygnałach usłyszał głos Deana. Skierowany prosto do niego. Do Anioła Stróża.

-Agent specjalny Winchester, FBI. Kto mówi?  - Castiel rozchylił usta, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Stało się. Jego mężczyzna do niego mówił. - Halo?

-Wiem, gdzie jest Żółtooki Demon z Lawrence - zaczął powoli. - 837 Michigan Street, Lawrence w Kansas. Rodzina Bellamy. Zostało mało czasu. 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź rozłączył się. I w tym momencie przypieczętował swój los - uratował Deana Winchestera, tracąc samego siebie. Powoli zaczął wyczuwać zbliżających się Aniołów. Byli blisko i wiedzieli, gdzie on był. 

Miał rację. Po chwili chmury zasłoniły promienie słoneczne i zerwał się silny wiatr. Przed nim stał nie kto inny jak Gabriel. Michael zawsze wiedział, jak uderzać w czułe punkty. Jego naczynie było drobnym mężczyzną, lecz Castiel widział poprzez człowiecze ciało prawdziwą posturę Archanioła. 

-Cassie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Gabriel. - Jak mogłeś być taki głupi! 

-Nic nie rozumiesz. Gdybym nie powiedział Deanowi, gdzie Azazel obecnie przebywa, nie przeżyłby kolejnego tygodnia. Doskonale wiedziałeś o planach Azazela, tak samo jak każdy Anioł w naszym garnizonie. Wiesz, że gdybym tego nie zrobił, on by go zabił. 

-Tego nie wiesz. To, że planował zemstę na FBI, nie znaczy, że by mu się ona udała. 

-Wiem, ponieważ dokładnie śledziłem jego poczynania. Dean wpadły prosto w jego pułapkę. 

-Czy życie jednego człowieka jest dla ciebie naprawdę ważniejsze niż twoja Łaska? - zdziwił się Gabriel.

-Jak widać - odpowiedział stanowczo Castiel. Od początku wiedział, jaka go spotka kara. Utrata Łaski była równa utracie duszy. Wiecznego życia. 

-Jak mogłeś... I teraz to ja mam wykonać wyrok. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jesteś moim młodszym bratem, myślisz, że odebranie twojej Łaski przyjdzie mi łatwo? Czemu musiałeś być tak samolubny? 

-Nie wiedziałem, że Michael posłuży się tobą. 

-W takim razie ani trochę nie znasz Michaela. On z każdego buntu zrobi przestrogę dla innych. Doskonale wiedział, kto jest tobie najbliższy.

-Gabriel, proszę... Nie sprzeczajmy się teraz - westchnął Castiel. - Stało się. Miejmy to już za sobą. 

Po raz pierwszy odważył się spojrzeć na jego twarz. Na twarz naczynia. Jedną twarz, która potrafiła ukazać emocje. I natychmiast tego pożałował. Spodziewał się zobaczyć płonącą złość... lecz ukazało mu się rozczarowanie. Smutek i przykrość. 

-Gabriel, przepraszam. Ale musiałem to zrobić. Ojciec powiedział, że wykonanie naszej misji jest najważniejsze. I właśnie ją wypełniam. 

Gabriel mu nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy i wysunął zza pleców ostrze. Castiel miał przy sobie dokładnie taką samą broń. Każdy Anioł ją posiadał. Lecz nie wyciągnął jej, aby się bronić. Pozwolił, aby Archanioł jednym, szybkim ruchem odciął mu skrzydła.

Ból był niewyobrażalny. Czuł, jakby ogień rozszarpywał jego ciało, biegnąc we wszystkich żyłach i tętnicach. Pulsował, trawiąc wszystkie komórki ludzkiego ciała. Upadł na kolana. Oparł dłonie o zimny grunt. Z jego gardła wydarł się stłumiony krzyk. Po chwili poczuł zimną stal na gardle. Wbiła się minimalnie w skórę i przesunęła z jednej strony na drugą. 

Uchodziło z niego życie. Powoli, wspomnienie po wspomnieniu.  _Jak wyglądał jego Ojciec?_  Nie pamiętał. Jego ciało wiotczało, opadając na ziemię. Ogień zamienił się w lód. Zamrażał organy wewnętrzne oraz mięśnie.  _Jak duża była jego rodzina?_  Upadł na brzuch. Nie wiedział co się z nim stało. _Czy_ _Gabriel_ _nadal tu był?_  Wszystkie kości zaczęły drgać. Przemieszczały się i po chwili wracały na swoje miejsce.  _W którym roku urodził się Dean?_

Ból powoli ustępował. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Resztkami sił podniósł głowę. Wiedział, że zostało mu bardzo mało czasu. 

-Gabriel... - Jego głos był zachrypnięty. - Zaopiekuj się Deanem, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Proszę... - wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach. Po chwili zobaczył błysk ostrego światła i nie wiedział, czy Gabriel pokiwał głową, czy tylko tak mu się zdawało. 

**~ • ~**

Łóżko, na którym leżał, zaczęło się uginać pod wpływem nacisku, tuż obok niego. Zanim otworzył oczy, wiedział, że tym ciężarem był Dean. 

-Wiem, że nie śpisz - oznajmił Winchester. - Powiesz mi, co się stało? 

Nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się z Deanem. Jak i również mówić mu całej prawdy. Co wtedy Dean by sobie o nim pomyślał? Nawet nie chciał tego dopuszczać do myśli. Wizja ta była zdecydowanie zbyt niszcząca. Castiel powoli odwrócił się do niego i uchylił powieki. W czasie, kiedy on leżał, Dean musiał zdążyć wziąć prysznic i się przebrać w czyste ubrania. Zniknął pot z jego czoła, brud z dłoni. Wyglądał tak, jakby dzisiaj w ogóle nie wykopał grobu. 

-Martwiłem się o ciebie - odpowiedział, co było zgodne z prawdą. 

-Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak Cię nie zmroziło. Nawet kiedy leżałem w szpitalu. 

-Ale wtedy nikt nie umarł.

Castiel odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że gdyby dłużej ciągnął tą rozmowę wkrótce Dean wyciągnąłby od niego wszystko. Lecz zielonooki musiał zauważyć, że Cas nie chciał rozmawiać. Dlatego nie naciskał. Po prostu siedział obok i Castiel był pewien, że wciąż w myślach opłakuje Zepplina. 

Kiedy minęła dłuższa chwila i Dean nadal nie wyszedł z pokoju, Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie naprawdę było dziwne. Podejrzane, jak pewnie pomyślał Winchester. Teraz nie mógł dopuścić, aby Dean zaczął coś podejrzewać, bo wtedy zacznie na niego naciskać i z pewnością udałoby mu się wyciągnąć z niego wszystko. Ostatnie miesiące odcisnęły na nim spory ślad, a usłyszenie całej prawdy o tym, kim Castiel był, na pewno by go zmiażdżyło. O ile by mu uwierzył.  

-Dean? - zaczął cicho. - Jak się czujesz z tym, że nic nie pamiętam? Że tak naprawdę nie wiem kim jestem? 

Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

-Rozmawialiśmy już o tym tyle razy... To o to chodziło? O twoją pamięć? - Cas pokiwał głową. - Kochanie... Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd Cię znalazłem.  Na początku owszem, byłem ciekaw kim jesteś. Ale z czasem, z każdym następnym dniem coraz bardziej cię poznawałem. Nie obchodzi mnie to kim byłeś. Zwykłym obywatelem Ameryki z nudną pracą i porządną rodziną czy cyrkowcem połykającym podpalone kręgle. Dla mnie liczy się to, kim jesteś teraz. Dla ciebie też powinno. 

Wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Ale sądził, że jeszcze wczoraj mogłoby tak być. Teraz, kiedy wszystko pamiętał, nie było to możliwe. Nie potrafił zignorować myśli, że upadł. Że stracił samego siebie. Że stał się wyrzutkiem. Że został wykluczony ze swojej własnej rodziny.

Nie potrafił zignorować tego, że stał się równy Lucyferowi. Wyrzucony, tak samo jak on. 

Ale mimo wszystko, nie żałował swoich decyzji. 

Dzięki niemu, Dean był teraz szczęśliwy. Dzięki jego upadkowi oboje byli szczęśliwi. To Dean Winchester tak naprawdę był jego prawdziwą rodziną. On nie tylko mu pomógł, nie oczekując niczego w zamian, ale też przyjął do swojego życia. Dał mu dach nad głową, kiedy jego bracia odebrali mu Łaskę i odcięli skrzydła tylko przez to, że chciał uratować swojego mężczyznę. Człowieka, nad którym przysiągł czuwać. 

Został skazany za wypełnienie swojej misji. 

Ale tak powiedział Dean, nie liczyło się to co było wcześniej. 

Liczyło się to, co było teraz. 

**~ • ~**

Noc była ciepła, tak samo jak dzień. Słońce, schowane daleko za linią horyzontu znalazło sposób, aby dalej ogrzewać tę część świata. Castiel szedł po cichu w stronę jeziora, powtarzając w głowie słowa, które chciałby wypowiedzieć. Stawiał krok za krokiem, poruszając się między drzewami i stapiając się z nimi. Było ciepło, lecz księżyc zasłoniły chmury. Dzięki temu czuł się pewniej. Nie chciał, aby Dean zauważył jego nieobecność. 

Kiedy dotarł na polanę obok jeziora, zapomniał słów, które powtarzał. Pozwolił, aby stres ogarnął jego umysł. Stanął przy brzegu, na samej krawędzi ziemi. Gdyby zrobił jeden krok na przód, wpadłby do zimnej wody. Do tej samej wody, która pochłonęła Krissy Chambers.

-Gabriel, wiem, że mnie słyszysz - oznajmił Cas, wpatrując się przed siebie, pomiędzy drzewa. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś leniwy, ale żeby z tego powodu nie dokończyć rozkazu? I to tak ważnego? 

Castiel wziął głęboki wdech. 

-Nie mam ci tego za złe. Wiem, że wykonywałeś rozkaz. I teraz daję ci okazję, żebyś wykonał go poprawnie. Zanim Michael się dowie, co zrobiłeś. A raczej czego nie zrobiłeś. 

Miał pewność, że Gabriel usłyszał jego słowa. On zawsze obserwował i słuchał wszystkiego, co dotyczyło braci Winchester. A odkąd on sam znalazł się na ziemi, na pewno nie spuszczał go z oka. Nie zostało mu nic innego, jak czekanie. 

Pół godziny później zaczęły go boleć nogi. Rozejrzał się dokładnie dookoła i nie widząc żadnej postaci, przeszedł pod drzewo i usiadł, opierając się o pień. Do jego głowy zaczynały się przedzierać wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia. Czy powinien to robić? Czy zatajanie prawdy przed Deanem, było prawidłowe? 

Miał usprawiedliwienie dla swojego wyboru. To dla niego to wszystko robił. Skoro Dean jest szczęśliwy, gdy Castiel był obok, czy to nie znaczyło, że nadal wykonywał swoją misję? Że nadal się nim opiekował? Oczywiście, że tak. Jedną różnicą było miejsce, z którego tego dokonywał. Lecz czy usprawiedliwienie było konieczne? Castiel wiedział, że gdyby wszystko, co teraz robił było odpowiednie, nie musiałby przez cały czas myśleć o usprawiedliwieniu. 

Nie mógł tak o tym myśleć. Dean był szczęśliwy i tylko to się liczyło. On również był szczęśliwy. I był gotowy zrobić wszystko, aby tak zostało. 

-Cassie... - usłyszał zachrypnięty głos, dochodzący z jego lewej strony. Natychmiast rozpoznał kto przed nim stał. Nie człowieka, który obok niego stał, lecz Archanioła, którego do siebie zaprosił. Powoli podniósł się na nogi i otrzepał z leśnych paprochów spodnie. - Lepiej się pośpiesz. Masz szczęście, że przyjaźnisz się z Archaniołem, ale i tak nie mamy dużo czasu. Lepiej, żeby Michael nie wiedział, co tutaj robię.

-Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Chociaż nie... - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Dwie prośby. 

-Zamieniam się w słuch. 

-Usuń mi pamięć. Tylko porządnie, nie tak jak ostatnim razem. I zabierz ze sobą duszę Jimmy'ego. Niech się biedak nie męczy razem ze mną.

-Że co? - zdziwił się Gabriel. - Czyś ty do reszty postradał rozum? 

-Mam na myśli to, kim jestem naprawdę. Nie chcę pamiętać swoich narodzin, Ojca, braci i sióstr... Nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu chcę dalej wykonywać swoją misję. Tylko z innego miejsca.

-O mój Ojcze... Myślałem, że bredzisz bzdury, zszedłem na ziemię tylko po to, aby Cię uspokoić, ewentualnie opowiedzieć co tam na górze... Cassie, jesteś pewien? 

-Tak. Zostaw tylko to, co się działo po moim upadku. Po tym, jak mnie znalazł. Aż do ostatniego południa. 

-Chcesz dać Michaelowi satysfakcje? Nie bez przyczyny zostawiłem odrobinę Łaski w twoim naczyniu. Wiedziałem, że z biegiem czasu w końcu sobie przypomnisz. I Castiel nie będzie jedyną rzeczą, którą będziesz pamiętać. 

-Rozumiem to. Nie chciałeś dawać satysfakcji Michaelowi. 

-On Cię ukarał bez przyczyny - westchnął Gabriel. - Ja to wiem. Ty też to wiesz. Niektórzy z braci i sióstr też to wiedzą. 

-Zgadza się. Ale jak już mówiłem, mam misję do wykonania. Ona jest najważniejsza, tak tłumaczył nam to Ojciec. Jak myślisz, co on by zrobił, gdyby tu był?

-Ale go tu nie ma. Jego miejsce zajął Michael...

-No właśnie. Obiecałem ojcu, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby zapewnić swojemu mężczyźnie szczęśliwe i wieczne życie. Tak samo ty. Wszyscy Aniołowie złożyli przysięgi. 

Castiel zauważył w oczach naczynia, że Gabriel się poddał. Udało mu się go przekonać.

-Jaka jest ta druga prośba? - zapytał Archanioł.

-Czuwaj nad Samem oraz Deanem, tam z góry. Jak ich przypilnuję stąd. - Gabriel skinął głową. - Ach, i jeszcze o jedno. Zrób  _to_ , jak będę spał. Nie chcę znowu obudzić się w lesie, kompletnie zdezorientowany. 

**~ • ~**

Wybrał dłuższą ścieżkę, prowadzącą przez las aż do głównej drogi. Chciał mieć jeszcze chwilę, aby powspominać swoje dawne życie. Życie niebiańskiej, wiecznej istoty. Po rozmowie z Gabrielem dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Zrezygnował z wieczności, czystości oraz nieskazitelności, aby stać się śmiertelnym, kruchym człowiekiem. Poddał się ludzkim emocjom, będąc jeszcze Aniołem. Tak samo zrobił Lucyfer. Jednak Castiel miał nadzieję, że tam na górze nie będzie do niego porównywany. Co prawda oboje kierowali się emocjami, jednak zupełnie innymi.

 _Co za ironia_ , pomyślał. Lucyfer upał, ponieważ nienawidził ludzi. Castiel upadł, ponieważ ich kochał. A zwłaszcza jednego mężczyznę. 

Kiedy już wyszedł na drogę, jego uwagę przykuło ciche powarkiwanie na poboczu. Początkowo sądził, że to tylko jakiś owad szeleścił w krzakach, lecz chwilę później przypomniał sobie, co zawsze mówił Dean o tej drodze. To tutaj ludzie pozbywali się swoich zwierzaków. 

Podszedł tam, skąd dochodziły dźwięki i w słabym świetle księżyca zauważył zaklejone taśmą pudełko po butach. Wziął je ostrożnie do rąk i od razu wyczuł ciężar, który był stanowczo za duży jak na zwykłe buty. Na dodatek się ruszał. Castiel obejrzał je dokładnie dookoła i zauważył tylko jedną, małą dziurkę wygryzioną w rogu pudełka. Nigdzie nie było wyciętych dziur do oddychania. Natychmiast zaczął rozrywać taśmę. Zwinęła się i wbiła mu się w dłoń, lecz po chwili szarpania się, Castielowi udało się ją rozerwać i otworzyć pudełko. 

Para ciemnych jak smoła oczu wpatrywała się w niego, niczym w posąg. Mała, puchata kulka zajmowała mniej niż połowę pudełka. Castiel powoli wsunął do środka rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie. Z jej pyska wydobyło się ciche i nieudolne warknięcie. Musiała mieć mniej niż trzy tygodnie. Spróbował jeszcze raz i szczeniak tym razem nie wydał z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Wręcz przeciwnie, za każdym razem, kiedy dłoń Casa dotykała jego główki, on od razu się w nią wtulał. 

-No chodź mały, wyciągniemy cię stąd - szepnął i ostrożnie wyjął malca z pudełka. Nie mógł go w nim zostawić, ponieważ były widoczne w nim ślady odchodów. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak długo tutaj przesiedział. Cas zaśmiał się na swoje myśli. Bóg był przecież nieobecny. Może Michael wiedział, jak długo tutaj przesiedział.

Szczeniak nie był większy niż rozprostowana dłoń Castiela. Niebieskooki mocno go złapał i szybkim krokiem udał się w kierunku domu. Powrót zajął mu zaledwie kilka minut. Wpadł do domu, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

-Dean! - krzyknął. Odpowiedziały mu szczekania Jaggera, Starka, Bucky'ego i Ozzy'ego. Psy wyczuły obecność małego i nie chciały się uspokoić. Widząc, że Dean nadal nie wyszedł z sypialni, sam do niej poszedł, uważając, aby skaczące na niego zwierzaki przez przypadek nie skaleczyły malca. 

-Dean! Obudź się! - krzyknął, stojąc nad łóżkiem. Ręka Deana automatycznie sięgnęła pod poduszkę, gdzie miał schowaną broń, w tym samym momencie, kiedy otwierał oczy. Kiedy Winchester w końcu zauważył bruneta, wysunął spod poduszki rękę i przetarł nią oczy. - Znalazłem go na drodze, w pudełku po butach. Nie miał w nim wyciętych dziur na powietrze i sądząc po stanie, w jakim się ono znajdowało, musiał w nim przesiedzieć przynajmniej jeden dzień. 

Dean początkowo nie rozumiał, o co chodziło. Dopiero po chwili zauważył na rękach Castiela małą, futrzastą kulkę. 

-Trzeba z nim jechać do weterynarza - powiedział Dean, powoli wybudzając się. - Pojadę z nim, ty wracaj do łóżka. Wiem, że wyszedłeś, gdy tylko położyłem się do łóżka. To była nasza ostatnia noc w tym domu i chciałem ją spędzić z tobą - westchnął. - Masz przekrwione oczy i zaczynasz się kołysać na nogach. 

-Jadę z tobą. 

-Proszę, nie kłóć się. Jutro porozmawiamy o tym, co się dzisiaj z tobą działo. Daj mi go - oznajmił i nie czekając na jego reakcję, wziął szczeniaka na ręce. 

-Dean...

-Cas, proszę. Wrócę za godzinę.

Kiedy agent go wyminął, Cas poczuł ciążące na nim zmęczenie. Wcześniej, przez te wszystkie emocje nie czuł pojawiającego się zmęczenia, przez co teraz spłynęło na niego z podwójną siłą. A kiedy patrzył na łóżko, chęć położenia się na nim znacznie wzrastała. Wiedząc, że szczeniak jest teraz w dobrych rękach, zdecydował się położyć. Dean potrafił się tym zająć. Był najlepszy w opiekowaniu się znalezionymi stworzeniami. 

Przez znalezienie szczeniaka, nawet nie miał czasu, aby pomyśleć o tym, co zrobił. Sen przyszedł do niego natychmiast.

**~ • ~**

Poczuł na twarzy coś mokrego. Pojawiało się na jego policzku i znikało. 

-Wstawaj, śpiochu - usłyszał nad sobą głos Deana. W tym samym momencie poczuł ciężar, naciskający na jego klatkę piersiową. Otworzył oczy i pierwszym co zobaczył była puchata mordka beżowego kundelka. 

-Dean? Dlaczego siedzi na mnie szczeniak? - zapytał zdezorientowany. Chociaż już się domyślał, skąd pies mógł się wziąć. - Znalazłeś go wieczorem? 

-O czym ty mówisz Cas - zdziwił się Dean. - Przecież ty go przyprowadziłeś w środku nocy. W ogóle cię nie było do tamtej pory. 

Castiel miał mętlik w głowie. Przecież on całe wczorajsze południe i noc musiał spędzić w łóżku. 

- _O czym ty mówisz,_  Dean. Cały dzień i noc spędziłem w łóżku. Musiałem spać. 

-Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Winchester ściągnął brwi. - Dziwnie się wczoraj zachowywałeś. Przez kilka dobrych minut nie reagowałeś na nic, później znowu zacząłeś się martwić o swoją pamięć a w nocy zniknąłeś na parę godzin. Widziałem, jak szedłeś do lasu. I nie poszedłem za tobą tylko dlatego, że pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz się przejść i przemyśleć pewne sprawy. 

-Nic z tego nie pamiętam... 

-Kompletnie nic? - brunet pokiwał przecząco głową. - Co jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętasz? 

-Pamiętam ciebie stojącego nad grobem Zepplina. Pamiętam, że płakałeś. 

-I to wszystko? Nie pamiętasz naszej rozmowy?

-Jakiej rozmowy?

W tym momencie Castiel się przeraził. Co było nie tak z jego pamięcią? Czy już zawsze co jakiś czas będzie przeżywał dni, których nie będzie pamiętał? Dean wyglądał, jakby również się nad tym zastanawiał.

-To pewnie przez emocje. Wiem, że tak samo byłeś związany z Zepplinem. 

Castiel pokiwał głową, mimo że w to nie wierzył. To na pewno coś z jego głową. Być może została uszkodzona i nie wyryto tego w szpitalu. Będzie musiał w najbliższym czasie się tam udać na porządne badania. Takie utraty pamięci nie mogły zostać zignorowane.

-Kiedy już dojedziemy do Quantico, zawiozę cię do szpitala - oznajmił Dean, jakby czytał w jego umyśle. - Nie martw się teraz o to. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Już jutro tam dojedziemy - dodał i złożył czuły pocałunek na czole bruneta. Chwilę później, kiedy Dean nadal był nad nim pochylony, szczeniak zaczął skakać i lizać ich oboje po twarzach. 

-Naprawdę ja go znalazłem? W nocy? 

-Tak – potwierdził Winchester. - Znalazłeś go w pudełku po butach. Od razu, kiedy go przyniosłeś zabrałem go do weterynarza. Na szczęście był tylko odwodniony i głodny. Nie musiał zostawać dłużej na obserwacji. 

Castiel spojrzał na beżowego pieska i zaczął go głaskać. Miał bardzo miękką sierść jak na zwykłego kundelka. Złapał w dłoń jego łapkę i na brzuszku udało mu się zauważyć czarną pręgę. Tylko w tym miejscu sierść miała inny kolor.

-To co, jakie mu dasz imię? - zapytał Dean. 

-Pomyślmy... Widziałeś jego brzuszek? Wygląda trochę jak pszczoła. Mała, futrzasta pszczółka. - Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Bee. Dam mu na imię Bee. 

**~ • ~**

Castiel leżał wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Były takie piękne... Drobne punkty świetle na niebie łączyły się ze sobą. Skupiska najjaśniejszego światła były oddalone od siebie o miliony lat świetlnych, jednak z różnych punktów widzenia, wciąż łączyły się w jedność. Powstawały z nich opowieści. Ciekawe opowieści... ale o czym? Już nie pamiętał... 

J _estem_ _Castiel_ _. Upadłem. Dla Deana Winchestera. Patrzę na gwiazdozbiór Wodnika._

_Jestem_ _Castiel_ _. Upadłem. Dla Deana Winchestera. Patrzę na gwiazdozbiór Wodnika_ _._

_Jestem_ _Castiel_ _. Upadłem. Tylko skąd? Była tu gdzieś góra? Wzniesienie? Patrzę na gwiazdozbiór Wodnika._

_Castiel_ _. Patrzę na gwiazdozbiór Wodnika._

Zamknął oczy.

**~ • ~**

Usłyszał głośny warkot. Tak jak wcześniej słyszał szumy lasu.  _Co mogło wydawać taki dźwięk?_ Nie wiedział. Nie pamiętał. 

-Hej! - Do jego uszu dotarł stłumiony głos. - Hej kolego! Co się stało? Hej, proszę otworzyć oczy! - Poczuł jak ktoś złapał go za ramiona. 

Nie otwierał oczu. Dlaczego miałby je otworzyć? Nie wiedział kim był. Gdzie się znajdował. Nie widział sensu w otwieraniu oczu. 

-Oczywiście, że nie ma zasięgu. Po co komu zasięg na totalnym zadupiu w lesie. Teraz tylko czekać, aż jakiś psychopata wybiegnie z lasu i zarżnie mnie jak zwykłą świnię swoją zardzewiałą siekierką, tak jak w każdym dennym horrorze. 

Słyszał oddalające się kroki.  _Kto to był? Kim on sam był?_

_Castiel_ _. Patrzyłem na gwiazdozbiór Wodnika._

Otworzył oczy. Widział gwiazdy. Piękne kule światła. Wydawało mu się, że był między nimi. Daleko, a jednocześnie na miejscu.  _Czy on też był gwiazdą?_ Nie, nie był gwiazdą. Gwiazdy nie potrafiły się poruszać. On mógł. Podniósł głowę, opierając się rękoma o zimną ziemię.

Zauważył przed sobą zieleń. Mężczyznę z zielenią w oczach. Piękna, głęboka zieleń... 

-Hej, wszystko w porządku? 

Nie wiedząc czemu, poczuł się bezpieczny. Spokojny. Jakby wszystkie jego dotychczasowe zmartwienia po prostu... zniknęły. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się napisać ostatni rozdział. Jestem w szoku, że stworzyłam coś tak długiego i to skończyłam, zgodnie z oryginalnym planem.   
> Zakończenie jest jakie jest, nie wiem czy jest dobre czy mogłoby powstać coś lepszego. Chciałam je zakończyś w taki sposób i jestem z tego dumna. Możecie zostawić w komentarzach wasze opinie o całej historii, chętnie je przeczytam i na nie odpowiem.   
> Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom.

**Author's Note:**

> Niedawno przypomniałam sobie o tym fanfiction. Zaczęłam je pisać pół roku temu i od kilku miesięcy do niego nie zaglądałam, a nie jest ono jeszcze skończone. Chciałabym je zakończyć, ponieważ mam zaplanowaną całą fabułę i nie chciałabym, aby się zmarnowało, ale jak zwykle nie mam do tego motywacji. Także prosiłabym o jakiekolwiek komentarze, serduszka, cokolwiek, żebym wiedziała, czy się za to zabierać czy nie. I mam nadzieję, że taka długość rozdziałów będzie odpowiadać.  
> +Opowiadanie znajduje się również na wattpadzie @fergusc


End file.
